We'll Always Have Hawaii
by GentleRed
Summary: Just a little BDSM-anniversary thing I wrote for Emma and Regina. This is a sequel thing to "Feather of a Swan" and "Feels Like Home To Me"
1. Chapter 1

( **A/N: A lovely reader who happened to love Feather of a Swan and Feels Like Home To Me, requested a little Hawaiian-anniversary-funtime for SwanQueen, and being the benevolent writer I am, I decided to make their wish come true. Lovely reader (and whoever else who might enjoy this), I give you: SwanQueen BDSM funtime with a little twist.)**

"Why do you _have_ to go?" Veronica asked and folded her arms over her chest as she scowled in a positive Regina-like manner.

Emma tried not to laugh at the five year old's defiant attitude. "We've talked about this, Roni," she said patiently and brought one hand down to ruffle her daughter's dark hair. "It's only two weeks."

"I don't _want_ you to leave!" Veronica said, and Emma wouldn't be the tiniest bit surprised if she stomped her little foot in a moment.

"Hey," Emma said gently and put a hand on Veronica's little shoulder. "We'll be back before you know it. And you'll have loads of fun with Henry and Ella while we're gone. And Lucy. You're looking forward to hang with Lucy every day, right?"

"Fine. Whatever." Veronica said. Her green eyes narrowed, and then she spun around on her heels and stalked out of the bedroom.

"Veronica!" Emma called, but it was in vain. The five year old was already gone.

Emma shook her head a little. Their five year old was definitely not getting an attitude, oh no, not _at all_.

The blonde zipped her suitcase and snorted quietly. _And she definitely doesn't have that attitude from Regina either._

As summoned by her thoughts, Regina came into the bedroom with her own suitcase in hand and Lady following her like a shadow.

"Was that Veronica I heard coming barreling down the stairs?" the brunette questioned and raised an eyebrow.

"Who else?" Emma said and then snickered a little. "I swear, she starts taking after you more and more."

"Excuse me!" Regina huffed and scowled.

That only made Emma chuckle even more. No doubt Roni was Regina's daughter.

"She just whatever'd me," Emma told her wife.

"She did what?" Regina said and raised an eyebrow. "And you let her?"

Emma shrugged. "She was gone before I could do anything about it. I don't think she's overly happy that we're leaving."

Regina suddenly worried her bottom lip and frowned a little. "Maybe we're making a mistake. Maybe two weeks is too long."

Emma quickly abandoned her suitcase and put her hands on Regina's shoulders. "We've talked about this," she reminded her wife. "And _you_ were the one who said that we should take two weeks instead of one."

"I know what I said," Regina muttered and gazed down at Lady by her feet. "But maybe we could celebrate our anniversary here instead. Maybe we don't have to go all the way to-"

"Okay, no more crazy talk," Emma firmly interrupted and squeezed Regina's shoulders just a little. "We're not cancelling the trip _now_."

Regina shifted a little on her feet. Clearly, she was still unconvinced.

"And besides," Emma snickered and waggled an eyebrow as she glanced at Regina's suitcase where the clothing was sticking out a bit. "You didn't pack all that lace for nothing, did you?"

"Lace?" Regina echoed and followed Emma's gaze to her suitcase. "Oh," she said and quickly wiggled out of Emma's grasp, hastily pushing the clothes back into the suitcase.

But despite her effort, Emma was quicker, and she swiftly grabbed onto a piece of the lace peeking out of Regina's suitcase. "That's new," she commented as she tugged a bit on the black lace.

"Yes, it is," Regina confirmed.

Emma's green eyes widened when she suddenly put two and two together. "Was _that_ what you were doing yesterday when you suddenly had a "thing"?"

"Possibly," Regina drawled and snickered as she batted Emma's hand away from the suitcase.

"What else have you packed?" Emma asked and tilted her head curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know. _Miss Swan._ "

"Maybe I should check and see if the drawer is empty," Emma chuckled and ignored the way that little "Miss Swan" made her hot and bothered. She went over to said drawer, the drawer that always was locked unless Emma or Regina was in the bedroom. God forbid Veronica should find anything and begin to ask questions about the "strange" items stuffed away in the drawer. Emma tugged a little at the drawer.

But the drawer was locked.

"Oops," Regina said with faux innocence. "Whatever happened to the key, Miss Swan?"

Emma felt how her abdomen tightened pleasantly at that. She loved when Regina used that tone with her. That was her favorite tone. It was full of promises and mischief.

"You've _locked_ our drawer," Emma accused and raised a pointing finger.

"Yes, I did," Regina confirmed. "I can't have you poking around and check what I brought and didn't bring. And if you want to keep that finger, Miss Swan, I suggest you stop _poking_ it at me."

Emma lowered her finger, but she didn't stop "poking around". "Did you bring the purple one?" she asked curiously.

Regina's face was a smooth mask. Her expression didn't reveal anything.

"The black one?" Emma prodded.

Regina remained a statue.

And that was driving Emma insane. "The _red_ one?" if Regina really had brought that one, she definitely meant business.

Regina didn't confirm nor deny anything.

"Come _on_ ," Emma said coaxingly. "At least give me a hint!"

"No," Regina said plainly. "And if you ever want to find out what I brought, I suggest you stop asking me all these questions."

Emma huffed in frustration.

Regina chuckled fruitily. "What makes you think I brought _anything_ , dear? Maybe I'm simply toying with you."

"Wrong use of the word "toying"." Emma said through gritted teeth.

Regina laughed and pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "Come on, darling. We're supposed to be at Henry's in fifteen minutes. I suggest we try and cheer our daughter up until then."

Emma groaned as she followed her wife out of the bedroom. Sometimes Regina could be _so_ annoying. It was aggravating, not being able to take a quick peek in the drawer and check which items were missing and which weren't.

But Emma knew one thing. No matter how little (or how many) things Regina had brought, she was in for one hell of a vacation. And one they really needed. They had been looking forward to this trip for months. Two weeks in paradise. Two weeks where Emma had Regina all to herself and didn't need to share her with Veronica, Henry, the dogs or the town budget and whatever else that might be dividing Regina's attention.

No, this vacation was gonna be about them. About their five year anniversary.

Five years. How could they already have been married for five years? Where had the time gone?

Emma couldn't quite understand how time could have gone by so swiftly. But it had been five years of bliss.

They didn't do a very good job at cheering up Veronica, and by the time they reached Henry and Ella's place, the five year old was still sulking. Her little shoulders were drawn up to her small ears.

"Hey, moms," Henry said and smiled when he opened the door. "Are you ready to run away from Storybrooke tomorrow."

"We don't talk about that," Emma half-warned when she saw how Veronica's expression darkened further.

Henry crouched down to be in eye level with Veronica. "What's this, Miss Roni? You don't want to hang with your brother anymore?"

Veronica nodded. A tiny thing. "But I'd rather have mommy and mama _here_."

Regina frowned once more as Henry lead them inside. "We shouldn't leave when she's like this, Emma."

"She's guilt tripping us," Emma replied and put a hand on Regina's lower back.

"She's succeeding," Regina muttered.

"No, she's _not_ ," Emma said firmly. "You are looking forward to this trip, remember? And more importantly, you are looking forward to two, uninterrupted weeks with me. Your wife."

Regina flashed her a little smile. "That's true. It's been a while since I've been alone with you for that long."

"There you go. Exactly." Emma grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, giving her a little squeeze.

"You made it!"

Emma groaned internally. There was some sort of unwritten rule that her mom _always_ showed up when she and Regina were having "a moment". And thus also today.

"Hey," Emma said as she gave Snow and then David a quick hug.

"Where's my granddaughter?" David asked as he hugged Emma.

"Over there," Emma said and nodded to the place where Henry was still standing with Veronica. It looked like he was trying to cheer her up.

"She doesn't look too pleased," Snow commented. "What's wrong?"

"I think she realized we're leaving tomorrow," Regina replied, "and right now, I'm debating whether it's a good idea or not."

"What sort of nonsense is that?" Snow scoffed. "You've been planning this trip for two months. Of course you're going."

"Thank you," Emma muttered.

"We'll make sure the little princess stays as happy as ever," David vowed and chuckled.

"Veronica," Emma called. "Come say hi to your grandparents. And your aunt," she added when Zelena joined them.

Veronica came trotting over to them. Her "hi" to her family was sullen. Clearly, Henry hadn't succeeded. Yet.

Regina frowned again.

"Hey, grandmas," came Lucy's voice as she joined the party. The fifteen year old was still getting taller, Emma noted. In six months, she would probably tower over Regina.

"Lucy!" Veronica said, and her sour façade slipped for a moment as she looked up at the fifteen year old. She happened to adore Lucy.

Lucy laughed as she effortlessly picked Veronica up and spun her around. Veronica squealed in delight, and Emma could see how Regina's bunched up shoulders relaxed slightly. It would appear that a dose of "Lucy magic" would do the trick.

"We would be screwed without you," Emma said earnestly as she hugged her granddaughter.

"Not quite how I would have put it, but yes, more or less," Regina agreed as it became her turn to hug their granddaughter.

Lucy chuckled. "Leave it to me to cheer Roni up. I'll be right back." and with that, the fifteen year old quickly disappeared upstairs.

"Are you packed and ready to leave?" Snow asked.

"Mhmm," Emma answered and became distracted for a millisecond by what was and what wasn't in Regina's suitcase. "Yeah. We are."

"Two weeks of sunshine and crystal blue water," Zelena said. "I'm not in anyway jealous at all."

" _I_ am," Henry said when he and Ella came over to them. "I wouldn't mind a vacation in Hawaii."

"You and Ella are welcome to borrow the house whenever you'd like," Regina said. "You know that."

"We'll take you up on that," Ella threatened and laughed.

Veronica looked a bit sullen again as she clung to Regina's leg. " _I_ wanna go too."

"Next time," Regina promised and gently pried Veronica's fingers away from her slacks.

"Why can't I come with you _now_?" Roni complained.

"Because this is vacation for just mama and me," Emma said gently. "But the next time we'll go all three."

Veronica pouted, and her little nose wrinkled. "You'll do fun stuff without me! It's not _fair_!"

Emma more or less _ordered_ herself to keep a straight face, even though it was damn hard.

"What are you gonna do alone anyway?" Veronica asked in a tone that more than suggested that her two mothers couldn't possibly have fun without her.

"I'm sure they'll just do boring stuff, Roni," Zelena said quickly. The corners of her mouth twitched.

"Exactly," Regina nodded. "That's right. Just boring stuff."

"Yeah," Emma agreed. "Your aunt is right."

"Adult stuff," Zelena added and now her eyes were definitely gleaming. "Just boring adult stuff."

"Shut up," Regina said and demonstrated some newly acquired ventriloquist skills as she kept smiling at Veronica.

Veronica eyed her two moms suspiciously. " _What_ boring adult stuff?" god forbid she should miss out of anything.

"Wine!" Henry interrupted loud enough to turn the attention. "Who wants a glass of wine before dinner?

"Me," Regina said quietly.

Emma suffocated her amusement.

"Okay, Veronica. Can you go upstairs and tell Lucy we're having dinner now?" Ella said quickly.

"'kay," Veronica said and smiled widely as she scurried upstairs.

Henry disappeared into the kitchen to find the wine, and for some reason, both Snow and David felt compelled to help him with said important task.

Regina turned to Zelena. "You shut up," she said to her sister.

"What?" Zelena said innocently. "I didn't say anything inappropriate."

"No, but you said enough," Regina said dully. "And if I hear one more word out of your mouth, I swear to god, I'll-"

" _O_ kay," Emma said, quickly stepping in between the two Mills sisters. "Zelena, stop making suggestive comments in front of Veronica. Regina, please refrain from killing your sister. You'll regret it later."

Regina muttered under her breath, but never the less turned her attention to Emma instead. But she still shot dagger eyes at her sister, so Emma made a rather cheap shot by taking the brunette's hand and squeezing it slightly.

Regina squeezed back, and now her full attention was on Emma.

"Tomorrow we'll be far away from Storybrooke, and then you don't have to worry about her for two weeks," Emma whispered into Regina's ear.

Regina seemed satisfied with that.

The next morning they were up bright and early before dawn, and fully prepared to drive to Boston Airport. They had left Veronica at Henry and Ella's the night before, left Lady and Storm at Zelena's. By the end of the night, Veronica had accepted that her mothers were going on a trip without her. The five year old had sent them off with lots of hugs and kisses. And the demand to bring presents.

Emma was tired as they loaded their suitcases into the Mercedes, but she was fully capable of appreciating what was right in front of her. Regina was wearing a snug, black pencil skirt, a black blazer (not fit for Hawaii at all) and a red blouse. She wasn't wearing her usual, sheer, stockings today, Emma quickly noticed, and she got this unbearable need to run her fingertips up Regina's leg. Just once.

Regina looked over her shoulder and flashed Emma a little smirk. She clearly knew what the Savior was thinking.

"That skirt is shorter than your usual ones," Emma commented.

"Yes, it is," Regina nodded. "I _am_ going to Hawaii, after all."

"Is _that_ what's in your suitcase?" Emma teased. "Shorter pencil skirts? Or did you bring a bikini?"

"Of course I did," Regina calmly retorted. "Anything else would be silly. But I couldn't very well travel in my bikini, could I?"

"Well, you _could_ ," Emma grinned. "In fact I think I'd rather love if you did."

Regina scoffed, clearly unimpressed with her wife's "joke".

They headed out of the mansion and stuffed their luggage into the back of the Mercedes. Then they climbed in themselves. Emma on the passenger's seat, and Regina behind the wheel.

"Ready, Miss Swan?" Regina asked fondly as she started the engine.

"Yep. And that's _Mrs._ Swan- _Mills_ to you," Emma corrected.

Regina chuckled. "Married or not, you'll always be Miss Swan to me."

Emma rolled her eyes a little. Certain things never changed.

"Do you think Veronica will be alright?" Regina asked as they drove away from the mansion.

"Of course she will," Emma assured. "After a week with Henry and Ella and Lucy, she'll forget we ever _existed_."

"I hope you're right." Regina said.

"I am. Trust me."

"When have I ever _not_?" Regina teased.

Emma chuckled again.

As soon as they boarded the airplane, Regina's mood seemed to change, though. Her concern lessened, and for that Emma was extremely grateful. She loved their daughter to the moon and back, but by all the gods, she was looking forward to having Regina all to herself for two weeks. With a five year old in the house, "wife to wife"-time was in short supply, and to be completely truthful, Emma couldn't remember the last time she and Regina had done something else beside kissing each other good night when they went to bed.

But in these two weeks, there would be plenty of other things. Obviously, there would be goodnight kisses as well, but... Emma tried to contain her grin.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina asked as she turned her attention away from the window and the miniature of Boston Airport.

"You." Emma grinned. "Always."

Regina shook her head.

"Isn't it pretty nippy in here?" Emma said as she rose from her seat and found a blanket in the overhead bin.

"It is," Regina nodded. "I'm looking forward to landing in Hawaii. Maybe it'll be warmer _there_."

Emma chuckled. "Yes, with a skirt that short, you must be _freezing_."

"I don't think you mind the length of my skirt," Regina said, and her dark eyes gleamed mischievously.

"You're right, I don't," Emma said and returned to her seat, draping the blanket over both herself and Regina. Then she snuggled a bit closer to her wife. "Hi."

"Hello," Regina chuckled and leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs elegantly.

For a long while, Emma was completely satisfied with just sitting cuddled up under the blanket with Regina's hand in hers, but as they gradually neared their destination, and the other passengers began slumbering in their seats, she couldn't resist to put a hand on Regina's knee. A completely innocent gesture.

Regina's hand wiggled under the blanket and patted Emma's hand once. Then she turned her attention back to the book in her lap.

Emma shifted herself a little in her seat. Stretched her legs slightly. Then she ran her fingers up the side of Regina's leg. But when she reached her hip, she stopped completely, thoroughly confused over what she was feeling. Or, _not_ feeling. Regina's skirt wasn't very thick. It was one of those skirts Emma loved. One of those skirts that clung to Regina's curves and really let you feel everything through it.

And right now, Emma could really feel what was missing. There was a distinct lack of panty lines underneath Regina's skirt.

Emma swallowed something. Her mouth was going dry.

"Are you fucking serious?" she hissed into Regina's ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Emma," Regina said without looking up from the book in her lap.

Emma ran her finger up Regina's leg once more. Just to be sure. _Nope. No panty lines._

Most conveniently, Regina crossed her legs a little more firmly.

"You are paying for this. Big time." Emma vowed. Suddenly, the seam of her jeans were pressing against her crotch in a most uncomfortable manner.

"Mmm," Regina said noncommittally, still with her nose in the book.

Emma bit back a groan. There was still seven hours left of this plane ride. How was she supposed to live through _that_? She studied Regina's face once more.

Now the brunette was grinning rather shamelessly behind her book.

Sometime later, they were sitting in a cab that took them to their destination, Kailua and their beach house. _Their_. It wasn't just a place they rented. It was their _home_.

Emma was a little tired, a little jetlagged, but still very much awake. And acutely aware over the fact that her wife had chosen today of all days to go commando.

She moved a little closer to Regina. Skimmed a finger up the brunette's leg.

Regina looked almost coy when she pushed Emma's hand away, and Emma immediately recognized that look in her eyes. The "oops, I've been naughty, what are you gonna do about it"-look.

Emma fucking _loved_ that look.

It didn't take long before the taxi pulled over, and Emma and Regina walked the rest of the way down the beach, towards the beach house they had bought a few years ago. They've had _so_ many amazing days in this beach house.

By the time they finally reached their destination and Regina unlocked the door, Emma was more than ready to grab Regina and carry her straight to bed, but she forced herself to patiently follow Regina up the stairs.

Regina grinned a little over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway. Emma followed her closely, and when they finally reached the bedroom, the blonde slammed the door and wrapped her arms around Regina's petite waist.

But Regina easily freed herself from Emma's grasp, stepped over to her suitcase, zipped it open. Roamed around for a few seconds before presenting Emma with a pair of furry, black handcuffs.

 _Oh._ Emma's abdomen tightened. So _that's_ what Regina had in mind for this night. She made short work of her boots and then she grinned and winked at Regina before leaning in and bussing her on the lips once.

Regina instantly returned the gesture and " _mm'ed_ " into the kiss.

Emma pried the handcuffs out of the brunette's hands and tossed them on the bed. They would need them in a little while, but first she wanted to kiss Regina properly.

A few months into their brand-new marriage, Emma had sensed that Regina was... Well, definitely not _unhappy_ in the bedroom. Quite the contrary. But she had sensed that Regina was mulling over something. Emma had spent a lot of time wondering what that "mulling" was about, and one night, when they were in bed, getting ready to go to sleep, she had casually asked Regina what was nagging her.

Regina had first dismissed it. Said that absolutely nothing was nagging her. She was perfectly happy.

Emma had shaken her head, corrected her. Said that she already knew that Regina was happy, but she could sense that there was something she was dying to share with the blonde.

Once again, Regina had denied.

Emma had been patient. And it hadn't taken long before she had guessed that Regina's "mulling" was about fetishes. When Regina had muttered some sort of vague, half-hearted answer, Emma had been like a dog with a bone. She might have pushed a little as she assured Regina that she could tell her anything. Especially when it came to bedroom activities.

Regina had flushed a little. Had tried to weasel her way out of the conversation, but Emma had been unyielding. Had warned Regina that they "weren't going to sleep until Regina had come clean".

And Regina had come clean. "Dominance." Had her short and brusque answer been.

Emma hadn't been surprised. Not really. Knowing Regina Mills, it wasn't much of a shocker.

"Okay," she had answered. "You want to tie me up and have your way with me? Is that it?"

"Yes. And no," Regina had said. "I do enjoy being the dominating part, but..."

"But _what_?" Emma had pressed.

And by that time, Regina was _really_ blushing. A bright pink color. "But I also enjoy _being_ dominated," she had said, and her voice had just been a hair away from being a whisper. And she had even looked a little embarrassed. As though she was confessing a crime and not what she liked in the bedroom.

And yeah, Emma's "oh" had been dripping with surprise, because that wasn't exactly what she had expected from Regina Mills.

"You want _me_ to dominate _you_?" she had asked.

"Yes," Regina had whispered, and then she had covered her face with her hands. Muttered that it wasn't something they _had_ to do. That she was perfectly happy with the way things were. And then she had begged Emma to "just forget this conversation, please."

But Emma had refused to do that. She had gently pried Regina's hands away from her face, had kissed her cheek while spilling thank you's, because she was so happy Regina had shared this with her.

Regina had muttered something again. Something about being tired, but Emma had insisted that they continued this conversation. She had straight up asked Regina what she wanted Emma to do to her. That was the first time Regina had mentioned the word "handcuffs".

"You want me to restrain you?" Emma had asked, and she had found this conversation more and more surreal.

"I don't you do to anything unless _you_ want too," had been Regina's answer. "It has to be consensual and not just enjoyable for one part. That's the whole point with it."

"Hey, I'm intrigued," Emma had protested. "Don't close the conversation before we're done, please."

Regina had rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"What else do you want me to do to you?" Emma had curiously inquired, and then a bit jokingly: "Whip you?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Emma's jaw had dropped. She had just been joking. " _Seriously_?"

Her exclamation had been a blunder. Regina had shifted in the bed, distanced herself from Emma. Rolled her dark eyes once more, and her tone had been clipped when she said: "It's fine, Emma. This is not for you. I respect that." With that she had switched the lights out with a flick of her wrist and a clipped "goodnight."

But even though the subject had been closed for that night, it hadn't left Emma. It was her turn to mull. She wanted Regina to be happy. Always. And she wanted to be the _source_ of Regina's happiness.

But _whipping_?

Emma's knowledge of BDSM hadn't been very big, so she had done the only sensible thing. She had researched it online. Put an effort into thoroughly learning about the subject.

And yeah, some of it had scared the hell out of her. There was no way in hell she would _ever_ gag Regina. But other parts of it... she had read many people's stories about their first time with BDSM, and the majority of them had written about how it had "opened a whole new world for them and their partner".

Emma had become more and more curious about the matter. She had no problem with remembering Regina's flushed cheeks and the way her tongue had peeked out to wet her lips when they had spoken about it.

That's when she had brushed the subject again. She had done it one night where Veronica had been at her grandparents.

Regina had dismissed it again, and when Emma had voiced that she "actually would like to talk about it," the brunette had snapped.

"Why do you keep going on about it, Emma?" she had asked. "We've already talked about it. You're not into this sort of thing. I get that. It's not for everybody. I completely understand. Can we please go to sleep now?" and then she had flicked her wrist and switched the lights out, like she had done the other night.

But Emma had "flicked back" and switched the lights back on. "How would I know that I'm not into it?" she had asked. "I've never _tried_ it before."

Regina had become annoyed then. "Alright. Can you imagine yourself swatting me with a crop? Or paddling me?"

Emma had instantly recoiled at that mental image. Because the idea of physically inflicting pain upon Regina went against every single one of her beliefs.

Seeing the obvious wince on Emma's face, Regina had nodded dully. "Yes. Exactly. Goodnight."

But Emma still hadn't been able to go to sleep. Careful, as if she was approaching a nervous horse, she had slid closer to Regina and lightly rested her hand on her hip.

"You've tried it before, haven't you?" she had asked.

"Yes." Had Regina's short answer been.

"And did you... Enjoy it then?"

"Yes," Regina had repeated.

"Very much?"

"Yes."

At Regina's third and breathy "yes", and seeing the way her tongue had peeked out to lick her lips, Emma had been one hundredth percent aware of what she wanted. She had prodded some more. Had asked Regina if there was something she especially wanted to try. Not being allowed to come, had been the answer, and Emma's abdomen had clenched.

"I'd like to try it with you," she had said, brushing her fingertips over Regina's hip.

Regina had scoffed. "Emma..."

"I _mean_ it," Emma had insisted. "Clearly, just _talking_ about it makes you all hot and bothered. I can only imagine what it does to you when you actually..."

Regina had still been uncertain. "You don't exactly strike as the type who would want to..."

At that Emma had shrugged. "I dunno," she had said lightly. "I can't make a statement until I've tried it. And when it comes to you and your naked body, I'm all for trying new things."

Regina had laughed and called her an idiot. And _then_ they had gone to sleep.

It was almost two weeks later when they got the chance to actually try it. Veronica was spending the night elsewhere, so the timing couldn't have been better.

They had begun with something as simple as a rope. In no way intimidating, but Emma's hands had still been trembling just a little when she had tied Regina's hands to the headboard.

Regina had been gentle. Had told Emma that she didn't have to do this. Emma's reply had been that she wanted to give this a shot.

And to her surprise, she had _loved_ it.

Loved the way Regina had called her "Miss Swan" through it all. That was the "title" they had agreed on. Emma had feared that it would make her laugh, hearing Regina address her like that, but laughing had been the last thing on her mind. Regina's breathy "Miss Swan" had been so incredibly sexy it was impossible to think of anything else, and it didn't take long for Emma to realize that she _did_ in fact have a dominant side. A slightly underdeveloped one that had never been allowed to grow, but never the less.

They had "played" with the ropes for a good while, and Emma had thoroughly enjoyed having Regina like this. Completely at her mercy. And she had been honored and grateful too. Grateful that Regina was sharing this side of herself with Emma.

Emma would never in a million years have guessed that Regina had a submissive side, but she did, and it was obvious she enjoyed letting it out.

And then she had misbehaved a bit. Had come undone even though Emma had told her she couldn't, and her dark eyes had been full of mischief and badly masked sadness.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan," she had said. "I didn't obey."

"No, you didn't," Emma had agreed. "What are we gonna do about that?"

Regina had pursed her lips as she looked at Emma. "I think perhaps a punishment is in order, Miss Swan."

"A punishment, you say?" Emma had parroted. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

Regina's voice had been low and raspy when she had said: "I'm sure a spanking would correct my attitude, Miss Swan."

Emma's mouth had gone dry at that. Striking Regina? It should make her shake her head in a "no freaking way" manner, but she had felt herself clenching at it instead.

And even though Emma was supposed to be the one in charge, it had been Regina who had guided her as she positioned herself across Emma's lap. Had murmured encouragements and reminded Emma to soothe between the blows. Had "steered" until they had found a suitable pace.

And boy, did they ever find a pace! The moment Emma had found the right amount of intensity, it had drawn the most incredible moans from Regina. She had burned in a way Emma had never seen before, and the only thing Emma had been sorry about, was the fact that Regina hadn't told her about this sooner.

That night had ended with woven limbs and pink skin on Regina's part, and once they had "concluded" the night so to speak, she had kissed Emma fiercely and spilled thank you's for trying this with her.

Emma had chuckled a little. Had joked that if Regina ever needed another spanking, she had found the right woman for the job.

"Emma."

Regina's voice brought Emma back to reality, and the memories quickly faded as she looked at her wife.

"You are not kissing me," Regina stated.

And even though the kiss might have gone a little sloppy, Emma still narrowed her green eyes at Regina. "I think I am. And that's Miss Swan to you."

Regina lit up like a fucking Christmas tree, and Emma quickly stifled her amusement. It was difficult not to smile just a little when Regina looked like that. Giddy and unable to contain her own excitement. Emma loved that she could bring out that look on Regina's face by doing something so relatively simple as this. And even though it had been years, she was still so immensely proud and grateful that Regina had chosen to share this side of herself with her wife. This whole thing, BDSM and dominance was about trust, and it still felt like Emma's heart was gonna explode when she thought about how much Regina trusted her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan," Regina quickly amended.

"You know, I could almost believe that apology if it hadn't been for _this_..." Emma said and let her hand creep up under Regina's short skirt.

She took great pleasure in seeing Regina at that.

"Forgot your panties at home, did you?" Emma asked a bit sardonically.

Regina shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Maybe she was trying to bring Emma's hand closer to where she needed it.

"Well? Did you?" Emma asked sternly. "Answer me."

"No, Miss Swan," Regina said, and Emma noted that her voice was shaking a little.

"So why aren't you wearing them?" Emma asked plainly and hooked her finger under Regina's chin.

Regina looked up at her under her eyelashes. "Because I thought it would please you, Miss Swan."

"You thought it would please me," Emma echoed dully. "And do you think making me hot and bothered in the plane is pleasing for me, Regina?"

"N-no, Miss Swan."

Emma smirked a little as she mulled over her next move for a moment. Regina was already stuttering at this point. Normally it took a bit longer to make her stutter. _She must have been wanting this for a long time._

"You're right," Emma agreed. "It's not. You didn't really think that one through, did you?"

"No, Miss Swan."

Emma sighed in mock sadness. "Pulling a stunt like this on me... I'm afraid punishment is the only solution."

She heard Regina inhale at that, but the brunette failed utterly at looking shameful.

"Don't you agree?" Emma said sharply, and that was enough to wipe the smirk of Regina's face.

"Yes, Miss Swan," Regina squeaked.

"Good. Good girl," Emma cooed. It had taken her a while to address Regina like that. And it had taken even longer to get used to the fact that Regina _liked_ it. But now, the words came easily to Emma.

"Take off your clothes." Emma said. "And then we'll discuss your punishment afterwards."

"Yes, Miss Swan."

Emma thoroughly enjoyed "the show" as Regina took off her blazer, undid the buttons in her blouse and then slid the material down her shoulders. Emma felt something stir low in her abdomen at the first sight of Regina's red lace bra. _Did she choose this especially for the occasion?_

The thought completely got away from her when Regina unzipped and stepped out of her snug, black skirt and revealed her very, _very_ naked lower body. Emma caught a quick glimpse of the shimmering jewel in her belly button, and she smirked a little. Then Regina bent slightly to remove her heels.

"No, leave those on," Emma said.

There was the faintest trace of amusement in Regina's eyes, but she quickly sobered up and said: "yes, Miss Swan."

The red lace bra soon followed suit, and Regina turned to look expectantly at Emma.

"Come here," Emma said and waggled a finger at Regina.

Regina obediently came over to her. Her nipples were already hard points, Emma noted and smirked a little. _And I haven't even touched her yet._

Regina eagerly leaned forward to steal a kiss, but Emma promptly stopped her with a finger on her chin and a "Uh-uh. Undress me."

"Yes, Miss Swan." Eager fingers made quick work of Emma's leather jacket. Her tanktop. She opened the button in Emma's jeans, unzipped them and then slid them down Emma's legs.

Next was the bra. When Emma felt Regina's soft, warm hands on her back, she had to remind herself to drag this out a bit. As much as she wanted to take Regina right here and now, she knew that Regina had hoped for a little _fun_ first. And honestly, _Emma_ wanted a little fun first too. Anything else would be too easy. They were finally alone. Emma would be damned if she didn't take advantage of it.

 _Fun first_ , Emma reminded herself as Regina's soft fingers hooked in the waistband of her panties and brought them down her legs.

"Good girl," Emma praised. "Now get on the bed."

"Yes, Miss Swan." Regina's heels clicked as she crossed the wooden floor and lied down on the bed like Emma had instructed.

"On your back," Emma added.

Another "yes, Miss Swan" followed her instruction. A slightly breathier one, Emma noted a bit smugly. She went over to the bed and grasped the furry handcuffs she had tossed there earlier. Now would be an excellent time to use them.

"Arms up," she said almost a bit curtly.

"Yes, Miss Swan." Regina wasn't curt. She was grinning as she obediently raised her arms.

"And you better wipe that grin off your face right now," Emma added, but despite the words, her voice was definitely not harsh.

Regina immediately scolded her features into something that wasn't a grin.

"That's better," Emma said. "Good girl." Without much further ado, she clipped Regina's wrists to the bed.

Despite how many times they had done this now, Emma still had to take a moment to appreciate the sight before her eyes. Regina wearing only her high heels and cuffed to the bed. _Jesus bloody Christ_. Emma still wondered how the hell she managed to get this lucky.

"How long has it been since we last did this, babe?" Emma asked as she ran her fingers teasingly through Regina's folds. _Fuck, she's already so wet._

Regina whimpered, and Emma could see that she was trying very hard not to move her hips.

"I asked you a question, Regina," Emma scolded lightly as she found Regina's clit with the tip of her finger. "And I'd like you answer it."

" _Mmm_! Too long, Miss Swan," Regina breathed. "It's been too long."

Emma nodded, even though Regina couldn't see it. "You're right. It has," she agreed, and brought her fingers down towards Regina's opening instead. "And you really need this, don't you?"

"Y-yes, Miss Swan. I do." Regina moaned.

"Mmm," Emma hummed as she lined up her finger with Regina's entrance and then slipped it inside her. Just to get her warmed up. Just to give her a hint of what was to come. Later.

"Maybe I should use the vibrator on you until you're just about to come," Emma teased lightly. "Would you like that?"

A moan was the only answer she got.

Emma gave Regina's thigh a soft smack with her free hand.

"That's... That's up to you, Miss Swan," Regina immediately answered.

"Yes, yes, it is," Emma chuckled. There was so many ways she could tease her wife. Emma curled her finger inside her and kept up the teasing for a few minutes. Rubbed Regina's g-spot lightly and with absolutely no intension to make her come. Once Regina was panting and gasping and probably skittering around that edge, Emma eased her finger out.

Regina whined a little.

"That's enough," Emma scolded, giving Regina's thigh another soft smack. "Settle down."

"Y-yes, Miss Swan," Regina parroted, and Emma saw how her erratic breathing gradually slowed down.

"Good girl," Emma said as she gave Regina's thigh a light pet, hopped off the bed and then opened Regina's suitcase. "Let's see what you brought. Something suitable, I hope."

 _Something suitable indeed._ She wasn't disappointed. Regina's suitcase was overflowing with lace in all designs and colors, and Emma made a mental note to herself about making sure she had seen Regina in every single one before this trip was over.

And underneath the lace... Emma smirked. Regina had come prepared. There was another set of handcuffs. A blindfold. The black strap on. _And_ the red one. A couple of vibrators. There was some rope hiding underneath the lace. And the little leather crop Regina so favored.

"I see you brought the whole drawer," Emma commented. Looking back over her shoulder, she squinted slightly when she saw Regina repeatedly opening and closing her legs.

"Stop that," Emma scolded. "You don't want to add to your punishment, do you?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan," Regina quickly amended, and Emma smirked again. _She never answered whether she wanted to add to her punishment or not._

"Now," Emma found a more serious expression as she picked up two items from Regina's suitcase. The blindfold and the leather crop. She saw how Regina inhaled sharply, and her thighs threatened to clench again.

"None of that," Emma said firmly. "Open your legs."

"Yes, Miss Swan," Regina said. She opened her legs. Splayed herself wide for Emma.

"Good. You better keep them there. Unless you want me to bind your legs as well," Emma said as she held the blindfold up with two fingers.

Regina inhaled sharply.

"I'm going to put this over your eyes," Emma told her. "I think not being able to see what's going on is a fairly suitable part of your punishment, don't you?"

"Yes, Miss Swan," Regina parroted, but it was clear to see that she wanted that blindfold over her eyes more than anything.

So Emma promptly slid the blindfold over Regina's eyes. _God, she's a vision right now._ She shook her head lightly to bring herself out of her hazed state once more and picked up the crop. At first, she didn't do anything. She simply let it hover only inches from Regina's skin, watching how the brunette's stomach flexed. Emma smirked. She let Regina squirm for another brief moment and then lowered the crop. Let it whisper over Regina's olive skin. Regina immediately gasped. She was clearly expecting a thwap any moment, but Emma had other plans. Once again, she let the very tip of the crop glide over Regina's skin. It slipped slightly, and Emma suffocated another chuckle. She caressed a pattern from Regina's sternum and all the way down to her navel.

Regina moaned softly, and Emma saw no reason to tell her not to.

"Is this nice?" Emma asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes," Regina breathed.

Emma frowned. Held it for a beat. But when nothing happened, she lifted the crop and gave Regina soft thwap just underneath her breast.

Regina instantly cried out.

"Yes _what_?" Emma asked.

"M-Miss Swan," Regina immediately parroted.

"That's better. Good girl." Emma ran the crop soothingly over the skin she had just whapped. For a moment, she was a bit afraid she had hit too hard, but the way Regina was squirming, and moaning told her that she needn't worry.

"Have I ever told you..." Emma said as she ran the tip of the crop over Regina's breast. "How gorgeous you look like this?"

"Mmm!" Regina moaned and then, dutifully: "yes, Miss Swan."

Emma suffocated her amusement again. Regina probably had very little idea what she was agreeing to right now. Emma hummed in delight as she ran the crop over Regina's hard nipple, earning herself another gasp and the pleasure to watch how Regina's stomach muscles flexed. She ran the tip over Regina's other nipple. Another moan. A slightly more strangled one.

But it wasn't until she ran the tip of the crop in between Regina's legs, that Regina's body jerked, and the handcuff jingled slightly.

"Regina..." Emma warned. Both because she didn't want Regina to hurt herself, and because she wanted the brunette to be still.

Regina huffed out a breath.

"I'm supposed to punish you, remember?" Emma said. Her belly clenched when she saw Regina's wetness on the tip of the crop.

"Yes, Miss Swa-aan," Regina groaned.

"And how do you think I should punish you?" Emma asked and gave Regina's clit a slight tap with the crop.

Regina let out this strangled shriek and the handcuffs jingled again.

"By not letting you come?" Emma continued as she ran the tip of the crop through Regina's drenched folds. "I think that's a fairly suitable punishment for making me hot and bothered on the plane. Don't you?"

Regina's "yes, Miss Swan" was rueful, and her lips were pouting slightly. If she hadn't been blindfolded, she would probably be squinting right now.

"You _love_ it when I don't let you come," Emma murmured and now ran the crop teasingly over Regina's inner thigh.

"Not true..." Regina muttered quietly.

"What was that?" Emma asked.

"Yes, miss Swan," Regina immediately parroted, but it didn't really help the matter.

"Too little, too late," Emma said as she raised the crop.

 _Thwap_! This time, the blow was aimed at Regina's inner thigh.

Regina hissed, but it was pretty hard to miss the wetness that dripped down her thigh.

"Not the smartest time to contradict me," Emma said with faux sadness. "Now I have to add to your punishment."

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan."

"I hope so." _Ha! Bullshit._ Emma knew her wife well enough to know when she was contradicting her on purpose to get another lick from the crop.

"I think an apology for each time I bring the crop down is in order," Emma said. "Don't you?"

"Yes, Miss Swan."

Emma lifted the crop and then let it land on Regina's skin once more. Just below her navel this time.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan," Regina breathed.

"Mmm," Emma hummed as she ran the crop up and down Regina's ribcage. She would never dream of landing a blow on an area where the skin was so thin and stretched out, but on Regina's left breast? That was another story.

Regina hissed again as the crop landed on her breast, but the way her back arched was unmistakable.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan," she said again.

"That's good," Emma cooed. "Keep going." She couldn't resist to tease Regina's nipple with the tip of the crop and then landing a thwap on it. Not a hard one, god no, even though this was a punishment, she wasn't interested in making this more painful than pleasurable. She gave Regina's other nipple a soft thwap with the crop. Then she brought it down and let it land on Regina's left inner thigh.

"Mmm! Oh, _god_ \- I'm sorry, Miss Swan."

"Good," Emma praised. "Two more and I think you're done apologizing."

"Yes, Miss Swan."

Another lick from the crop. Below her navel again, but slightly lower than before.

" _Emm-_ I'm sorry, Miss Swan."

"Nicely caught," Emma said. "One more."

She was showing little mercy as she landed the final thwap between Regina's legs, and the scream Regina let out at it, almost lead Emma to believe that the brunette just came without permission, but _nope. False alarm. Just extreme leg jerking._ Emma was glad she had been bright enough to ask Regina to keep her heels on. It really did something extra.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan," Regina panted. "So sorry."

"I know. Good girl," Emma praised. She was still swirling the tip of the crop through Regina's wetness. She was so _fucking_ wet. Dripping. Emma could feel her own wetness drip down her thighs, and she had this agonizing throbbing going on between her legs. She wasn't sure for how long she could contain herself. Seeing Regina like this always made her body run amok.

"But of course we _do_ still need to address your little _show_ in the airplane," Emma continued. "This was solely for talking back at me. We're not done yet."

"N-no, Miss Swan."

"Hmmm..." Emma mused out loud. "However are we gonna set the record straight?"

"That's... That's up to y-you, Miss Swan."

"Oh, I know it is," Emma said and snickered once. "I was asking for _your_ input."

"Your hand, Miss Swan," Regina said immediately. "I'd like you to use your hand, Miss Swan."

"Oh, I see," Emma chuckled again. They had many (many, _many_ ) equipment's that could be used for punishment, but when it came down to it, Regina still preferred Emma's hand. Skin on skin. That was her favorite.

"Well, I suppose we better set the record straight then, don't you?" Emma asked, still making these unyielding circles on Regina's clit with the tip of the crop.

"Y-yes, Miss Swan," Regina gritted out. She whined a little when Emma removed the tip of the crop from between her legs.

But Emma paid little attention to it. That was _not_ how she wanted to make Regina come. At least not tonight. The bed creaked slightly as she hopped off. She quickly crossed the floor and found the key to the handcuffs in one of the side pockets in Regina's suitcase. The bed creaked again as she shuffled forward on her knees and the handcuffs made a slight clicking sound as they loosened. Regina's wrist were free again.

"And we don't need this anymore either," Emma murmured as she gently slipped the blindfold off Regina.

Regina blinked a little to get used to the light in the beach house.

"Hi," Emma grinned, taking the opportunity to make a short break in their scene.

"Hi," Regina said and grinned right back at her wife.

"Color?" Emma asked, quite unnecessary really. The smile on Regina's face already told her all she needed to know.

"Green all the way," Regina smiled. "Thank you for doing this. I really need it."

"I can tell," Emma said gently. Regina _had_ been kind of stressed lately. "But you don't have to thank me. I enjoy it as much as you do. You know that."

Regina nodded. "I know."

"Do you need anything before we continue?" Emma asked. "Some water? A moment to stretch your arms a little?"

"No, I'm good," Regina assured. "I'd like to continue."

"Eager to be spanked?" Emma teased in the sweetest way possible.

And Regina showed little sign of embarrassment as she said. "Yes."

Emma noticed how her abdomen tightened again. _Jeez, Regina you can't just say stuff like that._ She was so wet it was almost embarrassing. She cleared her throat. It was time to slip back into her role.

So she sat back against the headboard with several pillows behind her back and then wagged a finger at Regina. "Come here. Over my knee."

"Yes, Miss Swan," Regina said as she willingly laid down over Emma's lap. She didn't have a problem with stepping back in character either.

"Twenty spanks," Emma informed her wife as she rubbed Regina's skin. "Count them, but don't make any other sound. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss Swan. That's clear."

"Alright. Here we go," Emma half warned as she raised her hand and then brought it down with a slight thud.

"One," Regina counted.

Emma lifted her hand and brought it down once more.

"Two."

Emma was sure to go easy on Regina at first. She gently rubbed and soothed the skin she had just spanked. The brunette's voice didn't as much as tremble when she counted _three! Four! Five! Six!_ And she was still fairly composed when they reached _seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!_ But when they reached _eleven!_ And Emma spanked the tops of the brunette's thighs, and didn't take quite as much time to rub and soothe, she heard the slight tremor in Regina's voice. The silent plead for "harder, please, Emma!" and being the good wife she was, Emma immediately answered Regina's silent plead and brought her hand down with more intensity than before as she landed the next blow directly on Regina's sit spot.

"Twelve!" Regina moaned.

Emma landed another blow on her bottom.

"Thirteen!"

Fuck, Regina was so wet. Her wetness was currently dripping down Emma's legs, and it made it awfully hard for the blonde to remember the task at hand. She inhaled harshly and brought her palm down again. The thudding sound it made when coming into contact with Regina's skin was unmistakable.

"Fourteen!"

 _Swat_!

"Fifteen!" Regina shrieked, and Emma saw how she twisted the sheet between her fingers. She couldn't wait to make Regina come. She couldn't wait to hear the brunette scream her name.

 _Swat_!

" _Six-teeeen,_ " Regina moaned, and Emma felt half-tempted to scold her. To correct her. " _Six-teeeen_ "? _I don't think that's a word_.

But she decided to just leave it be. She could let this slide. Instead she brought her hand down once more.

"Seventeen!"

Regina was beginning to sound completely mad with need, and Emma made sure to aim the next blow at her sit spot. It was _so_ entertaining to watch Regina sit down the next day.

"Eigh-eighteen!"

 _And stuttering too._ Emma was beginning to "fear" that Regina would come by the end of this punishment.

"Only two more left," she told Regina.

Regina's "yes, Miss Swan" was completely garbled.

Emma gave Regina's ass another firm spank.

"Nineteen," Regina breathed. "Oh _god_!"

 _No, not quite_. "Last one," Emma soothed. She lifted her hand, and with one last, thudding blow aimed at Regina's poor, abused sit spot she concluded the punishment.

"Twenty," Regina squeaked meekly.

"All done," Emma soothed and rubbed the skin she had just spanked.

"Mmm," Regina moaned. Panting slightly, she shuffled into a sitting position on Emma's lap. She hadn't been allowed to move, but Emma was more than willing to let it slide.

Emma cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. She simply couldn't help it. She had this overwhelming urge to kiss the breath out of her wife. Regina always looked positively _delightful_ after a punishment. All bright eyed and pink cheeked. _Maybe she's trying to match the color of another body part of hers,_ Emma thought to herself and snickered a little into the kiss.

The ache between Emma's thighs was growing worse by the minute, and she was positive she was dripping on to the sheet. She had to end this. She wanted, no, she _needed_ to come. But she also wanted Regina to come. Badly. That need was even stronger than her own need to come was.

And so, she broke the kiss, cupped Regina's cheek and whispered: "make me come."

Regina's eyes gleamed and Emma couldn't quite tell whether it was still from the punishment or because of the "task" she had just been given.

"How would you like me to make you come, Miss Swan?"

Emma frowned softly. _That was attitude-y._ She took advantage of the fact that Regina was still sitting in her lap and landed another slap on Regina's rear.

Regina squeaked in surprise.

"Less of the attitude," Emma softly reminded her.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan."

"Good girl," Emma said and scratched her blunt fingernails up and down Regina's sweaty back.

After a moment of raking her nails up and down Regina's back, Emma pushed the brunette off her lap and positioned herself on the edge of the bed, legs spread, and feet planted on the floor.

"This is how I'd like you to make me come," she said, and she saw how Regina licked her lips.

"Yes, Miss Swan," Regina said and smirked just a tiny bit as she slid off the bed and positioned herself on her knees between Emma's legs.

"The floor isn't hurting your knees, is it?" Emma asked, for a moment slipping out of her role.

"The floor is fine," Regina assured. "Am I allowed to make a request, Miss Swan?"

"Always," Emma assured. "Go ahead."

Regina looked up at her and gave Emma's thigh a soft caress. "Will you please pull my hair?"

Emma grinned. Because it was not the first time Regina had made that particular request. "I will," she assured and silently added _but not too harshly_. Regina liked having her hair pulled, and that had been somewhat of an adjustment to Emma. In the beginning, she had been terrified of accidentally pulling too tight. But now they had found the balance.

"Thank you, Miss Swan," Regina said softly.

"Anytime. Now do as I asked."

"Yes, Miss Swan." And with that, Regina grasped Emma's thighs for support as she gave her a long, firm lick from entrance to clit.

"Oh god!" Emma's head instantly rolled back, and suddenly it was only her flat palms against the mattress that prevented her from falling backwards.

Regina was so _fucking good_ at this. Five years of marriage, and Emma was still reduced to a panting mess as Regina swirled her tongue through her wetness. As she licked at her opening, drew her tongue in circles around her and then upwards, to press gentle smooches to Emma's clit.

Emma's hands immediately flew down to grasp Regina's hair, and she moaned deeply. She was _supposed_ to be the dominating part. The one in charge. But right now, even though she was on her knees, it very much felt like Regina was the one running the show as she ran the very tip of her tongue along Emma's sex. Traced her slick inner lips, and then- _gods above!_ \- sucked them lightly. Pressed light kisses all over them.

Emma's legs jerked. "Regina!" she breathed.

Another smooch to her clit. Fingers coming up to gently stroke across the hood. Emma whimpered as Regina gradually began applying more pressure until the sensitive bud was completely exposed to her.

"Fuck, Regina!" Emma yelled. "I can't- you have to-" she couldn't finish the sentence. _Who exactly is in charge here? Me or her_?

Regina had no problem with understanding Emma's half sentences. She immediately sucked that sensitive little bundle of nerves into her mouth. The tip of her tongue swirled over it, and her grip on Emma's thighs became iron clad.

Emma's grip in Regina's hair tightened too. Gone was the fear of accidentally pulling too hard. Emma couldn't think of anything besides the way Regina's mouth was working between her legs. Regina's firm grip on her thighs. Emma wailed.

The pressure between her legs kept building and building. Emma was babbling. She felt her abdomen clench, but she tried to control herself. To make it last just a little bit longer.

She couldn't. The pleasure was too intense. She was climbing higher and higher, nearing that edge. Her entire body jerked, her hips bucked uncontrollably against Regina's face, and she garbled out a string of curses. Her inner muscles twitched and squeezed and squeezed as she chased her climax. The curse words turned to gibberish mixed with Regina's name, and Emma wasn't even sure how she managed to remain in the sitting position.

Regina helped her along. Regina kept licking. Kept giving quick, firm licks to Emma's clit. She eased one hand away from Emma's thigh, lined two fingers up with Emma's entrance and then slipped them inside, finding Emma's g-spot immediately and rubbed against it while she continued those quick, firm licks.

Emma screamed her wife's name to the heavens as she came undone. Her body lit up like a torch. She was burning. The fire took her. Covered every last inch of her body. Her hips bucked again, her inner muscles clenched around Regina's fingers and trapped them within her. Her next cry was slightly more strangled, definitely incoherent. Regina had reduced her to a babbling mess. Again. The amount of wetness her climax left in its wake was almost embarrassing. Almost.

But Emma couldn't care right now. She was much too boneless to care. Her fingers trembled as she released Regina's hair. She fell back against the mattress, panting and desperately trying to catch her breath again.

"Oh my _god_! She moaned. "That was..."

Somewhere on the floor, Regina was chuckling, and a moment later, Emma felt the brunette's tongue between her legs once more, licking up all the wetness her ministrations had brought with it. Emma moaned once more.

A moment later, that talented tongue disappeared and the bed creaked as Regina lied down next to her.

 _Regina_ , Emma reminded herself. Regina had endured all kinds of teasing and tortured. She was probably _dying_ to come.

Emma eyes wandered to Regina's sex. She was glistening between her legs. Then she raised one trembling hand and wiggled it rather unabashedly in between Regina's thighs.

Regina hissed.

"Jesus, you're wet," Emma groaned.

"That can't be so surprising," Regina said, but then sobered up: "I don't think I can keep myself from coming if you do that, Miss Swan."

Emma shook her head. "No, no more of that now. I think I've put you through enough for one night."

Regina exhaled sharply. "Oh, thank god!"

Emma snickered as she leaned in and bussed Regina on the lips. "Tell me how you want me to make you come."

"I get to choose?" Regina teased.

"You do," Emma confirmed and grinned.

The bed creaked again as Regina hopped off of it and went over to her suitcase. After a moment of rustling and bustling she returned to the bed. With the red strap on.

"Oh," Emma grinned. "Good choice." Her energy immediately returned when she was faced with the opportunity to have Regina like _that_. She swiftly grabbed the toy from Regina, slipped the harness on, and then more or less tackled Regina on to her back on the bed. She didn't hesitate before taking Regina's mouth in a fierce kiss.

Regina moaned surprised into the kiss, but she willingly accepted the kiss and returned it with all her might.

Emma didn't break the kiss until Regina was sufficiently breathless. Then she moved along to Regina's neck instead. Found her pulse point and nipped hard.

Regina moaned sharply at that.

"You," nip, "are," nip, "so," Emma scraped her teeth over Regina's neck. "Fucking," ventured lower and swiped her tongue over a hard nipple. " _Amazing_!"

"Emma, please fuck me!" Regina breathed. "I can't take anymore! I _need_ you! Please ju-"

Emma successfully interrupted her frantic babbling by lining up the tip of the toy with Regina's entrance. God, Regina was a vision like this. Parted lips, pink cheeks and pupils blown wide with lust.

"Stay very still," Emma warned gently. She knew this particular toy well. And she knew that it was somewhat bigger than the other ones.

Regina nodded and bit her lip.

Emma supported herself by pressing her hands flat against the mattress as she very slowly slipped the tip of the toy inside Regina.

Despite the "stay still", Regina's hips still jerked at that, but she wasn't complaining in any way, so Emma kept going until the toy was fully inside Regina.

Regina's eyed widened so dramatically at that, Emma almost feared they were gonna pop out of her head.

"Are you good?" Emma asked gently and dropped a kiss on Regina's forehead.

Regina nodded. "Just... Give me... a second."

"Of course," Emma said softly and dropped a kiss on Regina's slippery shoulder. "As long as you need."

Regina wiggled a bit underneath her, adjusted herself, and then flashed Emma a little smile.

"Want me to move?" Emma asked and couldn't resist to tease just a little.

"I want you to do more than that. I want you to _fuck_ me. Hard."

Emma grinned. "Whatever Madam Mayor desires. Legs up."

"Still giving me orders I see," Regina teased as she did as requested, and lifted her legs, hooking them over Emma's shoulders. The teasing was momentarily forgotten, and she moaned loudly at the effect that little wriggle had.

"I'm going to fuck you silly," Emma almost warned as she began moving inside Regina.

"I certainly hope so- _ooh_! Mmmm!" Regina breathed.

Emma grinned. They might not be playing anymore, but she had definitely regained the upper hand. She moved her hips, slowly at first to give Regina the option to fully adjust to the toy inside her, but once Regina started asking her to "go faster, damnit!" Emma hitched her hips sharper into her, scraped her teeth over Regina's collarbone. She could feel Regina's heels dig into her skin, and as lovely as this position was, Emma had something different in mind. She multitasked just a bit as she managed to free herself from Regina's legs, and then she shifted them, so Regina suddenly was the one on top.

Regina had zero protests against that. She adjusted herself above the blonde and began to ride. Emma raked her blunt fingernails up and down Regina's body. Pinched her nipple and earned herself another shout from Regina.

"Fuck, you look amazing like this!" Emma breathed.

Regina simply whined in response. "Harder, please, Emma!"

 _Your wish is my command_. Emma thrusted harder and faster, and Regina immediately lost her voice, lips parting in a scream that couldn't quite leave her mouth.

Emma kept the hard pace up while she enjoyed the view. Regina on top of her, slippery and sweaty. Hair curling from dampness. Little pink patches from the leather crop all over her body. Taut nipples. Emma reached up once more and plucked at one of the hard peaks.

Regina whimpered again. "Emma!"

 _Will I ever get used to hearing her say my name like that_? Nope, probably not. Five years of marriage meant very little whenever Emma heard _this_. That hoarse, sex roughened voice. That particular hoarseness that only presented itself whenever Regina was good and truly aroused.

Emma could listen to that sound forever.

"You're close," Emma murmured as she dropped one hand to Regina's clit and ran her fingertip over the swollen bud. "I can feel it."

Regina's only response was to move up and down more ferociously than before.

"That's right," Emma coaxed as she firmly grabbed onto Regina's hips to help her along. "Just like that. Make yourself come, Regina. You need to. You're so beautiful. I love you so much. Come for me, Regina. Let go and let me hear you!"

Regina didn't need more encouragement than that. She ground herself down against the toy once more, her palms landed on Emma's breasts with a slap, and then she threw her head back and yelled at the ceiling as she unraveled.

Emma felt how Regina squeezed around the toy, and she raked her nails up and down Regina's ribcage. Just to make sure the brunette didn't black out completely. They couldn't have that.

For a while, Regina remained frozen in the exact same position. Lips parted, chest rising and falling quickly and hands trembling. Emma whispered soothingly to help her find back to herself again. Told her how beautiful she was. How amazing she was. How much she deserved this. How much she had missed to have Regina like this.

And then finally, with a groan and another soft whimper, Regina lifted her hips and climbed off Emma. She didn't make it very far before collapsing though, and the bed creaked once more as the brunette flopped back on it.

Emma was quick to slip the harness off, throw the toy somewhere in the bedroom and then wrap her arms around Regina.

" _God_ ," Regina breathed. It sounded more like a huff than anything else, really.

Emma snickered. "Not quite. But almost."

Regina snorted.

"You're amazing," Emma told her and kissed her bare shoulder.

"I know," Regina said plainly, but the haughty effect was entirely ruined by the way she was panting.

Emma snickered again as she slid her hand down and gave Regina's tender rear a squeeze.

"Ow," Regina complained and hissed. "Be careful."

"Your poor bottom," Emma cooed, but the teasing was immediately followed by a: "it wasn't too much, was it?"

"No," Regina chuckled. "You were lovely."

"Good," Emma smiled. "Please tell me you brought the Aloe. Otherwise you won't be able to sit down tomorrow."

Regina scoffed. "As if a bit of lotion will have anything to say about _that_. I'll have trouble sitting down tomorrow whether I put Aloe on or not."

" _We_ put Aloe on," Emma immediately corrected. "Why don't you roll onto your stomach and let me rub your poor ass?"

Regina chuckled. "That sounds nice. In a moment." She entwined their legs and rested her head on Emma's chest.

Emma closed her eyes and felt how everything just floated away. _This_ was paradise.

Regina stretched comfortably. "Mmm, I really needed this."

"To be tied up and whipped?" Emma teased.

"To _submit_ ," Regina corrected with a little chuckle. "I got rid of some stress."

"Good," Emma said and gave Regina a little squeeze. "I'm glad it helped." Then she chuckled heartedly.

"What's so funny?" Regina asked and lifted her head. "I hope you're not laughing at _me_."

"No," Emma snickered. "I just remembered what Zelena told Veronica about us doing boring adult stuff without her."

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with knowing that you think about my sister while you're in bed with _me_ ," Regina teased.

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Eww."

Regina laughed and stretched one long leg into the air. "Adult stuff is right, but boring..." she turned her head and winked at Emma. "I don't know about that."

"Definitely not boring," Emma said.

This was gonna be two awesome weeks.

 **The End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**((A/N: Did I write "the end" at the first part? Probably, yeah, but the thing is, I couldn't help myself, so I decided to write a part two for this precious pairing. I hope you will bear with me, I'm a weak person :D))**

Thanks to the jetlag, Emma was a bit woozy when she woke up the next morning.

She exhaled softly as she rolled onto her side. Then she grinned. Regina was still fast asleep next to her. Her hair was a mess of dark curls, and at some point, during the night, she had shoved the covers away, leaving her body gloriously exposed to Emma.

The blonde snickered again. It was impossible not to when she was confronted with all the little pink patches on Regina's skin.

As though she knew she was being watched, Regina muttered something in her sleep and then rolled onto her side so all Emma could see of her was her back.

Emma couldn't resist to slid closer and spoon her. Regina muttered something again.

Giving in to temptation, Emma slid one hand down and gave Regina's rear a little squeeze. She hadn't been squeezing particularly hard, but clearly hard enough.

Regina whimpered a little and then groaned.

"Oops," Emma teased and gave her rear another squeeze. "Did I wake you?"

"Don't," Regina muttered and scrabbled to find the duvet to cover herself.

But the duvet was currently bundled away in the bottom of the bed, and Emma took fully advantage of that as she went from squeezing to lightly cupping Regina's ass.

"So, still a bit sore then," she chuckled.

"Mmm," Regina muttered.

"You're still a bit warm too," Emma commented.

"Yes. I'm aware." Regina said shortly without lifting her head.

"Aww," Emma cooed and couldn't quite hide her amusement. "Is it _that_ bad?"

"Mmm. I'm sure leaving this bed would be a disastrous decision," Regina quipped. "Now kindly move your hand away from my ass so I can sleep."

Emma moved her hand away, but she had no intention of letting Regina sleep. Instead she quickly hopped out of bed, opened Regina's suitcase and found the tube of Aloe underneath all the lace and _interesting_ equipment's.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked sleepily.

"I thought a bit of lotion would be a good idea," Emma said. The bed creaked as she sat down again. "We sort of forgot that last night."

"I was fine," Regina quickly dismissed. "And we fell asleep."

"Yeah, but we're not asleep anymore. Therefore... Aftercare," Emma grinned and waved the bottle of Aloe. "Roll onto your front, Madame Mayor."

After a bit of groaning and complaining, Regina did as instructed and rolled onto her front, mashing her face into the pillow.

"That looks _really_ sore," Emma said. She wasn't teasing as much now. Regina's skin actually looked very tender and red. _Was I too hard on her last night? And if so, why the hell didn't she say so?_

"It's not that bad," Regina said a bit muffled into the pillow.

"You could have asked me to go easier on you," Emma scolded lightly as she squeezed a bit of lotion out of the bottle and onto Regina's red skin.

A little "mm" escaped Regina at that, and then: "but I didn't want you to go easier on me, Emma. I was... quite satisfied with the intensity."

"Quite satisfied?" Emma teased as she carefully rubbed the lotion into Regina's skin. "Only _you_ could make a spanking sound like some sort of business meeting."

Regina chuckled muffled into the pillow. "Believe me, business meetings was the last thing I was thinking about last night."

Emma laughed at that too. "Is this nice?" she asked as she rubbed the lotion into Regina's skin.

"Mmm, yes. Very." Regina hummed.

"We should celebrate our anniversary more often," Emma quipped.

"Yes, that would be a kicker," Regina said and went along on the joke.

"And good morning, Roni," Emma laughed. "Nice to see you."

"Nice to see ya, too," Regina said with that thick accent Roni had spoken with.

Emma laughed again. "Don't tell me... You're planning on parading around in band t-shirts and denim shorts while we're here, aren't you?"

"Possibly," Regina drawled. "Would you like that, dear?"

"You know it," Emma grinned. She still had quite the fondness for Roni, the bartender who had "swept her off her feet" in Seattle.

After a while, it seemed as though Regina was going back to sleep, so Emma concluded her little "aftercare-session" by landing a very soft smack on Regina's now slippery skin. "There we are. All done."

"Ow," Regina grumbled, and then, a bit more jokingly: "how _dare_ you!"

"Oh, I would never have dared if you hadn't introduced me to this," Emma laughed. "You were the one who dared me to dare."

"Mmm, so I was," Regina said fondly and finally lifted her head as she rolled onto her side. "And I've never regretted it."

"Me neither," Emma grinningly assured her wife.

Regina stretched her long legs. "So, _Miss Swan_... What do you want to do today?"

"Huh?" Emma was a bit distracted by the way the gemstone in Regina's belly button reflected the sun.

"I said, what do you want to do today, Miss Swan?" Regina repeated teasingly.

"Hmm..." Emma pretended to be considering that as she ran her fingers down Regina's body, stilling slightly when she reached the gemstone and tapped the jewelry lightly.

"Well?" Regina inquired. "This is no answer, Emma."

"Well..." Emma said and kept up the teasing. "I think I'd like to do... _You_."

Regina scoffed. "Emma, that was a horrible joke. Even for you."

"Oh?" Emma said with faux innocence as she ran her fingers a bit further down to where Regina still was sticky from last night. "Is this _horrible_ too, Madame Mayor?"

The only type of response she got was a soft exhale from Regina.

Emma grinned triumphantly as she ran her fingers up and down through Regina's folds.

"Careful," Regina said, but she didn't sound as admonishing as she could have been. "I'm still a little sensitive from last night."

"Aww," Emma cooed. "Want me to kiss it better?" the blonde felt ever so slightly impressed by Regina when she was capable of actually rolling her eyes despite the fact that Emma pretty much had her hands between Regina's legs.

"Vulgarly put," Regina said. "But essentially, yes. That wouldn't be a bad way to start my morning."

Emma grinned and reveled a little too much in the gloriously offended look Regina shot her when she removed her hands from between said woman's legs.

"I think we need to get these off you first," Emma snickered as she quickly sat up in bed and carefully removed Regina's high heels.

"Oh. Those," Regina said and raised an eyebrow as she silently acknowledged the fact that she was still wearing shoes in bed. "You were the one who asked me to keep them on, Emma Swan."

"Swan-Mills," Emma quickly corrected. "And don't say you didn't plan all of this when you put on those heels. You know I have a weakness for having you naked and in high heels."

Regina laughed and didn't even scowl when Emma threw the shoes on to the floor. "No, Miss Swan, you have a weakness for having me naked and tied up. The shoes is just an added bonus."

"Mmm," Emma said nonchalantly.

Regina rolled onto her front, and Emma cupped her ass, earning a chuckle from the brunette.

"I do believe you have a fetish, dear," Regina drawled.

"Yep. And I'm hella proud of it," Emma said plainly as she placed a kiss on the nape of Regina's neck. Five years of getting the chance to ogle Regina Mills' ass. Seriously, how lucky was she?

"And as much as I appreciate it, I'd appreciate it more if you didn't ogle it while your parents are present," Regina muttered into the pillow. "It's awfully embarrassing."

Emma knew Regina probably had a point there, but she completely ignored it as she placed another kiss on Regina's body. This time on her lower back.

Regina shuddered slightly at that.

"Are you sure it's my parents you want to talk about?" Emma teased and kneaded Regina's rear again.

"No," Regina said shortly.

Emma snickered. "Good, 'cause I'd much rather talk about you and me. Turn around."

"So bossy," Regina said a bit snarky as she turned around.

Emma ignored that and smirked at what she saw instead. Regina Mills, gloriously naked and with tousled hair. _I'm the luckiest bastard in the world._

"Want me to kiss it better _now_?" Emma asked and ran her fingers up and down in between Regina's legs.

"Aren't you already doing that?" Regina shot back and raised an eyebrow.

Emma snickered almost darkly. "Yeah, but I'm sure there are _other_ places I could kiss."

"Go ahead, my love," Regina said and stretched lazily.

 _My love_. That almost threw Emma off. Five years of marriage, and she still had a profound fondness for hearing Regina say that.

And Regina knew it. She knew it full well. She smirked slightly at Emma.

That damned smirk was Emma's undoing. Unable to wait any longer, she lowered her mouth and kissed a spot just below Regina's belly button. She knew that spot. She knew what it did to Regina, being kissed there.

And she was right. Regina immediately made a little sound in the back of her throat.

 _Maybe I should rile her up a little. Just for the hell of it. Just because I can_. Yes, that was _exactly_ what Emma wanted. She wanted to rile up Regina, good and truly. And she wanted to do it by kiss all the little pink patches spread all over her body. And that was exactly what she did. She kissed all the little red marks she had made on Regina's body last night. Every single one of them. And she paid a little extra attention to the ones on Regina's breasts.

"Those look _very_ sore," Emma muttered into Regina's skin as she pressed another kiss to the underside of Regina's breasts.

"Oh, they are," Regina assured. "So you better make it up to me."

"Your wish is my command," Emma grinned and then she planted a light kiss on Regina's nipple. The bud was already completely hard.

Regina moaned breathily, and Emma saw how her fingers closed around the bedding underneath them.

 _Okay, we're definitely going to Hawaii more often_ , Emma decided right then and there. Seriously, they should run off like this every weekend.

She took Regina's nipple between her lips and sucked lightly. Regina thrashed in the bed and one of her hands came up and clutched at Emma's shoulder. Blunt fingernails dug lightly into Emma's skin.

Emma almost grinned at that. Clearly, Regina was still riled up after last night. The blonde sucked harder at Regina's nipple.

" _Emma_..." Regina said, and it almost sounded a bit like a warning.

This time, Emma actually grinned, and the movement made her lips lax around Regina's nipple.

Regina huffed in pure frustration. "Don't stop!"

"Sorry," Emma snickered. "Let me make it up to you."

"You bett- _mmph_!"

Emma had effectively robber her off her voice by trailing her kisses lower and lower, all the way down to that spot just below Regina's belly button and that damned shimmering gemstone.

Regina made another sound in the back of her throat. Not nonsense, but not English either. It was that not-quite-Spanish language she sometimes slipped into when she was good and truly roused.

Emma almost grinned again. _Mission accomplished_. She kissed the soft spot again, and then she trailed her kisses lower until she was right at the place she had promised to kiss better. She lifted her head and looked up at Regina. Regina just nodded frantically and lifted one foot, giving Emma's shoulder a light shove with it.

 _Well, well, look who's bossy now_. But seriously, who was Emma to deny Regina this? She immediately lowered her head and pressed a kiss directly to Regina's sex.

She was immediately rewarded with a leg jerk and a breathy " _oh, fuck_!" from Regina.

Emma loved this. She loved when she was able to make Regina curse. Regina was always so controlled, so put together. Emma loved when she was able to shove "Madam Mayor" aside, and let Regina come out to play. She loved when Regina let go.

Emma ran her tongue through Regina's folds, and the salty taste of her prickled on the blonde's tongue. Regina muttered something again, but this time it was barely coherent.

Emma remembered that she had made a promise to "kiss it better", and that was what she intended to do. She found Regina's sensitive inner lips and didn't hesitate before starting to smoothing soft kisses all over them, much like Regina had done to her last night. It had driven Emma half mad last night, and it was driving Regina half mad right now. Emma could hear the brunette's muffled cries, and she would have smirked if her lips hadn't been otherwise engaged. Regina's voice might be muffled, but Emma could hear that her accent was thickening, and the words were being snubbed off. It would appear that Roni was here as well.

"Stop... Teasing... Me." Regina suddenly huffed. "It's... Not... Fair."

Emma also loved this. She loved that Regina was the most patient creature in the world whenever they "played" but when they weren't, Regina always begged Emma to just "get on with it".

Emma decided to be the good wife and do what Regina asked. She briefly lifted her head and pressed the lightest of kisses to Regina's inner thigh, and then she gave Regina one broad lick from entrance to clit. The reaction she got was priceless. Regina's hands immediately flew to her hair, and she tugged slightly. That only spurred Emma on, and she wrapped her lips around Regina's clit and gave the swollen bundle of nerves a light suck. She was sucking too lightly though. She knew that. As she knew that Regina would "inform" her of that in a moment.

She was right. Above her, Regina was muttering something again. Something incoherent. Something Emma couldn't quite decipher.

 _Well, why don't we turn that muttering into screaming instead_? Emma would take great pleasure in doing that. It had been so fucking long since she had been able to hear Regina yell. Lately, their intimacy had been rushed. Quick. Squeezed in between motherhood and work, and Emma would very much like to rectify that. These two weeks were about them. Not work. Not motherhood. Just them. Emma and Regina in Hawaii.

Emma sucked harder at Regina's clit, and Regina immediately went from muttering to moaning. Loudly. And as glorious as that sound was, and _oh, fuck,_ was it ever glorious, it wasn't quite enough for Emma. She wanted Regina to be even more vocal than this. And fortunately enough, she knew _exactly_ how to do it. She brought one hand down and ran her fingers through Regina's wetness. Regina moaned again, and her legs trembled slightly. After relishing in those moans for a brief moment, Emma lined up two fingers with Regina's entrance. She couldn't resist to tease just a little bit and kept them there for a moment, until Regina huffed in pure frustration. That's when Emma took mercy on her aroused wife and slipped the two digits inside Regina. There was absolutely no resistance. Regina was fucking soaked.

Emma felt very tempted to lift her head and see Regina's reaction, but giving it a second thought, she knew she didn't have to see her reaction. She already knew Regina's reaction. Her dark eyes would widen and then squeeze shut. Her teeth would sink into her bottom lip, and then-

" _Gods_!" Regina breathed.

Once again, Emma would have smirked if she could. Yep, exactly as expected. She began moving her fingers within Regina, wiggled slightly until she found that particular spot.

Regina instantly moaned underneath her and her back arched, but it wasn't until Emma once again started sucking at her clit while simultaneously thumping her fingers inside Regina, that Regina's muffled cries turned high pitched and slightly more delirious. She tossed her legs over Emma's shoulders, and Emma found herself going increasingly wetter at that. Her clit was starting to throb almost painfully. She needed release as much as Regina did.

Emma sped up her movements within Regina and gave short, tight licks to the brunette's clit. Regina's hands was in her hair. She was pulling and soon scratching blunt fingernails against Emma's scalp. Emma felt as though she was going crazy. _I swear to god, some day she'll be the death of me._

And then Regina's hand landed on her shoulder with a clap. Fingers digging almost painfully into Emma's flesh, but she didn't care. She kept licking and licking and thumping her fingers harder and harder inside Regina.

Regina was done for. She was yelling Emma's name to the high heavens, her legs were heavy on Emma's back, and the brunette was unable to keep still. She was thrashing on the bed, squirming and wiggling, but suddenly, all movement stilled. And she went completely quiet as well. Emma knew exactly what that silence meant. She could feel how Regina's muscles tightened around her fingers.

The only sound Regina managed was a choked little sob as she came undone. Emma didn't have to look up to know her back was arching and her mouth was open in a silent scream right now.

Emma's fingers were suddenly trapped within Regina's tight heat, but the blonde had zero protests against that. She kept her tongue firmly on Regina's clit, until she could feel Regina twitch once, twice, and then her fingers were coated in Regina's juices. The legs on her back grew impossibly limp and heavy, and after pressing one final smooch to Regina's now probably oversensitive clit, Emma gently freed herself from Regina's legs and lifted her head, grinning as she licked her lips. She would have taken great pleasure in licking Regina clean, but she had an inkling that Regina couldn't take anymore right now.

She emerged from her position between Regina's legs and couldn't quell the cockiness in her voice when she asked: "how was _that_ , Madam Mayor?"

Regina didn't provide her with an answer, and Emma felt ridiculously proud of herself for having robbed Regina so effectively of her voice.

But the silly sense of pride turned into puzzlement when she looked at Regina limp form.

"Regina?" Emma said. "Regina?"

Regina was still not answering, and now the puzzlement changed to concern when she touched Regina's cheek. "Regina?"

No answer. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. _Nada_. And no reaction to being touched either.

Okay, so now she was more than just a little concerned. "Regina?" she tried again, and her voice was far from confident this time, and her fingers trembled ever so slightly when she reached out and touched Regina's bare shoulder.

Still absolutely no reaction. Emma's throat constricted with concern as she truth began to dawn on her. _Holy shit, she's out cold. I made her pass out. I actually made her pass out._

It was safe to say that _that_ had never happened before, and Emma felt the panic rise within her as she considered what to do if she couldn't wake Regina. _What the hell do I do? Do I call an ambulance or what? Fuck, I should have gone easier on her. I shouldn't- okay, I'm panicking. Breathe. Think, Swan. You're the Savior. Don't panic._

Emma forced herself to remain calm and not fly into a frantic panic. She took a deep breath and her voice was sort of calm when she said: "Regina? Come on, wake up. Hey? Wake up. Please? Come on. Wake up." her voice was definitely breaking by the last "wake up", but she still refused to panic. She shook Regina gently and then patted her cheeks slightly harder than she normally would. "Come on, Regina, wake up, please. I'm getting fucking worr-"

"Mmm," Regina interrupted her babbling, and Emma had never felt more relieved in her life.

Regina's eyelids fluttered, and she opened her eyes as she brought one hand up and ran her fingers through her messy curls. "That was really nice," she stated plainly.

Emma could have cried of pure relief. " _That_ scared the shit out of me!" she said, and her voice trembled.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "What did?"

"You just fucking blacked out on me!" Emma bellowed.

Regina brushed a stray curl away from her face. "What on earth are you talking about, Emma? No, I didn't."

"You _did_!" Emma said firmly. "For several _minutes_."

"That's ridiculous," Regina huffed.

"It's the _truth_!" Emma proclaimed loudly. "I couldn't wake you. You were unconscious. I'm not messing around here!"

Regina flashed her a little smile. "Well, then I suppose you did something right, didn't you?"

But Emma shook her head. "That's not funny, Regina. You scared the crap out of me! I was ready to call a fucking _ambulance_!"

"And tell them what?" Regina asked as she sat up in bed. "That you successfully fucked me into unconsciousness?"

Emma ignored the obvious teasing. "Actually, I was going to say acute heatstroke during intimacy."

"That sounds like the same thing to me," Regina said and laughed bubbly.

But Emma wasn't ready to laugh this off. She was still concerned for Regina's wellbeing. She put a hand on Regina's shoulder. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Yes, Emma, I'm absolutely fine," Regina said patiently. "There's nothing to worry about."

 _Nothing to worry about? I'll be the fucking judge of that, thank you very much._

"Stay where you are," Emma said as she clumsily got out of bed and threw a tanktop over her naked body. In two steps she was out of the door and halfway down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Regina called after her.

But Emma had already reached the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and cursed when she realized that she could just have taken the tooth mug from the bathroom and filled that with water. Why was it that panic still made her think irrational sometimes?

 _Because this particular moment of panic is about Regina_ , Emma realized. Regina, Veronica and Henry. Her greatest sources of panic.

She quickly filled the glass to the brim with ice cold water, and then she was careful not to spill any of it as she ascended the stairs once more.

Regina was still sitting in the bed, all tousled up and with pink cheeks. Normally, that would have delighted Emma, but right now she was only concerned. Because she couldn't figure out whether Regina's cheeks were pink because of previous actions or because of the heat.

"What were you doi-" Regina interrupted her own question and rolled her eyes when she saw the glass of water Emma was holding on to.

Emma was careful not to spill any of the water as she climbed back in bed and handed the glass to Regina.

"Seriously, Emma?" Regina said and sighed deeply.

"You bet," Emma said. "And you're going to drink all of it."

"You're being ridiculous," Regina informed her.

"Just drink the water."

Regina rolled her eyes once more, but then never the less brought the glass of water up to her lips and drank.

Gradually, as Regina emptied the glass of water, Emma's breathing slowed down, but that didn't keep her from grabbing Regina's wrist and place two fingers on her pulse point.

"Now you're just being silly," Regina huffed as she sat the empty glass aside and ripped her arm out of Emma's grasp. "Emma, I'm telling you, I'm _fine_ , okay? You don't have to be so concerned."

"You _blacked out_ ," Emma exclaimed. "How the hell am I supposed to _not_ be worried?"

"I blacked out because you gave me an orgasm," Regina said plainly. "And a rather mind-blowing one too. You were not on top of me, nor did you have your hands wrapped around my throat. Therefore, you were neither crushing me or in any other way cutting off my air supply. I am absolutely fine, Emma."

Emma wasn't satisfied with that. "You're seeing a doctor. Today."

"No, I am _not_ ," Regina said firmly. "Stop being so ridiculous, Emma. I blacked out because the pleasure was too intense. I do not need medical attention."

Emma knew that tone. That tone meant "abort mission".

"I'm watching you," she warned. "And if I see something I don't like, you _will_ see a doctor. End of story."

"Very well," Regina said in that overbearing tone she normally reserved for tiresome meetings. "But I still think you're overreacting, miss Swan."

"I'm not," Emma said and cupped Regina's cheek. "I'm acting as a concerned wife would and should."

Regina's eyes grew somewhat softer as she placed her hand over Emma's. "That really scared you, didn't it?"

"Damn right it did!" Emma said earnestly.

"I'm sorry about that," Regina said gently. "I'd love to tell you it will never happen again, but given how amazing you are in bed, I simply cannot guarantee that."

For the first time, since Regina's little "black out stunt" Emma laughed strangled. "So it's my fault, huh?"

"Of course it is," Regina said as she shoved the covers aside and put one foot on the floor. "Come on, dear, let's get some breakfast. Unless you want me to reciprocate?"

Emma winced. "Mood's gone, sorry. You scared the crap out of me."

Regina chuckled softly and pecked her forehead once. "In that case, breakfast it is. Come along." she quickly shrugged on a robe and padded downstairs.

Emma was quick to shrug on her own robe and then follow her wife downstairs. When she caught up with Regina, she found the brunette whipping out different eggs to make an omelet.

Emma quickly jumped into action. "Here, let me do that," she said as she swiftly snatched the frying pan from Regina. "You sit down and relax."

"Emma..." Regina warned. "Don't."

"Please? For my peace of mind?" Emma said sweetly and flashed Regina a smile.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed gravely once more. "Alright then. I'll sit down."

"Thank you," Emma said. She wouldn't be completely calm until she had gotten some food in Regina.

She could hear Regina shuffle around behind her, a chair was being dragged out, and then she heard Regina hiss.

Emma immediately turned around, frying pan raised as though she was prepared to slay someone with it. "What's wrong?" she asked, panicking all over as she saw Regina standing next to the chair and wincing slightly.

"What do you think is wrong?" Regina said and rubbed her ass a little while she winced. "I had momentarily forgotten that I'm unable to sit down today."

"Oh." Emma grinned, and her shoulders uncurled. "Be careful."

"I _was_ being careful," Regina grumbled.

Emma didn't turn her attention back to the stove behind her. Instead she watched as Regina very, _very_ carefully sat down on the chair. The brunette winced. She was clearly not having fun sitting down.

"Need a pillow?" Emma inquired and couldn't quite stop grinning like an idiot.

"A pillow would be nice right now," Regina said and sounded a bit defeated.

Emma laughed, the concern forgotten as she went upstairs to find a pillow for Regina.

"Here you go," she said as she returned to the kitchen and handed the pillow to Regina.

"Thank you," Regina muttered and rose from the chair, securing the pillow between the hard wood and her backside. Then she sat down again. She was still wincing, but not as much as she was a moment ago.

"Is that better?" Emma asked.

"A little. But I don't think sitting down is gonna be fun for the next few days," Regina said and sounded utterly pleased.

Emma laughed. "I'll be happy to provide you with pillows. It's the least I can do, right?"

"Yes, miss Swan. It's the least you can do," Regina said and smirked at Emma.


	3. Chapter 3

As Emma's concern over Regina's little "black out stunt" lessened, she started to smirk more and more throughout the day.

Because it was oh, so obvious that Regina was _not_ having fun sitting down.

And Emma couldn't help but to take just a smidge of advantage of that.

"Hey, Regina, do you mind getting me my drink? I think I left it on the kitchen table," she said innocently.

"Of course," Regina said briskly and rose from the towel she was sitting on. "One moment."

"Thanks," Emma called after her as the brunette disappeared into the beach house.

Emma smiled mischievously as she turned her face upwards towards the sun. A soft, warm breeze was blowing through her hair, and she could hear the sound of the waves.

Sometime after breakfast, the couple had moved to sit outside instead. To be close to the water. Emma had already been in the waves twice, but Regina had declined both times. Emma had a secret plan about luring her into the water at some point, though.

 _God, we should run away to Hawaii more often_ , Emma thought to herself. It was a perfect, sunny day. The water was lukewarm, and her skin was already starting to glow slightly. She would have to remember to put on some sun screen.

Emma knew that she should probably think about Veronica and what she was doing back home in Storybrooke, but the blonde was selfish enough to not do that right now. She knew that Veronica was perfectly fine with her grandparents and older brother. And plus, it had been so long since Emma had thought of just being Regina's wife and nothing more.

As summoned by her thoughts, Regina came back outside, and the sand made a particular sound underneath her bare feet as the brunette strolled over to Emma and handed her the requested drink.

"Here you go, dear."

"Thanks," Emma said and flashed Regina a beaming smile. _Any moment now_. She was careful to keep looking as Regina sat down once more, and Emma's smile grew a bit more mischievous as she saw how Regina grimaced slightly when her bottom connected with the towel underneath her.

Emma snickered. She just couldn't help it.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Is something amusing to you, Emma?"

"Yeah. You are," Emma said, still grinning.

Regina rolled her eyes. "You do realize you do this every time, right?"

Emma just shrugged. She was still grinning.

"Yes, my ass hurts, ha-ha-ha, get it out of your system," said Regina and rolled her eyes again as she snatched Emma's drink out of her hand and took a sip of it.

Obviously, her remark did nothing to lessen Emma's amusement. The blonde practically guffawed and threw her head back.

Regina scowled at her and took another sip of Emma's drink.

"I'm allowed to enjoy the reminder of what we did last night, aren't I?" Emma said when she was done laughing. She swiftly reached out and took her drink from Regina.

" _I'm_ not enjoying the reminder of what we did last night," Regina deadpanned.

Emma scoffed. "Yes, you are."

"You're right. I am. Someone had _very_ firm hands last night," Regina smirked.

That was enough to make Emma forget why the hell they were sitting out here when they could be inside and in bed. "Either I need to polish my pace, or we need to play more often so I can control it."

"I'm voting for the second option," Regina said as she lazily lied down on the towel.

That made Emma smile again. "You are pretty kinky. You know that, right?"

"Mhmm," Regina said, and there was that lazy tone Emma loved so much. The one indicating that Regina was completely relaxed and contend.

Emma took the opportunity to shamelessly admire Regina. It never took long before Regina's olive skin got that golden color going on. Her cheeks were already nicely sun kissed. The little gemstone in her belly button sparkled in the Hawaiian sunshine. Emma smiled as the brunette rolled onto her stomach and then slid the straps on her bikini down. She hated marks from where the straps had been. At least that what she always claimed. But it didn't end there. After some wiggling around and some muttering under her breath, Regina reached behind her with both hands and unhooked her bikini top. She kept her upper half firmly pressed against the towel as she peeled the bikini top away from her body and left it crumbled next to her on the towel.

Emma blinked. That was a bit new. And pretty aggravating too. She groaned quietly. _Seriously, who cares about getting tanned when we could be in bed right now_? Maybe she should pull a surprise move on Regina and simply lift the brunette up and carry her upstairs and into bed before she got the chance to grasp what was going on.

"Is there a problem, Emma?" Regina asked lazily. She had clearly heard Emma's little groan.

"Yeah. You've just taken your bikini top off. That's a pretty big problem," Emma said and took a deep gulp of her drink.

Regina chuckled lightly. "I'm just trying to get an even tan. Relax, dear, there's nobody around. You don't have to protect my virtue."

 _Incorrect statement_. "There's a guy coming!" Emma hissed as she spotted a man walking peacefully along the shore.

Regina briefly lifted her head and glanced at the man walking along the shore. "Yes, Emma. I see him," she said patiently. "Should I stand up and draw unnecessary attention to myself, or should I keep sunbathing?"

Emma fiddled with her drink. She felt ridiculously twitchy about this. Ridiculously _dominant_. And that really _was_ ridiculous, but there was a teeny tiny part of her that didn't _want_ Regina to lie there and sunbathe without wearing her bikini top.

"This is getting to me," she admitted plainly.

Regina chuckled into the towel. "I assure you, no one can see anything, dear."

Emma swirled the remains of her drink at the bottom of her glass. "Are you doing this on purpose?" she asked. "Is this some sort of fucked up attempt to tickle my dominant side-"

"This is an attempt at sunbathing without getting lines on my back," Regina interrupted and lifted her head. She smirked as she looked at Emma over her shoulder. "If I wanted to tickle your dominant side, I would play way dirtier than this. Believe me."

"Stay down," Emma said firmly.

Regina laughed smokily as she lowered her head once more. "You're quite sexy when you give me orders, Sheriff Swan."

"I'm dragging you to bed right now," Emma threatened and downed the rest of her drink.

"And risking that man seeing my breasts?" Regina said completely dryly.

Emma promptly choked on the remains on her drink, and Regina snickered again.

"You worry too much, dear," Regina said. "We're on vacation. This is supposed to be relaxing."

"And it was. Until you took your top off."

"The man is nowhere near us, Emma."

"It's not just _him_ I worry about," Emma half-snipped. "Do you honestly think I'm capable of relaxing when you're topless?"

Another fruity chuckle followed that statement. "It's nothing you haven't seen before," Regina pointed out.

"And yet it still drives me nuts," Emma said firmly and thought to herself that there wouldn't be a point where she _not_ was affected by Regina's naked body.

"Do you remember our honeymoon?" she asked and sat her now empty glass down in the sand.

"Yes, of course I do," Regina said slightly muffled into the towel.

Emma lied down next to her and skimmed a finger up and down Regina's naked back. "Do you remember that night where we had sex right out here?"

"Mmm-hmm," Regina drawled. "That I remember."

Emma let her hand slip lower until it was resting against the small of Regina's back. "That was pretty fun, wasn't it?"

"It was, but I don't think I'd be willing to give that man a free show, so you can move that hand, sheriff."

"Oh." Emma had sort of already forgotten about the man.

Regina laughed and mumbled something about Emma having a one tracked mind.

Emma felt _very_ tempted to give Regina's bottom a light swat, but she decided that she had already abused Regina's ass enough as it was.

So instead she just settled for sliding her hand up, giving Regina's shoulder a little squeeze, and then removing her hand. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes against the sun. "What do you think Veronica is doing?" she asked.

"Driving her grandparents insane, I hope," Regina answered.

"Or maybe she's behaving like a perfect little angel for them and saving all the tantrums for us?" Emma suggested and snickered.

"That's a very good possibility too."

Emma snorted slightly.

"Do you regret not bringing her with us?" Regina asked and turned her head slightly to look at Emma.

"No way!" Emma blurted out entirely too fast.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, this is out anniversary," Emma clarified. "And we're here to celebrate that. If this had just been a normal vacation, then yes, I would have loved to bring her with us."

"I know what you mean. If we had brought her, this would have turned into a very different sort of vacation," Regina nodded. "A nice one too, but..."

"I've missed you," Emma finished the sentence. "I've missed... Grown up time."

Regina smirked. "I've missed that too."

Emma smiled a little and stretched as she felt the sun warm her cheeks, her arms, her stomach, her legs, her chest...

A warm hand on her arm brought her out of it, and Emma quickly opened her eyes.

"How do you feel about going inside for a bit more... Grown up time?" Regina asked, and only now Emma noticed that she had in fact raised her upper body from the towel just enough to...

Emma groaned slightly at the two unbelievably nice breasts staring her in the face.

"I think we _have_ to go inside," she said and tried to sound firm. "I don't want anyone to see what I'm seeing right now."

Regina smirked as she shamelessly rose and wrapped the towel around her upper body.

Emma was quick to clumsily stand up and follow her wife inside the beach house.

Safely inside their little Hawaiian hideout, Emma saw it as her finest duty to rip the towel away from Regina's body, and then push her wife down on the couch. None of them cared about the fact that they wouldn't make it into the bedroom this time. That was one of the perks of being alone.

Emma was delighted, and even more so when Regina flipped them, so she was the one on top instead of Emma. The brunette smirked down at her and then found Emma's lips with her own.

Emma immediately returned the kiss and locked her fingers in Regina's dark curls. The fact that they still had two weeks left here made her positively giddy.

"Why are you not taking advantage of this?" Regina husked with her lips only inches from Emma's.

Emma blinked confused. "What do you mean?"

Regina sighed deeply and pried Emma's hands away from her hair. Then she placed the blonde's hands on her breasts.

"Oh," Emma chuckled and squeezed slightly. "Want me to have my hands full, do you?"

"Yes, that would be preferred," Regina said and pushed herself further into Emma's hands.

Emma grinned and squeezed one more time.

Regina moaned unbridled at that and then she was dipping down to kiss Emma once more.

Another kiss Emma willingly participated in. She parted Regina's lips with the tip of her tongue and then slid her tongue inside Regina's mouth. Regina's arms winded around her neck at that, and soon they were more sitting up than anything else. Regina in Emma's lap, and Emma on the couch. She moved her hands from Regina's front to her back, slid her hands down and then squeezed Regina's ass slightly.

Regina hissed at that, but Emma was not about to apologize for it. She had an inkling that Regina fucking _loved_ this.

And her inkling was correct. It didn't take long before Regina's hisses turned into moans instead.

Regina pushed slightly at Emma's shoulder. "Lie back down, Sheriff Swan."

God, that... that _tone_! So husky. So full of promises. The idea that this was going to happen right on the couch made Emma absolutely crazy, and she immediately obeyed and lied back down.

Regina kissed her neck. Her chest. Squeezed her breasts through her bikini top. Trailed her kisses lower to her stomach. Emma was panting. No one could do this like Regina. She was the only one who was capable of making Emma feel like _this_. Her tongue dipped into Emma's navel, and Emma was positive she was going to die right then and there.

"Is this good, Em- _ma_?" Regina drawled and lifted her head slightly.

"You know it," Emma panted. "Stop fishing for compliments. You know how good you are at this!"

Regina smirked shamelessly. Those lips of hers travelled down. Lowered the waistband on Emma's bikini bottoms slightly to kiss the blonde's hipbone.

Emma brought a fist to her mouth in some lame attempt at quelling her moans.

And then they were interrupted by a completely inappropriate and ridiculously chiming coming from Emma's computer.

Regina groaned, and so did Emma. She turned her head to look at the computer standing on the kitchen table. The sound was indicating that someone was trying to reach them via Skype.

Emma silently cursed the timing when she stretched her neck to see who it was. " _ **Mary Margaret calling...**_ " it said on the screen.

Regina sighed deeply as she lifted her head and then the rest of her body. "Why is it that your mother is _still_ trying to ruin things for me?"

"She has timing, I'll give her that," Emma chuckled. "We could just ignore it?"

Regina shook her head. "Then she'll start calling you. And when she can't reach you, she'll start calling _me_."

Emma sighed and reached the long t-shirt she had left lying on the floor when they went outside this morning. "Yeah. You have a point. Right. I'll talk to her and see what she wants."

"And _I'll_ go upstairs and put some clothes on," Regina said as she rose from the couch and headed towards the stairs.

"But not too much!" Emma interjected.

Regina scoffed as she turned around halfway there. "Emma don't expect me to carry on after we've just spoken to your parents. It doesn't work that way." with that she went upstairs.

"I won't let the mood disappear just because of that!" Emma half-shouted after her, and then quieter: "you were on to something good, damn it."

The Skype sound continued to ring in the beach house.

"Alright, alright, I'm _coming_ ," Emma grumbled as she hopped off the couch. _No apparently not,_ that little voice in the back of her mind complained. _Apparently, I'm NOT coming. At least not right now_.

She tried to force herself not to think of sleeping with her wife as she took the Skype call.

David and Mary Margaret's faces appeared on the computer screen. Both of them were smiling.

"Emma," Snow beamed. "You look tanned already!"

Emma waved at the screen. "Hey, guys."

David turned his head and yelled to someone off camera: "Veronica! Come and say hi to mommy!"

A bit of shuffling, and then Veronica appeared next to her grandparents.

"Roni!" Emma gushed. "Hi, honey! Are you having fun with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"Yeah," Veronica said and nodded, and then immediately: "where's Mama?"

"She'll be here in a second, honey," Emma promised. "What have you guys been doing today?"

Veronica excitedly explained that they had been walking Lady and Storm with Lucy and Henry. "And then Grandpa took me over to the stables!" the five year old said excitedly.

"Yeah? Was that fun?" Emma asked and smiled. Veronica loved horses, and she had begged for lessons in horseback riding. And she would probably get them sooner rather than later.

"Yep!" Veronica confirmed and popped the "p" adorably. "Where's Mama?" she asked for the second time.

"Right here," came Regina's voice. "Hello, my darling!"

While Regina said hi to Veronica and Snow and David, Emma took a second to admire Regina. She was now wearing a flowy purple sundress. _And_ she had managed to do her hair. Emma had no idea _how_ she had managed during that short time span, but she had accepted long ago that there was certain things about Regina she would never understand.

"What have _you_ been doing today?" Veronica asked accusingly and narrowed her green eyes. She was clearly still worried about all the fun Emma and Regina were having without her.

"We've been to the beach," Emma said truthfully.

"The weather is very nice here," Regina added.

"Are you gonna swim all day?" Veronica asked longingly.

 _God, I hope not_ , Emma thought before she could stop herself. Then she reminded herself that her daughter and parents were present, and quickly snapped out of it.

"I think we're going out for dinner tonight, right?" Emma asked Regina.

Regina nodded. "That was the plan."

Veronica scoffed. "I bet you're _really_ bored without me!"

"We're taking you with us the next time, kid," Emma promised.

Veronica pouted. "Why couldn't I just have come this time? Why did you guys have to go all the way to Hawaii to do boring adult stuff? You could have done that at home!"

David suddenly coughed violently.

"Yeah..." Emma said and went along with what Veronica was saying. "You're probably right about that, kid."

"Anyway," Regina said quickly. "Are you helping with Lady and Storm?"

"'Course I do!" Veronica said proudly and puffed out her little chest.

Regina laughed warmly. "That's my girl. And are you being a good girl for your grandparents?"

"Yes, Mama," Veronica said seriously.

"I'm very happy to hear that, my darling."

The conversation went on until Veronica announced that she wanted a snack. David said goodbye to Emma and Regina and then went off camera to assist Veronica.

"She's doing fine," Snow assured. "She hasn't asked about you. She's just putting on a show."

"I'm glad she's not too upset," Emma said with a slight nod.

"Anyway, we shan't keep you away from the sunshine any longer," Snow said briskly. "We just wanted to check in."

"We appreciate that," Regina said. "Give Veronica a kiss from us."

"I will," Snow promised. "And send a bit of that sunshine to Storybrooke!"

"We'll try," Emma chuckled.

They said their goodbyes, and then the connection to Snow and Storybrooke was gone.

Emma immediately slammed the laptop shut and turned to Regina.

"No way," Regina said and shook her head. "I've just spoken to your parents. Mood's gone."

"I'll help you," Emma immediately offered and took Regina's hand. "Come with me upstairs. Please?"

"Begging doesn't become you, Sheriff Swan," Regina drawled, even though she had done exactly the same last night.

And after a few kisses, Emma was indeed able to make Regina follow her upstairs. Regina soon forgot all about her lost mood, and Emma was eternally grateful for that.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: It's almost Valentines Day, and ya'll know what that means! It's time for some sexy SwanQueen action! Enjoy!)**

"That man was flirting with you," Regina stated plainly.

"He didn't though," Emma said and closed the door behind them.

"He _did_ ," Regina huffed. "And you let him."

"I _didn't_ ," Emma said firmly. "He was drunk, Regina. I was just trying to-"

"Next time you want to flirt with someone, don't do it in front of your wife," Regina interrupted dryly.

Emma snickered. "You know how adorable I find it when you're jealous, but seriously, there's no need to be. He wasn't flirting with me."

Regina pff'ed, and Emma watched as she sat down on the unmade bed and wiggled her feet slightly.

"He wasn't," Emma stated firmly. "Actually, he was asking questions about _you_."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Mhmm," Emma said nonchalantly and sashayed over to Regina. "He wanted to know if my _friend_ was single."

"You're kidding me right now, aren't you?" Regina asked with disbelief dripping from every word.

"Nope," Emma grinned and shuffled a bit, so she was standing between Regina's legs. "He managed to mention how hot you were three times, so if anyone is allowed to be jealous, I think it's me."

"Hmm," Regina's fingers crept up to rest on Emma's hips. "I hope you told him off properly. Defended my honor and all that."

Emma laughed. "I think you're drunk, Madame Mayor."

"Absolutely," Regina happily agreed. "I had fun tonight."

"Me, too," Emma smiled.

After three days completely shielded away in their little beach resort, it had been Regina's idea that they "went out and did something".

Emma's suggestion about moving their sex life outside had been met with an eyeroll and a "you wish, dear". And then Regina had informed her that it was a terrible joke.

So, to make up for her terrible joke, Emma had then suggested they went out and had drinks at a nearby bar.

Regina had agreed to that and then mentioned something about not wanting to drink too much. She wanted to be a well-functioning human tomorrow as well.

Emma grinned as Regina shamelessly undid the top button on her jeans. Regina was _not_ gonna be a well-functioning human tomorrow.

"Mrs. Swan-Mills, you're absolutely smashed," Emma informed her, still grinning.

"Smashing," Regina said and fumbled with the zipper on Emma's jeans. Somehow, she still managed to be delightfully sarcastic.

"And in the process of taking my pants off too," Emma observed, and now her grin was turning a bit more wicked. "What are you up too?"

"Drunken attempt at seduction," Regina said, and the alcohol was coloring her cheeks so beautifully. "Is it working?"

"Definitely," Emma grinned. "I mean, normally, you're a bit more sophisticated when it comes to foreplay, but..."

"Who said anything about foreplay?" Regina interrupted and tugged Emma's jeans down.

Emma gulped and swallowed something. "You should drink more often."

"We should go on vacation more often," Regina retorted and smiled rather satisfied when Emma's jeans ended up pooling around her ankles, and she had succeed in baring Emma's red lace panties.

Emma elegantly stepped out of her jeans and flashed her wife a smile. Regina wasn't the only one who was "smashed" tonight. Both of them had quite a few drinks, and Emma loved seeing Regina like this. All relaxed and laid back. Regina didn't often "let her hair down", and Emma was so grateful that this getaway gave Regina a real possibility to relax.

"Take your shirt off," Regina said impatiently. "I can't reach up there when I'm sitting down."

Emma laughed wholeheartedly at that. "Are we in a hurry?" she teased as she took a few steps backwards and wriggled her body slightly.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Striptease?" Emma suggested and laughed again.

Regina's eyes went slightly wide at that. "Alright then. I don't believe you've done that before."

"First time for everything, Madame Mayor," Emma drawled and did her best to sound haughty as she flipped her blonde hair and twisted her upper body teasingly.

Regina made a little sound in the back of her throat. "I don't know whether it's because of the alcohol, but this is surprisingly sexy. Do go on."

Encouraged by Regina's statement, Emma continued to twist her body as she slowly raised her tanktop and then pulled it over her head, revealing the red bra she was wearing tonight. She dumped her tanktop on the floor and flashed Regina a teasing smile over her shoulder as she wriggled her hips. She felt fantastic, and Regina wasn't laughing at her. That was a good sign.

Emma knew that Regina had a "particular fondness" for her backside, as she called it, so the blonde continued to sway her hips with her back to Regina. She flipped and flicked her blonde hair and then pulled it out of the ponytail she had been sporting tonight. Golden tendrils immediately fell loosely all the way down to her waist. She knew how obsessed Regina was with her hair, and Emma grinned. She felt as though she had some sort of advantage right now. She did another hair flip and then pushed her ass backwards slightly.

Regina made another sound in the back of her throat, and Emma was curious. She needed to know what that sound meant.

When she turned around, Regina was watching her intensely, and her brown eyes were dark.

Emma smiled and then wetted her lips. God, when Regina gave her that look... Her legs were already turning to jelly.

"Get over here," Regina demanded plainly.

Emma flashed her another smile and wriggled her hips teasingly once more. This was rather fun.

But she couldn't keep up the teasing when Regina wagged a finger at her in a come hither-motion and mouthed "Come here."

Emma felt as though she was being pulled across the floor and right over to Regina.

"That was a rather convincing striptease, miss Swan," Regina said softly, and her arms wrapped Emma's waist.

"Miss Swan," Emma teasingly echoed and snickered. "Is it a spanking you're after?"

"No," Regina said and one of her hands came up to play with a lock of Emma's hair.

"Then what _are_ you after?" Emma asked.

Regina flashed her a dangerously wicked smile, and then she reached up and yanked the cups on Emma's bra down.

Emma gasped at the sudden cold air on her exposed nipples.

" _That_ is what I'm after," Regina teased. "But unfortunately, I can't quite reach them from where I'm sitting. So, why don't you sit down?" she patted her lap invitingly.

Emma immediately took the invitation and sat down on Regina's lap.

"Excellent," Regina smirked. "Are you sitting comfortably, dearest?"

Emma smiled. _Dearest._ It wasn't often Regina called her that, and the endearment never failed to make Emma grin like an idiot.

"I'm sitting _very_ comfortably," Emma assured and wiggled slightly on Regina's lap, so she was able to wrap her legs around her waist.

"Good," Regina said. And then she unabashedly groped Emma's breast and started kneading it.

Emma gasped again.

"You like that, don't ya?" Regina husked.

Emma arched her back. "Mmm, yes, _Roni_ , that feels amazing!"

Regina grinned up at her. "Roni, huh?"

"Uh-huh. You're Roni when you're drunk," Emma stated. The hand on her breast made it very difficult for her not to blabber.

"Hmmm," Regina said almost musingly. "I suppose I can live with that." And then she suddenly stretched her neck. Her tongue darted out and licked over Emma's hardening nipple.

"Oh my god," Emma breathed. She hadn't really expected Regina to go for it so quickly.

Regina gave her nipple another teasing lick and then she reached behind Emma and unclasped her bra.

Emma wiggled slightly when she felt the garment slip from her body. She heard it land on the floor with a soft thud.

Regina continued to tease Emma's nipple with her tongue, and she was careful to knead Emma's other breast as well.

Emma groaned and wiggled on her wife's lap. Her panties were growing wetter with each swipe of Regina's oh so talented tongue.

" _Regina_!" she moaned and arched her back, pushing her breast further into Regina's mouth.

Regina released her nipple with a pop and lifted her head. "I thought I was Roni?"

"Regina... Roni... I don't fucking care. As long as you don't stop!" Emma hissed.

Regina snickered and then obediently lowered her mouth once more and resumed her attention on Emma's nipple.

Emma almost wished she didn't have to close her eyes. She would have paid a lot to be able to keep watching Regina do this.

By the time Regina switched her attention to Emma's other breast, Emma was panting and in dire need of being ridded of her panties. When she told Regina this, Regina merely chuckled into her breast and then lowered a hand, cupping Emma through her panties.

Emma's legs jerked at that. "Regina..." she half-warned as she felt another flood of wetness seep through the thin fabric.

"Mmmm," Regina drawled almost lazily as she began rubbing Emma through her panties.

"Oh, _fuck_!" Emma said and gritted her teeth. She threw her arms around Regina's neck. Maybe she was gripping a bit too tightly, but she didn't fucking care right now.

Regina snickered again and gave Emma another hard rub.

"Can't you just..." Emma squirmed helplessly. She couldn't quite find the words to tell Regina that she wanted her fingers _inside_ her panties.

"No," Regina said and smirked. "I'm afraid I can't."

Emma whimpered at a particular hard rub.

"No, _this_ is how I want you to come, Em-ma," Regina drawled.

Emma bit her lip. With the firm pressure Regina was applying to her clit with each rub, she reckoned it wouldn't take long before Regina had her way. She wiggled her hips and rocked herself against Regina's hand.

"That's it," Regina cooed. "You like this, don't you?"

"Y-yeah," Emma panted. "Don't fucking stop!"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," Regina assured and lowered her mouth to Emma's breast again.

Emma whimpered again when she felt Regina's teeth scrape against the soft flesh. And Regina excelled at multitasking tonight. She had absolutely no problem with both teasing Emma's nipple with her mouth and rubbing her hand against Emma's crotch.

Emma threw her head back and panted as she felt something twitch deep inside her. She bit her lip and tried to hold back. It was definitely the alcohol that made her extra sensitive.

"R-Regina!"

Regina's only response was to hum and make Emma's nipple vibrate.

That didn't exactly help the matter, and Emma grinded herself almost desperately against Regina's hand.

"Oh, _fuck_!" she cursed. There was that familiar sensation low in her stomach. The feeling of tightening. _Why_ couldn't she hold back?

Regina's hand rubbed faster and faster against her, and the feeling combined with her mouth on the blonde's breast was too much for Emma. She heard herself cry out and then she was arching forward on Regina's lap as the orgasm ripped through her and she made a mess of her panties.

The alcohol hadn't dulled the sensation in anyway, and Emma completely melted on Regina's lap with her arms around her wife's neck.

Regina released her nipple with a pop and moved her hand away from Emma's panties. A moment later, Emma could feel how she rubbed her back almost soothingly.

Emma groaned. She found it more than hard to float back to earth. _Fuck, that was..._

"'Mazing," she slurred without lifting her head from where it was buried in the crook of Regina's neck.

"I can tell," Regina snickered.

Emma waited until she could feel her legs again. Then she struggled to unwrap herself from around Regina's waist. Regina had just given her a rather magnificent orgasm. Emma wanted nothing more than to return the favor.

Finally, she managed to scramble off Regina's lap, but her voice wasn't quite doing her bidding when she said: "clothes."

"Clothes?" Regina echoed and raised an eyebrow.

"Take it." Emma tried to explain and cursed herself. Why the hell couldn't she get the words coming out of her mouth to make sense?!

Regina just shot her a confused look. "I'm sorry, dearest, but you're not making sense right now."

Emma took a moment to silently curse at herself. Then she _forced_ the missing word out of her mouth: "off!"

Regina shook her head in defeat. "Emma, please, I'm very drunk. I have no idea what you're trying to say right now. It doesn't m-make sense."

"Clothes off!" Emma exclaimed and congratulated herself. _Well done! That wasn't so hard, was it?_ "Take your clothes off."

"Oh!" Regina said as realization dawned upon her. Then she flicked her wrist, and immediately frowned after doing so. "Nothing happened. Emma, why is nothing happening?"

"No mag-ic outside Storybrooke," Emma reminded her wife. "You'll have to..." she gestured with her hands.

Regina pursed her lips and made exactly one attempt at finding the side zipper in her dress. She shook her head in defeat. "I can't," she declared and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Let me," Emma immediately offered and crawled up on the bed. She quickly reached Regina, and she _could_ see the side zipper as well, but the funny thing was that the damned thing kept slipping between her fingers.

" _Why_ is it not moving?" she complained.

"Maybe you're doing it wrong," Regina groaned and pushed Emma's fingers out of the way. She made another attempt at unzipping her dress, but she soon had to give up again.

"But I want to see you!" Emma whined.

"Well, neither of us seems to be able to get my dress off," Regina said and laughed higher pitched than she normally would.

Emma switched tactic and tried to hitch Regina's dress up, but that didn't work either. Mainly because Emma's ability to actually sit up in bed was failing.

"Don't sweat it, sweetheart," Regina drawled and sounded every bit like Roni again. "You'll reciprocate another time."

"I wanted to do it _tonight_ ," Emma almost moaned as she laid her head down on the pillow. Their little beach house was spinning before her eyes.

Regina snickered. "At least _one_ of us is going to bed satisfied."

"Hey, don't make me feel guilty! That's not fair!" Emma pointed out. She lifted her head slightly once more. "I'll be there in a second, alright? I just need to rest my eyes for five minutes..."

Her ability to hold her own head up failed, and it fell down against the pillow once more. Her body curled into a natural position. She couldn't keep her eyes open a moment longer. She just couldn't.

 _I'll get her in a minute,_ she vowed to herself. _I just need to lie down real quick. Five minutes. Or ten. Or..._

When she opened her eyes again, the sun was shining brightly through the thin white curtains. Emma groaned. Her head was pounding. Her mouth was dry, and she felt as though something had crawled inside and died sometime during the night.

 _Oh my god, I'm so fucking hungover. Never again._

She wiggled her legs slightly. Just to ensure that they were still working. They were. And then she noted that she was completely sticky between her legs. _Oh._ It only took her a moment to think back to last night and remember what had happened. She smiled even though the movement made her entire face hurt.

Emma was exceptionally careful as she first rolled onto her stomach and then onto her side. She wasn't interested in making this an express trip to the bathroom.

Next to her, Regina was only partially awake. As in, her body was completely limp, but the groaning noises coming from her, suggested that she wasn't completely unconscious.

"Hey," Emma rasped and put a hand on Regina's shoulder. Her wife was still fully dressed, she realized.

"If you say: "good morning" I might just kill you," Regina grumbled.

"Don't worry," Emma said and tried to snicker. "I'm not a complete idiot."

"Really?" Regina muttered.

"Hey now," Emma scolded lightly. "There's no reason to get nasty just because you're hungover."

Regina muttered something again, and then vowed: "I'm never drinking again."

"Right there with you," Emma agreed. "Drinking last night was a bad idea."

"Mmmm." Regina said and rolled onto her stomach and mashed her face into the pillow in the process.

Emma's thought process was a bit slow this morning, but when she finally realized the significant, she gasped in pure horror. "You didn't come last night!"

"Didn't I?" Regina asked muffled into the pillow.

"No! I fell asleep before I could actually..." Emma didn't finish the sentence and shook her head. "Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry about that!"

"Yes, dear, feel guilty. We both know what a greedy monster you really are," Regina joked into the pillow.

"I _feel_ like a greedy monster," Emma said and shook her head. She immediately regretted doing so, though. _Shit! That hurt!_

Regina scoffed. "Relax. I'm pretty sure I took care of it after you conked out."

Emma lifted her head, throbbing be damned. "You _what_?"

"I think. I'm not completely sure. But certain evidences suggests so," Regina mumbled and yawned. "Don't worry. I'm sure I was thinking about you the whole time."

"How the hell could I have slept through _that_?" Emma wondered out loud.

"Beats me. You know how loud I am when I'm drunk."

Emma groaned and rubbed her temples. "You can't just tell me that when I'm this hungover and incapable of doing things to you, Regina. It's not fair."

"You can do things to me later," Regina said and yawned again. "And by the way, that was a delightful striptease you gave me last night."

Emma frowned even though it hurt. "Striptease?"

"Mhmm," Regina snickered.

"Huh." Emma said intelligently. She had absolutely zero memories about stripping for Regina last night, but judging by the tanktop lying on the floor, there was a fair chance Regina was telling the truth.

Regina snickered once more. "I shall cherish that memory forever, dear."

But Emma wasn't amused. She had just remembered something. Something important. She slowly turned her head and glanced at the clock radio. Then she winced. "Regina?"

"Mmm?" Regina rumbled into the pillow.

"We agreed to Skype with my parents in an hour."

Regina rolled onto her side with surprising speed for someone who was deadly hungover. "You _have_ to be kidding me!"

"I'm not. Sorry," Emma said almost sheepishly.

"Is Veronica gonna be there?" Regina asked. "That is crucial to my participating."

"She is," Emma confirmed. "Mom said so yesterday."

"This is definitely not fair," Regina stated plainly.

"No, what isn't fair is the fact that you took care of yourself last night. And I _missed_ it." Emma said miserably.

Regina managed a half-sly smile. "I can give you another show another time, dear."

"I'll hold you to that," Emma half-warned.

Regina chuckled croakily as she slipped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Emma had had some sordid intentions about following her, but she only managed to fall asleep and be nudged awake by Regina when she returned from the bathroom.

Emma complained about another missed opportunity, and Regina rolled her eyes and offered the blonde an aspirin.

Then they skyped with David and Mary Margaret.

Emma tried not to wince, but she was actually tempted to agree with Regina. Mary Margaret's voice was _very_ high pitched.

So was Veronica's, and Emma saw out of the corner of her eye how Regina cringed ever so slightly every time Veronica asked a new question.

After a while, Veronica disappeared off-screen to play with Lady and Storm, and it was just David and Mary Margaret left.

"Regina, you look a little pale," Mary Margaret was quick to observe as she studied the brunette. "Are you catching some sort of Hawaiian bug?"

"No. I'm hungover," Regina stated matter of factly.

Emma began snickering, but after a certain look from Regina, she was quick to scold her features.

"Oh," Mary Margaret said and nodded slightly.

"It was your daughters' idea," Regina added completely seriously.

"Hey! It so was _not_!" Emma spluttered.

Regina just scoffed. "It was an idea, and it was bad. Of course it was yours."

David laughed at Emma. "Are you coaxing your wife into drinking?"

" _No_!" Emma said firmly. "I _suggested_ it, and she agreed!"

"I find that hard to believe," Regina said dryly.

And judging by the look her parents gave her, Emma had an inkling that both of them thought that it had in fact been Emma's idea to go out and drink.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina. She was _so_ gonna murder her wife.

Later. After she had made up for last night's falling asleep blunder.

 **To Be Continued...?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Happy Valentines Day!)**

Emma jerked awake with a sharp gasp, and she panted heavily as brought a hand up and pushed her hair away from her face. What a dream. What a terrible, horrible dream.

She tried to calm down when she realized that she was in their beach resort and not somewhere cold and dark. It was a dream. _Just a nightmare. Nothing more_.

Emma took a shaky breath.

She was alright. She was safe. She was in Hawaii. With her _wife_.

Emma reached out and scrabbled to find the only thing who could soothe her completely.

Regina.

But the only thing she found was a warm shot in the bed where Regina normally would lie.

Regina was gone.

Emma immediately opened her eyes and rolled over. Just to take a closer look.

The bed was empty.

Emma pinched her thigh to ensure that she was in fact awake and not still dreaming. The pinch hurt like a bitch. She was definitely awake. And yet, Regina still wasn't here.

"Regina?" Emma called hoarsely.

No answer.

Emma wasn't a hysterical person. She really wasn't. Except when it came to either her wife or her children. Or her dogs. God forbid something should happen to Storm and Lady.

"Regina?" she called again.

Still no answer.

Going back to sleep without having solved this late night mystery was out of the question. In a heartbeat, Emma was out of bed. She didn't bother putting on more clothes than what she was already wearing. Her tanktop and boy shorts. The Hawaiian nights were warm.

She padded down the hallway. Knocked on the bathroom door. "Regina? You in here?"

No answer, and when she opened the door, the bathroom was empty.

 _Okay, next option then_. Emma went down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Regina?" she was halfway hoping that she could surprise Regina in the middle of having a late night snack. Not many people knew that the Mayor of Storybrooke often indulged in the middle of the night, and Emma considered herself fortunate to have that knowledge. One night, she had even caught Regina heating up some mozzarella sticks.

But tonight, no mozzarella sticks were warming in the oven, and the kitchen was quite empty too.

 _Next option_.

Emma went into the living room. Maybe Regina was watching some late night television. She sometimes did that at night when she couldn't sleep. Because unlike Emma, Regina couldn't see the point in staying in bed if she couldn't sleep.

But Regina wasn't watching bad late night television either.

And now Emma was starting to wonder.

"Regina?" she called out in the seemingly empty beach house.

And the empty beach house didn't answer her.

"Babe?"

Emma half-expected Regina's usual " _don't call me "babe", Emma. That's a terrible pet name_ ", but once again, there was no answer.

Emma ran a finger through her hair. _Where the hell is she then_? The remains of her horrible dream was still sticking, and she just wanted to be close to Regina. But Regina wasn't _here_. That was a problem.

Emma made a quick detour into the hall and wiggled her feet into her shoes. Then she headed for the door. If Regina wasn't in here, she had to be outside. Plain and simple.

The air was warm and with a light breeze. The wind was rustling softly in the palm trees spread all over the beach, and while it was nice and all, Emma couldn't find what she was searching for the most. Regina.

She walked around the house in an attempt to find her missing wife, but once again she came up empty. Then she walked the short distance down to the water. The waves were softly crashing against the shore, and it was there Emma found her first clue.

A towel was lying in the sand. And walking a few meters, Emma also found Regina's shoes. They were carelessly left in the sand. Regina had clearly left them and the towel there to go for a swim. So there was the solution.

That should have been fairly reassuring, but Emma was still rattled after her nightmare, and her imagination went into overdrive. Suddenly, she was imagining all sorts of horrible scenarios. Including the scene from "Jaws" where Chrissy Watkins goes for what turns out to be her very last swim.

 _Idiot_ , Emma scolded herself. _There are no sharks here. And Regina is a good swimmer. The best swimmer. She might say that she isn't much of a swimmer, but she's better at swimming than me._

Her imagination got the best of her. "Regina? Regina?" Emma called as she nervously shifted in the sand.

No answer. Just the waves crashing against the shore.

"Regina? Regina!"

Okay, now she was panicking. That much was obvious. Hysteria was seeping through Emma's voice as she called Regina's name again and again. The soft wind took her outburst with it, and she was met by absolutely no answer what so ever.

 _If she's not out of the water in sixty seconds, I'll swim out there myself and find her,_ Emma thought to herself as she nervously shifted once more and wrung her hands anxiously. Seriously, her mind was running amok with all sorts of scary scenarios. _Why the hell do I claim "Jaws" to be one of my favorite movies? My nerves can't handle that shit._ She was more than willing to admit that.And she would definitely _never_ watch "Jaws" again. That movie had just been banned from the Swan-Mills household, and that was final.

But hysteria and her amok running imagination got the best of her, and Emma ventured out in the water before as much as thirty seconds had passed. She didn't care. For Emma, it felt as though she had been standing in the sand for about two hundredth years.

She was already knee deep in water and her mind was filled to the brim with horrible scenarios, when the surface suddenly broke and Regina appeared in the water like the most graceful mermaid Emma had ever seen.

"Regina!" she exclaimed, and her legs felt like jelly. That's how relieved she felt at seeing her wife.

Regina was quick to turn her attention to Emma, and the brunette smiled as she gradually re-emerged from the water.

Emma didn't quite have the patience to wait until Regina was within reach, so instead she simply waddled through the water, thoroughly ignoring how the water soaked her boy shorts and soon the bottom of her tanktop. She didn't care about any of it. Right now, she only cared about the fact that she was getting closer and closer to Regina.

When the brunette finally was within her reach, Emma more or less lunged herself at Regina and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

Regina stumbled backwards under Emma's eagerness, and it took her a second to regain balance. She huffed slightly. "What's going on, Emma?"

"I'm... I'm happy to see you," Emma said a little pathetically, completely aware that that wouldn't be a sufficient answer for Regina.

"Okay?" Regina said confused and gave Emma's back a reassuring rub. "Well, I'm happy to see you too, my love."

"Next time you decide to go for a midnight swim, can't you... Y'know... Wake me first? And tell me?" Emma muttered into Regina's neck. She smelled wonderfully of salt and lavender and _Regina_.

"You were asleep," Regina said practically. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Next time, please do."

Regina's hands slid up to Emma's arms, and she rubbed the soft skin the way Emma loved. "What brought this on, Emma?" she asked.

"Jaws," Emma mumbled and felt even more pathetic than before.

" _Jaws_?" Regina echoed, and Emma could feel how her body shook with laughter.

"Don't mock me," Emma muttered. "I _know_ I'm being pathetic, alright?"

"Oh, Emma, I assure you, the only bloodthirsty creature in this water is _me_ ," Regina snickered.

"You're not bloodthirsty," Emma said quickly.

Regina chuckled again and then put her hands on Emma's shoulders as she pushed the blonde away to look at her. "Care to explain to me what this is _really_ about?"

Emma fiddled a little with her fingers. "I had a nightmare," she admitted.

"I see," Regina said gently, and her hand came up to cup Emma's cheek. "Will you tell me what it was about?"

Emma shook her head and smiled. She could already feel how her uncomfortableness was melting away. "It's all good now," she assured.

"Are you sure? Because I don't mind-"

"I'm sure," Emma interrupted and eyed Regina as she stood there in her blue bathing suit. "You look nice."

"Thank you. But later, we're going to talk about this," Regina warned. "You're not getting away so easily."

Emma nodded and accepted that she would have to tell Regina about the nightmare at some point. "But not right now, though. I'd much rather talk about your bathing suit."

"I'm sure you would," Regina drawled.

"You look nice," Emma said again.

"So do you, dearest," Regina chuckled.

"Why the midnight swim without me?" Emma asked. Now she felt a little sad that Regina hadn't woken her.

"The bedroom was so warm," Regina said with a light shrug. "And the bathroom even warmer. I needed air."

Emma nodded slightly and then grinned. "You should have woken me. We could have gone for a swim together."

"Next time I go for a midnight swim, I'll wake you," Regina promised.

"Good. Then I can coax you into doing some skinny dipping with me," Emma said nonchalantly.

Regina snorted. "I do not engage in skinny dipping, Emma."

"You do," Emma teased. "Every time you shower."

Regina sighed gravely. "That was abysmal, Emma."

"And yet you're still laughing," Emma pointed out when she saw how Regina's mouth twitched slightly.

Regina sniffed haughtily. "Taking a shower and bathing naked in the ocean is two very different things, dearest."

"I fail to see why."

"Well, for starters, I shower in private," Regina deadpanned.

Emma snorted. "No, you don't." seriously, she couldn't count the times she had "surprised" Regina in the shower.

"That's different," Regina said stubbornly. "Taking a shower with my wife and skinny dipping cannot be compared."

Emma chuckled.

"Though, I _do_ like what the water is doing to your clothes right now," Regina said with a slight smirk.

Emma glanced down at herself. The water had soaked her boy shorts and a good amount of her white tanktop.

"Maybe I should take my clothes off," she suggested innocently. "I mean, since it's all wet..."

"Or maybe you should wait until we're in private," Regina said completely dryly.

Emma scoffed. "Says the woman who had no problem with sunbathing topless the other day."

"That's different, dear. I was sunbathing." Regina drawled, and with that she elegantly dived under the water once more.

Emma made a quick decision and followed her wife. To hell with bathing suits. The beach was empty.

Emma was the first one to come up for air, and when Regina re-emerged a few seconds later, her hair was slicked back and her eyes were sparkling, and Emma found her to be absolutely beautiful. When she told her that, Regina scoffed slightly and glanced at Emma. "And you're not decent, dear."

Emma glanced at herself once more. Her white tanktop was soaked and her nipples were hard points against the thin fabric.

"Give me one good reason why you don't walk around in that every day," Regina drawled.

Emma grinned. "I thought it wasn't decent?"

"And did you hear me say it was a bad thing?" Regina retorted plainly and ran a finger through her wet hair.

Emma laughed as she closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around Regina. Before Regina could get the chance to say anything or potentially protest, Emma covered her mouth with her own and kissed her deeply. She could feel how Regina's fingers tangled into her wet hair, and feeling every bit encouraged, she slipped her tongue into Regina's mouth. _Hurrah for being indecent._

Emma's primary goal was to ensure that Regina was properly breathless once they broke the kiss. And her second goal was to ensure that Regina's lips were swollen.

She nipped playfully at Regina's bottom lip for just a second, maybe slightly harder than she normally would, but Regina rewarded her with a moan, so Emma wasn't too concerned about nipping too hard.

As she worked on making Regina satisfyingly breathless, she fought against this intense urge to untie the strings on Regina's bikini top. God, it would be so easy to do that. As easy as slipping a hand into Regina's bikini bottoms.

Emma felt seriously tempted to drag Regina out of the water and have her lie down in the sand. What would be the harm? They were alone. Nobody would ever discover if they decided to engage in a little _al fresco_ sex on the beach.

But then Regina pushed her away and gasped for air. Emma grinned. She had reached one of her goals. Regina was most definitely breathless.

"Perhaps we should take this inside," Regina said and took another deep breath.

"Or maybe we should stay out here," Emma said innocently.

Regina clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Miss Swan, your suggestions are positively scandalous."

Emma snickered. "Are they? Are they really?"

"Absolutely."

"There's no one around," Emma pointed out and once again stepped closer to her wife. "No one would ever find out."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "We have a perfectly comfortable bed inside. Or a shower. Or a spa bath. Or whatever you prefer."

"And what if I prefer the outside?" Emma said cheekily.

"Then I fear you'll be sorely disappointed," Regina said plainly as she turned her back on Emma and waddled back through the water.

Emma had no other choice but to follow her.

They ended up in the bathroom. More specifically under the warm stream of water. Regina claimed that she needed to "wash the ocean off" and Emma was more than willing to come along, even though Regina encouraged her to go back to bed instead.

"No way," Emma said stubbornly. "My wife is taking a shower. Like hell I'm gonna miss _that_."

Regina rolled her eyes and adjusted the temperature a notch. Then she undid the strings on her bikini top and slipped it off.

"Showering naked? Cheeky you," Emma teased as she slipped her own wet tanktop off.

Regina let out a long suffering sigh at Emma's remark. "Sometimes I don't even know why I bother with you."

"You love me," Emma reminded her.

"I'm certain I would love you more if you didn't make such horrible jokes," Regina muttered as she pushed her bikini bottoms down her legs and then stepped out of them.

Emma was quick to do the same with her boy shorts, and then she stepped closer to Regina and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

Regina sighed contended and leaned back. Clearly, Emma was forgiven for making such horrible jokes.

"You know..." Emma breathed into Regina's wet hair. "I'm still voting that we try skinny dipping one night."

"I would have to be drunk first," Regina drawled.

Emma chuckled. "Really? There's nothing I could do that could... Convince you?" as she spoke, she lifted one hand and let it creep up to Regina's breast.

Regina shivered slightly.

"Would it be terribly scandalous if I did this to you out there in the water?" Emma murmured as she zeroed in on Regina's nipple and started to roll it between her fingers.

"Yes," Regina breathed. "It would."

"So you wouldn't enjoy it even the littlest bit?" Emma continued and kept teasing the nipple until it hardened under her touch.

"I didn't say that."

Emma snickered. "I think you would. I think you would enjoy it a lot. And then you would forget that we were in public."

"I would?"

"Mhmm," Emma pushed Regina back against the wet tiles. "Because I'm so good at touching you."

"And modest too," Regina commented, but she never the less willingly leaned back against the wet tiles in the bathroom.

Emma smirked as she bowed her head and planted a light kiss on Regina's right nipple. Her mouth slipped slightly on Regina's wet skin.

Regina made an "mmm!" sound, and her warm hand slid up and cupped the back of Emma's head.

Emma kept up the attention on Regina's nipple until Regina was squirming and moaning and standing fairly uneasy on her feet. Then she switched to Regina's other nipple and smoothened soft kisses over it until it hardened under her lips. The water was still streaming down from the showerhead, and as appealing as the idea of shower sex was, Emma now remembered why she and Regina preferred doing this in the tub. Sure, the idea of shower sex was hot, but in practice it was pretty damn difficult. The floor was slippery. The steam was blinding her, and the tiles Regina were leaning against, were slippery as well. She was clearly struggling to remain in a standing position.

Emma chuckled a little as she released Regina's nipple with a soft pop. "Bedroom?" she suggested.

"Absolutely," Regina said. "Let's get out of here."

Emma had barely agreed before Regina had switched off the water and then taken her hand to drag her into the bedroom.

And things did indeed go more smoothly in the bedroom. They were still slippery, but now it didn't matter as much. Emma resumed her "work" on Regina's nipples, and this time she didn't stop before Regina was letting out these muffled cries and was starting to wriggle underneath her.

And since teasing wasn't on her list tonight, Emma was quick to slip a hand between Regina's legs. That made Regina go temporarily mute, and Emma took the opportunity to revel in just how slippery Regina was there.

" _Emma_..."

Emma grinned a little as she started to rub between Regina's legs. The chorus of moans started anew, and Regina wiggled more than ever.

"Stay still," Emma warned. "Otherwise I can't touch you how you want to be touched."

Regina huffed, but her hips never the less stopped twitching.

"That's better," Emma praised, as she teasingly pressed one finger against Regina's entrance. "Good girl."

She earned herself another leg jerk at that, and Emma knew that it wasn't just because of the finger she had just slipped inside Regina. It was the "good girl" comment. Regina always turned to putty when Emma made such a remark.

"Good girl," Emma teased. Simply because she couldn't help it.

Regina moaned a bit more high pitched, and Emma saw how her fingers closed around the sheet underneath her.

 _God, she's hot_. For the millionth time, Emma felt like the luckiest bastard in the world.

She slowly began moving her finger inside Regina, and it didn't take long before she found that spot that made Regina's hips wiggle all over again. This time Emma didn't bade her to keep her hips still. She knew Regina couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to ask that of her right now.

But still, she _could_ tease her wife a little, could she?

"You know," Emma said and tried to stay nonchalant despite the fact she was knuckle deep inside Regina. "I'd like to play a little more with those ropes you brought... Would you be interested in that?" she already knew the answer.

" _Yes_ ," Regina breathed, and her hips rolled in perfect synchronization with each push of Emma's finger.

"Then how about we cancel all our plans for tomorrow and stay here instead. Would you like that?"

" _Yes_!"

"Good. That's settled then," Emma snickered. She adjusted slightly so she could press a light kiss to the top of Regina's chest. Then she lined up a second finger with Regina's entrance, and after a bit of insistent wriggling from Regina, she slipped the finger inside.

The response she got was glorious. Regina's jaw completely dropped, and first her eyes widened, and then they screwed shut.

Emma immediately began moving both of the two digits inside Regina. She wiggled them until they rubbed firmly against Regina's g-spot with each thrust.

Regina whimpered underneath her, and clearly, the brunette was already dreaming about tomorrow's bondage, because her fingers were no longer clutching the sheet. Instead she was gripping the headboard so tightly her knuckles were turning white.

Emma felt a hundredth percent tempted to interrupt what they were doing and find the ropes in Regina's suitcase. But she knew that Regina most likely would give her hell if she stopped _now_ , so instead of earning herself an earful, she sped her movements up until her wrist was trembling slightly and starting to cramp.

As Emma's movements became more determined, Regina went more and more quiet, and Emma knew exactly what that meant. Regina was close. She always went quiet when she was nearing that precipice. Now it was Emma's finest mission to push her right off that precipice and send her flying into bliss.

And Emma took that mission very, _very_ seriously. She thumped her fingers almost harshly against Regina's g-spot while she murmured into Regina's ear. Encouraged her to let go. To come undone for her.

Regina tensed underneath her. Went completely stiff. Her sweaty hand landed on Emma's shoulder, and her fingers digged into the blonde's soft skin. For a moment, Emma was mesmerized by the way the moonlight reflected in the shimmering gemstone in her navel.

Regina wiggled again. She effectively trapped Emma's fingers deep inside her. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, and then, with a tiny, strangled moan, Regina came, and the hand on Emma's shoulder shook slightly with sheer pleasure.

"God, you're sexy," Emma breathed. "So _fucking_ sexy. I love when you make that sound. I love hearing how much you love it."

Regina didn't answer, and Emma hadn't expected her to either. She knew that Regina was still floating and wasn't quite ready to come back to earth yet.

That was completely fine with Emma. She didn't try to make Regina come back to her already. Instead she used her free hand to gently stroke Regina's thigh. And then, when she finally felt Regina's muscle relax, she withdrew her fingers from within Regina, and eagerly brought them up to her lips to suck them dry. The heady cocktail of salt and spice and _Regina_ exploded on her tongue, and it was Emma's turn to moan as she reveled in the taste. Of all the flavors in the world, this was always gonna be her favorite. No comparison.

Regina let out a raspy little sound, and then she laughed.

Emma loved that too. It wasn't very often it happened, but sometimes, Regina went giggly after sex. The first time it had happened, Regina had been highly embarrassed about what she called her "inappropriate amusement", but Emma had found it to be adorable, and she had made it her mission to make it happen again and again.

"Welcome back," Emma said and laughed too.

"Hi," Regina breathed.

"You look about ready for sleep," Emma commented.

"Almost. But not yet," Regina said. And in a heartbeat, she had nudged Emma onto her back.

"Spread your legs, dear," she husked.

Emma immediately did as requested, and the sight of her wife settling between her legs, was enough to make her belly tighten with arousal and anticipation.

Regina looked up at her and made eye contact for a split second as she licked her lips.

"Are you just doing this because I promised to tie you up tomorrow?" Emma asked teasingly.

"Yes. There is absolutely no other reason" Regina deadpanned. "You've seen right through me, dearest."

Emma laughed again, but her laughter soon died down and then turned into a breathy moan at the first tickle of Regina's breath against her thigh. It was Emma's turn to jerk her leg when Regina pressed the lightest of kisses to her inner thigh. Regina's wet hair tickled her slightly.

And when Regina kissed between her legs, Emma suddenly realized that she had completely forgotten what her nightmare had been about.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

Emma couldn't help but to be smug when she finally showed mercy and gave Regina permission to come. Regina made a teeny tiny whimper. That was clearly the only sound she could muster after having screamed and begged for quite a while now. But her body more than made up for her lack of voice. Her entire body shook and the amount of liquid she released actually made Emma pretty impressed with herself. It wasn't often she was able to make Regina come like _this_.

Emma smirked as she finally lifted her head from between Regina's thighs. She licked her lips slightly and gave Regina's outer thigh a light pet.

Regina didn't respond to that. She was breathing rather fast, and her eyes were still snapped shut.

Emma petted her cheek lightly. "Hey. No blacking out on me like the last time, alright? I don't want to call a doctor and have to explain _this_ to him."

Regina offered a slight, tired smile. "And you don't think the good doctor has never heard of kinky sex before?"

"Good point," Emma said and licked her lips again. "And speaking of that, are we done being kinky now?"

"Give me a moment," Regina said. She still hadn't opened her eyes. She clearly wasn't done calming down.

"Sure," Emma said and took the opportunity to admire the view. Seriously, the view was _amazing_ right now.

Regina was stark naked, apart from her high heels. Her wrists were tied to headboard above her head, and her legs had been tied to the bed as well. In a way that spread her legs almost obscenely wide. Emma felt another wave of arousal wash over her as she looked at the sight before her eyes. Despite the two orgasms she'd just had. When it came to Regina, there was nothing that could cure her lust.

Then she realized that Regina hadn't said anything for a few minutes. And her eyes were still closed. Emma quickly patted her cheek again. "Hey. Blacking out is forbidden."

Regina scoffed. "I'm _not_ gonna black out, Emma." She smirked slightly. "Are you slapping me, dear? Is this your way of saying that you haven't had enough?"

"Alright you kinky so-and-so," Emma laughed. "Let's get you untied."

Regina pouted slightly at that, but Emma ignored it and started to work on the knots in the ropes. Unfortunately, the knots weren't very cooperative, and Emma cursed softly under her breath as she managed to tighten a knot instead of the opposite.

"Sorry, babe," she amended. "The knots are teasing me."

Regina laughed fruitily. "I don't mind. It's fine."

"Cheap shit," Emma muttered under her breath as she tried to soften the knot.

Regina laughed again. "Take your time, dear. I'm _very_ comfortable like this."

"I'm sure you are," Emma sighed and shook her head. "You wouldn't mind being strapped to the bed for the rest of the night, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't mind that one bit," Regina said shamelessly and offered Emma a cheeky smile.

Emma laughed despite her frustration about the knot. "Well, I'm sorry, but I can't grant you that wish. Your ankles are going red. And I'm sure your wrists are the same."

"Yes, and I have distinct feeling another body part of me is going red as well," Regina said a bit hoarsely.

Emma's snicker grew a bit more wicked. "You disobeyed me, Madam Mayor. I _had_ to spank you."

"And did you hear me say it was a bad thing? God, I need a cigarette," Regina muttered.

Emma stiffened with her fingers still well tangled in with the knot. "Say _that_ again and I'll give you another spanking."

"Is that a promise?"

"Regina..." Emma warned.

Regina laughed heartedly. "I was just kidding, dear. You know I quit smoking a long time ago."

"Mmm... Aha!" Emma said triumphantly when she finally managed to win over one of the knots. Soon the other followed suit, and Regina's hands were free. Emma grimaced slightly. There were red marks on Regina's wrists.

"Those won't be gone tomorrow," Emma observed.

"I'll wear long sleeves."

"It's like a hundredth degrees out there."

"Fine. Then I _won't_ wear long sleeves and leave everybody to wonder just what the hell happened to my wrists," Regina teased. "I'm sure a few of them can put two and two together."

Emma ignored the cheek and moved to the edge of the bed to undo the knots that held Regina splayed open and her legs strapped to the bed. Her current position was just a little bit too tempting, the evidence of her previous release had left her slippery between her thighs, and Emma couldn't quite resist to let her hand crawl up and slip between wet and swollen folds.

Regina immediately pushed her hand away with a firm: "no. No more of that right now. I can't take anymore."

"Aww," Emma cooed and laughed. "Did I wear you out?"

"In that regard, yes, but don't worry, dear. You'll get your turn in a minute," Regina said and smirked. "I'm fairly certain _you_ can take another."

Emma was immediately done teasing, and she worked harder than ever on untying Regina.

Regina cackled. She knew exactly what kind of effect her words had.

Emma cursed her luck. The knots that were restraining Regina's legs were teasing her as well. It took her several attempts before one of the knots came undone, and Regina's right ankle was free. After a few well chosen curses, the other knot followed suit, and both Regina's ankles were free.

Regina immediately sat up in bed and attempted to pull Emma down on the bed with her, but Emma stopped her. "Nope. Aftercare first."

Regina scoffed.

"I mean it," Emma said firmly. "Your wrists and ankles are completely red. They need a bit of lotion."

"And you need to come," Regina stated plainly.

"Yep," Emma agreed. "But first thing first."

Regina sighed. "So attentive."

"You know it," Emma said plainly. She rose from the bed, padded over to the drawer and found the lotion they so often used in these situations.

"It _can_ wait, you know," Regina tried to argue when Emma came back to the bed with the lotion in hand.

"No, it can't," Emma said. "You'll fall asleep afterwards. I know you."

"I do _not_ fall asleep after sex," Regina protested, but her protest didn't sound very genuine. She knew that Emma was right.

Emma chuckled as she lifted Regina's right foot from the bed and placed a light kiss on her ankle.

Regina squirmed a little. "That tickles."

"Mmm. I know," Emma said and gave her ankle another kiss for good measurement.

Regina scowled at her.

Emma decided to stop teasing. She lowered Regina's ankle to the bed and squeezed a bit of lotion into her hand. Then she carefully rubbed the cream into the tender looking red marks on Regina's right ankle.

Regina exhaled softly and made a slight "mmm!" sound. Emma knew that sound. She knew exactly what that sound meant. It was the "after satisfying sex"-sound. Emma fucking _loved_ that sound. She took her time and made a bit of a show out of rubbing the cold lotion into Regina's skin. But Regina wasn't being very patient. When Emma was rubbing a third layer of lotion onto her ankle, the brunette was practically scowling at her.

Emma snickered. "Bit eager, are we?"

"To fuck you? Yes. Absolutely."

 _Shit_. Emma gulped and then swallowed. There was just something about Regina cursing that made her insides melt completely.

But Regina needed to be tended to, she reminded herself. She abandoned Regina's right ankle and "attacked" her left one instead. She was very throughout as she rubbed the lotion into Regina's skin, and she couldn't help but wince slightly as she was confronted with the red marks on Regina's skin.

"You could have said those were too tight," she scolded slightly.

"But they weren't," Regina retorted. "At least I couldn't feel that they were."

Emma chuckled a little. "You are pretty distracted when you're busy with something."

"Mmm," Regina said plainly.

After having rubbed Regina's left ankle sufficiently, Emma re-positioned herself in the bed so that she was sitting closer to Regina's head. "Wrist, please," she half-ordered and held a hand out.

Regina obediently held out her right wrist. There were some red markings there too. A clear evidence of the pulling Regina had been doing even though Emma had ordered her _not_ to.

"Next time, I'll use the furry handcuffs instead," Emma said.

Regina scoffed. "But they're so tacky."

Emma laughed so heartedly she completely forgot about rubbing Regina's wrist. " _Tacky_? Seriously? Because they're furry?"

"Yes," Regina said and shrugged as best as she could while lying down. "They're a horrible cliché."

Emma snorted. "So, now there are rules for _what_ I use to bind you?"

"Yes," Regina said again. And: "I'll be throwing those handcuffs out first thing in the morning."

"But they suit you," Emma snickered as she resumed the soothing of Regina's red wrist.

"Is that so?" Regina said and raised an eyebrow. "I find that I look quite fetching in these ropes."

"You do," Emma immediately agreed.

"Are you almost through with that?" Regina asked.

"No," Emma teased. "Lie still."

"Yes, miss Swan," Regina drawled.

"None of that. Or I'll tie you up and torture you some more," Emma threatened.

Regina chuckled. "I think we both know this isn't torture."

"True that."

Emma continued to rub the lotion into Regina's wrist until her skin was satisfactory slick and soothed. Then she moved on to Regina's left wrist and did the exact same thing.

By the time she was done with Regina's other wrist, Regina was most definitely impatient. So was Emma. But she was still adamant to take care of Regina first. Aftercare was one of the most important things about this, and she was not about to let that go out of the window just because she was horny.

"Roll over," she told Regina.

Regina sighed deeply in that "this is not necessary"-way as she rolled onto her belly and presented one very red backside for Emma.

"Aww," Emma cooed. "That looks _really_ sore." Seriously, she could see a few faint handprints on Regina's skin.

"It's not that bad," Regina dismissed, but she never the less hissed when Emma carefully rubbed a dollop of the lotion into her skin.

"Yeah, you know, for some reason, I'm not convinced," Emma pointed out as she reminded herself to be even more careful.

Regina made a muffled sound into the pillow. "You spanked me. Of _course_ it hurts. Don't take too long."

"As you wish, Your Majesty," Emma teased lightly.

She rubbed Regina's ass tenderly, and she earned herself a few squirms from Regina, but whether it was because it hurt or she was getting aroused all over again, Emma didn't find out. Regina refused to tell her.

 _Maybe both,_ Emma thought a little too smugly to herself as she continued to rub Regina's red skin. The color remained, but some of the warmth faded as Emma massaged more and more of the soothing lotion into Regina's skin.

By the time she was rubbing the tops of her thighs, Regina was squirming in a way that made Emma quite sure that this meant arousal. Not pain.

She snickered a little to herself. Regina was always so responsive to her every touch. And especially after they've had one of their little... Scenes.

Suddenly, Regina sat bolt upright in the bed. The movement was so sudden, Emma thought she accidentally had hurt Regina, but she soon learned that Regina wasn't in any sort of pain, because the brunette reached for Emma and pulled her down on top of her. The bottle of lotion slipped from Emma's grip and landed somewhere on the floor.

Emma opened her mouth to say something, but Regina interrupted her before she even got the chance to say something.

"That's enough aftercare," Regina stated plainly.

Emma chuckled. "I wasn't done taking care of you."

"I don't care," Regina said. "Now it's my turn to take care of _you_."

And what sort of fool would Emma be if she had something against _that_? So instead of arguing, she willingly participated in the kiss Regina initiated. She teasingly cupped Regina's breasts. Even if Regina had said she would take care of her, Emma could still tease a bit, right?

For a while, the only sound in the beach house was their lips meeting, and Emma's occasional moans as she felt herself going increasingly slick between her legs. Regina's hands were all over her. Soon they were squeezing her breasts lightly, two fingers plucked teasingly at her nipple, but not for long. Those hands moved again and ventured up to her hair instead. Emma groaned a little when she felt Regina tug gently on her hair. Regina always knew exactly how to tug at Emma's blonde locks. She had a very specific way of doing it. Never too gently, but never too hard either. She always found the perfect balance. Emma moaned again and lifted her own hands to lock her fingers behind Regina's head as they kissed. She loved this. Having Regina pressed flush against her. If Emma had her way, this was how they would go to sleep every night. And preferably stark naked.

Regina's tongue wrapped around the tip of Emma's to draw out the muscle and suck gently. Emma felt as though the room was spinning. She was bold enough to slide her hands down and cup Regina's ass, and she reveled in the way Regina hissed slightly at the contact. Emma did nothing to apologize the gesture, but she refrained from squeezing. That really wouldn't be fair to Regina's poor, spanked ass. For now, she was quite satisfied with having Regina pressed so flush against her. It was her turn to hiss when Regina shifted some and their cores were pressed more snugly against each other, and that hiss quickly turned into a moan when Regina began moving her hips in this agonizingly pace that was too slow to give any real friction, but still managed to rub their clits together in just the right way.

"R-Regina," Emma breathed into the kiss.

Regina answered by shifting again. The pace quickened, and Emma's moan turned a bit more delirious. She couldn't think. And normally, that wouldn't have been a problem in this particular situation, but right now she actually had something she wanted to say. A suggestion. So she reluctantly broke the kiss and opened her mouth, ready to speak her mind.

Regina mistook it for impatience, and she was quick to bring a hand in between Emma's thighs.

But even though it felt fucking amazing, it wasn't what Emma had had in mind, so she grasped Regina's wrist- gently, of course. Regina's wrist was probably tender right now- and said: "do you think you could... Y'know?" Regina's hand was still between her thighs, and it distracted Emma in a way that made the words die on her tongue. So instead of finishing the sentence, she just lifted her head and nodded halfheartedly towards Regina's open suitcase.

Regina frowned for a millisecond, but then it dawned on her, and she smirked slightly as she said: "oh? You want me to use a toy tonight? Is that it?"

"Uh-huh," Emma said a bit strangled. She wasn't sure what was the most arousing. The hand between her thighs, or what Regina just had said.

"I can definitely do that," Regina purred, and then she was rolling off Emma and hopping off the bed.

Emma tried not to mourn the loss too much. Instead she watched as Regina rummaged through the suitcase.

"Hmm," Regina said and snickered. "What to choose, what to choose..."

"I don't care. As long as you hurry the fuck up," Emma groaned.

Regina sighed in mock sadness and shook her head. "Still giving me orders I hear."

"Just pick something!" Emma insisted. Seriously, she was so wet she could die on the spot. Why didn't Regina understand that?

"Color?" Regina asked and teasingly turned the tables. Normally, Emma was the one to ask that whenever they took a break to "check in" with each other.

It only took Emma about ten seconds to realize that Regina meant for her to chose the color of the toy she wished to use tonight.

"Red," Emma said immediately. _God, the red one..._ Her head was already spinning.

"Good choice," Regina said approvingly. She snatched the correct toy from the suitcase and then came back to the bed.

Emma chuckled as she heard a few curses and something that sounded like a muttered "this fucking..." the rest of the sentence was lost to Emma as she chuckled at Regina's obvious annoyance. Regina wasn't as well versed in snapping on the harness as Emma was.

"Need a hand?" Emma cheekily offered.

"No, I've got it," Regina insisted, and after a little more wiggling around, Emma heard the familiar snap of the harness and Regina's following triumph over having succeeded.

"You know, maybe I should give you a little lesson in putting that on," Emma amusedly suggested. "I think you could do with a little refreshment course."

"Or maybe you should just be quiet," Regina suggested and narrowed her eyes dark circles. "But of course, if you want to turn this into a lecture instead, be my gues-"

"The lecture can wait," Emma firmly interrupted and pulled Regina down on top of her again. She kissed her wife fiercely, and then that hand was back between her legs.

" _No_ ," Emma half-complained as she broke the kiss. "Not your hand this time!"

"Emma, I have to make sure you're ready," Regina said, and gone was the annoyance. "I don't want to hurt you."

Emma huffed and grumbled, but when those fingers between her legs started to swipe through her folds in earnest, Emma had little to complain about. It felt as though the blood was singing in her veins, and she was afraid she would come from this alone. And that was _not_ how she wanted to come, damn it!

" _Regina_ ," she hissed and looked pleadingly at her wife. "Please!"

Regina answered that by slipping a finger inside her, and Emma almost sobbed. This was definitely not fair at all.

"Don't want to... Come...Like this," she moaned and gripped Regina's shoulder tightly.

"You won't," Regina assured. "I'm just making sure you're ready."

"I _am_!" Emma said, and noted how her voice had gone ever so slightly shriek-y. "Just get on with it!"

Regina looked ever so slightly amused as she finally, _finally_ lined up the toy with Emma's entrance. "Relax," she demanded. "No moving."

Emma did her best not to jerk her hips, even though it was god damn difficult when Regina moved her own hips and Emma could feel the tip of the toy enter her. Her mouth fell open, and she tightened her grip on Regina's shoulder.

"More?" Regina asked in that hoarse voice she would only use at one occasion.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Emma whined. "Fuck, yes!"

"Yes, that _is_ the general idea," Regina said plainly. Then she was moving her hips again, and more of the toy slipped inside Emma.

Emma panted. This was more than she could take. This slow pace would be the death of her. She needed more and she needed it now, damn it! She abandoned all common sense and lifted her legs, tossing them over Regina's shoulders, taking in even more of the toy.

Regina gasped at the sudden movement, and then she scowled down at Emma. "I told you to keep still!"

"And I didn't l-listen," Emma groaned. This new angle made it ever so slightly difficult to focus on having a conversation. "Now less talking, more..." she moaned and wasn't capable of finishing the rest of the sentence. God, she felt so full right now. To hell with preparation.

"Fucking?" Regina slyly suggested as she moved her hips, thrusting shallowly inside Emma once.

" _More_!" Emma hissed and digged her fingers into Regina's shoulders.

Regina answered that by giving a very sharp thrust that made Emma yelp in pure delight. The toy was pressing right against her g-spot in the most delicious way.

"Like _that_?" Regina hissed in her ear and thrusted sharply once more.

"Y-yes!" Emma panted. Maybe she wasn't all that coherent, but she was capable of moving her hips and meeting Regina's sharp thrusts in a way that only made it feel even better.

"Yes?" Regina said, and suddenly her palms were planted flatly on either side of Emma's head as Regina used her hands to push herself forward. "You like that?"

" _Oh_!" was the only thing Emma could say in response. She wasn't gonna last long. Everything about this made her body strain in the best way possible. God, Regina was _fucking_ her. Good and properly. It had been so long since they had been able to go on and on like this. Without any interruption. Emma never wanted to leave Hawaii again.

Once again, Regina's hips moved sharply, and Emma's back arched in response, and she heard this strangled, animalistic cry. It took her a good few seconds to realize that it was herself who had made that sound.

"Oh _yes_ ," Regina hissed in her ears. "Make that sound again, dear!" the not so subtle request was followed by another sharp thrust.

Emma wailed. She just couldn't help herself when Regina was talking like that. And combined with what she was _doing_ to Emma at this very moment... Emma's hands slipped lower, and she clutched at Regina's back. A moment later, she cried out again. Her hands weren't the only ones that were slipping lower. So was Regina's, and Emma thrashed on the bed as the brunette found her clit with her fingertip and circled the swollen bundle of nerves once. Her spine arched again, and if it hadn't been for Regina's lips finding her own, Emma would have screamed the entire beach down.

Regina quickly went from circling to rubbing Emma's clit in earnest all the while she kept moving her hips. Kept ensuring that the dildo moved deeply inside Emma.

"R-Regina," Emma panted. She could feel what was about to happen. Could recognize that slight burning in her heels anywhere.

"Mmm," Regina breathed in her ear. "I know."

"I have to- I can't... I'm..." Emma was babbling, and she wasn't entirely sure what she was even trying to say right now. Her mind was foggy with arousal, and that faint burning sensation was travelling up, up, up through her body until...

" _Ahhh_!" she cried out sharply at the climax unexpectedly washed over her. It felt as though the orgasm was ripping through her body and left her as a little puddle of trembling nerves.

But she hadn't even come down from the first height before Regina effortlessly fucked her into a second orgasm with the toy moving swiftly in and out of Emma, and her deft fingers were still "attacking" Emma's clit. The second orgasm that was equally as powerful as the first one, and once again, Emma cried out sharply and clutched at Regina's back. Her back arched almost painfully off the bed. Her hips bucked sharply, her fingers were trembling, and her movements almost feverishly and desperate as she grasped Regina's face, pulled her wife down for a much required and an all teeth and tongue kiss.

Regina willingly returned the kiss, but she had stopped her movements within Emma to give the blonde a moment to actually catch her breath. She had moved her fingers away from Emma's clit as well.

And once Emma _had_ caught her breath, she once again pressed a flat palm against Regina's lower back.

"You want more?" Regina asked, sounding equally as breathless as Emma felt.

"Mhmm," Emma moaned. "But maybe... Slowly?"

"Anything you want, dearest," Regina said and dropped a kiss on Emma's sweaty forehead. Then she began moving within Emma once more, but this time her movements were slow. Gentle.

Emma moaned again. Less sharply than before, but the pleasure she was feeling was exactly the same. Regina claimed that she was all for both having it rough and _doing_ it rough, but Emma knew that wasn't entirely true. Regina was all for this too. This more slow and gentle lovemaking, and Emma absolutely loved that as well. When Regina's voice went from passionate hisses to soft murmurs in her ear.

It didn't matter whether they were doing it rough or gentle. Regina was a fantastic lover either way. The best lover Emma had ever had. No one could compare to her.

Emma grabbed Regina's shoulder again as she felt new warmth building within her.

Regina didn't speed up her movements. Instead she kissed Emma's lips sweetly and then gently encouraged: "come for me, my darling. Let go."

Emma didn't need any further encouragement. She moaned strangled, gasped Regina's name as she came undone with her legs hooked over Regina's shoulders, and fingers gripping the brunette's shoulders tightly.

Emma slumped back against the mattress, completely and utterly spent. It felt as though all her bones had turned liquid. She couldn't move. Even if she had wanted too.

Regina hands were on her knees, and Emma moaned as she gently freed herself from the legs hooked around her shoulders, and then slowly slipped the toy out of Emma. That caused the blonde to moan slightly again, and a moment later she heard the familiar "snap!" when Regina freed herself from the harness. The bed dipped, the mattress squeaked, and then Regina was lying next to her again.

Emma immediately snuggled into her wife's side. Nuzzled her nose against Regina's cheek.

Regina snickered and said something about how the post coital bliss had made Emma go all mushy.

"You bet," Emma croaked, and then, a bit more coherent: "that was really... Wow."

"Mmmm," Regina rumbled, and wrapped an arm around Emma. "I need a cigarette."

Emma snickered. "No, you don't. I'll spank you if you smoke."

"All the more reason to smoke, then," Regina quipped, and Emma laughed heartedly at that statement.

"I love you," she breathed.

"I know," Regina said cheekily. "And especially after I've made you come three times, right?"

Emma poked her in the ribs. A little more sharply than she normally would have.

"I love you too," Regina amended. "Even if you're going mushy on me."

Emma snickered. "Says the woman who went from rough to gentle within two seconds."

"Guilty as charged," Regina said and appeared to be muffling a yawn. "Are you gonna arrest me for that, Sheriff?"

"No," Emma chuckled. "Not today at least. But another time, I'd enjoy giving you a throughout pat down."

"Interesting," Regina said, and this time she did indeed yawn.

"And an even more throughout body search," Emma added for good measurement.

"I'll hold you to that, Sheriff," Regina vowed.

Emma laughed until she fell asleep in Regina's arms. Neither one of them paid attention to the ropes that were still lying tangled up in the sheets...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

"…So yeah, we're having a really good time," Emma said to her parents and smiled.

"Does that mean you'll never come back to Storybrooke again?" David teased.

Emma scoffed. "I don't think Veronica would be too happy about that. Or the dogs for that matter." But really, Hawaii was awesome, and she was so happy they still had a week left here before they had to go home.

On the computer screen, Snow smiled. "I'm glad you're having such a good time. You've both been needing a holiday for a while now."

"Yeah. Especially Regina," Emma said and nodded. Regina had been so stressed and snappy before they had left for Hawaii. In reality, Regina hadn't just been needing this holiday. She had also been needing what she called "a good tying up with following whipping", but Emma couldn't exactly tell her parents that. Well, she _could_ , but she doubted that neither Snow nor David would appreciate that little gem of information.

"So, do you guys have any plans later?" Snow inquired and the Skype connection crackled a bit.

"I think we're going out a bit later," Emma said. She still wasn't completely sure. She liked going out, but she liked staying in bed with her wife even more.

"You're getting tanned," David smiled.

Emma grinned. "Is this the part where you tell me to be careful not to get sunburned, dad? Because I assure you, Regina's already nagging me about it. According to her, I'm not putting enough sun screen on."

"Well, your shoulder _is_ a bit red," Snow pointed out.

"Hey, whose side are you on?" Emma huffed with false indignation.

Snow laughed. "Regina's. Definitely."

Emma huffed again. "Right. I'm sure she'll be delighted to hear that."

Both Snow and David laughed at that, and then they told Emma about their upcoming plans they had with Henry tomorrow.

"Veronica's been begging to stay spend the night in Lucy's room," Snow said and grinned broadly.

"Why do I get the feeling that you and dad are planning on never giving Veronica back?" Emma asked.

David laughed. "She's a great kid. We wouldn't mind watching her more often."

"Nice try, but you'll have to ask when Regina is here," Emma laughed.

Snow grimaced and proclaimed with false sadness: "she's keeping our granddaughter from us!"

Emma laughed. "I'll remind you of that in a few days when Roni's throwing a fit over something."

"Veronica throwing a fit?" David said and shook his head. "Never."

"Only all the time," Emma said and rolled her eyes a little. "Seriously, one day she wanted to wear her sneakers inside the house, and she screamed for an hour when Regina told her no."

Both Snow and David laughed at that.

"Well, she just turned five," Snow said cleverly. "She's still not fully out of the spite phase."

"No, I suppose she's not," Emma nodded. "She's still pushing our buttons, and sometimes, I swear to god, it's impossible to get a moment of quiet-"

 _THUD!_

" _Fuck_!"

Emma blinked at the rather loud crash and following curse coming from the bathroom. Regina had proclaimed that she would take a quick shower while Emma skyped with her parents and knocking something over and then cursing wasn't a part of Regina's normal bath routine.

"What was _that_?" Snow asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Good question," Emma said and hopped off her chair. "Could you hang on two seconds? I better go and see what that was about."

"Of course," David said.

Emma quickly jogged into the hall and then quietly knocked on the bathroom door. "Regina? Is everything okay?" she was tempted to ask more questions and preferably in a row, but she held her tongue. Regina hated to be bothered when she was in the shower. Unless it was because Emma wanted to get into the shower with her, of course.

Another quiet but never the less very sincere " _fuck_!" reached Emma's ears.

"Babe?" Emma asked, now slightly worried. "What happened?"

"I _fell_ ," Regina said from behind the door.

Emma didn't really bother asking any more questions. Instead she simply pushed the bathroom door open.

Regina looked up at her from where she was sitting on the floor. She was fully dressed in a denim skirt and her "Rick James"-t-shirt. And she was rubbing a seemingly sore spot on the side of her head.

"Do you think we have any ice?" she asked calmly.

"Are you _hurt_?" Emma asked and noted how her voice was going slightly shrill.

"Well, I certainly hit my head," Regina said matter of factly. "But I think I'll live."

"You're _bleeding_!" Emma noted, now completely alarmed. There was indeed a small, bleeding gash on the side of Regina's head.

"Yes, thank you for the diagnosis, Dr. Swan," Regina said sardonically and scrabbled to get back on her feet.

Emma immediately extended a hand out towards Regina, and Regina was quick to accept the offer. Soon she was back on her feet, but she didn't look very happy.

"For _fucks_ sake!" she growled as she rubbed the spot on her head again.

"Yeah, we better find you some ice, otherwise you'll end up with a bump on your head tomorrow," Emma said and didn't let go of Regina's hand as they left the bathroom.

"Another brilliant diagnosis from my favorite doctor," Regina said completely dryly, and Emma noted that her wife was currently speaking with a slight accent and snubbing off certain words. Emma was used to Roni popping up now and then, and especially when Regina was annoyed. Emma immediately quelled a smile as she asked Regina to sit down while she found some ice.

"Weren't you in the middle of speaking to your parents?" Regina asked as they moved from the hallway to the kitchen.

"Yeah, but this is slightly more important."

"Careful," Regina snickered. "They might hear ya."

"Right." Emma quelled another smile.

She instructed her wife to sit down, and then she quickly opened the freezer and whipped out the first frozen item she could find. Which happened to be a bag of peas.

"Stay still," Emma instructed as she carefully laid the bag of frozen peas over the wound on Regina's head.

"Yes, Dr. Swan," Regina said and winced slightly, and Emma immediately asked whether it was because it was cold, or it was because she was in pain.

"I banged my head into the tiles. Yes, I'm in pain, dear," Regina snapped.

Emma reminded herself that Regina was in pain and therefore more prone to snapping. And she furthermore reminded herself that she couldn't scold Regina. Even though she damn well wanted too.

"Emma? What happened?" Snow asked, and Emma suddenly remembered that she had in fact been in the middle of talking to her parents.

"I fell in the shower and hit my head," Regina quickly and dryly summarized before Emma got the chance to open her mouth.

"My god," Snow's voice floated into the room. "Are you alright?"

"I'm pretty sure I'll live," Regina said sardonically.

"But we're keeping an eye on it," Emma said firmly. "To make sure you don't have a concussion."

Regina let out a little amused sound. "Go back to talking to your parents, dear. I have my icepack. I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Emma returned to the laptop, and her parents came into view once more.

"Did I hear her say that she banged her head against the tiles?" Snow asked and frowned.

"Yeah," Emma confirmed. "I'm not really sure how-"

"I tripped over the fuc- the _shampoo_ bottle," Regina said, quickly censuring her language a little.

"Then maybe you guys _should_ consider letting a doctor look at it," Snow continued. "Hitting your head isn't to be trifled with."

Regina snorted. "I married into a family of doctors."

David chuckled quietly.

Emma shot her wife a look. "Stop giving us a hard time because we're looking out for you."

"I don't need you to look out for me," Regina muttered. "I need some quiet time to blame myself for not seeing that shampoo bottle before it was too late."

David chuckled again.

"And I think that settles whether we're going out tonight or not," Emma said. "We're obviously gonna stay in."

"You could still go out," Regina pointed out.

Emma scoffed. "Without you? Yeah, I wouldn't count on it."

"The sky wouldn't drop if you went out without me."

"Want to be rid of me?" Emma shot back.

"No. But I don't want you to worry about me either," Regina muttered.

Emma laughed. "I'm your wife. It's a part of job description to worry about you."

"Right." Regina said as she rose from her chair. She flashed Snow and David a little smile as she joined Emma by the laptop. "Where's my daughter?"

" _Our_ daughter," Emma quietly corrected.

"She and Zelena are walking Storm and Lady," Snow said and smiled.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I hope you told Zelena to make sure to keep Lady away from Pongo."

"Yes. No weird cocker spaniel/dalmatian puppies. Duly noted." David said cheekily.

Regina made a face. "The though alone."

"Lady could totally have puppies someday, though," Emma interjected. "Not Pongo's, but still-"

"No." Regina said plainly.

"But-"

" _No_ ," Regina repeated. "Absolutely not. Under no circumstances, Emma. We have a five year old who's prone to waking up in the middle of the night. I'm _not_ making my life harder with puppies."

"Lady would be an awesome dog momma, though," Emma said a bit dreamily.

Regina just shook her head firmly once. "Keep dreaming, dear. If you want puppies, you'll have to find a new wife first."

On the computer screen, David chuckled heartedly.

Emma huffed. "I can't believe I have to chose between you and puppies."

"Mmm, such a difficult choice," Regina said dryly and pressed the pack of ice a little more firmly against her head. "Let me know when you've made a decision."

Emma ignored that and examined the look of pain on her wife's face instead. "Exactly how sore _is_ your head?" the blonde inquired. She still felt tempted to force Regina to see a doctor.

"I think my pride suffered the worst blow," Regina said dryly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Right. Does that mean you're not nauseous? Or have double vision by any chance?"

In response to that, Regina turned her head towards the computer screen and said to Snow and David: "for gods sake, tell your daughter to stop worrying about me."

"Stop worrying about Regina," Snow parroted.

"I'm _fine_ ," Regina added.

"She's _fine_ ," David said and failed miserably at containing his laughter.

"God, you're insufferable. All of you," Regina huffed. And with that she stalked out of the kitchen. A soft creak from the stairs told Emma that her wife was going upstairs. Probably to blow dry her hair in peace.

Snow snickered. "She still doesn't like when people worry about her, does she?"

"Well, she'll just have to live with it," Emma said firmly. "'Cause it's not gonna be any different."

"Well, apart from shower accidents, it looked like she was enjoying the holiday. She is getting very tanned," Snow said and smiled broadly.

"Yeah, she sure is," Emma nodded. Unlike herself, Regina didn't have to put on sun screen. Her skin tone never got that pinkish shade, and she was thriving in the Hawaiian sunshine. Emma was sort of jealous about that. No matter how long Regina stayed out in the sun, she never got burned by the sun. Instead her skin started glowing so beautifully.

"Emma?"

"Yeah?" Emma said, quickly snapping out of it. Thinking about Regina's skin while she was skyping with her parents maybe wasn't the best thing.

After a bit more talking back and forward, Emma concluded the conversation with her parents. She smiled and told them to send plenty of pictures of Veronica and the dogs, and then she logged out of Skype. She closed the laptop and hopped off her chair. Now was the time to go and search after her wife.

She found Regina upstairs. Indeed in the middle of blow drying her hair. Emma smiled a little. Right now, Regina reminded her very much of someone else. Someone that was almost Regina, but not quite...

"Hi, Roni," Emma grinned.

"Oh, hiya. What can I get ya?" Regina quipped, raising her voice slightly to make herself audible over the noise coming from the hairdryer.

Emma's grin widened. She fucking _loved_ when Regina went along on the joke.

Emma hovered while Regina finished blow drying her hair. Once it was satisfyingly curly, Regina switched the hairdryer off and shook her head slightly. The movement made her curls bounce around her face. Emma found herself going increasingly weak in the knees at that.

"How's the head, Roni?" Emma asked, half-jokingly, half concerned. Regina had brought the pack of ice with her upstairs.

"It's alright," Regina said and stilled with one hand still buried in her curls. "Didn't I once do something similar in Seattle?"

"You did," Emma grinned. "You got pretty drunk one night and tripped over a lamp."

"Oh. Right."

"And you cursed like a sailor," Emma fondly remembered.

"I cursed a minute ago too."

"You did, but not like you did when we were in Seattle."

"Roni liked swearing," Regina said and shook her head slightly as she walked over to the vanity and found her mascara in the top drawer.

"She did. It was pretty sexy," Emma grinned.

Regina shot her a look that oozed judgmental. "You found it sexy that I wasn't capable of saying a sentence without including the word "fuck"?"

"Yeah," Emma said simply and grinned. "I found that to be _very_ sexy." Roni had been pretty big on cursing. And especially in bed. Emma had found that to be _ridiculously_ sexy, and she felt slightly dizzy every time she was able to make Regina curse in bed too. There was just something incredibly attractive about hearing Regina's raspy voice utter vulgarities.

"So? What are we doing tonight?" Regina asked and brought Emma out of her musings.

"Staying in?" Emma said and raised an eyebrow. "You just hit your head."

Regina stilled with the mascara still in her hand. "So I've just showered, did my hair and applied makeup for nothing? You cannot be serious."

Emma pursed her lips. She wasn't very big on going out when Regina had just bumped her head. Seriously, that thud it had made was enough to make her cringe.

" _Please_?" Regina teased and shot Emma a look full of mischief. "If I promise to be _really good_?"

"Woah, woah, woah, that's the kind of stuff that will make me drag you to bed," Emma half-warned.

"Maybe later? When we've been out?" Regina suggested.

"You're awfully keen on going out tonight," Emma noted.

"It's just so warm today," Regina said and rubbed a hand over her forehead. "I feel like I'm melting."

"I'll be happy to scoop you up from the floor if that happens," Emma grinned.

Regina shot her a look. "And I think that might be the strangest thing you've said to me so far."

"Hey, be nice," Emma warned.

"Or what?" Regina challenged as she rummaged through the drawer to find her lipstick.

"Or I know _exactly_ where the ropes are," Emma threatened and took great pleasure in seeing Regina shiver. In fact, the brunette shivered so much she had to put her lipstick down for a second, and Emma was growing smugger by the minute.

"Are you _sure_ we shouldn't just... stay in tonight?" the blonde suggested as she came closer and wrapped her arms around Regina from behind.

Regina scoffed. "Emma, when we get home, rest assure that my sister will corner me and ask what we did during our holiday, and I will _not_ be forced to lie. She'll figure out, and I'll never hear the end of it."

Emma sniggered and gave Regina's waist a little squeeze. "Alright. We're going out tonight. Since it means so much to you."

" _Thank_ you. Now kindly let go of me so I can finish putting on my makeup."

"That's not _your_ makeup," Emma said when she suddenly recognized the shade of lipstick. "That's _Roni's_ makeup."

"Do you mind?" Regina asked and shrugged lightly.

"No," Emma grinned as she sat down on the bed to watch Regina. "You know how much I love Roni."

"If she was here, she would accuse you of getting sentimental," Regina mock warned, but she never the less smiled widely.

"Yeah. I'm sure she would. Good thing she's not here then."

Regina chuckled lightly as she turned her attention back to her reflection.

They did indeed go out that night. And had a grand old time. They had something to drink, but not a lot. None of them wanted to be drunk. They danced and laughed and had an amazing time together. The only little hiccup was when a guy came _way_ too close to Regina for Emma's taste. And it didn't really help the matter that he offered her a cigarette. Regina's "greatest weakness". For a moment, Emma legit thought that Regina was gonna accept the cigarette, but then the brunette sobered up and said, "thank you, but I don't smoke". And she had wrapped an arm around Emma's waist in a very telltale manner. The guy had immediately apologized and left them.

"Why do people always hit on you?" Emma wondered out loud.

"Shall I come up with five good reasons?" Regina asked cheekily and took another sip of her fruity drink.

Emma scowled.

Regina immediately stopped playing around and cupped Emma's cheek instead. "You know I'm only interested in you."

"It's not because I don't trust you," Emma said quickly and put her hand over Regina's. "It's just that..."

"What?" Regina coaxed.

"It sort of tickles my... my _other_ side," Emma admitted, only partially embarrassed.

"Oh?" Regina said and raised an eyebrow. "Well, you are more than welcome to let out your _other side_ when we get back home."

"Is that a promise?" Emma asked. Suddenly, her fingers were itching to clip Regina's wrists to the headboard and tie her down with the ropes.

"Absolutely," Regina said, and Emma noted how her cheeks started glowing ever so slightly.

Suddenly, Emma wished that they weren't at this silly club. Suddenly, she wished that they were back in the beach house behind closed doors were they weren't visible to anyone. _God, we should have stayed in tonight. I shouldn't have caved in. I should have insisted that we stayed at home instead of going out._ But Regina had pouted so adorably. Emma had been one weak woman. She always was when Regina unleashed that pout. Regina's persuasion skills were nothing short of amazing.

Emma sought solace in another sip of her drink.

"You look a bit warm, dearest," Regina husked.

"Yeah, well, I was thinking too much about certain things," Emma said halfheartedly.

Regina smirked. "Why don't you finish your drink so we can head home? I believe I have the perfect cure for how warm you are."

"Yeah?" Emma said and raised an eyebrow.

But Regina refused to give anything else away. "Finish your drink," she sweetly repeated.

Emma was quick to gobble down the remains of her drink, and soon she and Regina were in a cab on their way back to the beach house. Regina had refused to say anything about her plans. Instead she just kept smirking at Emma every so often.

And Emma both hated and loved her for it. She gave Regina's hand a little squeeze, and Regina immediately squeezed back.

Once they reached the beach house, Emma was quick to follow Regina inside the house. She had every intention of dragging Regina upstairs this instant, but Regina just laughed and batted Emma's eager hands away from her person and asked Emma to wait downstairs while she fetched _something_.

The "something" quickly turned out to be two, large, fluffy towels. Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Come on," Regina said briskly and sauntered past Emma out of the beach house again.

Emma immediately followed her wife as Regina walked towards the water. Once they were sufficiently close to the ocean, Regina dumped the two towels in the sand and turned around to look at Emma. "Do you remember what you suggested that other night when I had gone out for a swim?"

"Yeah," Emma said, and her mouth went slightly dry.

"And what did you suggest then?" Regina asked teasingly.

"Skinny dipping," Emma croaked and cleared her throat.

"Quite right," Regina laughed. "And it's very dark now. The beach looks pretty deserted, doesn't it?"

"Are you seri-"

" _Very_ ," Regina interrupted nonchalantly, and then she was pulling the Rick James t-shirt over her head and dumping it on the towel.

Emma felt every bit dizzy as Regina revealed her red bra and then unzipped her denim skirt and dumped it next to her t-shirt.

"Well?" Regina asked and shot Emma a look.

Emma blinked in confusion.

"Will I be skinny dipping on my own?" Regina clarified. "Because that wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"No. Duh. I'll go with you. Obviously," Emma said as she quickly stripped herself off her sundress. "Seeing you undress was just a little too distracting."

"Ah. In that case, avert your eyes," Regina teased as she reached behind her and unclasped her bra.

Emma had to suck in a breath at that. Regina's nipples were completely hard, and Emma could feel how her own nipples tightened within her bra.

Regina smirked and maintained eye contact with Emma as she hooked her fingers within the waistband of her panties and then pushed them down her legs.

Emma inhaled again. This time a bit more sharply. They _could_ decide to skip the skinny dipping. And she _could_ chose to knock Regina over right now. Push her down on the towel and then have her wicked way with her.

"I'm waiting," Regina teased as she nonchalantly brushed past Emma and walked towards the ocean.

"Wait for me!" Emma half-complained as she fumbled to unclasp her bra.

"Slowpoke," Regina nonchalantly taunted. She was already knee deep in water.

Emma finally succeeded in unclasping her bra. She quickly dumped it on the towel and then peeled her panties down her legs. They soon ended up next to her and Regina's other clothes.

By the time Emma ventured out in the water, Regina was already hip deep in the water, and she didn't look quite as cocky as she had done a moment ago.

"Well, I suppose this is one way to cool down," she commented.

Emma sniggered as she silently agreed with her wife. The water's temperature had gone down some. It wasn't quite as warm as it had been earlier. She hoped that the balmy air could make up for it. Finally, she reached Regina and she didn't hesitate to wrap her legs around the brunette's hips.

"And that's one way to keep us warm," Regina added. "Good thinking, dear."

"Thank you," Emma grinned.

"Well, you got wish granted. I'm skinny dipping," Regina drawled.

"Yeah, you sure are," Emma said and laughed. "Very rebellious of you."

Regina scoffed. "In case you haven't noticed, there's no one on the beach right now. I don't think we're violating any laws."

"No, I suppose we're not. And since we're all alone... You don't mind me doing this, do you?" Emma said innocently as she ran her fingers down Regina's right breast.

Regina's only response was a very audible swallow, and Emma felt every bit satisfied with that. She didn't waste any time. Instead she eagerly kissed Regina and moved her hands up to Regina's wet hair instead.

Regina immediately returned the kiss and Emma gasped slightly when she felt blunt fingernails against her back. She fucking _loved_ when Regina did that. Emma answered by nipping slightly on Regina's bottom lip, then releasing it to give Regina a moment to breathe.

"God, I love you," she told Regina.

It was fairly dark, but she could easily see the smile upon Regina's face. "I love you too," Regina said. "But I think you already knew that."

Emma grinned as she gave Regina's ass a little squeeze. "No, but it doesn't hurt to tell me again. Just to make sure I've got the messa-" the sentence ended in a gasp when Regina's fingers rather suddenly slid down between her thighs.

"Are you getting _this_ message?" Regina teased as she started to stroke Emma.

Emma's only answer was another gasp and a somewhat strangled moan. She gripped the back of Regina's neck as she kissed her once more.

Regina was an excellent multitasker. She effortlessly returned the kiss while still stroking between Emma's legs, and it didn't take long before those strokes became more purposeful. More determined.

Emma groaned into the kiss and struggled to maintain their rhythm. The kiss was growing sloppy. She knew that, but she found it immensely hard to concentrate on anything when Regina was touching her like _this_. And when Regina's hand crept up some and she found Emma's clit with the tip of her finger, Emma broke the kiss entirely and moaned throatily.

"You look so beautiful like this," Regina cooed.

Emma couldn't even answer _that_. Instead she heard herself beg: "Regina, more... _please_!"

Regina snickered once, and then her lips were on Emma's forehead as another finger joined her ministrations.

Emma panted slightly. The water was getting warmer. The water was most definitely getting warmer. She gripped Regina's shoulders tightly.

Regina kept teasing her. Kept fluttering her fingers too lightly over Emma's clit, and Emma almost whined into her wife's shoulder. This amount of teasing was definitely not fair. She hadn't deserved that. She lifted her head, fully prepared to inform Regina of that, but suddenly, Regina's other hand slid down and cupped her ass firmly, pulling her closer, the fingers moved from Emma's clit and Emma gasped when she felt them right by her entrance.

" _Yes_!" she hissed into Regina's shoulder. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Regina was sassy enough to actually _chuckle_ as she slipped one finger inside Emma.

Emma hissed again and before she became completely aware over what she was doing, she had bit down on Regina's shoulder. She heard Regina gasp sharply at that.

"M-move," Emma moaned. "Please."

Willingly, Regina complied, and Emma felt as though she was floating when the finger inside her began moving slowly and gently. That prompted Emma to grip Regina's head and crash their mouths together in another kiss, but she soon lost the rhythm of their kiss when Regina's finger crooked slightly within her and brushed against her g-spot.

 _Don't let go,_ Emma reminded herself. Her body was so limp, if she let go of Regina now, there was a very good chance she would end up with her head underwater.

" _Regina_!" she hissed.

"Right here," Regina assured and moved her finger just to stress out her point.

Emma moaned sharply and her voice trembled slightly as she pleaded: " _more_!"

Regina immediately complied and slipped a second digit inside Emma, and Emma was very thankful that the beach was empty. Because the sound she released would definitely have been loud enough to rouse people's suspicion.

But here they were, gloriously alone. Emma could be as loud as she pleased. And really, she would have given a lot to be able to voice her desire right now, but Regina's ministrations rendered her completely speechless, and the only thing she _could_ do was cling onto Regina's shoulder and release these muffled cries into her skin.

"Are you close?" Regina breathed into her ear, and the thumping of her fingers became sharper.

Emma cried out muffled into her shoulder and muttered a faint "uh-huh". With each push from Regina's fingers, she could feel how she herself was pushed closer and closer to that edge. It wouldn't take long before she would be hovering just above it.

"R- _Regina_!" she hissed again.

"I know," Regina said, and Emma shrieked at a particular skillful flick of the brunette's wrist.

Emma cried out into Regina's shoulder once more. She could feel that familiar tingle low in her belly. That particular burning in her heels. Those flames that travelled up, up, up and covered her legs completely. Her thighs twitched in anticipation, and then she felt herself clench around Regina's fingers.

"Come for me," Regina husked, and her other hand slid down to Emma's ass and squeezed once more. "Come for me, Emma. Don't hold back."

Emma had never been very good at withholding an orgasm. Regina was the expert when it came to that, and Emma had often wondered just _how_ her wife was able to deny herself for so long. Emma certainly couldn't.

And tonight was no exception.

Warmth exploded in her belly, and she clung onto Regina for dear life as the orgasm ripped through her and rocked her body completely. She whined almost pathetically into Regina's shoulder as the intense pleasure crashed down upon her again and again and again.

Then her arms became limp, and if it hadn't been for Regina's ironclad grip on her body, Emma was sure she would have ended up with her head under water.

But Regina didn't let her slip. She had one arm wrapped firmly around Emma, and murmured declarations of love into Emma's ear as Emma continued to quake and squirm.

Finally, after something that felt like a smaller eternity, Emma was finally capable of lifting her head from Regina's shoulder and look at her wife.

"Huh," the blonde breathed as she met Regina's eyes in the darkness.

"Welcome back," Regina smirked, and Emma groaned as the brunette carefully moved her fingers from within her.

"We should s-skinny dip more often," Emma breathed and struggled to unwrap her legs from around Regina's waist.

Regina laughed shamelessly and gave Emma's rear a playful little squeeze.

"Sex out in the open," Emma continued, and her voice became stronger as she regained some of her strength. "I didn't know you had it in you, Madam Mayor."

"Oh, Miss Swan, you have no _idea_ what I'm capable off," Regina joked.

"Actually, I do," Emma sassed. "And you're damn good at it."

"Thank you, dear."

Emma moved her hands from Regina's shoulders and finally lowered herself fully back into the water. It wasn't cold anymore, but Emma didn't care. She had little intention of spending anymore time in the water. She was done "swimming" now.

"Come on," she said and gave Regina's hand a tug.

"Are we going somewhere?" Regina teased.

"Yeah. We are. Now come on." Emma tugged again.

Regina laughed as she willingly followed Emma out of the water, and Emma was very satisfied with how easily Regina complied. The first phase of Emma's little plan was done. Because oh yes, Emma definitely had plans for Regina.

And as soon they were back on land, she enacted the second phase of her wicked plan. She didn't even hesitate before she shoved Regina down on the towel in the sand.

"Emma!" Regina protested.

"What?" Emma asked innocently as she positioned herself on top of Regina and straddled her waist. "Oh, don't tell me you mind this. You just did _things_ to me in the water."

"Yes. In the _water_ ," Regina pointed out. "This is the _beach_. Someone could-"

"Nope," Emma interrupted firmly and palmed Regina's right breast. "It's pitch black and there's no one around. Look. We're all alone."

Regina didn't seem convinced. "I'll get sand everywhere," she pointed out.

Emma laughed. "I'll help you wash it off afterwards. Now be a _good girl_ and let me do nice things to you."

Regina huffed, and Emma took great pleasure in the way her wife's leg twitched slightly at the "good girl"-remark.

"You're not playing fair," Regina pointed out.

"No. And neither were you a minute ago," Emma smirked as she without much further ado lowered herself onto Regina.

"If someone sees us, I'll have your head."

"Yeah, yeah, if someone sees us, you have permission to murder me. Now shut up and enjoy it," Emma grinned. And then she kissed Regina's neck.

It didn't take more than a few warm kisses before Regina stopped protesting, and her hesitance were replaced by breathy moans when Emma started kissing her way down her wife's body. And by the time Emma reached the apex of Regina's thighs, Regina were digging her blunt fingernails into Emma's shoulder, and Emma decided that they should stay on the beach for at least a few hours.

 _Or a few days. A few days would be good too_ , Emma mused to herself as she planted the first kiss between Regina's legs. She almost smiled when she heard Regina release a little bubbly laugh. A sign that Regina was well and truly comfortable. Emma fucking _loved_ that laugh, and she was willing to do just about anything to hear it again.

She teasingly ran her tongue through Regina's slick and swollen folds, and as on cue, Regina's fingers came down to fist in her hair. Emma loved that too. Right now, she couldn't for the life of her come up with any reason why they should leave Hawaii. Ever.

" _Emma_!"

 _Oh yes, all the more reason to stay_.

"Emma, _please_!"

Emma reached up and scratched her fingers lightly against the smoothness of Regina's thigh, and Regina released a guttural moan that seemed to come from the very back of her throat.

 _God, make that sound again_ , Emma silently ordered and scratched against Regina's thigh once more.

Indeed, Regina complied and made the sound again, and the taste of her prickled on Emma's tongue. And Emma couldn't wait any longer. She slipped her tongue inside Regina, and Regina cried out sharply. Perhaps she was well-versed in withholding an orgasm, but she wasn't very good at keeping quiet.

And Emma loved that too. So _fucking much_!

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	8. Chapter 8

It was no secret that Emma loved staying in. She loved the coziness of their beach house, and she loved their long mornings in bed. She loved sunbathing near their little beach house, and occasional dips in the ocean. She loved cooking in the large kitchen, and she loved long, relaxing baths and wiggling inside the shower to join Regina for a quick soak.

But most of all, she loved spending time in bed with Regina. She loved the fact that they didn't have to get up and be the Savior and Mayor of Storybrooke. She loved the fact that they could just be Emma and Regina, celebrating their wedding anniversary like any other normal couple. And the more time they spend the bedroom, the happier Emma was. She would gladly have enjoyed all their meals in the bedroom, but every time she suggested it, she was met with an eyeroll and a "keep dreaming, dearest".

And thus also today.

"Oh, don't look so crestfallen, Emma," Regina said sweetly and laughed. "I'm not suggesting that we go home, I'm suggesting that we're going out for dinner once."

"Which is nice and all," Emma said and stretched her legs out so they could benefit from the sun too. "But I just..."

"Yes, I know how much you like to stay cooped up in the house all the time," Regina mocked, still sweetly. "You're such a homebody."

"I am not," Emma protested and shifted slightly on the porch. "I just like to be alone with you. And preferably in the bedroom."

"You're awful," Regina chuckled.

"You like bedroom time as much as I do," Emma accused.

"Yes," Regina said plainly. "But I also like making memories."

Emma raised an eyebrow. "And you don't think we're making memories in the bedroom?"

"Of _course_ we are," Regina said and shook her head slightly. "But when we get back to Storybrooke, your parents _will_ ask what we did during the holiday. And I'd like to show them some pictures as evidence."

Emma chuckled. "So you brought Roni's camera?"

"I sure did," Regina said and smiled.

"Are you gonna let me use the camera too?" Emma teased and referred to something that had happened in Seattle. Roni had been awfully protective of her camera, and every time Emma had dared taking the camera, Roni had more or less screeched orders at her.

"I still stand by it," Regina said plainly. "It's an awfully expensive camera."

"Yeah, I know. That's what I told Veronica when I caught her play with it the other day."

Regina visible cringed. "She what?"

"I'm kidding!" Emma laughed heartedly and gave Regina a nudge. "Sometimes I think that you love that camera more than you love me and our kids and dogs."

"Yes. You've seen right through me," Regina deadpanned.

Emma gave her another nudge. A slightly harder one.

Regina wasn't too regal to nudge back. And she did it with such force Emma almost toppled off the porch.

"Hey!" Emma protested.

"Oops," Regina said and offered a slight shrug.

"So we're going out for dinner tonight?" Emma asked and rubbed the sore spot on her arm.

"Yes, we are."

"And nothing I say can convince you to change your mind?"

"No."

"Not even a good whipping?"

"Shut up."

"Rope play? Handcuffs? A good old fashioned paddling?" Emma suggested without blinking.

A faint glow rose in Regina's cheeks, but her voice was every bit steady and dismissive as she said: "wow. You're really desperate to stay in."

Emma gave her wife another nudge. "I was just teasing."

"Oh. Shame. I wouldn't have minded a paddling later," Regina said nonchalantly and closed her eyes as she turned her face towards the sun.

"And that's the kind of stuff that makes me wanna stay in," Emma pointed out.

Regina laughed. "And you say _I'm_ the kinky one."

Emma couldn't come up with a comeback. Because Regina had a point. Emma was _exactly_ as kinky as her wife was. She couldn't exactly run from that.

So instead of going into that discussion, Emma absentmindedly scratched her arm. Her skin was going a little pink.

A warm hand stilled her fingers eager scratching. "Did you put on sunscreen today?" Regina inquired.

"Nope," Emma said truthfully and shrugged lightly.

"Then please _do_ ," Regina said firmly. "It's in the bathroom. And hurry up. You're reaching the shrimp stage."

"And I thought I was the domina-"

"Sunscreen, Emma. _Now_." Regina interrupted and mercilessly poked Emma in the ribs until the blonde moved from the porch.

"Yes, _Madam Mayor_ ," Emma said a tad sardonically, rubbing the spot on her ribcage as she went inside the beach house to find the damned sunscreen.

When she got outside with the sunscreen in hand, Regina had taken her top off and was sitting in her bikini top and the denim shorts she had been donning that day.

"Be still my beating heart," Emma said as she tapped Regina's thigh with her foot in order to get the brunette to move a little.

"Very funny," Regina said sardonically. "Sit in front of me."

"Why?" Emma asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm going to assist you with putting on sunscreen."

"You don't think I can do it myself?" Emma teased.

"No, I actually don't. There must be _some_ reason why you're getting so red. You're probably not putting enough on. Now sit," Regina said and pointed to the space in front of her.

Emma willingly sat down in front of Regina. Soon she heard the lid being popped off the bottle of sunscreen, and the following " _schwelp!_ " when Regina squeezed a dollop of the cream into her hands.

Emma squirmed just a little when the cold sunscreen hit her bare shoulder, and she already suspected that Regina was far better at this than Emma herself was.

"You're getting freckles right here," Regina commented and touched a spot on the very top of Emma's shoulder. "They're awfully sexy."

Emma chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you like them. And I'm glad that the sun is actually giving me something nice and not just shrimp color."

Regina laughed quietly at that.

"You know, sometimes I really wish that I had your skin tone," Emma continued.

That made Regina scoff. "You have beautiful skin, Emma. So light and so very... receptive."

"Receptive?" Emma echoed and raised an eyebrow.

"Mmm," Regina said, and her voice dropped an octave. "I always know _exactly_ where my teeth have been the morning after."

Emma half laughed, half groaned at that statement. "Seriously, give me one good reason why we're going out tonight instead of staying in."

"Because I want to eat out for once."

Emma smirked. "And why is it that we can't eat out right here? I know you're a fan of public sex, but seriou-"

"Oh, do shut up," Regina interrupted and squeezed Emma's shoulder a bit harder than necessary.

"You totally sat yourself up for that one," Emma laughed.

"I don't think that I did, Em- _ma_."

"Ohhh. Someone is getting irritated," Emma teasingly mocked.

"Careful, Swan. Perhaps I enjoy being punished by you, but believe me, I have _no_ problem with switching the roles," Regina casually warned as she rubbed more sunscreen into Emma's back.

Emma found herself squirming at that.

Regina snickered as she moved on the back of Emma's neck.

"You know, maybe that's enough sunscreen," Emma said halfheartedly.

"I don't think so," Regina said plainly. "We're not quite through."

And so, Emma had to sit still and try not to squirm while Regina rubbed the sunscreen into her upper back. The blonde silently cursed herself for having chosen to wear such a lowcut dress today, but Regina seemed _very_ pleased with Emma's choice. She hummed in delight as she talked about how much she liked the dress Emma was wearing.

"I chose it especially for you," Emma teased.

"Well, I certainly hope that you're not picking out clothes for anybody else than me," Regina said completely dryly.

"Only you," Emma assured. "You and you alone."

"Good," Regina said plainly.

Emma sighed comfortably and stretched her legs a little. "We should definitely stay in tonight."

"No, we should not. Seeing something else besides this beach house will do us good," Regina said.

"But I _am_ planning on seeing something else than the beach house tonight," Emma said innocently. "Your naked body."

Behind her, Regina scoffed. "You've seen that before. It's time to broaden your horizon, dear."

"But you're my favorite horizon."

Now Regina was laughing. "And that's possibly the strangest compliment you've ever given me, dear."

"And you like it," Emma teased.

"You're right. I do."

Emma laughed and turned her head slightly. "Are you almost done with that?"

"Yes. Unless you want me to rub your legs as well?"

"Do that and we'll _never_ make it out of this beach house," Emma threatened.

But much to Emma's dismay, their quiet little afternoon on the porch ended way too soon. Regina put her top back on (another thing Emma was sad about) and declared that she needed a shower before they were to head out.

"Want me to go with you?" Emma innocently offered.

Regina scoffed and shook her head. "No, Emma. If you do that, we'll never leave the bathroom.

"True that," Emma snickered.

"I won't be long," Regina promised and then leaned forward and pecked Emma's lips once.

"If you take longer than twenty minutes, I'll personally drag you out of the shower," Emma threatened.

"Very funny, dear," Regina said unimpressed. And then she disappeared upstairs to take her shower.

Emma killed the time with switching on the television and watching some CNN. She and Regina hadn't watched the news since they had left. There could be a war going on, and they wouldn't know about it. Simply because they had been entirely too busy with enjoying each other.

Emma was practically starting to nod off to the television and was debating to go upstairs and join Regina anyway. That would be one way to get her energy back. But before she could do _anything_ , Regina's cellphone started screeching and vibrating against the coffee table.

Emma ignored it.

The phone continued to screech. Very annoyingly.

Emma turned the screen upwards just to check that it wasn't Henry or something like that. But it wasn't. It was Zelena. And she wasn't giving up. The phone kept screeching. Clearly, it was of utmost importance for Zelena to get a hold of Regina right _now_.

Emma sighed gravely as she snatched the phone from the coffee table and glided her finger over the screen to take the call. Then she brought the phone up to her ear.

" _Finally_!" came Zelena's voice in the other end before Emma could get the chance to say anything or even say "hello".

"I know you're celebrating your anniversary," Zelena continued with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "But kindly climb off Emma and de-tangle yourself from the sheets for five seconds and listen to me. It's actually pretty important, sis."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is," Emma cackled. "But Regina isn't here right now."

"Oh. Emma," Zelena said in the other end.

"Yep," Emma confirmed and laughed heartedly.

"Well, where is my sister then?" Zelena asked. "Detangling herself from the sheets as we speak?"

 _I wish_. "Nope, she's in the shower at the moment."

"Oh. Right. Well, then perhaps you can give her a message from me? A mayor-message?"

"Sure thing," Emma said and nodded even though Zelena couldn't see it.

"Tell her that Maleficent had an accident and flew into a phone mast. The power was out for a while, but I fixed it. Maleficent fixed the phone mast. Nobody were harmed, but Maleficent asked me to bring her apology onwards to the Mayor."

"Right then," Emma said and forced herself to be the Savior and not a ridiculously jealous wife. "And Maleficent... Is she okay too?"

"She is," Zelena confirmed. "She told me to tell Regina that too. She was adamant that her "well being was of great concern to Regina"."

"Right," Emma said, a bit more dryly this time. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Sure," Zelena said briskly. "Give my best to Regina. And don't let her boss you around too much."

"Don't worry. I won't," Emma said and struggled not to burst out laughing.

"Alright then. Bye-bye," Zelena singsong'ed, and then there was a slight _click_ in the other end.

Emma laughed heartedly as she put the phone down. Zelena's assumptions were _very_ amusing.

She wasn't done laughing when she heard the bathroom door being opened and closed. Footsteps on the staircase. A slight creak. Emma silently counted. _One, two, three, four, five, si-_

"Was that the phone I heard?" Regina asked as she appeared at the bottom of the staircase. Her hair was still slightly damp from the shower, and she was dressed in a denim skirt and a grey tanktop.

"Yep," Emma confirmed and tried not to be distracted by her wife's gloriously bare legs.

"Who was it?" Regina asked.

"It was Zelena."

"Are you talking to me or to my legs?"

Emma immediately looked up to meet Regina's gaze. "Oops?"

Regina scoffed and shook her head. "And what did Zelena say?"

"That she thinks I'm a bottom."

" _What_?!"

"Never mind," Emma said quickly. "She called to say that Maleficent had some sort of accident and flew into a phone mast. The power was out for a while, but Zelena has restored it, and Maleficent fixed the phone mast. Nobody were hurt. Including Maleficent."

Regina shook her head. "Damn klutz she is. Perhaps it's time for me to have a sit down with her and remind her that she lives in a town now and not the Enchanted Forest. Reckless flying isn't allowed."

"Do you _have_ to talk to her?" Emma said and grimaced. She didn't like the idea of Regina having a "sit down" with Maleficent. At all.

"Emma, I'm the Mayor," Regina said immensely patient. "It's my _job_ to talk to her about the town's safety."

"I don't _like_ her," Emma said pathetically.

"She's harmless."

Emma scoffed. "She's a dragon, _and_ she's flirting with you at every given opportunity. The last thing she is, is " _harmless_ "."

"Maleficent flirts with everybody," Regina brushed her concern aside.

"She has never flirted with _me_ ," Emma pointed out.

Regina's dark eyes narrowed dangerously. "I hope not."

"My point is that I don't like her making eyes at you all the time," Emma said and clenched her jaw slightly.

Regina chuckled warmly. "She's just trying to get a reaction out of you."

"She's succeeding."

"Okay, enough of this nonsense," Regina said firmly and wrapped her arms around Emma's waist. "I _don't care_ about Maleficent. Or all the other blondes in this world for that matter. I only care about _one_ blonde. You. Alright?"

"You have a hair fetish," Emma said and tried her best to sass.

"Indeed so," Regina said as she leaned in and kissed Emma. Conveniently enough, she tangled her fingers into Emma's blonde tresses in the process.

Maleficent? Maleficent who? Emma couldn't for the life of her remember right now. And more importantly, she didn't _care_. Right now, Maleficent could flirt with Regina as much as she wanted, and Emma wouldn't even be fazed. Because she knew that Maleficent's attempts were pathetic. _Dragon strength or not, she's not strong enough to tear me and Regina apart. Nothing is_.

"I love you," she panted when Regina gave her the chance to breathe again.

"Yes, you do," Regina teased.

Obviously, Emma couldn't let such a sassy remark slide. She was quick to bring her right hand down and give Regina's ass a sharp smack.

Regina made a sound that sounded like a middle thing between a gasp and a moan.

Emma chuckled. _Well, I guess that means that it didn't hurt. Nothing to worry about then._

And oh yes, the look Regina gave her was a pretty strong indicator of what she was thinking. The brunette licked her lips slightly, and Emma felt every bit tempted to drag her right back upstairs, bend her over the nearest surface, and then rip the denim skirt off her.

Regina's answer when Emma told her this was quite scandalous. "Maybe later, my dearest," the brunette husked.

Emma groaned. Regina truly was a master in torture and teasing.

Of course they went out that night. And of course they had a good time. Emma liked staying in, but she had to admit that this was nice too. It was nice going out with Regina. It was nice sipping colorful drinks with Regina. It was nice dancing with Regina. Regina always refrained from drinking when they were back in Storybrooke, but it was different here, and Emma prided herself in knowing one of Regina's deepest, darkest secrets:

She liked to dance. Oh yes, Regina Mills, former Queen, Mayor of Storybrooke, liked to dance. In _clubs_. There had been a time where Emma had assumed that it was one of Roni's "traits", but at some point, Regina had fessed up and admitted that it actually wasn't. It was a Regina Mills trait. Emma had been both surprised and amused when she found out, because she hadn't expected the haughty Mayor of Storybrooke to be the type who enjoyed dancing in clubs. Regina had just shrugged and muttered something about how she'd "had a life before Henry". Emma had been _very_ interested in finding out more about that "life", but Regina hadn't been very keen on talking about it.

Emma smiled as she watched Regina take another sip of her colorful drink.

"What?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You're beautiful," Emma said, and blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Because _god_ , Regina was beautiful. Curly hair. Sun kissed, glowing cheeks. Gleaming eyes. Tanned legs. Seriously, Emma had a problem with keeping her eyes off Regina's legs tonight.

Regina scoffed. "Oh, stop it."

"Just tellin' the truth," Emma said and shrugged.

Regina rolled her dark eyes and emptied her drink.

Emma laughed at the wonderfully disappointed look on her wife's face. Regina looked as though Christmas had just been cancelled.

"Want me to get you another drink, babe?" Emma asked sweetly.

"Would you?" Regina beamed. "Thank you. I would have gone myself, but I'm afraid my feet are dying. I've been dancing too much."

"Then lets ensure that your feet lives to see another day," Emma said briskly as she snatched Regina's empty glass. "Another margarita?"

"Yes, please," Regina said and smiled.

"I'm _such_ a good wife," Emma joked as she rose from her seat and wandered up to the bar. Regina wasn't the only one who wanted another drink. Emma's throat was pretty dry. It was probably all that dancing they had done. And before coming to this club, they had gone for a lovely walk on the beach. And Regina had taken a criminal amount of pictures of Emma with "Roni's" camera. Emma had tried to argue that Regina should be taking pictures of the beautiful landscape instead, but Regina had answered with a smooth "what does it look like I'm doing, dear?"

Emma had shut up then.

Now she was drumming her fingers against the counter as she waited for the bartender to notice her and refill Regina's drink. The space behind the bar looked completely deserted, and Emma silently thought to herself that the service in Roni's Bar had been far, far better. There had always been someone behind the counter, ready to fetch you a drink. In a flashback, Emma saw herself barking for someone to come and take her order at Roni's Bar. And then she had met Roni for the very first time. And been completely blown away by what she had seen. Emma still remembered her first impression of Roni. Black nail polish. Black skinny jeans. A Rick James t-shirt and a tattered denim jacket where the sleeves had been rolled up and had exposed the feather tattoo on her wrist. The _swan_ feather. Golden hoop earrings. Emma remembered how she had been interested right away. The memory never failed to make her smile, and today was no exception. Roni had been so smooth and full of sass, and Emma had felt like the luckiest woman on earth during those six weeks she had spent in Seattle with Roni.

And now she _knew_ that she was the luckiest woman on earth. Because she got to spend her life with Regina. Regina who possessed all Roni's sass and didn't hesitate to dress like a certain bartender when they were on holiday.

Emma caught herself grinning a little and immediately felt silly for doing so. Maybe she would convince Regina to go back to the beach house once they finished this drink. Maybe she would say certain things to coax her wife into ending the night early.

"Hi."

Emma looked up and saw a guy standing right next to her. A guy with sandy blonde hair and a beard. And a far too cocky expression on his face.

"Hi," Emma said politely, but uninterested.

"You here alone?" the guy inquired as he looked Emma up and down as though he was trying to guess how much she weighed.

Emma almost rolled her eyes. _Guess where this is going_. "Nope," she said plainly.

The guy wasn't fazed. "Wanna dance?"

Emma was already annoyed as it was. The guy had interrupted her day dream about tonight's plans with Regina, and his direct approach was only annoying her further. "I'm dancing with _her_ ," she said firmly and gestured to where Regina was sitting.

That didn't threw the guy off either. "Well, then tell your friend that you'll dance real quickly with me, and-"

"Dude," Emma interrupted and shook her head. "She's not my friend. She's my _wife_."

"Oh," the guy said, and now he was actually _smiling_. "Well, then perhaps your wife would like to dance too? I can handle two at the same time."

"We're not interested," Emma said plainly.

"Don't knock it till you tried, sweetheart," the guy said cockily.

"The only thing I'll _knock_ is you, if you don't leave me alone!" Emma barked. "Seriously, go away."

The guy sneered for a second, but then the stupid grin returned. "I'll be here all night in case you change your mind," he said and had the nerve to wink at Emma.

Emma settled for an eyeroll.

Clearly, the guy took that as a victory, and he grinned as he finally walked away.

Emma groaned as the bartender finally emerged and made another drink for Regina. And an extra large one for Emma.

Emma couldn't get away from the bar soon enough. She might even have spilled a little as she walked back to the table she was sharing with Regina.

"Here you go, babe," Emma said as she sat the drink down in front of Regina.

"Thank you," Regina said and promptly took a sip from it. Curling her fingers around the drink, she immediately nodded towards the guy and asked: "wanna tell me what _that_ was about?"

"That was the tempting offer of a ménage a trois," Emma said completely flatly.

Regina promptly choked on her drink. " _What_?"

"Well, he might not have said it _directly_ , but I could read between the lines," Emma scoffed and took a large sip of her own oversized drink.

"How vile," Regina said.

"Yeah," Emma was quick to agree.

"That certainly explains why you look so tense," Regina continued.

"Yeah, well, a guy offering you a threesome has that effect on you," Emma did her best to quip even though she was slightly pissed off at the guy.

"I think you need to relax," Regina said and shifted slightly on her chair as she leaned closer to Emma.

"I'm trying," Emma joked and nodded towards her drink.

"And what if I tell you that I know a better way to relax?" Regina whispered into her ear.

Emma nearly shivered at that. "What do you mean?"

Regina didn't answer. At least not verbally. Instead she slipped a hand under the table and rested it on Emma's thigh.

Emma immediately reached for her drink and took a deep gulp.

Regina's hand were pushing Emma's sundress up some and exposing more and more of her thigh. And soon her hand was creeping up as well.

"What are you _doing_?" Emma hissed.

"I'm a little drunk," Regina said plainly. "And you know how handsy I get when I'm drunk."

"We're in _public_ ," Emma whispered and tried to keep the shrillness out of her voice.

"I know. Isn't it exciting?"

And yes. Yes, it was. Emma hated herself for thinking so, but it really _was_ exciting. And thrilling. And forbidden. And Emma hated herself for liking the prospect of doing this right here. And she hated Regina for having such _good_ hands.

"No one can see what's going on, dear," Regina soothed as her hand crept up and started to pet Emma's inner thigh. "Just keep still. No twitching. Otherwise people will notice."

"I _hate_ you," Emma hissed.

Warm fingers stroked against the growing wet spot on her panties. "No, you don't," Regina said calmly.

Emma masked a moan as a cough and then gritted out: "just you wait until we're getting back. I am _so_ gonna get you for this."

"You're making me wet," Regina almost nonchalantly announced.

Emma's legs twitched under the table. God, Regina had no fucking filter when she was drunk. She became so incredibly blunt, and right now, Emma both loved and hated it.

But there was no doubt that she loved what Regina's fingers were doing right now. They were gently rubbing against the growing wet spot on Emma's panties.

This time, the blonde didn't quite succeed in masking a moan as a cough, and she immediately cleared her throat.

"Quiet," Regina scolded.

"I _hate_ you," Emma hissed again.

Regina ignored that. "Open your legs," she whispered. "Do it. Now."

How could Emma resist when Regina used that tone? Of course she couldn't. Willingly, she opened her legs slightly under the table, and immediately, Regina's hand wiggled in between.

"Take a sip of your drink, dear," Regina encouraged.

Emma did just that, and a moment later, she damn nearly choked on the beverage when Regina started to rub her more earnestly.

"God, you're so wet already," Regina muttered in her ear.

"You _suck_ ," Emma hissed. She suddenly realized, that to the outside viewer, it probably looked like she and Regina were in the middle of an argument. Had the situation been any different, Emma could almost have laughed.

But oh god, _laughing_ was about the last thing on Emma's mind right now. Regina was _stroking_ her. No, not stroking her. _Rubbing_ her seemed more fitting. Up and down. The wetness was spreading, and Emma was deathly afraid that it would drip down her thighs any moment.

"Do you want my fingers inside you, Em- _ma_?" Regina drawled.

" _Yes_!" Emma breathed.

Regina snickered velvety in her ear as she wiggled her hand inside Emma's panties.

Emma's jaw completely dropped at that, and her elbow nearly slipped off the table.

Regina snickered again. "Hang on to the table dear."

"I would prefer hanging on to y-you," Emma gritted out as she slipped her own hand under the table and grasped firmly onto Regina's wrist. She began moving Regina's wrist, a silent plead for her wife to go faster.

And Regina snickered again as she did so. She stroked Emma faster, and faster, and Emma bumped her knee against the table. That only made Regina chuckle again.

" _Inside_!" Emma hissed.

"Are you sure, Em- _ma_?" Regina drawled. "This is a public place, after all."

"Just fucking _do it_!" Emma hissed.

Another fruity chuckle, and then Regina slowly slid a finger inside Emma.

A cough exploded out of Emma's lungs at that, and she slipped her other hand under the table and grabbed on to the edge of Regina's skirt. Just to hold on to _something_.

"Oh, you like this, don't you?" Regina teased.

Emma just nodded frantically. Oh yes, she _really_ liked it. More than she cared to admit.

Regina was clearly having the time of her life as she moved her finger within Emma. Soon that finger was moving swiftly and pressing right against Emma's g-spot.

Emma didn't know how she remained sitting on her chair. Because in her mind, she was dragging Regina with her to the bathroom and having her right then and there. But in reality, she was sitting mutely in her seat, completely overwhelmed by what she was feeling. Regina was touching her _so_ well. The brunette always knew exactly what to do and when. Like right now, when she was crooking her finger purposefully inside Emma.

Emma groaned when she felt that familiar tightening low in her gut. _Shit. Not already_.

"Oh?" Regina purred in her ear. "Are you gonna come for me, dear? Are you gonna let everyone know what I'm doing to you?"

"N-no!" Emma breathed. She was _not_ about to let everyone know what was going on under the table.

"You think you can be quiet while you come?" Regina challenged. "Because _I_ don't think so. You're always so wonderfully loud, my beautiful swan."

 _My beautiful swan_. _Fuck_. Emma gripped Regina's hand tighter as she felt her thighs starting to quake. "R- _Regina_!"

"Mmm," Regina breathed. "Come for me, _Em-ma_!"

And Emma did just that. She clung onto Regina's hand and did her utmost not to make a sound as the world began to blur slightly. She could feel the wetness seep down her legs, and her knee bumped against the table again as the warmth exploded low in her belly. She could feel how she tightened around Regina's finger, and a teeny tiny moan founds its way out of her mouth.

"Shh," Regina teased.

Emma brought a fist up to her mouth to muffle her cries.

Regina laughed shamelessly.

But all Emma could do was to groan slightly as she felt herself relax once more. It was possible that she still was coming a teeny tiny bit, and she groaned again as she felt Regina's finger leave her.

Regina made another "mmm" sound, and then she calmly wiped her finger in a napkin. Emma damn nearly blushed at that.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Regina smirked.

It took a moment before common sense returned to Emma, but when it did, she looked at Regina. The brunette was looking ever so innocent, but Emma didn't buy it.

"You are in _so_ much trouble now," Emma said sternly.

"Oh yes?" Regina said and blinked mischievously.

"Yeah," Emma said and tried to be as firm as possible. "We're leaving. Right now."

"We are?"

"Yup," Emma said and grasped Regina's hand to pull her up from her seat. "Come on."

She kept holding on to Regina's hand, and as they made it outside, she grasped Regina's other wrist as well and squeezed it firmly.

"Are you arresting me, _Sheriff_?" Regina taunted.

"Damn right I am," Emma said. She already had plans to put those handcuffs they had back at the beach house to good use.

"What for?" Regina asked, still snickering.

"Public indecency," Emma said plainly. "And I'm afraid I'll have to cuff you when we get back. Just to make sure you won't try to obstruct justice."

"That sounds fun," Regina breathed.

"Oh yeah, you say that now," Emma threatened. "But just you wait until we get back..."

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	9. Chapter 9

(( **A/N: Super long and smutty update for all of you! I'll go to church now...))**

The taxi ride back to the beach house was silent. Regina kept shooting Emma glances, but Emma refused to look at her. This was first phase of the punishment. Never looking at Regina. She knew that it was probably driving Regina insane, and insane was _exactly_ what Emma wanted her wife to be right now. Oh yes, she had _such_ plans for Regina tonight. And they consisted of a pair of handcuffs, and Emma's rightful title. _Sheriff Swan._

Emma felt how something warm sizzled down her spine when she thought of what was to come.

"Are you not gonna talk to me?" Regina asked quietly.

"Nope," Emma said plainly, and then, leaning in so the driver couldn't hear her: "You're under arrest. You're not allowed to talk to the sheriff."

She took great pleasure in seeing Regina's eyes widen at that. The brunette looked as though she had _several_ questions, but Emma just shook her head firmly once and gave Regina's wrist a little squeeze. A harder one than she normally would.

Regina inhaled a little too sharply at that, and Emma noted how her wife crossed her legs a little more firmly than what could be considered a nonchalant gesture. No doubt Regina was riled up, and Emma couldn't be more satisfied.

She squeezed Regina's wrist again and heard Regina inhale a second time. Emma almost chuckled. Regina was always delightfully easy to rile up when she had had a little bit to drink.

Emma leaned back in the seat and felt how her nipples slowly began to harden inside her bra. Regina wasn't the only one who was looking forward to what was to come. Next to her, Regina huffed, and Emma smirked before she could stop herself. She knew _exactly_ what this silence was doing to her wife. Regina was probably going mad with anticipation, and Emma found that to be ever so delightful. It had been a while since they had last put Emma's sheriff-title to good use, but tonight they were gonna make up for that. Tonight, Emma was going to have a grand old time torturing her wife in the sweetest way possible.

Just to make sure Regina knew that, Emma put a hand on her wife's thigh. Quite the innocent touch, really, but she still saw how Regina's shoulders tightened.

 _How about that?_ Emma smugly thought to herself. The roles had been switched, and now Regina was the one who had to endure being touched in public. _Payback's a bitch, Madam Mayor._

She saw how Regina took a deeper breath than necessary, and Emma grinned again.

Emma couldn't leave the cab soon enough when it pulled up in front of the beach house, but she still made sure to exit the car with grace and elegance. Now was not the time for being clumsy and potentially making Regina laugh. In fact, making Regina laugh was just about the last thing Emma wanted to do. _I'd prefer to make her moan, and as loud as possible._

She waited until the cab disappeared around a corner, and then she once again turned her attention to Regina. She grabbed both of her wife's wrists and held them together behind Regina's back.

"You're manhandling me, Em- _ma_ ," Regina drawled.

"That's Sheriff Swan to you. And I wouldn't be as smug if I were you. Public indecency is a very serious crime, _Madam Mayor_ ," Emma said and made sure to keep her voice steely and hard.

"Oh?" Regina said and clearly did her best not to cackle as Emma dragged her towards the beach house. "Am I under arrest, Em- _Sheriff Swan_?"

"Yes. That's exactly what you are. Glad you're catching along so quickly," Emma said and maintained her grip on Regina's wrists with her left hand as she opened the front door with her right. She gave Regina a little shove as they went inside.

Emma didn't bother with switching on the light inside, and once she turned around to lock the door, she warned: "I'm going to let go of your wrists now, but you better keep your hands behind your back. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

Emma immediately gave Regina's wrists another squeeze. "With a little more respect than that."

"It's clear, Sheriff Swan. I shan't move an inch," Regina said, and even though Emma could still hear the amusement bubbling beneath the surface, she could hear something else in Regina's voice as well. Something thicker and rougher. No doubt Regina was finally starting to take this seriously.

"Good," Emma said curtly as she very slowly loosened her grip on Regina's wrists. "I'm watching you." And she did. Even though she was in the process of locking the door to their little beach house, she still made sure to look back at Regina every so often. And she liked what she saw! Regina was standing completely still with her hands behind her back, and Emma spend longer time on locking the door than what she normally would. Seeing how Regina's shoulders moved up and down as she breathed shallowly, was enough to make Emma keep dawdling just a little.

But finally, she twisted the key one last time in the lock and turned around. Without hesitation, she gripped Regina's wrists and squeezed, and she reveled in the little gasp coming from Regina. Clearly, she hadn't been prepared for that.

"Now," Emma said. "I want you to go upstairs and wait for me. I want you to be facing the wall and have your palms placed flatly against the wall when I come into the bedroom. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Sheriff Swan."

"Good girl," Emma said and released the pressure on Regina's wrist. She gave her wife another little shove towards the stairs. "Off you go then. Hurry up. If you're not facing the wall when I get upstairs, I'll have to punish you for it."

As pulled by a string, Regina immediately went up the stairs. Emma watched as she walked upstairs, and the blonde kept lurking by the staircase until she couldn't hear Regina's footsteps anymore. She grinned a little. She didn't for one minute doubt that Regina was gonna do as requested.

Emma nonchalantly walked around in the kitchen as she silently debated how long she was going to make Regina wait for her. She knew that the anticipation was half of the fun in this little game, and the idea that Regina was facing the wall and had her hands planted on the wall while she was waiting, was enough to make Emma feel half-dizzy with need already. She wanted to fuck her wife as much as she wanted to torture her with some sweet teasing.

Emma looked down at herself. She couldn't very well be the stern Sheriff Swan while she was wearing this yellow sundress, could she?

No. No, of course she couldn't. Maybe that was what had made Regina laugh in the first place, and seeing as Emma wouldn't tolerate any laughing tonight, she would have to change her clothes.

And so Emma strolled into the spare bathroom where she found their extra bag of clothes. The one they always brought with them in case they would run into bad weather. Emma rummaged through it until she found what she was looking for. Her black jeans. Her white tanktop. Her red leather jacket. _And_ her Sheriff star. The blonde grinned. _Now_ she was ready to play this game with Regina.

Emma made sure to take her sweet time in undressing and changing her clothes. Before she even put any clothes on, she gave herself an extra spray with that spicy perfume she didn't wear very often, but she knew that Regina loved. She brushed her long blonde hair until it shone. She even considered to tie it back in a ponytail but decided against it. She knew Regina loved when she wore her hair down.

 _Then_ she pulled the yellow sundress over her head and traded it for her tight tanktop and her black jeans. The clothes was a little bit too warm for this climate, but what the hell. She could survive. And- she smirked slightly- it was for a very good cause. She fastened the golden sheriff star in the waistband of her jeans, and then she shrugged on her red leather jacket. Now she wasn't just a woman on holiday. Now _Sheriff Swan_ was staring back at her in the mirror. Emma smirked, and her reflection did the same. Now she was ready to go upstairs and punish her "prisoner".

She left the bathroom and went up the stairs. The door to the bedroom was closed, and Emma grinned a little. She hadn't asked Regina to do that, but clearly, the brunette had been smart enough to work that out herself.

Emma pushed the door open, and her grin widened at what she saw. Regina was standing with her back to Emma. Facing the wall and with her palms against the white surface, exactly like Emma had ordered her to. It could have been an obedient gesture. Almost. If it hadn't been for the fact that Regina was repeatedly squeezing her legs together. Emma had _not_ told her to do that.

"Stop that!" Emma barked. "Or do you want me to handcuff you?"

"No, Sheriff Swan," Regina said immediately.

Emma suppressed another grin. She knew that the real answer to that question was exactly the opposite, but Regina was smart enough to play along. Emma licked her lips. _Later though._ Later she would have absolutely no problem with handcuffing her wife.

She crossed the floor and walked over to Regina. "Spread your legs," she demanded.

Regina snickered as she moved an inch away from the wall and turned her head. "Already, _Sheriff_? Well, that certainly didn't take l-"

"Back up against the wall _right now_!" Emma demanded. "Turn around and place your hands on the wall!"

Regina did as she was asked, and the deep breath she took didn't go unnoticed by Emma. But instead of addressing it, Emma said: "and spread your legs like I said."

"Yes, Sheriff Swan," Regina said with a pretty decent imitation of politeness as she spread her legs. That little movement made her denim skirt ride up some, and Emma took a moment to admire her wife's gloriously long, and tanned legs. Emma's mouth was already watering, but she knew that she had to pull herself together. As much as she wanted to take Regina right here against this wall, she wanted to wait and tease Regina as well. Sobering up, she asked: "are you carrying any illegal drugs?"

"No, Sheriff Swan."

"Any weapons?"

"Only my sharp tongue," Regina teased.

Emma immediately planted her hand on top of Regina's left one and pressed it more firmly against the wall. "That's enough!"

"I'm sorry, Sheriff Swan," Regina breathed.

Emma released Regina's hand once more and her voice was firm when she said: "Well, if you got nothing to hide, I'm sure you don't mind if I perform a routine pat-down on you."

Instead of an answer, she got another sharp exhale from Regina.

"I thought so," Emma said. "Keep still. If I see you move, I'll end up thinking that you _are_ hiding something. And if that's the case, I'll have no choice but to conduct a more... _Throughout_ search. Is that clear?"

"It's clear, Sheriff Swan."

"Good," Emma said. "Keep still."

The blonde started at the tops of Regina's shoulders, slowly patting her palms against the brunette in a gentle manner as to make this as believable as possible. She peeled Regina's hands away from the wall, patted her arms thoroughly, patted down Regina's left side and then her right. Snaked an arm around Regina to pat her stomach, then slowly trailing upwards towards her chest.

Regina teetered slightly and muttered something under her breath with a very distinct accent.

"Keep still!" Emma barked. "I'm getting suspicious, _Roni_."

Regina didn't answer. Instead her legs stopped moving, and Emma continued her "search" she patted Regina's left breast thoroughly. Then her right.

"Are you hiding anything inside your bra?" Emma demanded.

"No, Sheriff Swan," Regina breathed.

"Hmm. Let's see if you're telling the truth," Emma said as she used her fingertips to touch Regina's left breast through her bra.

Regina squirmed again, and Emma raised an eyebrow even though Regina couldn't see it. She continued to tease Regina's nipple through her bra, and she could feel how the bud was swiftly hardening under her touch. And when Regina squirmed again, Emma moved her fingers to Regina's right breast. The blonde tried not to grin as she brushed a fingertip over a completely hard nipple. She swallowed something as she briefly wondered how wet this was making Regina.

"I better check your pockets as well," Emma said, and made sure to speak with as much authority as possible. "Please turn your back pockets inside out and then place your hands on the wall again.

"Yes, _Sheriff Swan_ ," Regina drawled, and then she did as Emma asked and turned the pockets on her denim skirt inside out. They were empty except for the tab from the bar they had been on tonight.

"Very good," Emma praised. "Hands on the wall again."

Regina obediently did as requested, and Emma continued her "routine pat-down". She abandoned Regina's breast and ignored the whimper Regina made at the loss of contact. She began patting Regina's denim clad backside again. God, Regina's ass looked _perfect_ in that snug, short skirt. Emma's fingers were practically _itching_ to spank Regina. Just once. Just to get the pleasure of hearing her wife moan. But she firmly told herself to wait. There was _plenty_ of time for such activities, and right now, she was in the middle of giving her wife a throughout pat-down. That was what she was going to focus on for now.

And so, she settled for giving Regina's backside a gentle pat, still trying to make it believable, and she completely ignored the way she could feel Regina push herself backwards against the touch. Without any type of forewarning, Emma took the "pat-down" to the next level and started to touch Regina's legs. She started at her wife's shapely ankles and slowly made her way up. Patted Regina's calfs, the side of her knees, higher still. Patted against the back of her thighs, then moved her fingers to the inside of Regina's thighs and took the pat-down so high she almost had her hands under Regina's skirt. Despite all Emma's previous warnings, Regina was moaning shamelessly, and she seemed to have trouble with keeping her legs apart. She kept rubbing her thighs together in that telltale manner that never failed to make Emma forget everything at once. But once again, the blonde forced herself to be stern and continue this little game of theirs.

"That's enough!" she snapped. "I'm sure you think that this is funny, but right now, you're preventing a sheriff from doing her job, and honestly, I find your behavior to be suspicious. I had hoped that we could fix this with a quick pat-down, but with the way you've been acting during the procedure..." Emma shook her head in mock sadness. "I'm afraid I have no choice but to perform a cavity search on you. "Please remove your clothing."

Regina cackled as she turned around. "And what exactly are you counting on finding, _Sheriff_?"

"Just remove your clothes," Emma snapped. "And hurry up. I don't have all night."

"As the Sheriff wants," Regina said and smirked. Then she pulled her tanktop over her head, threw it on the floor, opened the top button in her denim skirt and then unzipped it. Emma couldn't take her eyes off her wife's legs as Regina stepped out of the skirt and revealed the black thong, she was wearing underneath. Emma almost groaned. A thong. Regina had been wearing a _thong_ all night without Emma's knowledge. _I knew I should have been there when she showered._

Emma watched as Regina unclasped her bra and dumped it on the floor next to her other articles of clothing. Once Regina was stark naked, she looked at Emma and flashed her a rather devilish smile, and Emma wouldn't take it.

"Turn around. Face the wall. Spread your legs. Hands flat against the wall!" she barked.

"Yes, Sheriff," Regina said with a very poor imitation of politeness as she turned around and placed her palms flat against the wall.

"Legs apart," Emma reminded her wife, and her breath hitched in her throat as Regina parted her legs. She had no problem with seeing the pearly liquid that was seeping down Regina's thighs.

Once she was satisfied with the position Regina was in, Emma walked over to her and half-warned as she said: "I am going to conduct the cavity search. You are to keep still and not move a muscle during the search." Emma gripped her wife's hips, tilting them back to give her better access. "Is that clear?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Sheriff," Regina said, and now she didn't sound amused. She sounded breathless and aroused.

And so, without giving much of a warning and careful not to touch her anywhere else, Emma lowered her hand to Regina's core and slipped one finger inside. There was absolutely no resistance. Regina was completely soaked, and for a moment, it was impossible for Emma to concentrate on anything besides those tight, velvety walls that enveloped her finger so wonderfully. Taking a deep breath, she wiggled her finger, probed around and then added another. That digit effortlessly slipped inside as well. Slowly, Emma began to swirl her fingers, even let out a "hmm", pretending to actually be performing some sort of search. But when Regina's hips started to move, Emma used her free hand to grip Regina's right hip and halt all movements. "Did I not tell you to keep still during the cavity search?" she barked.

"I'm s-sorry," Regina breathed, and another wave of satisfaction rushed through Emma when she heard the slight stutter in her wife's voice. But she never the less kept up the act as she said: "Are you gonna comply with my orders, or do you want to spend the night handcuffed?"

"I'm sorry," Regina breathed. "I'll stay still." Her voice was sharp, trembling, and Emma could tell that she was using as much strength as possible to not move her hips.

Emma wriggled her fingers inside Regina's tight, wet heat and continued their faux search of Regina's core. Her fingertips curled and searched until...

" _Oooh_!"

Emma shook her head, immediately drawing her fingers back so they no longer were in contact with that little rough patch of tissue inside Regina. "I am not satisfied with the way you're reacting. I'm trying to conduct a very -" Emma's voice failed her for a moment as she felt Regina's juices drip down her wrist. _Fuck, she's so wet._ Emma did her best to stay on topic as she continued: "-a very throughout search, and you're making it quite impossible. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Regina responded by turning her head slightly and moan deeply, and damn, that sound almost threw Emma off completely, but once again, she forced herself to stay in character as she growled: "face the wall. Right _now_."

"Yes, _Sheriff_ ," Regina said and then she obediently turned her head and faced the wall once more.

Feeling every bit satisfied with that, Emma went back to her inspection- not taking too long to curl her fingertips inside Regina as she searched for that special spot once more. When she found it, she heard an audible gasp escape Regina's lips, and Emma caught the sight of the muscles in her legs pulling taut. Emma pumped her fingers between Regina's thighs, making certain that each time they went inside her, they were hitting her _just right_.

"Ffffuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_!" Regina swore above her, and that was _definitely_ Roni speaking.

Emma could see Regina's arousal glimmering on her wrist, Regina was practically _dripping_. The very sight of it made the muscles between Emma's legs contract almost painfully. God, she wanted her wife _so_ much right now! The aching desire blooming between her legs were almost driving her insane, but once again, she forced herself to wait. Not because she was still hellbent on keeping this little game up, but because she wanted Regina to come.

Her fingers picked up speed as she spoke, and Emma noted how she sounded more breathless than stern now: "are you getting aroused during this search? Are you aware that I could p-prosecute you for the fact that you are accosting a sheriff?"

" _Mmmm_! How long will it take before you- Oh, _god_!- _accost_ me with one of the toys in my suitcase?" Regina moaned in response, and her hips jerked backwards to meet Emma's eager fingers.

Emma allowed a breathless chuckle at that. "Oh, is _that_ what you want?"

" _Y-yes_!" Regina breathed.

Emma completely bluescreened at that, and her fingers began thrusting painfully into her, and the blonde moved her other hand from Regina's hip to her clit and began rubbing at the swollen bud vigorously. _Fuck_ , Regina knew _exactly_ how to push her buttons and damn it, Emma wanted to fuck her so bad right now! She wanted to stomp right over to the suitcase and find their purple strap-on. She wanted to snap the harness on, turn Regina around and then slam right into her, fuck her right into the wall and not stop until Regina screamed for mercy! But at the same time, the idea of moving her fingers from within Regina right now seemed so completely cold blooded, Emma couldn't bring herself to do it. So instead Emma waited, waited until Regina's legs began to tremble and her mouth fell open. Regina moved one trembling hand away from the wall and gripped the back of Emma's neck, pulling her closer. Heat radiated throughout the brunette's frame as her hips bucked back against Emma's fingers, and she cried out in pleasure, yelling Emma's name, her head lolling backwards only to land on the top of Emma's shoulder.

Emma felt how her fingers were first trapped, then thoroughly soaked by Regina's juices, and then she felt how Regina's walls stopped fluttering around her fingers and her muscles relaxed once more.

Knowing that Regina needed something to ground her right now, Emma reached up and placed her hand over Regina's on the wall. Regina was still shaking, muttering under her breath. Emma almost laughed. _Seems like someone isn't quite done coming after all_. Knowing this, Emma didn't withdraw her fingers right away. But she didn't curl them and moved them within Regina either. Yes, she wanted Regina to come a second time, but not like this, oh no, she had plans for how she wanted her wife to come!

Once Regina's groaning had turned into muttering curses under her breath, Emma slowly withdrew her fingers from within Regina, and Regina whimpered slightly. But Emma thoroughly enjoyed the trickle of juices that seeped out of Regina. Emma couldn't wait to taste her. _But not yet, though. Plans, remember_?

"Can you move?" she asked her wife.

"Mmmm," Regina muttered.

Emma laughed despite trying to sound stern. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Yes _what_?"

"Sheriff Swan," Regina quickly parroted.

"That's better," Emma said. "Then go and bend over the bed."

Regina turned her head, and for the briefest second, Emma saw how she raised an eyebrow, and Emma suffocated another chuckle. It had taken a while to sweettalk Regina into that particular position. And even longer to get her wife to admit that she actually _loved_ that position. Regina had tipped her chin and declared that she was "a queen and a bit more refined". And then she had half-threatened Emma to "make it worth it".

And oh, how Emma had made it worth it! Regina had been delightfully hoarse the next morning.

"Are you gonna do as I ask?" Emma asked almost sweetly and grinned at Regina.

"Yes, Sheriff Swan," Regina said obediently, and then she was brushing past Emma, walking over to the bed and then lowering herself down onto her elbows.

It was a lovely sight indeed, but Emma wasn't quite satisfied yet. She quickly went and grabbed two pillows, positioning them underneath Regina for support. "All the way, if you please, _Madam Mayor_. Or is it Roni? I could have sworn I heard her accent a moment ago."

Regina huffed but did little to protest as she adjusted her position just a tad until her belly was resting against the mattress

"And spread your legs just a little," Emma added.

A muttered "yes, Sheriff Swan", and then Regina spread her legs and revealed that she indeed still was glistening between her legs.

 _Perfect._ Emma grinned mutely for a second and then sobered up: "hands behind your back."

She heard Regina swallow audible as she reached back and clasped her hands together. Emma was quick to open Regina's suitcase and find two most important items. One she was gonna need right now, and one she was gonna need in a moment or so...

Emma did nothing to quell the smugness she was feeling as she let the metal handcuffs encircle Regina's wrists, and she thoroughly reveled in the little gasp Regina made when the handcuffs made that _click_ -sound, indicating that Regina indeed was handcuffed now.

"Do you remember where the key is?" Regina said. "Otherwise we'll be in a lot of trouble."

Emma answered that by tapping her fingers warningly against Regina's rear. "Quiet. Otherwise I might just decide to punish you for your little show at the bar."

"I think we both know you enjoyed my _little sho-_ "

 _Smack!_

Emma reacted immediately and gave Regina's ass a sharp spank. One that had Regina hissing and then moaning roughly.

"Careful," Emma warned sternly. "You don't want a spanking, do you?"

"Well, actually-"

 _Smack_!

Regina moaned again, and her legs trembled a little.

"You asked for it," Emma said almost nonchalantly as she rubbed the skin she had just spanked. "And maybe you're right. Maybe a bit of punishment _is_ in order. I mean, considering what you did..."

Regina's hips wriggled, and Emma could have sworn she caught her wife pushing her ass out slightly.

Emma landed another blow on Regina's ass, and god the _sound_ of her palm connecting with Regina's skin was enough to make Emma's sex clench and red hot desire bloom low in her belly. This would have to be a short punishment. She knew how much Regina loved this, but right now, Emma was selfish enough to wanting to get the punishment over with quickly so she could fuck her wife until said wife was a quivering mess.

"I'm going to spank you ten times," she told Regina. "And you are to keep entirely still during it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sheriff Swan."

"Very well. Make sure to keep _entirely_ still," Emma warned. Then she began. Of course she started out slowly. She would never start out cold and just whack away. She knew that that would only make Regina's natural "fight or flight"-instinct jump to life, and that wasn't the reaction Emma was after. Definitely not. The first few smacks were nothing more than a pat to Regina's bottom, really. But seeing that this _was_ supposed to be a punishment, Emma didn't wait too long before she started upping the pace and intensity. Regina did a fairly decent job at keeping still. And what she couldn't express with moving her body, she expressed with her voice. She moaned and groaned and cursed softly, and Emma let her do it. She couldn't expect Regina to keep still _and_ be quiet. That wouldn't be very fair.

Emma spanked the crease where the bottom meets the thigh, and Regina cursed again. Muttered some sort of vulgarity about her body and what she wanted Emma to do it. And she did it in a particular _accent_.

"All in good time, _Roni_ ," Emma said as she spanked Regina's ass again, sharp and hard. "Only five more left." She lifted her hand and let her palm connect with Regina's ass again. The sound was slightly more thuddy than before, and she couldn't blame Regina for groaning into the mattress. _That has to hurt_.

Emma made sure to make the last five spanks good. Of course, she made sure to bring more pleasure than pain, but she still allowed these last five blows to bite some. She knew how much Regina loved that, and as Emma landed the last blow on her ass, she had never been more grateful for Regina's kinky side than she was right now. Regina truly was a sight for sore eyes as she was bend over the bed and handcuffed.

"You look good like this," Emma said as she rubbed the blooming red marks on Regina's ass.

Regina just offered a groan in response.

Emma snickered a little as she rubbed Regina's ass again. "You don't mind a moment to catch your breath while I undress, do you?"

Regina groaned again and the handcuffs jingled slightly as she moved her hands. Clearly, she wasn't too fond of not being able to undress Emma herself.

"Oh no," Emma laughed. "Those stay on until I decide otherwise."

Regina huffed but didn't argue.

Emma was in no way in a hurry as she discarded of her clothes for the second time that day. In fact she was taking her sweet time in removing her jeans and tanktop. Her red leather jacket landed on the floor with a thud. She exhaled a little as she freed her breasts from the constricting bra. Ahh. It felt good to finally be rid of it. Her nipples had been straining for a while now. And it was safe to say that her panties were _very_ wet as she hooked her thumbs in the waistband to push them down her legs. In fact they were sticking to her in a slightly uncomfortable manner.

"Could you..."

Emma quickly turned her head when she heard Regina muttering something. "What was that?" the blonde inquired, for a moment fearing that Regina was getting uncomfortable in this position.

But being uncomfortable was clearly the last thing on Regina's mind as she said: "Could you put your jacket back on? Please."

Emma spluttered at the request, but she wasn't laughing _at_ Regina. She was laughing because she was delighted. "God, you really _are_ kinky!" _but interesting suggestion_. Emma quickly bend down and grabbed her leather jacket, shrugging it back on. "Satisfied now, Madam Mayor?"

"Very. I could get used to seeing you like that," Regina said shamelessly.

Emma laughed again and then clicked her tongue. "Now... I think I heard something about a strap-on? Is that right?"

"Yes," Regina said and lifted her head slightly.

"And what you want, you shall have," Emma said as she sauntered over to Regina's suitcase and found the purple strap on. She prided herself in being skilled at this, and it didn't take long before she had slipped the harness on and the purple dildo was jutting out between her legs. She looked back at Regina, and she saw how Regina's eyes widened and her legs trembled slightly as though she was trying not to press them together.

"That's right," Emma said as she walked back to Regina and caressed her red ass. "Closing your legs right now would be an unfortunate thing to do."

Regina immediately widened her stance, but Emma let her wife wait just a little as she brought her fingers down to Regina's entrance and slid them inside instead of the toy. Teasing was only half of it. She wanted to ensure that Regina was ready and still properly wet.

Regina whimpered, and Emma quickly understood why. The brunette was indeed wet! Actually, saying that she was wet would be an understatement. Regina was fucking _soaked_ , and at Emma's ministrations, more pearly liquid seeped down her thighs.

"Emm _a_!" she complained and wriggled her hips slightly.

"Nope. That's Sheriff Swan to you. I'm still wearing my jacket," Emma half-teased and curled her fingers slightly.

Regina whimpered and squirmed slightly. " _Please_! This is not how I want to come, Em- _Sheriff Swan_!"

"I'm not trying to make you come," Emma soothed. "I'm making sure you're ready for more.

"I _am_!"

For a moment, Emma considered to keep the teasing up for just a little, but deep down she knew that she couldn't hold back. So instead of wasting time on talking, she gripped Regina's hips firmly and warned: "stay still!"

Regina instantly froze, but she didn't tense. Instead Emma could feel how the tip of the toy was welcomed inside and greeted by tight, wet heat. It took all Emma's willpower not to slam into Regina right away. She clenched her jaw in pure restrain as she gave Regina's red ass a tender stroke. "Still with me?"

"More." came Regina's short answer.

Panting, Emma complied and eased more of the dildo inside Regina. Slowly. Gently. She could feel how Regina's legs trembled, and Emma guessed it was because Regina was fighting very hard not to push her hips backwards. Emma's clit throbbed and it felt as though someone had started a fire in the pit of her belly as she pushed the toy the rest of the way inside Regina. Once again, she reached out to touch Regina. This time she rubbed her wife's back. " _Still_ with me?"

"Oh, _god_!" Regina breathed and thereby proofed that she _very_ much was there still.

Emma laughed strangled as she moved her hips just a little and began to thrust slowly within Regina.

Regina whined in frustration, and Emma knew why. Her thrusts were still too shallow. Not nearly deep enough to be satisfying.

"Relax," Emma breathed. "I'm just trying to- _Regina_!"

Regina had interrupted her sentence by moving her hips backwards and literally impaled herself on the toy.

"I told you to wait!" Emma panted and felt tempted to slap her wife's ass.

"And I never listen- _oh_!" Regina shot back.

Emma couldn't resist the temptation and brought her hand down upon Regina's ass once more.

The effect was magnificent. Regina shrieked in pure delight, and Emma abandoned all thought of slow and gentle. She gripped firmly on to Regina's hips and pushed forward.

Regina moaned sharply and thrusted backwards to meet Emma's movements, and the effect made Emma dizzy. Riled up as she was, she raised her hand and smacked Regina's ass again.

Regina hissed once more, and Emma gave her rear a firm squeeze. "You like this, don't you?"

"Y- _yes_!" Regina breathed. "Fuck me, Emma!"

"Is that what you want?" Emma teased and thrusted sharply once.

"God! _Yes_!" Regina panted. "Harder, Emma! Please, I-" the rest of whatever that sentence was gonna be effectively died on her lips and she shrieked once more when Emma thrusted hard and sharp within her once more.

Emma clutched at Regina's hips to make sure the toy was ramming into Regina just the _right_ way, and Emma reveled in the way Regina screamed out every time. Like the good wife she was, Emma would ensure that Regina would be sufficiently hoarse tomorrow, and when she hissed that to Regina, Regina answered by moaning in a way that could almost have been a sob.

Emma snaked a hand around to Regina's front, slid it down and gave Regina's clit a hard rub. Regina cried out again. She clearly hadn't expected that, and it didn't take long before Emma felt how her muscles started to clench around the toy.

"That's right," Emma breathed. "Come for me!" releasing her grip on Regina's hip, she lifted her other hand and slapped Regina's ass once more. She felt how Regina quaked at that. No doubt Regina was gonna be a little bit sore every where when they were done.

"You're close," Emma hissed and rubbed Regina's clit again. " _Very_ close. So go on, come for me! Let go, Regina! I can feel how much you want to!"

But Regina didn't. Instead she just moaned high pitched, and Emma could see how she was starting to tremble from sheer exhaustion.

Emma quickly figured out that what Regina needed in order to unfurl wasn't dirty talk right now. She needed a bit of reassurance. Emma kept rubbing Regina's clit with one hand but moved her other from Regina's ass. Found her cuffed hands on her back and gave one of them a soft squeeze. "Go on, babe," she encouraged and rocked her hips forward to hit Regina's g-spot to emphasize her point. "Come for me! I know you're probably dying to come, so please just let go and-"

She never got to finish her sentence. The scream Regina let out drowned all attempts at conversation, and Emma didn't mind that one bit. She relished in the sound Regina was producing as she completely shattered around her. Emma thrusted forward again and took Regina's swollen clit between two fingers to ensure that her wife got some stimulation there as well. She knew that this double stimulation would drive Regina mad, and she made sure to feed Regina's orgasm with every fiber of her being. She would be damned if she stopped before Regina had a chance to finish. Right now, Emma's exhaustion was just a minor thing. A thing she very much could live with at the moment. She felt how Regina tightened and tightened around the toy, there was a moment where Regina was completely silent, but then another scream exploded out of her lungs, and Emma wasn't completely sure whether her wife was coming _again_ or _still_ coming.

And honestly, what did it matter? Emma felt every bit like a smug asshole as she saw how Regina completely collapsed on the bed and released one final moan.

Emma waited. Moved her fingers from Regina's clit She stopped thrusting but made no attempt at pulling out of Regina. Not yet. It wasn't until she felt that Regina had stopped spasming around her, that Emma slowly and gently withdrew the toy from within Regina, and the blonde's mouth went completely dry when she saw Regina's arousal glistening on the toy. Emma wanted nothing more than to roll her wife on to her back and taste her, but she knew that Regina needed some time to come down from the high she was undoubtedly still riding right now. Emma quickly removed the harness and carelessly threw it on the floor. Then she looked at Regina. The Mayor of Storybrooke didn't look very alive right now, and Emma had already outstretched a hand to reach out and touch Regina to ensure that she hadn't blacked out, when Regina made a little groaning sound that suggested otherwise.

"You're still with me," Emma said and this big, shit eating grin appeared on her face, because honest to god, there a more beautiful sight in this world than a Regina who had just had an orgasm.

"Mmmm," Regina groaned into the pillow, and Emma realized that she should probably assist Regina in rolling her onto her back. _I wouldn't want her to suffocate_.

"You know, I'm really glad we don't have neighbors," Emma said nonchalantly.

"Hmmm?" Regina said again. Apparently, that was the closest she could get to "why?".

"Well, because if they heard us, they would be calling the police and reporting a murder by now," Emma said smugly.

Regina laughed croakily into the mattress.

Emma snickered as well as she gave Regina's ass a gentle rub on her way over to the bed. She reached out and touched Regina's shoulder, having every intention of rolling her wife onto her back, but then she remembered that Regina's hands were still cuffed behind her back and had been for a while. Emma quickly switched tactic and went back to Regina's suitcase. She found the shiny little key right away, but she still couldn't quite resist to tease: "ah, shit, where's the key?"

"Not funny," Regina said hoarsely. "Get over here and uncuff me, please. I'm starting to feel it."

Emma nearly stumbled over her own feet in her eagerness to come to Regina's aid, and despite her clumsiness, she didn't fumble as she inserted the little key into the lock. The handcuffs immediately came apart, and Emma was quick to remove them and rub Regina's wrists soothingly. It wasn't enough, Regina would need lotion, but Emma knew that what Regina desired right now was closeness and relaxation.

"Can I take my leather jacket off now?" Emma drawled.

"Must you?"

"Mayor Kinky," Emma teased. "I think we ought to put that on your door instead of "Queen"."

Regina snorted into the pillow. "Yes, that would be a kicker. Fine, you can take the leather jacket off."

" _Thank_ you," Emma said and rolled her eyes as she shrugged the garment off. Her overheated skin immediately welcomed that.

"It was a nice look on you," Regina muttered, still into the pillow.

"I should wear it to be more often," Emma quipped. "You should roll onto your back. I'm afraid you're gonna suffocate."

"I can't move my legs and my ass hurts," Regina said plainly, and it was Emma's turn to snort as she assisted her wife in the tiresome process of rolling on to her back. Regina immediately hissed when her ass came into contact with the mattress, but her eyes were still full of mischief when she looked at Emma. "Public indecency, was it?"

"Yep," Emma confirmed with a nod and snickered.

"And exactly how long are you gonna put me behind bars for that?" Regina asked and propped herself up on one elbow.

"Well..." Emma drawled and lifted an eyebrow suggestively. "I'm thinking if you be a little nice to the sheriff you might avoid serving time..."

Regina raised her own eyebrow. "Isn't that blackmailing, dear?"

"Yes. Yes, it is," Emma said, grinning again.

"And do you treat all your prisoners so horrible?" Regina asked. Her voice was still every bit hoarse, but she was starting to sound more and more like her usual self.

"Nope. Just you," Emma snickered.

"Good," Regina said plainly. And with that she cupped Emma's cheek and kissed Emma deeply.

Emma immediately moaned and opened her mouth completely for Regina, but the kiss didn't last nearly as long as she could have wished. She would have protested if it hadn't been for the way Regina nudged her onto her back and straddled her lap.

"You should have kept the leather jacket on," Regina murmured as she planted a light kiss on Emma's neck.

"I'll keep it on the next time," Emma breathily promised.

"Good," Regina said again. And then she trailed her kisses lower and lower until she reached the apex of Emma's thighs.

Emma's back immediately arched at the first teasing lick from Regina's tongue. She lifted her head slightly to look at Regina. It would appear that she had been wrong after all. There was only one thing more beautiful than seeing Regina in post coital bliss. And that was seeing Regina going down on her...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Emma smiled and offered her parents one last wave, and then she ended the Skype call. She could sense that Snow and David were starting to miss her, and honestly, Emma was starting to miss them too. Three weeks was a long time, and Emma was starting to miss Veronica very much too. And the dogs too for that matter. She closed the computer and hid a yawn behind her hand. She hadn't gotten eight hours of sleep last night, and the weather was making her even more sleepy. It had been pouring all day, and now when the dusk was coming, it wasn't getting any better. If anything, it was only getting worse. Emma had already heard the first rumble of thunder, and she was positive there would be many more during the night.

Emma rose from her sitting position in the bedroom and ventured downstairs to find the one thing that could prevent her from falling asleep. Her wife. Regina hadn't been present for the conversation. She had been on the phone with Zelena downstairs, and once the call had ended and Emma had tried to get her to come upstairs, Regina had declared that "the kitchen was a right mess and since nobody else was planning on tidying the place..."

Emma only felt partially guilty about it. She knew the kitchen was in fact a right mess, but her desire to do something about it was very, very slim.

She was slightly surprised to find Regina not in the middle of tidying up the kitchen but sitting at the kitchen table and staring into nothing. There were a pair of rubber gloves lying on the table, revealing that Regina had indeed been in the middle of cleaning when she seemingly had given up.

Emma took in the sight of her wife as she sat there. Her hair was curly because of the humidity, and the light shirt she was wearing had been partially unbuttoned, revealing plenty of the bikini she was wearing underneath. They hadn't been outside today, but still swimwear was the most comfortable attire to wear.

"My parents sends their love," Emma said.

Regina's head snapped up. "Thank you. Did Veronica enjoy the picnic they took her on?"

"Oh yes," Emma nodded. "Very much. But I think her clothes got dirty."

"Which is why they shouldn't have allowed her to wear her favorite dress for the occasion," Regina pointed out.

"They'll know that the next time," Emma said and chuckled lightly. "Apparently she climbed up a tree and couldn't get down again. Dad had to climb up there and get her."

"Good god," Regina said and shook her head. "I'm glad I wasn't there."

"Yeah, you would probably have gotten a heart attack," Emma agreed.

"Most likely, yes."

Emma chuckled again as she asked: "what happened to cleaning the kitchen?"

"It's too hot," Regina said and tugged slightly at her shirt.

Emma fully agreed with that. Despite the rainy weather, the temperature was still alarmingly high, and the beach house felt like an oven.

"You shouldn't be cleaning anyway," Emma scoffed. "We're on vacation."

"That doesn't mean that I want to live in a pigsty," Regina said firmly.

"Between you and me, I don't think that's very likely to happen."

Regina huffed. "Well, I've noticed that _you_ haven't been cleaning anything since we arrived."

"Hey now," Emma admonished gently. "Are you in a crappy mood because of the weather?"

"Possibly. God, it's _so_ warm!" Regina complained and tugged at her skirt again, revealing several glimpses of her bikini top.

"Come here," Emma said and wagged a finger at Regina.

Regina rose from her chair. "I'm pretty sure any type of body contact might make me combust on the spot."

Emma completely ignored that as she drew Regina closer and then wrapped an arm around her.

"Ugh, you're all sweaty!" Regina complained and tried to wiggle out of Emma's embrace.

"And you're being exceptionally rude," Emma stated as she slipped a hand lower and cupped Regina's ass. "You haven't already forgotten how I normally deal with that, have you?"

"It's too warm for that right now," Regina half-complained.

"Doesn't mean I can't warn you," Emma teased as she gave Regina's rear a squeeze.

Regina's complaints drowned when the sky rumbled dangerously once more.

"How about a bath?" Emma suggested.

"I doubt the water will be cold enough," Regina grumbled.

Emma laughed. "Some ice cream, then? Nice and cold."

Regina seemed to consider that. "Hmm. That might actually be an idea."

"We could bring it upstairs and eat it in bed?" Emma suggested.

"Food in the bedroom?" Regina said and wrinkled her nose.

"Yes, Madam Mayor. Food in the bedroom for once," Emma chuckled.

"Fine. But only this time," Regina warned.

"Of course. Why don't you go upstairs and take some of that clothes off while I find the ice cream?" Emma quipped.

Regina rolled her eyes as she slinked out of Emma's embrace and then stalked upstairs.

Emma chuckled quietly as she opened the fridge and found a tub of ice cream and, in a flash of inspiration, a bottle of chocolate sauce. There was no point of eating ice cream without chocolate sauce. Then she found two bowls. One for Regina, and one for herself. Then she elegantly balanced the lot as she brought it with her upstairs. She nearly dropped the chocolate sauce on the stairs, but caught the bottle in the very last second, and then she chuckled slightly. She wasn't the Savior for nothing.

When she opened the door to the bedroom, Regina was standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, you're still dressed," Emma quipped.

Regina simply scowled.

"What?" Emma asked and frowned in sheer concentration as she carefully sat the ice cream, spoons, bowls and the bottle of chocolate sauce down on the bedside table.

"You talked to your parents while the bedroom looked like _this_?" Regina said and gestured towards the messy bed.

Emma shrugged lightly. "It's just an unmade bed, Regina. It's no big deal."

"I'm not talking about the unmade bed," Regina said and sighed gravely as she went over to the bed and grabbed onto the end of the ropes that were still tied to the headboard. "I'm talking about _these_."

"Oh," Emma said, now fully realizing and acknowledging her blunder. "Shit. I didn't see those."

"Clearly now," Regina snapped. Her mouth was drawn into a scowl as she quickly untied the ropes and then tossed them into her suitcase.

"I don't think they noticed," Emma said, defending herself.

"I sincerely hope not," Regina said plainly.

Emma waved the spoon in the air. "Ice cream as a way of saying sorry?"

Regina rolled her eyes but nevertheless smiled just a little.

Emma climbed into bed and patted the mattress slightly. "Come here."

"Yes, dear," Regina said positively sardonically as she climbed into bed as well. As soon as she was settled, she rubbed her temples slightly.

"Headache?" Emma guessed.

"Mhmm-hmm. I think it's the weather," Regina mumbled.

"I'm sure a bit of ice cream is gonna do the trick," Emma said as she pried the lid off the tub of ice cream. She dipped the spoon into the ice cream and loaded a spoonful into the bowls. One large portion for herself, and one large portion for Regina.

"I'm not sure I can eat that much," Regina interjected.

"And I'm pretty sure you _can_ ," Emma teased as she handed the bowl and spoon to Regina. " _Bon appetit_."

Regina shook her head slightly as she dunked her spoon into the ice cream and then brought the spoon up to her lips.

"Good?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina admitted.

"Happy to hear that. Do you want some chocolate sauce too?"

"No, I do not want some chocolate sauce, Emma. You brought that stuff into the bedroom?"

"Yes," Emma said and shrugged lightly. "You can't have ice cream without chocolate sauce, Regina. I'm pretty sure it's against some sort of law."

"You'll probably just end up making a mess," Regina said dully. "I still have nightmares about that time where you brought cookies into the bedroom and left crumbs all over the place."

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yes, it was."

"Be nice," Emma said and gave Regina a light shove.

"Kindly stop pushing me."

Emma gave Regina another shove. Just for good measurement.

"I said stop it."

Emma gave her another shove.

"For gods sake!" Regina huffed. "Stop being so childish!"

"Stop being so grumpy!" Emma shot back.

"I am not being _grumpy_ , Emma. I'm simply tired of your childish behavior." Regina said.

"You're grumpy," Emma teased and pointed her ice cream dripping spoon at Regina. Then she gave her wife another little shove.

But Regina had clearly had enough, and this time she shoved back. With significantly more force than Emma had just used.

"Hey!" Emma protested as she found herself nearly toppling down from the bed. "You are not playing fair!"

"I never do," Regina said, and now she was the one who was teasing.

Emma, however, was determined to show her grumpy wife that two could play that game, and she shoved Regina in the same fashion. Perhaps she was aiming for making Regina land on the floor. Just a little bit. Just to see the look on her face.

But Regina didn't end up on the floor. Instead the spoon, which Emma had been loosely holding on to, somehow got caught in their little shove fight. It slipped from Emma's grasp, and before Emma could get the chance to catch it, the head of the spoon ended up pretty much smack against the top of Regina's chest.

Regina instantly froze, and so did Emma, who was trying very hard not to laugh at the expression on her wife's face.

"You _have_ to be kidding me," Regina said plainly.

"Sorry?" Emma said half-heartedly, still biting back a chuckle.

"Remind me again why I'm not the one who punishes you in the bedroom," Regina said darkly as she peeled the spoon away from her chest. The damage was already done, though, and there was quite a large smear of ice cream on her chest.

Emma swallowed something that wasn't a chuckle.

"I suppose I better head into the bathroom and clean this mess," Regina announced as she sat the bowl of ice cream down and shifted to leave the bed.

"Wait!" Emma said and grabbed Regina's wrist to make her stay.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just... my mess, right?" Emma said with a fair imitation of innocence. "Seems only fair that _I'm_ the one who cleans it."

"And how exactly are you planning on doing that?"

Emma didn't answer. Instead she shuffled forward, lowered her head and then licked the ice cream away from Regina's chest.

"Oh," Regina said plainly. "I see."

"You got it all over you," Emma mumbled as she traced her tongue over Regina's collarbone.

"Somehow I doubt that, dear."

"No-no, you _do_ ," Emma assured, and without lifting her head, she reached behind her and grabbed the spoon once more. Before Regina could get the chance to argue, Emma quickly ran the spoon over Regina's chest.

"See?" Emma said as she licked more of the cold, sweet stuff away from the top of Regina's chest. "It's _everywhere_."

"Is it indeed?"

"Mhmm. I would take my top off if I were you," Emma said nonchalantly. "There's a pretty big stain on it, and it would be a shame if it got ruined, right?"

"I suppose you have a point." Regina said.

Emma smirked as she lifted her head. She had noticed that Regina's voice had dropped some, and all traces of annoyance had completely left Regina's face as she lifted the half unbuttoned shirt over her head and then dumped it to the floor.

"And this too," Emma said and toyed with the strings on Regina's bikini top. "This will have to go too."

Regina muttered something about being extra careful, and then she quickly undid the strings in her bikini and slipped it off her body.

It could actually be compared to magic, really. The minute Regina took her bikini top off, Emma felt how all traces of her previous drowsiness completely vanished. She licked her lips and her voice was honeysweet when she said: "lie down."

"What are you planning on doing?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm planning on eating in the bedroom," Emma smirked. "Now lie down."

Regina muttered something under her breath. Something about something being a cliché, but Emma chose to ignore it and admire the view instead as Regina lied down on the bed. Topless, but still wearing her short denim skirt.

"So..." Emma drawled. "You've been complaining about feeling too warm all day, haven't you?"

"I have," Regina confirmed and there was a hint of amusement in her voice.

"And being the devoted wife I am, I think it's my humble duty to make sure you won't have a heatstroke," Emma continued, feigning seriousness.

Regina made a sound that was something between a scoff and a chuckle.

Without taking her eyes off Regina, Emma dipped her fingers into the bowl of ice cream, scooped up some of the sticky, cold stuff and then smeared it all over Regina's neck.

Regina stiffened at that, and Emma openly chuckled. "Is that cold?" she teased.

"Yes," Regina said and frowned as though she was trying to determinate whether she was completely onboard with this idea or not.

Emma on the other hand, was determined to convince Regina that this was a very, _very_ good idea. She and Regina had tried many, many things, but this particular thing had actually been lingering in Emma's mind for a while. She just hadn't been entirely sure how to tell Regina about it. That woman was merciless when it came to food in the bedroom. Tonight's little ice cream accident was the perfect opportunity to introduce this type of "play".

Emma slowly lowered her mouth and licked the rapidly melting ice cream away from Regina's collarbone.

Regina stiffened again, but she wasn't arguing or complaining, so Emma quickly scooped up more of the ice cream and smeared it onto the top of Regina's chest. Then she lowered her mouth once more and licked the sweet stuff away. She took her time and made sure that Regina felt the sensation of the ice cream melting on her skin first.

Regina huffed slightly underneath her, and Emma raised her head again. She licked her lips and then ran a finger across Regina's chest. "So... how do you feel about food in the bedroom now, Madam Mayor?"

"Mmm, I'm not entirely convinced," Regina drawled. "Might need a bit more convincing from you, miss Swan."

"Miss Swan, huh?" Emma teased. "Are we playing right now?"

"You tell me," Regina teased.

Emma laughed. She loved when Regina reached this state of relaxed sass. She dipped her fingers into the bowl of ice cream again, but instead of smearing it on Regina's chest, she slowly ran her fingers over Regina's lips instead.

Regina frowned and then her tongue peeked out to lick the ice cream off her lips.

"Ah, ah, ah," Emma warned. "Allow _me_." with that she kissed Regina on the lips, and thereby kissed the ice cream away. As she did that, she reached into the bowl and scooped up more ice cream. She smeared the dollop of ice cream onto Regina's neck, but this time she ensured to make a "trail" of ice cream that started on Regina's neck and ended on her right breast. Then she slowly licked her way down. Licked the ice cream off her wife neck, the top of her chest and then finally her breast. She purposefully avoided Regina's nipple (she had plans with that), but she ensured to lick the underside of Regina's breast too.

Regina huffed again, and out of the corner of her eye, Emma saw how her hands came up to grab the headboard. Emma snickered lightly.

"So we _are_ playing," she teased. "Good to know. Want me to cuff you?"

"Perhaps," Regina said, and Emma noted that her voice wasn't quite as steady now.

Emma chuckled again. "Maybe later," she said. Then she scooped up more ice cream and made another pattern from Regina's neck to her other breast. By the time she lowered her mouth to follow that pattern, Regina's breathing had changed quite a bit, and her stomach muscles were flexing. Her legs weren't quite steady either.

"Convinced?" Emma teased as she lifted her head once more.

"Maybe," Regina said hoarsely.

"Maybe, huh?" Emma said, feigning disappointment. "Well, I suppose I have to do a better job at convincing you then, don't I?" as she spoke, she thrusted one hand into the bowl of ice cream again and then cupped her hand around a significantly amount of ice cream. Without even warning Regina, Emma smeared the cold, sweet, sticky stuff onto the brunette's exposed stomach.

Regina yelped, and her entire body completely twitched at the unexpected "cold shock".

"Oops," Emma teased. "My bad. Want me to rid you of it?"

"Y-yes," Regina breathed.

Feeling entirely satisfied with her wife's level of breathlessness, Emma teased: "Always at your service, Madam Mayor." With that she lowered her mouth and licked her way down Regina's stomach. Slowly, of course. God forbid she should rush this. Rushing would be a damn shame.

Regina puffed out air again, and her back arched slightly when Emma swirled her tongue around her belly button.

"Mmm!" Emma breathed into Regina's skin. "I love ice cream, and I love _you_. This gotta be the best combination in the world."

Regina made a sound that could have been a moan or a choked laugh. Emma wasn't entirely sure, but either way she was certain that Regina was enjoying herself, and that delighted the Savior.

What _didn't_ delight her however, was what she saw when she raised her head. Regina was currently cupping one breast while she tweaked her other nipple. It was Emma's turn to huff slightly as she batted Regina's hands away with a: "stop ruining my plans."

"I thought you liked when I gave you a s-show," Regina breathed, and if it hadn't for that breathlessness and the obvious stutter, Emma would have been impressed that her wife was able to tease right now.

"Under normal circumstances, yes," Emma agreed. "But right now, I have plans, so don't mess it up. Unless you want me to cuff you."

"What a threat," Regina drawled.

Emma ignored that and grabbed the bowl of ice cream and the spoon. She dipped the spoon into the bowl and then she slowly began smearing the ice cream on Regina's breast. This time she included Regina's nipple, and Regina made another strangled sound when Emma applied a generous amount of ice cream to her nipple.

Emma felt very tempted to say a cheeky " _bon appetit_ ", but she was pretty sure her brilliant sense of humor wouldn't be welcomed right now. So instead of ruining the mood, she simply lowered her mouth to Regina's breast and licked the ice cream off her wife's body. She teasingly dragged her tongue slowly over Regina's nipple, and once Regina was squirming quite a bit, Emma sucked her nipple into her mouth, and once again she had to congratulate herself with how brilliant an idea this was. The ice cream tasted good, but Regina _definitely_ tasted better. She gave quick, firm licks to Regina's nipple, and Regina made another sound. All the ice cream was probably licked off Regina's breast or melted by now, but Emma paid little attention to that as she continued to swirl her tongue and tease Regina's nipple. It was only when Regina was panting underneath her, that Emma finally lifted her head and smirked up at her wife.

"Are you gonna re-evaluate your rule about food in the bedroom _now_?" she teased.

"Yes," Regina said shortly, and Emma almost laughed. _Just yes? Wow. I am pretty good at this._

Emma moved to sit up on her heels and then she pulled her dress over her head. Frankly, she was getting a bit warm, and she congratulated herself with her decision about not wearing a bra today.

Once the dress had been tossed onto the floor, she turned her attention back to Regina and her neglected, other breast. _We can't have that_. In a flash of devilish inspiration, Emma shuffled forward and grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce from the bedside table.

Regina's eyes widened. "Oh, don't you _dare_!"

"Ooops," Emma said completely innocently as she pressed the bottle and left a trace of chocolate on Regina's breast. "My bad."

"That's _sticky_!" Regina half-complained.

"Yeah, it is," Emma teased as she lowered her head once more and began licking the chocolate sauce off Regina's breast. Once every trace of chocolate sauce was gone, she swiftly grabbed the bottle and splattered more chocolate sauce onto Regina's breast. More specifically, directly on to her nipple.

Regina gasped as Emma's mouth closed around her nipple, and Emma couldn't resist to "mmm!" once more. _Regina, ice cream and chocolate sauce combined? God, where have this been all my life?_ The taste was absolutely divine, and Emma made sure to take her sweet time with licking the gooey stuff away from Regina's breast. She slowly sucked her wife's nipple, gradually applied more and more pressure until Regina was panting and squirming and her hips were bucking.

Emma immediately saw a world of opportunities in that, and she lifted her head and ordered: "lift."

It took a soft nudge before Regina understood what Emma was getting at and lifted her hips. Emma was quick to unzip Regina's denim skirt and then tug the garment down Regina's hips. Regina was very helpful as she wiggled, and soon the skirt was draped around her right ankle. Emma chuckled slightly as she grabbed Regina's foot, lightly tickled her ankle and then removed the skirt. She looked down at Regina as she laid there wearing only her panties. God, she was beautiful! And a tad sticky. Exactly the way Emma liked her.

"You look good like this," Emma told her and snickered.

"Oh yes?" Regina did her best to drawl, but she didn't really succeed.

"Mhmmm," Emma said as she shamelessly lifted her hands to Regina's breasts and tweaked her nipples.

Regina gasped again, and her back arched.

"Keep still," Emma mock ordered.

"Why?" Regina shot back.

"Because I _said_ _so_ ," Emma said more firmly, and the effect was to die for. Regina instantly drew in a breath.

Emma grinned as she grabbed the bowl of ice cream once more, thrusted her fingers into the soft, melting stuff and then smeared it onto Regina's abdomen.

" _God_!" Regina hissed.

"No, no. Just Emma," Emma teased. "Still feeling warm?"

"Y-yes," Regina moaned.

"Good," Emma said plainly. She lowered her mouth and started kissing Regina's abdomen. The sweet ice cream immediately melted on her tongue, and Emma felt a rush of wetness between her legs. She had to pause for a moment and lick her lips. Then she continued her quest and slowly, so slowly licked the ice cream off Regina's body. She could feel how the muscles in Regina's abdomen kept clenching and then relaxing, clenching and then relaxing. Was Regina as wet as Emma was? Emma couldn't resist to slip a hand lower and cup Regina's pussy.

Regina immediately cried out, and for the first time, Emma felt fingers in her hair. _I'm actually pretty fucking impressed she hasn't done that until now._ Because Regina was indeed wet. _Achingly_ wet. Emma couldn't wait to taste Regina. _Properly_. Without the ice cream.

But for right now, the ice cream was a delightful addition. Emma blindly thrusted a hand into the bowl, grabbed a handful of ice cream and smeared it onto Regina's stomach once more. Then she smiled devilishly as she grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce and applied some of _that_ to Regina's stomach. She looked up at Regina's face once more. Her eyes were screwed shut, and her lips were parted. She was obviously enjoying herself, and Emma dared believing that the no food in the bedroom rule didn't apply anymore. _Seriously, we should try this more often. God, I wish we've had some whipped cream too. That could have been pretty fucking great!_ She lowered her head once more and the taste of ice cream and chocolate sauce and _Regina_ mixed so wonderfully on her tongue. She felt how Regina's fingers tightened in her hair, and the sensation almost drove Emma mad.

" _Emma_!" Regina breathed, but really it sounded more like " _Emm-aaaa_ ", and Emma fucking _loved_ that. She always felt as though she could come undone right then and there when Regina's voice went all raspy and deep with arousal.

"Emma, no more _teasing_!" Regina hissed, and her back arched again.

"Teasing? This aint teasing," Emma smirked. "It's foreplay."

"Whatever you choose to call it, it's fucking torture!" Regina moaned.

"Mmm," Emma said as she dipped her fingers into the bowl of ice cream again and smeared a bit more of it onto Regina's abdomen, dangerously close to her panties. "Say fuck again and I might just end the... foreplay." Before her wife could get the chance to answer, Emma quickly lowered her mouth and began licking the sweet stuff off her wife's body.

" _Fuck_!" Regina hissed, and thereby Emma's wish was granted, but still, the blonde was not completely satisfied. She felt like torturing her wife just a bit more. So she raised her head, flashed Regina a smile, and then dipped her fingers into the bowl of ice cream once more. Without breaking the eye contact, she moved her fingers past Regina's stomach and smeared the ice cream onto Regina's inner thighs instead. First the left, then the right.

" _Emma_!" Regina moaned. "Please- I..."

"I have to make sure you're properly cooled down," Emma teased.

"I _hate_ you!" Regina huffed.

"I'm pretty sure you don't," Emma laughed as she shifted slightly so her mouth was hovering above Regina's inner thigh. Then she very slowly lowered her mouth and kissed Regina's inner thigh.

Regina immediately cried out, and she tugged at Emma's hair. She wiggled on the bed, and Emma put a hand on her stomach in order to make sure that her wife wouldn't fall off the bed.

She swirled her tongue over the sensitive flesh, and even nipped to ensure that Regina was good and truly roused. Licking the ice cream off Regina's skin had very little to do with her actions now. But nevertheless she kept up the ruse and licked and lapped at Regina's inner thigh. Once Regina's skin was sticky and slick, Emma switched side and did the exact same thing to her other inner thigh.

By now, Regina was almost sobbing, and when Emma looked up, she noted that her wife had tossed an arm over her face. Regina only ever did that when she was dangerously close to losing it, and Emma knew that it properly was time to cease the teasing. She gave Regina's inner thigh one last soft kiss and then she raised her head. "Are you properly cooled down now, babe?" she asked, knowing full well she was playing with fire. Regina normally scowled at the pet name.

But Regina was so far gone she didn't notice it, and she barely mustered an "uh-huh", to Emma's question.

"Good," Emma said briskly and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Regina's panties. "Then lets get you out these, shall we? Lift."

Regina groaned as she lifted her hips, and Emma abandoned all thought of going slow as she ripped Regina's panties off and tossed them onto the floor. What she saw made her lick her lips. Regina was glistening between her thighs, and Emma forced herself to make her touches light as she lowered her hands to Regina's pussy. She gently parted Regina's slick folds and swallowed at the wail Regina let out.

"I'm gonna come," Regina stated almost plainly.

"Really?" Emma teased. "I'm not even touching you."

"Then start _doing_ it!" Regina hissed and wiggled her hips.

 _Okay, I think we've reached a point where more teasing would be cruel._ Emma licked her lips and then finally, _finally_ settled into the position she liked the most. She buried her face between Regina's thighs and started out by pressing soft kisses to Regina's swollen inner lips.

The reaction was immediate. Regina cried out sharply and grasped Emma's hair once more, and Emma, who felt that foreplay was sort of a done deal, dived right in and dragged her tongue through Regina's folds before she swirled it around said woman's entrance and then pressed lightly against it.

" _Yes_!" Regina cried. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Emma seized the teasing and slipped her tongue inside Regina. That familiar, velvety tightness that Emma couldn't get enough of, immediately greeted her, and Emma quickly began wiggling her tongue inside Regina. She rubbed it against that spot she knew would drive her wife crazy.

And oh, how it worked this time too! Regina moaned and yelled and fisted Emma's hair so tightly it was almost painful. Her body moved constantly, her back arched every time she cried out, and each and everyone of those cries were like music to Emma's ears. Unable to hold back, the blonde sped up her movements. She wanted to make Regina come, but she knew that her wife would need a bit more than this. Even after the crazy foreplay Emma had just put her through. Emma lowered a hand and found Regina's swollen clit with two fingertips. She earned herself another shout from Regina as she began playing with the swollen nub, and then she felt Regina's hand on top of her own, felt two of Regina's fingers joining her own, and Emma fucking loved that too. She loved when Regina joined in the fun and played an active part. She loved when Regina made herself feel good.

And soon Emma felt that familiar tightening sensation around her tongue. She heard Regina gasp, and then...

"Emma! I'm-"

Emma lifted her other hand and gave Regina's thigh a fond rub. _I know babe. Come for me. Come for me right now. Let me hear you._ She pressed her two fingers harder against Regina's clit.

Soon her wish was granted, and Regina cried out sharply as she came. Her back arched and she squeezed and squeezed around Emma's tongue, effectively trapping the muscle inside her for a moment.

Emma had very little against that, and she kept playing with Regina's clit, as she kept feeding Regina's orgasm with each steady push of her tongue. She could feel how her mouth was filled with Regina's juices. The only thing that was better than any ice cream.

Regina kept spasming for a moment, and her fingers combed restlessly through Emma's hair, but then she cried out once more and slumped back against the mattress.

Emma waited without moving for a second, and when she felt Regina's muscles relaxing once more, she gently slipped her tongue out of her and moved her fingers away from Regina's now oversensitive clit.

"Oh, _god_!" Regina panted.

Emma snickered as sat back on her heels to enjoy the sight of her wife in post-coital bliss.

"That was..."

"A sweet delight?" Emma suggested.

Regina laughed hoarsely. "Yes, something like that. Come here."

Emma immediately did that and kissed her way up Regina's abdomen, ribcage, chest, neck, until she could finally buss her wife on the lips.

"Mmmm. You taste good," Regina breathed.

Emma laughed again. "Are you enjoying the taste of ice cream or the taste of yourself?"

"Both," Regina said cheekily.

Emma chuckled as she laid down next to Regina. Regina was quick to wrap her arms around the blonde, and Emma took the opportunity to grope her wife's perfect ass.

"Now, now," Regina scolded mildly.

"You could just retaliate," Emma pointed out.

And it didn't take long before Regina did just that. She shamelessly wiggled her hands inside Emma's panties and squeezed the blonde's buttocks firmly.

Emma inhaled sharply at that, and then she lifted her hand and gave Regina's backside a soft swat.

Regina answered by squeezing Emma's buttocks again and then tracing her fingers along the hole there.

Emma inhaled again and wiggled as more wetness emerged at that. "It's been a while since we last tried _that_."

"Yes, it has," Regina acknowledged and continued to gently rim Emma's back entrance.

"Maybe we should... rectify that?" Emma suggested airily.

Regina laughed throatily at that. "And you say _I'm_ the kinky one."

Emma tried to shrug. "Maybe we could, you know, switch roles? That could be fun."

"Yes. Yes, it could," Regina said and flashed her a rather dangerous smile. " _Very_ fun indeed."

"Tomorrow?" Emma suggested breathily.

"It's a date miss Swan," Regina said as she effortlessly rolled Emma onto her back and then straddled her legs as she once again dipped her fingers inside Emma's panties.

Emma shivered. She had a feeling that tomorrow would be a _very_ interesting day...

 _ **To Be Continued.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**((Super long and smutty update for ya'll. If you need me, I'll be in church, splashing myself with holy water. Amen ;) ))**_

 _Why do we even have to go out today?_

That was the question, and for the life of her, Emma still couldn't find the answer. Ever since Regina's little promise last night, Emma had been dying from sheer anticipation. She was already determined to start the fun when they woke up the next morning, but Regina had just laughed and reminded her that they were on vacation. They were supposed to go out and do stuff.

Screw go out and do stuff. Emma would much rather stay in bed and _do_ stuff, but when she had told Regina that, Regina had laughed again and told Emma that she had a "one track mind".

Emma had wholeheartedly agreed to _that_.

Regina had sweetly patted her cheek, and her voice had dropped some when she said that she was looking forward to tonight.

So did Emma. She could hardly wait. And since she hadn't been able to coax Regina into staying in today, she had to endure a drive around in Hawaii. And she had to admit that it was a beautiful day. The rain had finally stopped.

In the end, Emma had decided that Regina was right. It _was_ a beautiful day, and they _were_ on vacation, and it _would_ be shame now to take advantage of Hawaii's beautiful nature.

After having toured the beach for a while, they ended up at Maunawili Falls. Ironically enough, that particular destination had been on Emma's bucket list, but today Emma could barely focus on the beautiful waterfall. She was much too focused on another beautiful thing. Regina. And she couldn't stop thinking about the plans they had for the night. Her stomach somersaulted ever so often, and she had to fight the urge to grab Regina's hand and drag her back to the car.

But of course she hadn't. No, she had stayed put and enjoyed the view. Regina. Not the waterfall.

Regina however, looked like she was thoroughly enjoying the view they actually came to see, and she spent a long time taking pictures with "Roni's" camera. While Roni might be gone, the love for photographing remained, and Emma found that to be quite cute. She was more than willing when Regina asked her to pose in front of the waterfall, and then admonished her to be careful not to slip.

Emma had firmly claimed that she wasn't gonna do that, but Regina had just scoffed and said that she knew how clumsy Emma could be.

Perhaps that was right, but Emma _didn't_ slip. She wasn't _that_ clumsy.

Regina smiled teasingly as she snapped another picture of Emma, and Emma did her best to smile and now scowl at the camera.

"We ought to try that restaurant before we leave," Regina said as she lowered the camera. "The one you've been talking about since we arrived. What was it called?"

" _Chef Chai_ ," Emma replied.

"Oh yes, that's right. We should make a reservation when we get back."

"For tonight?" Emma asked a bit panicked and could suddenly see the night she had envisioned going down the drain.

Regina chuckled. "God no. I was thinking _tomorrow_ night, actually."

"Oh. Right."

"After all, we _do_ have plans for tonight, don't we?" Regina drawled as she came closer and Emma caught a whiff of her flowery perfume.

"We do," Emma confirmed. Squeaked more than said, really.

Regina chuckled as she stuffed the camera away in her bag. "And I'd like to try the food at _Orchid's_ ," she continued as though she hadn't just referred to their plans for the evening.

" _Orchid's,_ huh?" Emma said. "Isn't that place pretty pricey?"

"Yes," Regina said unphased. "But I do believe we're worth it. Don't you?"

"Absolutely," Emma nodded and took her wife's hand as they walked away from the waterfall.

"And we'll have to try _La Mer_ too," Regina mused.

"Uh-oh, French _cuisine_ ," Emma teased.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Not all of us are as unsophisticated as you, dear."

"Hey, I only called it a tiny plate with tiny bits on it _once_!" Emma protested.

"Nevertheless, you insulted French food," Regina drawled. "Which is unforgiveable in my book."

"And yet we're still married," Emma said flatly.

Regina laughed at that.

They left the breath taking view, and Emma had just send a picture to her parents for good measurement when Regina said:

"One of these days we ought to get up early and catch the sunrise at Oahu."

"Sounds good," Emma nodded and mock yawned.

Regina scowled.

"And how about a volcano tour?" Emma briskly suggested and ignored the scowl on her wife's face. "We didn't get a chance to do that the last time we were here."

"We didn't," Regina acknowledged. "And I suppose we could do that."

"Really?" Emma grinned. "You'd be willing to go on a volcano tour with me?"

"Yes, dear. I'm not afraid of lava. Or fire for that matter," Regina drawled, and Emma chuckled again. She took Regina's hand and gave it a little squeeze as they climbed back inside the car they had rented for the day.

They spend a few hours driving around with no particular destination in mind. Stopped at what Emma jokingly referred to as a "tourist trap" and bought a few funny trinkets for Veronica. The five year old currently had a thing with caps, and so Emma and Regina bought her a cap with a rather silly picture of a sun printed on the fabric.

"I think Roni is gonna love that," Emma commented as they paid for the cap.

Regina visibly cringed.

"She calls herself that," Emma pointed out, and thereby referred to Veronica's latest "Idea".

"I know. But I still find it unsettling," Regina said dryly. "Every time I have to shout _Roni_ up the stairs, I half expect the other version of me to come down the stairs."

Emma chuckled. "Two of you? Ooooh."

"That's enough," Regina scolded mildly, but she seemed amused all the same.

" _Que tengas un buen dia señorita,_ " the shop owner said, flashing Regina a smile that was entirely too friendly for Emma's taste.

" _Gracias_ ," Regina said politely.

The shop owner flashed her another smile, and Emma bit back a groan. Why was it that every man they encountered felt the urge to take an extra glance at Regina?

Emma answered the question herself. _Because my wife is fucking hot. That's why._

"Coming, Swan?" Regina asked, and the warm fingers interlacing with her own brought Emma out of her temporary trance.

"Yeah. Of course," Emma said quickly and followed her wife out of the tourist trap.

Once back outside, Regina glanced at the rapidly sinking sun. "Shall we find some dinner before we head back?"

"Great!"

Regina smirked slightly. "Are you this enthusiastic about dinner, or about going back home?"

"Both?" Emma said with a light shrug.

Regina laughed, and she got that particular glint in her eyes that made Emma want to drag her into their rented car and drive back right then and there.

But first dinner.

And dinner _was_ nice. It _was_ a nice restaurant they had dinner at, and the food _did_ taste good, but Emma couldn't really concentrate on fully appreciating it. She was much too focused on Regina. On the way she licked her lips whenever she had taken a sip of her water. Emma couldn't terminate whether Regina was doing it to be deliberately sexy, or whether Emma just happened to find everything Regina did, sexy.

Probably the last option.

Either way, the dinner couldn't end soon enough.

And finally, the waiting was over. It was pitch black when Emma and Regina returned to the beach house. Emma felt very good. She'd had half a glass of wine for dinner. She was by no means drunk, just pleasantly warm all over.

After having ridded herself of her shoes, Emma dumped her purse onto the dining table and stretched her arms above her head. She felt thoroughly satisfied when she felt that familiar crack somewhere in her back. She was starting to feel the consequences of their slightly too soft mattress.

"Tired?" Regina asked as she sat her own purse and the wrapped present for Veronica down.

"Nope," Emma said immediately. "Are _you_?"

"Not really. Which is slightly baffling given how long we stayed up last night," Regina drawled.

"We'll have to sleep in tomorrow," Emma grinned. "Because I'd like to stay up late tonight too."

"Would you now?"

"Yep," Emma said plainly as she crossed the floor and walked over to Regina. She quickly wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her closer. Before Regina could say anything, Emma kissed her.

Regina immediately responded to the kiss, and Emma felt how her hands skated up and down her back for a moment before finally settling on her ass. Emma shivered, and her toes curled slightly. Something warm sizzled down her spine, and it had nothing to do with the wine she had consumed tonight. It was the knowledge of what she had been anticipating all day, was finally going to happen.

After a moment or so, Regina broke the kiss and smirked although she was panting slightly. "You're very eager tonight, Swan."

"When am I not?" Emma retorted.

"Good point," Regina laughed. "Anyway, I think I'll be having a shower. Do you want to come along?"

"Yep."

Regina laughed again as she disappeared upstairs.

Emma quickly followed her, and soon they were in the bathroom, shedding their clothes.

The shower felt very refreshing after having spend a day outside in the Hawaiian sunshine, and Emma caught herself being exceptionally throughout as she scrubbed herself clean.

Regina finished washing her hair before Emma did, and laughing as Emma protested, the brunette disappeared out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Emma rushed through the rest of the shower. She was most eager to join her wife.

When Emma came into the bedroom wrapped in a towel, she found Regina, wearing absolutely nothing and bend over her suitcase, clearly looking for "something".

Emma's breath quickened as she thought about what that "something" was, and then she fought the urge to go over there and slap her wife's ass.

For once, it wasn't about Regina's ass.

Emma felt how the muscles between her legs tightened in anticipation, and she leaned back against the wall in an attempt to calm herself.

The movement didn't go unnoticed, and Regina turned around. "There you are," she smiled.

"Yep. Here I am," Emma said. "What are you looking for?"

Regina ignored that. She abandoned the half open suitcase and then came over to Emma. Without saying anything, she removed the towel from Emma's naked body, and Emma shivered again. Warm fingers skated over her hips, and then Regina kissed her again.

Emma immediately responded to the kiss and threw her arms around Regina's neck. Their bodies were pressed flush together, and Emma groaned slightly at the contact. Regina wasn't half unaffected either. Emma could feel her hard nipples against her own.

It didn't take long before they ended up on the bed. Kissing each other languidly. Regina's foot rubbing against Emma's calf. Somehow, Emma had ended up on top of her wife, and she didn't mind that one bit. Nor did she mind this little makeout session one bit. She felt so warm, so contend. She nipped at Regina's lower lip, and the noise it drew from Regina, only made Emma increasingly wetter.

Regina's hands were on her back. Sliding up and down, from the nape of her neck and all the way down to her lower back. Her fingers dug into a spot on Emma's back, and now Emma was the one to make noise. That spot was sensitive, and Regina damn well knew it.

Then Regina's hands slid down again. They lightly cupped Emma's bottom first. Then caressed, and then finally giving it a light grope.

Emma moaned into the kiss. Her stomach tightened pleasantly, and she found it hard to keep kissing Regina.

But Regina seemed _very_ determined to keep kissing Emma tonight, and her hands were all over the blonde's body. She lightly tweaked Emma's nipples, and Emma moaned again. God, Regina's _hands_. Regina had so wonderful hands! Emma couldn't get enough of those hands.

Her back arched slightly when Regina tweaked her nipples again. _I might be the one on top, but she's definitely the one who has all the power._ No doubt Regina was the one in charge tonight. Emma loved _that_ too.

Then Regina's hands were on her ass again. Groping lightly once more, and Emma shivered again.

"Do you still want to?" Regina asked huskily.

"Yes," Emma breathed.

"You're absolutely certain?"

Emma leaned back so she could look into Regina's dark eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know, perhaps you had changed your mind or something."

"Fuck no," Emma said quickly and shook her head fervently. "No. Absolutely not."

"Alright," Regina laughed. "I just wanted to be sure. It's been a while since we last tried this."

"Too long," Emma said plainly.

"Indeed." Regina smirked as she captured Emma's lips once more.

Emma returned the kiss, but now she was growing impatient. Obviously, kissing Regina was always nice, but it wasn't what she had been anticipating all day.

So after a few more heated kisses, and after Regina's fingers had been dancing between her thighs in a most distracting manner, Emma breathed: " _Regina..._ "

"So impatient tonight," Regina chided. "I'm actually trying to relax you, Emma."

"I _am_ relaxed," Emma said firmly.

"Alright," Regina said, and now there was a slight edge to her voice. "I suggest you get into position, then."

Emma needn't be told twice. Immediately, she climbed off Regina and got onto all fours on the bed. She felt the bed dip slightly, could sense Regina behind her, and then a hoarse chuckle.

"Well, this certainly makes for a nice change," Regina commented as she smoothened a hand over Emma's shoulder. "Usually, I'm the one in this position."

"And you look damn good in it," Emma assured.

"So do you, dear. _So do you_."

The warm hand disappeared, and Emma turned her head just in time to see Regina wander back over to the suitcase, and once again Emma asked: "what are you looking for?"

"A few required items," Regina answered with a slight cackle.

Emma's stomach tightened again as she thought of which color toy Regina was planning on using on her as the night progressed. _Purple? Black? Red?_ There were so many options, and right now, Emma wanted all of them.

That warm hand returned to her shoulder, and then Emma felt soft, warm lips dotting kisses all over her shoulder. Emma sighed contented again. This was very nice.

A hand returned to her rear, and tingles bloomed in Emma's stomach as she felt Regina knead her ass once more.

"You have such a pretty ass," Regina rasped in her ear. "I can't wait to take it."

" _God_!" Emma hissed. Seriously, Regina couldn't just _say_ stuff like that. It should be illegal!

Regina kept kneading her ass until Emma was squirming sufficiently. She felt slightly disappointed when Regina's hand left her rear, but then she heard the telltale sound of a lid being popped of a bottle. Lube, undoubtedly. Emma shivered again.

Hands returned to her rear again. Lightly kneading it, and then gently spreading the cheeks. Emma licked her lips as she felt herself being completely exposed to Regina.

"You alright?" Regina asked. Clearly, she had noticed Emma's little shift.

"You haven't even started yet," Emma pointed out.

"All the more reason to check in," Regina retorted.

"I'm fine," Emma assured.

"Good. Let me know if that changes, okay?"

"Of course." Emma smiled a little. Regina was always so sweet and attentive. She took a deep breath as she heard the bottle of lube being squeezed once. She looked back over her shoulder just in time to see Regina squirt a dollop of lube into her hand. Emma took a deep breath again, trying to calming herself. Not because she was nervous in anyway, but because she was anticipating. She kept looking back over her shoulder as Regina neared her once more. Emma felt the now warm lube being drizzled over her hole, and she shuddered just a little. Regina massaged the warm lube into her skin, lightly teasing her hole, and Emma could feel how her muscles gradually started to relax.

"That feels nice," Emma said spontaneously as she turned her head to look away once more.

"Good, I'm happy to hear that," Regina said with something that could have been a chuckle if they hadn't been in this particular situation.

More lube was drizzled over her hole, and Emma was just about to get impatient again, but then she felt Regina's finger lightly rim her back entrance. Not even attempting to push inside, just lightly tracing the hole with her finger, teasing it. Emma groaned slightly. Of course she knew how important preparation was, but right now it felt like torture more than anything else, really.

"Ready?" Regina asked behind her.

"Mhmm," Emma breathed. "Been ready for a while now."

Regina ignored that. "Let me know if anything doesn't feel good."

"I will," Emma assured.

She waited; took another deep breath as she heard the bottle of lube being squeezed once more, and she knew that Regina was now applying the liquid to her fingers. Emma's abdomen tightened in anticipation, and she felt more wetness emerge.

More lube was drizzled over her hole. Emma could feel it drip onto the sheet. They were making a mess of things, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Fussing over the bed was more Regina's style, really.

Fingers kneading her rear once more, and then Emma could feel Regina's finger near her entrance. At the same time, a warm hand was placed on her shoulder, and Emma quickly nodded. _Just do it, damn it!_

Emma had to remind herself not to jerk backwards when she felt the tip of Regina's finger first breach her hole and then very, very slowly push inside. Emma gasped slightly. It felt familiar, but _god_ it had been a while! Emma had no problem with remembering while she liked this so much.

It was only the tip of Regina's finger that was inside Emma when the brunette stopped and once again checked: "alright?"

"Y-yeah," Emma breathed. "Don't stop."

More of Regina's finger was slipped inside her, and Emma moaned a little when she felt it push past that tight ring of muscles. Yes, it was mildly uncomfortable at first, but it didn't take long before she started to relax and enjoy what was happening. Regina moved her finger slowly, gently. In and out, and Emma groaned again. A shame they didn't do this more often. It was a different kind of stimulation, but _god_ it did things to Emma!

"M-more," she mumbled. "I want more."

Regina slowly withdrew her finger, and Emma heard the familiar sound of the bottle of lube being squeezed again. Then two fingers grazed over her hole. Emma's hips twitched.

"Keep still," Regina warned.

Emma huffed and clutched the bedsheet as she forced herself to remain still. Her back entrance was breached again, and then she felt two fingertips being slowly pressed inside her.

Emma released a puff of breath, and Regina automatically stilled behind her. A warm hand landed on her shoulder, gently kneading the soft flesh. Emma nodded once and muttered a ragged "alright". She was fine.

More of the two fingers slowly sunk inside her, pushed past that ring of muscles, and Emma's fist clenched around the sheet again. Now Regina's two fingers were fully inside her, and Regina stilled again, giving Emma a chance to adjust to the feeling.

Once comfortable with it, Emma slowly pushed back against Regina's fingers, being the one in control of the pace. She panted slightly. It didn't really matter whether Regina's had her fingers inside her sex, or up her ass, she was still damn talented with those fingers! She still knew exactly what she was doing as she gently scissored her fingers inside Emma's ass, stretching and preparing her for what was to come.

"Mmm!" Emma breathed as she rocked back against Regina's fingers again.

"Feels good?"

"Oh yes!"

Regina chuckled hoarsely. "I could certainly get used to having you in this position."

"We should d-do this more often," Emma moaned as Regina wiggled her fingers again.

"Yes, dear," Regina said, sounding like she was half-amused, and half turned on.

Emma was more than just half turned on. She was so _fucking_ turned on, and she rocked her hips backwards against Regina's fingers once more, taking them in just a little bit deeper. Something warm fluttered pleasantly in her stomach, and she felt more wetness between her thighs.

"Fuck, I want more!" she moaned.

"Not yet," Regina murmured as she gently scissored her fingers once more.

"Regi _na_!"

"No, Emma," Regina said patiently. "Not yet. I don't want to hurt you."

"The o-only thing hurting me right now is not getting what I w-want," Emma panted.

Regina laughed throatily once more. "Patience, my darling. Patience."

Emma huffed. She damn well didn't want to be patient right now! She wanted more than Regina's fingers inside her, and preferably right _now_!

But Regina wasn't in a hurry. She curled her fingers slightly, kept teasing and stimulating and Emma huffed again and rocked back again. Then she slowly withdrew her fingers, and Emma didn't argue this time. She knew what was coming.

And she was right. Soon she felt not two, but three fingers breach her back entrance, and it took all her willpower not to push backwards and force those fingers inside her. She took a shallow breath as Regina slowly slipped the three fingers in past the tip. Emma moaned and then took another ragged breath as she felt those fingers slipping past the tight ring of muscles. It burned a little bit, but the slight twinge of pain was so easily overshadowed by the pleasure. Emma gasped and then very slowly began backing backwards, welcoming the fingers inside her.

" _Gods_!" she moaned sharply. "M-move!"

No silly "are you sure"-question followed. Instead Regina slowly and gently began thrusting shallowly inside Emma. Emma rocked her hips a bit more sharply, a clear invitation, and soon Regina wiggled her fingers a bit more convincingly. Emma felt that flutter of pleasure low in her abdomen once more, and _god_ she couldn't wait for Regina to replace the fingers with a strap on. She knew full well how _that_ made her feel!

"You look absolutely divine like this," Regina murmured, and Emma felt a hand stroke up and down her sweaty back. "Is this nice, Em- _ma_? Is this how you want me to fuck you?"

"A-almost," Emma panted.

"Almost?" Regina echoed as she curled her fingers once more. "In that case, you better tell me what you want then."

"I want to b-be filled by you," Emma panted.

"Do you now? And you say _I'm_ the bad girl."

Emma didn't answer. Or protest for that matter. She actually felt like an _exceptionally_ bad girl right now. And an exceptionally _lucky_ girl too. She got to play all these wonderfully wicked games with Regina, and while that in itself was incredible, Regina also wanted to play wicked games with _her_. Yes, Emma loved having Regina tied up and panting underneath her, but she also fucking _loved_ when they switched roles and she became the submissive. Regina was right, it really _was_ wonderfully relaxing.

"You take my fingers so well," Regina purred behind her, and Emma shivered from head to toe.

"I want-"

"Of course you do," Regina interrupted. "You don't have to tell me how greedy you are, Emma. I already knew that."

Emma groaned again, and her stomach clenched dangerously, but whether it was from the stimulation or Regina's dirty talk, or possibly both, she wasn't completely sure of. All she knew was that she was getting wetter and wetter and all the more desperate for more. She wanted more contact. She wanted to feel Regina's breasts being pressed into her back as Regina fucked her properly. She wanted to hear Regina's raspy whisper in her ear, she wanted to feel Regina's hands grip her hips tightly with each thrust.

" _Regina_!" she hissed and jerked backwards again. "I need more, damnit!"

"Which is why I'm preparing you," Regina said smoothly behind her, and the complete dismissal of the urgency had Emma huffing and jerking backwards once more. _Why_ did Regina have to be so goddamn frustrating when Emma _needed_ more? To hell with preparation and care, Emma wanted more and she wanted it _now_! She bit her lip in an attempt to bite back the begging words threatening to fall from her lips. _I'm not gonna fucking beg her. Not in a million years! God, why did I marry such a frustrating woman?!_

"Do you have any idea how gorgeous you look right now?" Regina asked and scissored her fingers once more.

"Do y-you have a-any idea how fucking..." Emma interrupted herself and groaned. " _Fuck_!"

"Yes, that was the general idea," Regina smirked. "And I'd say you're ready for more now. Do you _want_ more?"

" _YES_!" Emma all but yelled. _God,_ did she want more!

"Very well then," Regina said, and then Emma felt those fingers slowly withdraw from her, and the blonde huffed slightly in protest as she was left empty and anticipating.

She dared looking back over her shoulder and her timing couldn't have been better. Regina was in the process of snapping the harness on. Emma looked down at the fake, purple cock between her wife's legs and licked her lips. So Regina didn't go with the red one today. Perhaps that was a good thing. Perhaps Emma wouldn't have been able to take that much after all.

Emma turned her head again. Sweat was dripping under her hair, and she caught herself regretting that she hadn't tied it back in a ponytail after the shower. Shower. _Well, I'll be needing another shower after this._ She heard the sound of the bottle of lube being squeezed again, and she didn't have to look back to know that Regina was slicking up the toy. Emma panted slightly. She felt tempted to sneak a hand down and rub her clit, but quickly decided that she would be far too unsteady with just one hand planted on the mattress. She needed all the support she could get.

Then Regina was behind her again. Emma felt more lube being spread over her hole, and she moaned just a little. Even the teasing was enough to make her react by now. Then Emma felt the head of the fake cock against her entrance, and she moaned sharply at the fluttering feeling in her stomach.

"Are you ready?" Regina murmured.

"Y-yes," Emma breathed.

"You'll have to keep still," Regina warned. "No jerking backwards, alright? Promise me that. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'll... I'll keep still," Emma hissed. "I promise."

"Good girl," Regina murmured and gave Emma's back an affectionate rub.

And in that moment, Emma couldn't quite believe how Regina could react like she did whenever Emma called her "good girl". It undeniably sounded sexier when Regina was the one to utter those two words. That low, raspy voice praising Emma. God, Emma was a mess! She could still feel her wetness drip down onto the mattress underneath her.

Regina's hands gripped her hips, and Emma's jaw completely dropped when she felt the head of the dildo first breaching her rear entrance and then slowly pushing inside. The head of the fake cock was barely fully inside before Regina stopped. Emma could hear her wife's panting breath in her ear, could feel her hands gripping her hips, and if she leaned back, she would probably feel Regina's breasts against her back. But she couldn't lean back. She had promised Regina to stay completely still, and for once Emma was planning on doing as she was asked. She moaned sharply, dropped her head and almost buried it in the crook of her arm.

"Emma?"

Emma just moaned in response.

"Emma, talk to me," Regina gently chided as she gave Emma's hip a soft caress. "Is it too much?"

"N-no," Emma breathed. Yes, this was _much_. It was most definitely _much_ , but it was definitely not _too much_.

"More?" Regina asked behind her. Her voice was tight with arousal, and most likely from holding back.

"I want you inside me. All of you," Emma said without a lick of shame.

She heard Regina drew in a sharp breath at that, and then her hands were gripping Emma's hips again as she slowly rolled her own hips to push more of the toy inside Emma.

" _Ah_!" Emma moaned as she felt the toy slip past the ring of muscles. The breath hitched in her throat as she felt herself being stretched and filled completely. Regina rolled her hips once more, and Emma had to grip the sheet not to disobey her order and jerk backwards. She felt Regina's breasts against her back and knew that the toy was now fully inside her. She moaned again.

Regina had stilled again, and a hand stroked up and down Emma's sweaty back. "Still okay?" she asked hoarsely.

"Y-yeah," Emma panted. "Fuck, I just feel so... _full_!"

Behind her, Regina snickered breathlessly. "A very reasonable feeling indeed." she kissed Emma's naked shoulder, and Emma wished she could turn her head to capture Regina's mouth, but right now she couldn't do _anything_. She was much too focused on the fullness she was feeling.

"M-move," she breathed. "Please."

And so, Regina did. She slowly began thrusting shallowly inside Emma, and once she deemed she was ready for more, Emma slowly pushed back against the fake cock, setting the pace.

"Oh god, oh god, oh _god_!" Emma hissed. "Oh, fuck!"

"God, you make me wet," Regina murmured, and her grip on Emma's hips tightened too.

Emma moaned again. Fuck, it wasn't fair of Regina to say that!

"So _fucking_ much," Regina added, and Emma felt her mouth on her shoulder. Kissing the skin and then biting lightly.

Emma whined as she felt herself tightening dangerously around the toy.

"Already?" Regina teased.

"N-no!" Emma both denied and be-moaned. _No, fuck, I don't want to come already._ She pushed back against the fake cock again. "Faster!"

"Oh yes?" Regina drawled and rolled her hips a bit sharper. "Like _that_?"

Emma all but screamed at that. Fuck, Regina always knew _exactly_ what to do!

"You are holding back," Regina accused. "I can feel it."

Emma moaned in response.

"Why don't you come for me, hmm?" Regina purred, and Emma felt her fingers in her hair. "Why don't show me how good it feels to be fucked in the ass by me?"

"Not... yet..." Emma panted.

" _So_ stubborn," Regina chided with another sharp thrust of her hips.

Emma answered that accusation by jerking backwards sharply to meet Regina's thrusts.

Regina laughed darkly behind her. "Are you trying to turn this into a power struggle, dear?" she gave another roll of her hips, one that made Emma jerk forward, completely uncontrolled.

" _Ugh_!" Emma moaned and her head dropped some again.

"Believe me, if this _was_ a power struggle, I'd win," Regina hissed in her ear. The fingers in Emma's hair disappeared, skated down her back and then Emma gasped high pitched when she felt Regina's fingers between her leg instead. How Regina was capable of it was somewhat of a mystery, but Emma wasn't gonna wonder about that now. Instead she cried out sharply when Regina started to tweak her swollen clit lightly.

"Yes, I'd definitely win," Regina murmured as she tweaked Emma's clit again.

"Fuck!" Emma yelled. " _Fuck, fuck, fuck_! Regina, I..." she gulped, ran out of words. The pleasure was simply too intense for talking right now. She whined again, bowed her head and bit her lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Yes, Emma!" Regina hissed. "That's it! Come for me! Come for me right now! I know you want to!" to stress her point, she rolled her hips sharply once more and then pinched Emma's clit roughly.

Emma tried to hold back, she really did. She clenched her jaw sharply as she rocked backwards once more, but at the same time, she knew that she couldn't keep this up for much longer. She felt how the muscles in her sex clenched warningly and felt how her ass clenched around the toy buried deep inside it.

"Emma..." Regina almost warned, and then her finger slipped some, from Emma's clit and down to her entrance. She lightly breached it with the tip of her finger, and then slipped it inside Emma's tight, wet heat.

Emma was done for. The double penetration was too much. It felt as though someone had unplugged her belly as she screamed her out her pleasure. The orgasm that ripped through her was so powerful, so intense that her head dropped into the crook of her arm. Tears pooled in her eyes, another sign of how little she was in control of her actions right now. Wetness gushed out of her, so profusely, so intensely, that Emma could have been embarrassed had she been a bit more aware.

But right now, she was anything but aware. It felt as though every part of her was on fire, the pleasure was still rolling through her veins, leaving her breathless, and she was only partially aware that Regina withdrew her finger from her sex. Emma panted. She was still completely dazed but could still groan slightly when she felt the fake cock slip out of her ass. Once the toy was gone, Emma immediately slumped down on the mattress, mouth and nose buried in the pillow, and she was suffocating a little bit, but she was too far gone to actually care about it.

 _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god_!

"Oh my fucking..." Emma hissed, muffled and unable to finish the sentence. Hell, she wasn't even sure what the end of that sentence was gonna be, to be honest. She couldn't think. She couldn't even move her head and prevent herself from being suffocated completely.

She heard Regina chuckle behind her. The bed dipped. She heard the telltale sound of a harness being slipped off, and then some shuffling she couldn't quite identify. And she didn't have the energy or strength to lift her head and see what it was.

She heard Regina groan, and Emma groaned back in response. That was the only type of communication she could handle right now. She moaned into the pillow. She was still fluttering, and admittedly, her ass was a little bit sore, but the slight pain felt absolutely delicious! Emma took a moment to fully acknowledge that it had been too long since she and Regina last had done this. _I think it's time to change that_. Seriously, Emma would require lots of this in the future!

The first part of her that came back to life was her hand. Her fingers twitched slightly, and then she was able to lift her hand. Then the other. Her head was still floating somewhere high in the sky, but her body was starting to come around again. Slowly, so slowly, as though she was trying not to overwhelm herself, Emma rolled on to her side. She didn't quite have control over her eyes yet, so they remained closed while she blindly grappled for her wife.

It didn't take long before she felt Regina's warm, sweaty hand palming her cheek.

"Mmmm," Emma breathed.

"Are you still with me, darling?" Regina asked softly.

"I... I think so?" Emma said and frowned slightly as she considered it.

Regina laughed, but her laughter soon dwindled into nothing as she glided a finger over Emma's cheek. "What's this?"

"Wha'?" Emma asked completely dazed.

Regina's thumb softly brushed over her cheek and then the other. "Emma, are you _crying_?"

"Hhhhmmm. Might be," Emma said garbled. _Like hell if I know what I'm doing right now._

She heard Regina exhale, and the sound could almost be compared to the one a deflating balloon would make. "I've hurt you," Regina said quietly, and then somewhat louder: "Emma, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have been so rough with you, I should have taken it slower! I should-"

" _What_?" Emma interrupted and finally opened her eyes. "No!" she barked. "No, no, no! _God_ no! Regina, I'm not crying because you've hurt me! Not at _all_!" she snuggled closer to her wife, cupped Regina's cheeks. "I'm not _actually_ crying. Not really. I just don't have any control over my tear ducts right now." She pressed her lips to Regina's warm cheek. "You didn't hurt me, alright? Please, please don't believe that you have!"

Regina took another breath. This one was a bit steadier. "So you're... okay?"

"Fuck, yes!" Emma said earnestly and pressed another kiss to Regina's cheek. " _That_ was so _fucking_ amazing, Regina! Really, what you just did was unbelievable!"

Regina flashed her a little smile, but there was still a teeny tiny wrinkle between her eyes.

Emma quickly lifted her somewhat limp hand and smoothened out the wrinkle between Regina's eyes. "Don't frown, babe. I'm fine. Better than fine, actually. Please believe me." she pecked Regina's lips once, twice and then pulled back to look at her wife.

"Okay," Regina surrendered. "I believe you."

" _Good_ ," Emma said firmly and blinked a little. Took a moment to admire Regina's naked body. From the swell of her breasts to her-

 _Woah. Wait a minute_. Emma blinked again, fixating her gaze between Regina's thighs. Regina was slippery and glistening between her legs, and to test a theory, Emma quickly tossed a hand in between her wife's thighs to feel the copious amount of wetness there.

Regina hissed quietly. Squirmed a bit under Emma's touches and muttered something under her breath. Hissed a bit more.

Emma had found her proof. The stickiness between Regina's thighs wasn't just a very strong evidence Regina's arousal, no, it was...

"You've _come_!" Emma exclaimed, voice shrill because of the injustice she had just discovered, and she couldn't quite keep the accusing tone out of her voice.

"Yes," Regina admitted and flashed Emma a sly smile.

"Please tell me you did _not_ start touching yourself while I was trying to come back to earth!"

Regina laughed. "No, dear." She nodded towards the strap on lying abandoned on the floor. "That toy put a certain amount of pressure on certain things."

Emma pouted just a bit. " _I_ wanted to be the one who made you come."

Regina laughed again. "I'm sure you'll get the chance another day, my dear."

"Another day?" Emma repeated. "Fuck no. I'm gonna make you come _tonight_." she wriggled slightly on the bed and then added: "As soon as I can feel my legs again."

Regina's laugh turned into a cackle.

Emma "hmm'ed!" slightly and stretched in a desperate attempt to make her legs work again. Regina didn't look properly rattled, and Emma suspected that her wife's orgasm hadn't been very powerful. Certainly not like the one Emma just had. And she really wanted to rectify that.

Regina stretched too, and Emma suddenly saw Roni in the way Regina lazily stretched like a lioness.

"I need a drink," Regina proclaimed. "Or a cigarette. Or both."

"No cigarettes," Emma scolded. "I'll spank you if you smoke. You know that."

"Yes, I do," Regina smirked, and Emma was sure they were thinking of the same thing right now. That time when Emma had found a pack of cigarettes stuffed away in her wife's office at the town hall. That had resulted in a serious stern talk to from Emma, and then a punishment to fit the crime. Emma still had the sweetest of dreams about Regina being bent over the desk with her dress hitched up...

Emma gave Regina a nudge that sent the brunette onto her back. Regina scowled slightly, but Emma ignored it and proclaimed: "my legs are working again,"

"Oh yes?" Regina smirked.

"Mhmm," Emma said and ran a finger across Regina's sternum.

"Prove it," Regina challenged.

And Emma had every intention to. She grinned as she said: "you don't need a drink. Or a cigarette. You need my tongue between your legs." She was delighted to see Regina's eyes widen at that particular statement, and Regina wasn't as cocky when she answered: "Yes, I believe that could work too."

And oh, how it could! Emma saw it as her finest mission to make it "work". She had ever intention to turn her wife into a screaming mess before the night was over...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	12. Chapter 12

It was a rarity, but occasionally, Emma woke up before her wife, and today she was particularly grateful. And not just because it was another beautiful morning in Hawaii. But because Regina was moaning in her sleep.

Emma immediately promptly propped herself up on one elbow and pushed her blonde hair away from her face so she could see Regina clearly. This was a little too good to miss.

Regina was lying on her back with her dark curls spread on the pillow. Her lips were slightly parted, and her chest was rising and falling quickly as she dreamed. Every so often, she moaned in her sleep, and Emma licked her lips. Her sleepiness were already being replaced with something quite else. Unbridled desire for her wife. Regina moaned again, and the covers slipped some and revealed her breasts. That didn't exactly help Emma's situation, and it was her turn to moan when she was confronted with Regina's hard nipples. _Damn, that must be one hell of a good dream. I wonder what I'm doing to her? Tongue or fingers? Both? Or maybe I'm using toys. Could be toys. She always sounds like that when we're using toys._

" _Emma_!" Regina moaned, and for a moment Emma actually thought that she was awake, but nope, Regina's eyes were still closed, even though her eyelids fluttered. " _Emma_!" she moaned again. "Oh god, yes! Don't stop!"

It was impossible for Emma not to grin. And then feel every bit like a smug asshole. It wasn't that often she witnessed Regina have an erotic dream, but she always enjoyed it when it happened. The first time it had happened, Regina had been a bit flushed and not very keen on telling Emma what the dream had been about, but it hadn't taken Emma particularly long to coax the truth out of Regina, and when she had, she had climbed on top of her wife with every intention of turning the dream into reality.

" _Emma! Yes! Harder_!"

Emma's mouth went completely dry. _Fuck, I might have to wake her. It breaks my heart, but this is driving me insane! I have to know what she's dreaming about._

So after Regina had moaned once more, Emma gently elbowed her wife. "R'gina?"

No reaction. Just a strangled moan.

Emma considered it. _Maybe I should just let her sleep. I feel like a villain for waking her._

Regina moaned again, breathed Emma's name again, and Emma saw how she was fisting the bedding between her fingers. Emma swallowed. _This is not fair. This is not fair at all._ She deeply wished that she could shut her eyes and just transport herself right into Regina's dream and participate in what was happening. She was almost a bit jealous of herself. Or at least of the dream version of herself.

And then Regina moaned again. This time sharper, definitely more high pitched. It was almost a scream, really, her fingers which were still squeezing the bedding, trembled slightly, the muscles in her neck flexed as her head lolled back. She moaned a quiet "ah!" and then she went completely quiet.

Emma knew her wife well enough to know _exactly_ what that meant. Regina had just... _Oh, that is DEFINITELY not fair!_

But before she got the chance to complain out loud, Regina stirred, and her eyelids fluttered again. But this time it wasn't false alarm. She slowly opened her eyes, blinked most likely to focus, and then she smiled a little at Emma. "Good morning."

"Did you just cum?!" Emma asked. And the question probably came out more accusatory than intended.

Regina raised a perfectly sculped eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Did you just orgasm in your sleep?" Emma clarified, asking the question in a way so Regina could understand it.

"Oh," Regina said, frowning slightly and then wiggling a bit under the covers. "Yes, I think I did."

Emma groaned. "Seriously?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm responsible for what my subconscience is making me dream of," Regina quipped sleepily.

"What did I do?" Emma asked.

"Hmm?" Regina asked. She had closed her eyes again.

"Oh, no you don't," Emma said firmly and promptly slid closer to Regina so she could poke a finger into her ribs.

"Emma!" Regina protested. "Stop that!"

"Nope. Not until you tell me what we were doing. Throw me a bone here."

"I'm tired!" Regina protested. "I obviously didn't get enough rest, and I can't stay awake just to feed your ego, can I?"

"Yes, you can," Emma said firmly. "Now spill it, or I will-"

"You will _what_?" Regina drawled sleepily.

"Spank you," Emma settled for.

Regina opened her eyes again. "Is that so?"

"Tell me what the dream was about. Please," Emma coaxed as she scooted closer to her wife and ran a finger up and down Regina's bare arm.

Regina pursed her lips slightly.

"Please?" Emma sweetly replied. "I wanna know. Come on, Regina. Just tell me-"

"A table," Regina interrupted. "You were taking me on a table, alright?"

"Really?" Emma grinned. "A specific table or just any table?"

Regina blushed a little as she admitted: "my desk at the Town Hall."

Emma cackled, half amused and definitely wholly turned on. "Really? That _does_ sound like a good dream."

Regina shook her head a little. "I can't imagine why, though. It can't be very comfortable to lie on a table for that long."

"That long?" Emma repeated and cackled again.

"Well, you were sort of... teasing me," Regina said and then yawned. She glanced at the alarm clock. "And it's definitely too early to have this conversation. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get a bit more sleep."

"Yes, because you're always tired after you've had an orgasm," Emma said a bit bitterly. Seriously, what she wouldn't have given to be a part of Regina's wet dream.

Regina snickered. "I'm not responsible for my dreams, dear. _You_ are."

"That's not fair!" Emma half-whined.

"Fine. Would you rather have me dreaming about someone else then?"

Emma spluttered.

"I thought so," Regina said and closed her eyes. "I'm going back to sleep."

"Seriously?" Emma groaned.

"Yes, Emma. Seriously. In two days we're going back home, and I'll be damned if I don't take this opportunity to sleep in."

Emma considered it. "Alright, you have a point, but I think we both know that there _are_ other things we could do instead of sleeping."

"Mmm-hmm," Regina said muffled, and Emma suspected that the brunette was already half asleep.

Emma wouldn't have any of that. She quickly made up her mind and decided to wake Regina. In a nice manner. She started out slowly by kissing Regina's bare shoulder.

Regina said something muffled into the pillow.

Emma pretended not to hear it and kissed the nape of Regina's neck instead.

Regina muttered something again, and Emma felt her stirring. The blonde grinned. She knew that Regina was starting to come around. She kissed Regina's back this time. Very softly. Nothing more than a peck.

"Mmm," Regina mumbled, but she didn't sound like she was on the brink of sleep anymore.

Emma traced her fingers along Regina's spine, and quickly found out that she wanted to kiss instead touching with her fingers. She started out at the top and then slowly made her way down Regina's back, careful only to follow the spine.

Emma kissed Regina's lower back, and Regina made another "mmm" sound. Emma saw how her muscles flexed slightly, and the blonde couldn't resist to use her hands to knead Regina's ass.

"Swan..." Regina half warned, half-groaned.

"Swan- _Mills_ ," Emma corrected and gave Regina's ass another squeeze.

"I don't _care_. Either touch me properly or let me sleep."

Emma huffed in mock disapproval. "You've already had one orgasm in your sleep, and now you're making demands? Cheeky." She squeezed Regina's ass to stress out her point.

" _Very_ funny," Regina said unamused into the pillow. "You seemingly only want to tease me." she lifted a hand and batted Emma's hand away from her rear.

Emma huffed. "You made me horny, and now you want me to leave you alone?"

Regina lifted her head and smirked at Emma. "I'm still not responsible for my dreams, dear. _You_ are."

"Yeah, blame it on _me_ ," Emma mock complained. "Maybe I should take care of things myself."

Regina looked rather delighted at that. "Yes, perhaps you should."

Emma groaned quietly. She really had expected Regina to take the bait.

"Go on," Regina drawled. "I'd simply _love_ to watch you."

"I hate you," Emma muttered.

"Funny. I could have sworn that you loved me last night," Regina half-yawned.

"Regina..." Emma almost whined and nudged her wife. She hated the fact that she just had walked directly into her own trap.

Regina chuckled. "I'm older than you, darling. I need more time to recover, and you _did_ wear me out last night. I'm still having problems with feeling my legs."

Emma moaned at that. Yes, last night had been rather wonderful. And it had almost ended with Regina blacking out once more. She actually couldn't blame Regina for being tired this morning, but it was damn unfortunate when Emma was this horny!

"Go on," Regina purred. "Give me a show for once. I think you've asked me to give you one more than once."

That was true, Emma often requested that of Regina. To touch herself, but never letting herself orgasm from it. It was one of Emma's favorite ways to "torture" Regina, and now it was apparently coming back to bite her in the ass.

"You won't do it?" Regina teased. "Shame. And a shame I'm too tired to help you out right now."

"Alright, _fine_!" Emma said. "But you... You _owe_ me!"

Regina laughed that. "I'll remember that." She propped herself up on her elbows so she could see Emma completely.

Emma groaned as she sat back and then opened her legs slightly.

"Remove the covers, will you dear?" Regina drawled. "Giving me a show means that I can see what's going on."

Emma clenched her jaw slightly as she pushed the covers aside so Regina could see her wet center. She swallowed something as she became painfully aware of her own desire.

"Touch yourself," Regina said, and her voice dropped an octave. Emma was completely doomed.

The blonde's fingers trembled as she brought them down and slid them along her wet slit. She groaned at the contact, and so did Regina.

"Oh yes," Regina hummed. "Just like that. Don't stop."

"I h-hate you," Emma moaned as she swirled her fingers through her own wetness.

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Regina rasped and licked her lips.

Emma hissed as she pressed a fingertip against her entrance for just a moment and then moved her finger up towards her clit.

"That's it," Regina purred. "Play with your clit for me."

" _God_!" Emma hissed. The way Regina _talked_ to her right now!

"And don't forget your breasts, darling," Regina added. "That's it. Touch your breasts, Emma."

Emma, unable to do anything but obey had slid her hands up to cup her breasts, and she moaned as she massaged them and then tweaked her nipples slightly.

"Ohhh, yes," Regina purred. "Tell me, Emma... Does it feel good?"

"Uh...huh," Emma breathed as she squeezed her own breasts. "So good!"

"Mmm, and you look so beautiful like this, darling," Regina drawled. "I should ask you to do this more often. Tweak your nipples for me, Emma."

Of course Emma did what she asked. She was unable to resist Regina when she used that tone.

"Spread your legs," Regina demanded. "I want to see how wet this has made you."

Emma obediently spread her legs and looked down. Of course she had already felt the telltale throb between her thighs, but the copious amount of wetness between her legs still made her swallow thickly.

Perhaps that was what inspired Regina as she said: "taste yourself, Emma. Do it now."

Honestly, right now Emma would probably have jumped off a bridge if that's what Regina wanted. The blonde swallowed again as she abandoned her left breast and slipped her hand between her thighs. Then she slowly brought her now wet fingers up to her lips.

"Slowly," Regina said.

Emma was being beyond slow as she slipped one finger into her mouth and sucked the digit clean. The tangy taste of herself was prickling on her tongue.

"Touch yourself again, Emma," Regina instructed. "Play with your clit."

Emma moaned sharply as she slipped a hand down and rolled her clit between her fingers like Regina had instructed. Little jolts of pleasure were already coursing through her body, and she rocked her hips against her own touch.

"Oh yes," Regina moaned. "That's it, Emma. Are you close, hmm? Do you need to come?"

"Y-yes," Emma breathed. "I want to come right now!"

Regina chuckled hoarsely. "Surely, you can be patient a little while longer, can't you darling? You look so good like this. So _delicious_!"

Emma moaned again. It felt as though her body was on fire. She slowly rolled her clit between her fingers once more and added just a little bit more pressure this time.

"Ah, ah, ah," Regina admonished. "None of that now. Slip a finger inside yourself, Emma. Feel yourself."

"Regina..."

"Now, Emma," Regina purred. "And I want you to keep your eyes open while you do it. I want you to look while you finger yourself."

Emma swallowed, wetted her lips as she slowly slipped a finger inside her tight, warm heat. She looked down as Regina had instructed and groaned again when she saw her finger slip inside her pussy.

"Mmm, yes, feels good, doesn't it?" Regina breathed.

"Oh, god!" Emma hissed.

"Move your finger," Regina said, and her voice was tight, breathless. Emma knew that voice so well. And she knew that it meant Regina was more than aroused.

Emma did as she was asked, and when Regina asked her to look down, Emma did that too. And she moaned sharply as she saw her finger thrust in and out of her pussy.

"Faster, Emma," Regina demanded. "Yes, just like that! Keep going, dear. Don't stop."

Emma cried out as her own ministrations made her inner muscle clench around the digit.

"Another finger," Regina instructed in that smoky voice Emma had dubbed "bedroom voice". "And don't go slow this time."

Emma couldn't do anything but obey. She slipped her finger out of her pussy, and then lined the digit up along with a second one. She yelped sharply as she thrusted the two fingers inside herself, sharp and fast.

"That's how you like it, isn't it, Em- _ma_ ," Regina purred. "You like it rough, don't you?"

Emma just moaned in response as she wiggled her fingers, so they rammed against her g-spot.

"That's right," Regina rasped. "The oh, so good Savior likes it rough. Quite scandalous, really."

"R-Regina!" Emma panted. "I'm-"

"I know," Regina soothed. "Come for me, Emma! Show me how _good_ it feels to touch yourself!"

Emma moaned, but it was too late. She couldn't hold back any longer! She felt how her muscles twitched again, and then she was coming with Regina's name on her lips. Her body convulsed as the orgasm ripped through her. Her hands began trembling and she had to close her eyes despite Regina's previous order.

Everything was a bit muddled, but she still heard Regina laugh throatily. Then she felt a warm hand on her cheek. She felt her muscles fluttering, contract around her fingers, and then finally relaxing.

Regina chuckled again. "I should ask you to do that more often."

Emma just moaned in response as she slowly withdrew her fingers from her pussy. She had barely slipped the tips of her fingers out before Regina grasped the digits, brought them up to her lips and then slowly licked them dry.

Emma inhaled sharply at that, and she was certain she was getting aroused for the second time.

"You taste amazing, my beautiful Swan," Regina purred. "I should ask you to do this every morning."

Emma laughed croakily. "Are you still drunk from last night?"

"Maybe," Regina drawled.

"You are pretty awesome this morning," Emma said. She was still a bit breathless.

Regina chuckled.

"But I am _definitely_ making you pay for this," Emma added. Surely, she couldn't let Regina's teasing go unpunished.

"Is that so?" Regina drawled. "And exactly what are you planning on doing to me then?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Emma said and tried to be stern. She knew exactly what she was planning on doing, and she also knew that she was gonna do it when Regina would least expect it.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Please enlighten me."

"No way," Emma said and shook her head. "You totally deserve to be kept in the darkness after this."

Regina huffed in frustration. "I think you're being unfair, Emma."

"No, _you_ were being unfair," Emma corrected and leaned forward to buss Regina on the lips. She could taste the salty flavor of herself on Regina's lips, and it almost distracted her.

After a few seconds, Emma pulled back. "Come on. Let's get out of bed."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You were too tired, remember?" Emma drawled.

"I'm not anymore-"

"I refuse to believe you've recovered this fast," Emma interrupted. "Nope, we better get out of bed. We had some last minute shopping to do, remember?"

"But-"

"Veronica will be disappointed if we don't bring her any presents," Emma interrupted. "You said so yourself, so..." she elegantly climbed out of bed and found a sundress and a pair of panties in the suitcase. "I'm gonna take a shower. Might be a while."

Regina groaned in frustration. "Seriously?"

"Yep," Emma said innocently and snickered all the way into the shower. _Dominance successfully reclaimed_. Oh, she knew _exactly_ what she was gonna do to Regina, and she couldn't wait to put her little plan into action later. She had a hunch it was gonna be lots of fun. Emma snickered again as she switched the water on and then stepped into the shower.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	13. Chapter 13

Emma had given Regina's "punishment" many thoughts while in the shower, and by the time she switched the water off, she knew _exactly_ what the punishment was gonna be. Regina wasn't the only one who had packed "interesting" things for this trip. Emma had brought something too. In fact the item had been lying crumbled in Emma's duffel bag these past two weeks. Regina had laughed at the duffel bag and teasingly asked Emma what she had against purses. Emma had nothing against purses. She just couldn't manage to fit everything into a purse. She always had so many "extra things" she just needed to bring with her. And so, she ended up bringing a duffel bag as well as their suitcase. But right now, that wasn't half-bad. Because it had been the perfect way to sneak the little "item" with her on this holiday. About four days prior to their trip to Hawaii, Emma had gone online and ordered this item. It had only arrived on the morning for their trip, in discreet wrapping, and Regina hadn't questioned it, had barely noticed it, really, and Emma had simply stuffed the small package into her duffel bag. And she had actually forgotten to think about it. Until now. She smirked a little as she unzipped the duffel bag and found the package. She quickly tore it open and found the item inside it. Panties. Lace panties. Regina's preferred material, and red. Regina's preferred color. Perfect.

Emma grinned like the joker as she snatched a smaller item from the package and slipped it into the pocket of her sundress. Very discreetly. And her pockets were pretty deep. You couldn't really tell that she had something in them.

Then she proceeded to walk back into the bedroom. Fortunately enough, Regina was still in bed. Her hair was a bit tousled, and she was in the process of checking her phone. But she looked up when Emma came into the bedroom.

"Oh, good," she said. "My turn to the bathroom, then."

Emma could still detect a hint of frustration in Regina's voice, and the blonde almost grinned. It wasn't very often she denied Regina stimulation. Oh, she had plans for her wife today. Wicked, wicked plans.

"I have something for you," Emma said nonchalantly, and then she threw the panties on the bed.

Regina raised an eyebrow as she eyed the panties. "Nice color. Is there a matching bra?"

"Nope," Emma said simply.

Regina's eyebrow rose further. "So you're just giving me a pair of panties?"

"Yup."

"Is this an odd attempt at being romantic?" Regina asked and tilted her head slightly. "I'm not sure whether it's working."

"I want you to wear them today," Emma said, unphased by Regina's comment.

"Alright. Why today?" Regina asked.

"Just because," Emma said plainly and hid her smirk. Today wasn't a random just because day. They had plans today. First, they were going shopping, and then they would find somewhere to have lunch. And then later on they would be going out for a nice dinner somewhere fancy because it was their last night in Hawaii. That called for celebration, and Emma had a very special celebration in mind.

"Just because," Regina echoed as she picked up the panties and then elegantly climbed out of bed and proceeded to open the closet to find some clothes. "You're being very strange, dear. But then again, you fell in love with me. I suppose that makes you-"

"Stop it. You are _extremely_ lovable," Emma said, easily drowning Regina's words.

Regina scoffed quietly as she reached within the closet and found an aqua colored halter neck dress. "What do you think of this dress?"

"It's nice," Emma said truthfully and then squinted slightly. "No bra underneath it?"

"No, dear. No bra underneath it," Regina confirmed and smiled in that particular way she always did when she had the upper hand. Or at least _thought_ she had the upper hand. A smile tugged at Emma's lips. She couldn't wait to show Regina exactly who had the upper hand. Today was gonna be lots of fun. _Lots of fun_.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, and then we can leave," Regina said and flashed Emma another smile.

"Perfect," Emma said and tried to keep the amusement out of her voice even though it was damn hard.

She watched as Regina walked into the bathroom with the dress and panties in hand. Emma smirked. Soon, very soon, Regina was gonna pay big time for the little stunt she had pulled this morning, and Emma couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on Regina's face. She wondered how much trouble Regina was gonna have with keeping her cool. _I suppose we'll just have to wait and see_. Emma sat down on the edge of the bed and crossed her legs firmly. She was already getting worked up. Right now it felt tempting to extend their stay with another week. Or two. They could stay two more weeks, right?

Nah, they couldn't, and deep down, Emma knew that. But damn, she had enjoyed these past two weeks! She and Regina would have to take another trip soon. _We definitely got our sex life back on track during this vacation_. Emma smirked again. That had kinda been the whole point with this. Reconnecting and being lovers instead of parents for a change. The blonde pressed her thighs together. They would have to have more "wife time" in the future. At least once a week. _That's not too much to ask, is it?_

Emma smirked again as she thought back to everything, she and Regina had done during these past two weeks. Her eyes wandered to Regina's suitcase and the ropes she knew were inside it. They would _have_ play more with ropes when they got home!

 _And handcuffs_. Emma licked her lips. They would have to play more with handcuffs too when they got home. Exactly _how_ they would find the time to do that in between being responsible, loving parents to Veronica and maintain their jobs, Emma didn't know completely, but she knew that they would find a solution. They always did.

"Emma? Have you seen my mascara?"

Emma grinned a little. Perfect timing. "Yep, it's right here," she said truthfully and looked at the bedside table where Regina had left her mascara yesterday.

"Do you mind bringing it out here?"

Emma quickly rose from the bed and grabbed the mascara. Then she padded down the hall and into the bathroom where Regina was standing in front of the mirror. She was wearing the aqua halter neck dress, and her hair was still wet from the shower. Emma could smell the various "curl products" Regina used in her hair nowadays. Her "holiday-look". Emma loved that look. Obviously, she loved Regina's everyday smooth, silky style, but she had a weakness for Regina's "Roni hair".

"Here you go," Emma said as she handed Regina the mascara.

"Thank you," Regina said and flashed Emma a little smile.

"But you don't need it though," Emma said.

Regina answered that by rolling her eyes.

"I'm _serious_ ," Emma proclaimed. "You don't need mascara."

"Right," Regina said overbearingly as she began applying mascara to her lashes.

Obviously, Emma enjoyed when Regina got all "dolled up", but the blonde would stand by her statement any day. Regina didn't need mascara. Her dark eyes were expressive enough without mascara, and her eyelashes were thick and long either way.

"You look nice," Emma said as she glanced at Regina's reflection.

She earned herself a smile at that. "Thank you," Regina said and sat the mascara down. Then she scrunched up her hair one last time. She was clearly ready and prepared to leave.

Emma watched as her wife smoothened her dress slightly, and the blonde felt every bit like a devil as she asked Regina to move away from the mirror so she could check her own appearance. She had no desire whatsoever to check her appearance. She just wanted to see Regina's reaction in the mirror. Emma looked up so she was sure her eyes were on Regina. She flashed her wife a perfectly innocent smile as she used one hand to scrunch up her hair, and the other to discreetly reach within the pocket of her sundress and toy with the small remote control she had hidden there earlier.

She flashed Regina another perfectly innocent smile and then she pressed a button on the remote control.

The reaction came immediately. Regina lowered her hand from her hair, and her eyes widened slightly. "What the...?"

"Did I forget to tell you that these panties are a bit special? Oops. My bad." Emma said innocently as she pressed another button, upping the vibration just a smidge.

Another glorious reaction. Regina immediately gripped on to the sink, knuckles turning white.

Emma chuckled. "This is gonna be fun!" giving Regina the chance to answer, she pressed another button, easing some of the pressure.

"Are you... expecting me to... go out in public wearing-"

"Yep," Emma interrupted. "That's exactly what I'm expecting you to."

Regina straightened her posture some and released her death grip on the sink. "You cannot be serious."

"And why is that?" Emma asked and shrugged lightly as she applied a bit more lipstick. "Didn't you touch me under the table one night?"

Regina nodded. "I did."

"And weren't you a bit of a tease this morning?" Emma continued, ever so nonchalantly as she tied her blonde hair back in a ponytail.

Regina shifted some, tilted her head. "You're really serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Emma assured and grinned despite the statement. " _You_ are going to wear my little present while we're out, and _I_ will be hanging on to this one," she patted her pocket in which the remote control was.

"God, you're such a sadist," Regina said and shook her head.

"Funny you should say that," Emma drawled. "To make this more interesting, you're not allowed to come. If you do, I'll have to punish you when we get back here."

Regina's jaw dropped slightly.

" _But_ ," Emma continued as she came closer to Regina and wrapped an arm around her waist. "If you're a good girl and don't come, I'll be really, _really_ nice to you when we come back."

"I really hate-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Emma interrupted and swiftly reached within her pocket and pressed the first button on the vibrator. The one that gave the gentlest vibrations, but still would get her message across to Regina.

" _Alright_!" Regina half-hissed.

Emma grinned as she reached within her pocket and pressed the button again. Regina visibly relaxed at that, and Emma knew that the vibrations had stopped.

"Think you can handle wearing them in public?" Emma asked. Maybe it was delicious to watch Regina squirm, but nevertheless, Emma would never do something that Regina didn't felt comfortable with doing. If Regina wanted to take the panties off right now and not do this, Emma wouldn't protest in the slightest.

But the answer was obvious in Regina's eyes. They were gleaming. "Yes," the brunette breathed.

Emma chuckled slightly. She knew that Regina couldn't say no to a challenge.

"You're on," the blonde grinned. "But remember... No coming. If you orgasm, I'll have to punish you for it when we get back here."

"And exactly what kind of punishment are we talking about?"

"Well..." Emma drawled as she snaked an arm around Regina's waist. We haven't used the paddle on this trip yet, have we?"

Regina's eyes widened again, and Emma heard how she sucked in a breath.

"Still wanna play?" the blonde checked, letting Regina know that she could back out if she didn't feel up for it.

"You're on, miss Swan," Regina said plainly and scrunched up her hair once more.

"Excellent," Emma grinned. "But if it ever gets too much-"

"I'll let you know," Regina finished the sentence and looked as though she tried hard to not roll her eyes.

"Exactly," Emma said and gave her waist a little squeeze. "Should we get out of here? I think our cab is here soon."

Regina nodded, and soon the two women left the bathroom.

They walked outside to wait on the porch, and as they stood and soaked up the sunshine, Emma found it appropriate to give Regina another "taste" of their little game. She reached within her pocket and pressed the first button. The one that gave the softest vibrations.

Regina hmm'ed slightly and then shifted on her feet, but apart from that, she didn't react to what Emma was doing.

Emma suffocated a grin and decided to test if Regina was capable of having a conversation while being stimulated. "It's a nice day isn't it?"

"It is," Regina nodded. "It's a pity we have to go home tomorrow."

"I'm voting that we stay two more weeks," Emma quipped.

Regina chuckled, and the sound was exactly as deep and raspy as it always were. No squeakiness or high pitch. "I don't think we can do that, dear."

"Damn," Emma joked.

Regina chuckled again.

Then the cab arrived, and both Emma and Regina climbed into the back seat. Emma was every bit sadistic and didn't switch the vibrations off as Regina informed their driver of where they were going, and the blonde felt every bit impressed. Regina's voice didn't weaver one bit. She sounded exactly as polite and authoritarian as she always did. Only when the cab driver nodded and started the engine, Emma reached within her pocket and switched the vibrations off. For now.

Regina took a breath at that.

"Well done," Emma whispered so quietly Regina was the only one who could hear it.

Regina just shook her head and flashed Emma an "is that the worst you can do?"-look.

"Careful," Emma quietly warned and smirked as she reached and gave Regina's thigh a slight squeeze.

Regina scowled slightly and then she pushed Emma's hand away from her thigh as she looked at the driver.

Emma realized that the cab driver was in fact looking back at them in the rearview mirror, and the blonde immediately bemoaned that. _Great, another person who likes to ogle my wife._

"Where do you want to go first?" Regina asked nonchalantly.

"We should go and get some breakfast," Emma said. Her stomach growled in agreement.

"Yes, I'm well aware how much you value your thirty two meals a day," Regina drawled sardonically.

Emma shot her a warning glance and patted her pocket.

Not another word about her eating habits were said during that cab ride. Emma chuckled at Regina's uncharacteristic silence. It was obvious that Regina hadn't expected today to be this "interesting". Emma toyed with the remote control in her pocket, and she saw how Regina's breathing speeded up. Someone was eager for more stimulation.

But then Emma removed her hand from the remote control again, and she saw Regina's forehead crease as she frowned in frustration. Emma almost chuckled again. This little game was clearly double frustrating. It was frustrating when Emma switched the vibrations on, and frustrating when she _didn't._ Emma swallowed back a grin. This served as a fine "punishment" for Regina's little stunt this morning. Maybe this would teach Regina not to tease Emma. And maybe it wouldn't. Emma doubted that this would change a thing, but it certainly was fun to _pretend_ that it would.

They had decided to have breakfast in a local café not too far from their beach house, and it didn't take long before they reached their destination.

Once the cab stopped, Emma opened the door, rushed to the other door and then gallantly opened it for Regina.

Regina rolled her eyes a bit as she climbed out of the cab, and then she turned her attention to cab driver. She roamed inside her purse to find the money, and Emma couldn't have been more nonchalant as she slipped a hand inside her pocket and pressed the first button on the remote control.

Regina's stone face was rather impressive as she handed the cab driver his money, and her polite, professional "Madam Mayor"-smile was in place as he wished both of them a good day in English but with a rather thick accent.

"You have a good day too," Emma smiled and draped an arm loosely around Regina's waist.

The cab drove off and Regina shifted a bit on her feet. Emma released her waist and began to walk towards the little café. It took her a second to realize that Regina wasn't following her, and when she did, she turned around. Regina was still standing the same place, and she looked a bit dazed.

"Coming?" Emma asked ever so innocently over her shoulder.

"What? No!" Regina said and looked mildly scandalized at Emma's presumed assumption.

Emma laughed heartedly. "Not like that. I meant if you were coming along or planning on standing there all day?"

"Oh. Right." Regina was quick to move her feet, and soon she and Emma were walking together.

Emma chuckled lightly as she took Regina's hand and interlaced their fingers. "But _are_ you coming though?" she asked quietly.

Regina scowled. "No, I'm not."

Emma chuckled again. "Good." She hadn't expected it to be honest. She knew that Regina was only experiencing mild vibrations right now. Strong enough to "tickle" in all the right places, but still not quite strong enough to make her come because of the stimulation.

"Are you gonna switch it off anytime soon, or...?"

"Nope," Emma said plainly, and then added with a grin: "keep walking, honey."

Regina muttered something that sounded like "hate you", but Emma decided to be benevolent enough to let that one slide.

They continued their walk down the street, and Emma made a point of chatting happily about everything and nothing. And she was pretty fucking impressed at how Regina answered every time. Her voice didn't break, and she didn't stutter in the slightest. Either she was really, really good at pretending, or the vibrations wasn't nearly powerful enough to make her loose focus.

They finally reached their destination, a little pavement café. Emma felt every bit gallant as she pulled out Regina's chair for her, and then the blonde swallowed another grin. She knew that sitting down most likely made the vibrations feel even stronger.

But Regina continued to look every bit calm and collected once she was seated. It was very amusing because to the outside viewer, it looked like Regina had this super arrogant look on her face. In fact it looked a bit like she was sitting on a wooden stick and not a comfortable, cushioned seat.

Emma quickly spotted a waiter, but she was mean enough to wait until he was two feet away from their table. Then she reached inside the pocket of her dress and pushed the "off" button on the remote control.

Regina released a breath, and suddenly found it necessary to scrunch up her hair once more.

"You look great," Emma assured and tried to keep her amusement at bay.

"That's a wicked little game you've got there," Regina said plainly.

" _What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way_ ," Emma hummed, causing Regina to scowl once more.

The waiter came to their table and offered them a smile and a "good morning", and Emma promptly ordered pancakes. Regina aimed for French toast, and Emma joked and asked her if the world had come to an end or something.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm just hungry," Regina half-snipped.

Emma cackled.

And it quickly turned out that Regina hadn't been kidding. She was indeed _very_ hungry! It was quite impressive, really. Emma had never seen her devour her food quite like that before, and when she innocently asked Regina whether her appetite was because their "strenuous activities last night", Regina choked a little on her food and then proceeded to ask Emma to "shut up".

Emma decided to be benevolent and let Regina eat in peace, and their little breakfast séance was actually quite nice. Even though Regina's eyes kept wandering to the pocket in Emma's dress. Emma grinned and took a sip of her morning coffee. She couldn't quite terminate whether Regina wanted her to switch the vibrations back on, or not do anything at all. It was a pity they were sitting across each other and not right next to each other, Emma would have loved to slip a hand underneath Regina's dress and check how wet this made Regina. The blonde licked her lips. She would have to do that before they returned home again.

Both of them were still hungry after having finished their breakfast, so they ended up ordering a small bowl of fruit to share.

"Where do you wanna go once we've finished eating?" Emma asked.

"Well, you need some new jeans, don't you?" Regina asked and took another sip of her coffee.

Emma groaned quietly.

"You _do_ ," Regina said firmly. "You've been putting it off for weeks, Emma. You even brushed me off when I suggested that we went out and shopped back home."

"I don't _like_ shopping," Emma complained.

"But you _do_ like wearing jeans, don't you?" Regina half-teased.

Emma nodded. "I suppose so." it was no secret that jeans were her preferred pants.

"And I happen to appreciate how you look in your jeans," Regina continued nonchalantly. "But there isn't much for me to appreciate if your jeans fall apart, is there?"

"You could appreciate me without jeans?" Emma suggested and tilted her head.

Regina shook her head. "I'm sure you'd cut quite the figure in my pencil skirts, but it's not very practical when you're running around catching criminals, is it?"

"You're right," Emma mumbled. "I need new jeans."

"I figured you'd see it my way," Regina chuckled and reached across the table to squeeze Emma's hand.

"Does this mean that we have to visit that ginormous four stories shopping mall?" Emma asked and mock shivered.

"I'm afraid so," Regina said unbothered.

"Shit."

"Language, dear. I'm sure swearing is not required."

"Shit," Emma repeated for good measurements and grinned at her wife.

"Stop being so childish."

"Never," Emma assured. "And you like it."

"I do?" Regina said flatly.

"Yes, you do. You actually find it to be completely endearing," Emma said confidently.

"Remind me why I married you again?"

"Well..." Emma leaned forward slightly so she could whisper: "because I am absolutely fucking fantastic in bed and you can't get enough of my skills." She had hoped that Regina would either flush or ask her to stop being an idiot, but Regina was perfectly calm when she said:

"Well, you're not wrong."

Emma laughed as she snatched the last piece of fruit from the bowl and stuffed it into her mouth. "We should get going."

"Right you are," Regina nodded and gestured to get the waiters attention. "Check, please."

The waiter soon appeared next to them and he flashed them a toothpaste smile as Regina paid the bill.

The two women walked back down the street, heading towards the large mall. Emma's sworn enemy. But before they headed inside, Emma grabbed Regina by the elbow and guided her into an alley.

"What are you doing, Swan?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow. "I don't like being manhandled."

"Well, good thing I'm not a man then," Emma said as she clasped her hands behind Regina's neck. "And that's Swan- _Mills_ to you." With that she leaned in and kissed Regina soundly.

If Regina was surprised at the sudden display of affection, she was good at hiding it. She draped an arm around Emma's waist, and her other hand came up to cup the back of Emma's head.

Emma took advantage at her wife's "vulnerability" and moved one hand away from Regina's neck. She elegantly wiggled said hand in between their bodies, into her pocket. She found the remote control and then pressed the first button. For the first time she felt Regina waver slightly, and for a second Emma was certain that her wife wasn't participating in the kiss at all.

Emma pulled back and smirked.

"You... Are not playing fair," Regina said and took a breath that was just a tad too sharp.

"And you look so good like this," Emma grinned.

"I've gotta give you... kudos for inspiration," Regina said and shifted a bit as though she was trying to force herself to get used to the vibrations once more.

"Oh, this little game has been on my mind for a while," Emma said and took Regina's hand as they emerged from the alley and continued their little walk towards the mall.

"Is that so?"

"Mhm-hmm," Emma drawled. "You know, maybe I should ask you to wear them when we get back home. Imagine when you have one of your town hall meetings for example..."

Regina squeezed her hand just a little bit tighter.

Emma smirked, fully enjoying the effect her words had on her wife. She knew that Regina was kinky enough to get excited by the idea of wearing the vibrating panties to a town hall meeting. Sitting in her mayor chair and looking all important while she was actually on the brink of orgasm. Emma felt something flutter in her belly. _Yeah, we'll definitely have to try that sometimes._

They soon reached the mall, and Emma pretended to take a deep breath before going in. Regina rolled her eyes slightly at that.

The mall was exactly as huge as Emma had predicted and feared. Damn. They should have made different plans today. But on the other hand, today was the last opportunity to shop. And the best one so far. It wasn't as mind-numbingly warm today as it had been the other days.

"Right. Let's get this thing over with," Emma said and felt like a solider at war as she strode over to the clothes department. As she scanned the area for jeans, she heard Regina chuckle slightly in the background, and Emma glared back at her over her shoulder. Regina didn't even wipe the grin off her face at the silent threat. Instead she joined Emma in the clothes department and ran her fingers over the jeans.

"These are nice," she commented as she toyed with a pair of light blue jeans.

"Mom jeans," Emma nodded. "Perfect."

"You'll _make_ them look perfect, dear."

Emma wasn't entirely convinced and quickly moved over to the skinny jeans, sections. She found a pair of darker jeans and held them up. They seemed better. A bit elastic in the leg area, but tight fitting in other places.

"Oh yes," Regina said appreciatingly. "I like those."

"Maybe I should try them on," Emma suggested innocently. "Just to make sure they fit."

"Good idea," Regina nodded.

"Come along then," Emma said briskly and slung the jeans over her arm and then grabbed Regina's hand.

"I don't think I'm allowed to go into the dressing room with you, dear."

Emma was quick to solve that little problem by approaching the first employee she could find and ask: "excuse me, would it be alright if my wife comes into the dressing room with me? I'm not big on showing off for the entire mall, and my wife is usually the better judge, so..."

"Of course," the young brunette said and offered a smile. "Go right ahead."

"Perfect. Thank you," Emma said and flashed the young girl a huge toothpaste grin. Then she looked back at Regina over her shoulder. "Coming, honey?"

"Yes, dear," Regina said overbearingly and shook her head just a little.

Since she was wearing a dress today, Emma quickly grabbed a crop top from one of the shelves, so she had something to pair the jeans with. Then she continued her walk over to the dressing room. As they waited for a fitting room to be available, she noticed that Regine was shifting a bit. Maybe the "button one" vibrations was starting to get to her. _Maybe it's time to up the intensity then._

Emma grinned a little as she squeezed Regina's hand. She had no idea what was about to hit her.

Regina squeezed back. Blissfully oblivious. Emma almost _cackled_ at that.

Finally, the queue dissolved, and Emma dragged Regina with her into the dressing room. As soon as the curtain closed behind them, Emma dumped the jeans and crop top on the little shelf and turned her attention to Regina. She snaked an arm around Regina's waist, squeezed a bit and then moved her hands once more. Without uttering a word she began to raise the skirt on Regina's dress.

"Emma!" Regina hissed quietly. "What are you _doing_?!"

"Oh, you know... Just checking," Emma said innocently and then she palmed Regina's pussy through the red panties. Emma could feel the vibrations now, and she couldn't blame Regina for looking a bit flushed.

Regina hissed again, but so did Emma. Regina was absolutely _soaked_. Apparently, those "gentle" vibrations were... Less gentle than Emma had expected.

"My, my," Emma drawled quietly. "If I hadn't been with you all this time, I would have accused you of-"

"I _haven't_ ," Regina interrupted.

"Are you sure?" Emma teased, even though she knew Regina was telling the truth.

"Yes," Regina whispered.

"Good," Emma said almost briskly as she moved her hands away from Regina's core. "Nice to see you're behaving yourself. Who knows, maybe you'll even avoid punishment."

Regina's dark eyes flickered towards the thin curtain, and she frowned a bit.

"No one can hear us," Emma assured.

"You should probably try on that clothes," Regina said plainly.

Emma chuckled. "Right you are." She quickly pulled the yellow sundress over her head, and then turned slightly to grab the jeans. As she shimmied into the jeans, she turned around to face Regina, and it didn't take her long to notice that Regina was eying the pocket in the sundress.

"Ah, ah, ah," Emma chided. "Don't you dare."

"I wasn't saying anything," Regina pointed out.

"Maybe not, but I'm pretty sure I could hear you think," Emma said lightly as she pulled the jeans up over her ass and then zipped and buttoned them. Then she slipped the crop top over her head and pushed a few strands of hair away from her face.

"So?" she asked as she twisted her body to look at herself in the dressing room mirror. "What do you think?"

"You look nice," Regina said.

Emma mock pouted and even raised an eyebrow. "Just _nice_?"

"Good," Regina corrected herself. "You look good."

"Yeah?" Emma smirked as she thrusted a hand inside the pocket of her sundress and found the remote control once more. " _How_ good?"

Regina appeared to be swallowing something, and her dark eyes flickered a bit.

"Look at me," Emma instructed.

Regina obediently lifted her chin and looked at Emma. The blonde made sure to maintain eye contact as she pressed the second button on the remote control.

Regina immediately staggered backwards and nearly collided with the full-figure mirror. "Oh my _god_!"

"That good, huh?" Emma teased as she spun around and admired herself in the mirror. "Well, I trust your taste, babe. You think I should buy these jeans then?"

" _Yes_!" Regina hissed quietly and it looked like she was doing some sort of dance the way she squirmed.

Emma laughed. "Alright. That's settled then. Thanks for the help."

"Any...Time." Regina said strangled.

"Not sure about the crop top though," Emma innocently continued. "You think that's _good_ too?" she pushed another button on the remote control, and she knew that that particular button would make the vibrations feel just a little bit stronger.

Regina inhaled sharply, and then she was gripping onto the shelf. Her knuckles turned white.

"Come on, Regina," Emma chided and could barely keep the amusement out of her voice. "I want an honest opinion."

"You look- _shit_!"

"Seriously?" Emma said, feigning hurt. "Wow. I thought you liked this top. And me for that matter."

"No!" Regina spluttered. "I mean _yes_! You look good!"

Emma laughed. "Thanks. All I wanted to hear." She pushed the button again and relieved Regina of some of the pressure.

Regina exhaled again, and her grip on the shelf loosened. "God, you're sadistic!"

"And you love it," Emma said simply as she stripped out of the jeans and crop top and shimmied back into her dress. "I think I'll buy both things."

"Right. Okay." Regina said a bit shortly.

Emma reveled in the look on Regina's face as they left the dressing room. Maybe she looked stone cold to the rest of the world, but Emma knew her wife, and she knew exactly what was going on in Regina's head right now.

"You know, I'm starting to like this mall more and more," Emma said nonchalantly as she slipped her newly bought clothes into a bag. "What do you say we hang out here for a while and look around? Then we can have some lunch too."

"Alright." Regina said just as plainly, and Emma figured it would be a rather one sided conversation, so she slipped a hand inside her pocket and relieved Regina of the pressure once more.

Emma found a tactic she liked as they walked around in the mall and pretended to shop. Constantly switching between button one and button two. Upping the pressure and then relieving the pressure. Upping, reliving, upping, reliving.

The first time she switched and upped the pressure, Regina dropped a blazer on the floor.

"Woops," Emma said innocently. "Better pick that up before anyone steps on it."

Regina was practically _glaring_ at her as she bend down and picked up the blazer and then carefully slipped it onto the hanger once more.

"It's a nice blazer by the way," Emma said nonchalantly as she discreetly reached within her pocket and pushed button one, reliving Regina of some of the pressure. "You should definitely buy it."

"You think?" Regina said doubtfully as she reached out and touched the blazer.

"Yep. I do," Emma said as she reached within her pocket again and pressed button two.

"Maybe I wi-iill," Regina said, and her voice broke in the middle.

"Sorry, what?" Emma said innocently and bit her lip not to laugh.

"I said maybe I... Maybe I will," Regina repeated, and Emma saw how she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. She was probably not trying to stifle a _laugh_. Emma felt her abdomen tighten some at that. She imagined how the wetness was pooling in Regina's underwear and slowly trickling down her legs... _Jesus Christ._ Whether it was gonna be pleasure or punishment when they got home, Emma would have to ask Regina to take care of her first.

They continued their walk around in the mall, and as time progressed, Regina began to repeatedly open and close her right hand. Once or twice, Emma was sure she saw nail marks on Regina's palm, and that's when she decided to give Regina a well-deserved break. She switched the volume off completely, and she could see how Regina's shoulders immediately uncurled and relaxed.

"You are doing _so_ well," she whispered to Regina.

"I think I hate you a little," Regina said tightly.

Emma laughed. "Shame. I love _you_."

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Regina muttered, and Emma sniggered, because they both knew exactly why Regina had agreed to this. Because she _loved_ it. She loved the idea that Emma was in "control", and Emma had a profound weakness for being the one who had the remote control. The one who called the shots and decided when and where.

Emma was seriously impressed at Regina's ability to hold back. _Really, give that woman a medal for having the best fucking poker face ever_! Emma knew how strong these vibrations were. Regina was probably dying because of it!

At night they went to a bar. Exactly like they had planned. They had concluded their shopping trip, had lunch, they had taken a walk on the beach, and then they had found a nice little place to have dinner. Emma had given Regina regular "breaks", and then she had turned the vibration back on. Just to remind Regina that it was still there. It had been very difficult not to laugh in the restaurant when they had ordered, and Regina wanted a glass of "white wineeeee!"

Once they waiter had disappeared, Regina had scowled, and Emma had been openly amused. And then she had flicked the vibrations off just to give Regina time to collect herself.

And now they were at this bar. Just enjoying a couple of drinks and celebrating their last night in Hawaii. Like a perfectly normal couple.

And then again not at _all_. Regina grip on her drink was iron clad, and her chest was rising and falling far too quickly for this to be a relaxing, laid back evening. And the reason for that was Emma's hand. The blonde was currently repeatedly pressing button one and then button two. Button one, then button two, button one, then button two. Pushing Regina to the very edge and then bringing her back down just as fast.

"You know, I don't think I would have lasted this long," Emma whispered. Not that she really had to. She was sitting right next to Regina, and the bar was fairly crowded. No one could hear their conversation.

"Probably not," Regina quipped and took a large gulp of her drink. She smirked a little as she sat the now empty glass down. "Looks like it'll be pleasure for me tonight, _miss Swan_."

Emma sniggered. Regina was very confident about her victory, but then again, Emma would probably be the same if she was the one who had endured this all day and still hadn't crumbled.

"Do you want another drink?" Emma sweetly offered.

"Sheriff Swan, are you trying to get me drunk?" Regina chided lightly.

"Well, you _are_ pretty entertaining when you're drunk," Emma smirked. "But I don't think getting you drunk is one of my plans for tonight. I would prefer if you were sober."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm," Emma drawled. Drunk sex with Regina was amazing, but sober sex would always be better.

"In that case, no, I don't need another drink," Regina said and leaned back in her chair.

She looked very relaxed, but Emma had other plans. And all because the song that was playing in the bar. Chris Isaac's _Wicked Game_. It was an opportunity too perfect to miss.

"Come on," Emma said lightly as she rose from her chair. "Dance with me."

"My feet are tired."

"No, they're not," Emma scoffed. "You're wearing flats."

"I hate dancing."

"Yes, when you're dancing with others. But you love to dance with _me_ ," Emma said and smirked. "Now come on. Dance with your wife."

"Emma." Regina said flatly.

"Regina." Emma shot back and grabbed her wife's hand. "Come on. I wanna dance with you. It's our last night here."

Regina groaned quietly and muttered " _fine_!" as she reluctantly got on her feet and took Emma's hand more properly.

Emma grinned as she lead Regina out on the dance floor amongst the other couples. "That's my grumpy wife."

"Shut up," Regina scowled, but the way she gently wrapped her arms around Emma's neck was quite the contrast to the "harsh" word.

Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips and soon they were swaying to the music like all the other couples.

"This is nice," the blonde said.

"Mmm," Regina said a bit flatly.

"It _is_ ," Emma stated.

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?" Regina teased.

"You. Always you. Only you."

Regina sniggered once and then rolled her eyes.

They swayed to the music, and it seemed as though Regina was starting to relax more and more. If it hadn't been for her devilish mood, it would have broken Emma's heart to change that, but now she smirked as she moved one hand away from the small of Regina's back, slipped it inside her pocket and then pushed button two on the remote control.

Regina's fingers tightened their grip on the back of Emma's neck, and Emma could feel her wife's fingers tremble just a tad.

"I love dancing with you," Emma said lightly as they spun around.

"Mhmm," Regina said halfheartedly. Her mouth was a thin line, and her forehead was wrinkled in concentration.

"We really ought to do it more often," Emma continued as the last bit of _Wicked Game_ faded out and immediately was replaced with a new song. Emma listened as they spun around once more.

" _Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one_…"

"Oh, _god_!" Regina hissed.

" _I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that_..."

"Mmm, yeah, I know," Emma said. "Good ol' Madonna. It's a good song, right?"

" _I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you_..."

Regina's fingers trembled again, and Emma found this moment appropriate to finally explore the third button on the remote control. And she felt exceptionally evil as she without any type of forewarning pressed the button.

Regina went completely stiff in her arms, and as " _Crazy For You_ " kept playing, Emma spun Regina around to keep up the illusion that they were actually dancing. She was surprised that Regina was capable of standing up right now. Let alone move as though they really were dancing and nothing else was going on. This was the final "test". Emma had saved the best for last. Or the worst.

Emma carefully studied Regina's face. Her wife's lower lip was quivering slightly, her dark eyes were unfocused, and the hands still clasped behind Emma's neck were a little damp. But Regina made absolutely no sound whatsoever. Emma was beyond impressed. She knew exactly what the third button on the remote control did, and she knew that she herself would be a screaming mess by now, but Regina was completely stoic. Emma could barely believe it. _Fuck, she's really doing it. She's actually withstanding this. I can't believe how she's doing it. Is she really some kind of supernatural being who is ridiculously calm and composed at all time-_

Emma's train of thoughts were interrupted when Regina's body suddenly sagged against hers. Fingers slid down to grip her hips, and Emma felt how Regina's head dropped to her shoulder. She would probably have bitten Emma's skin if they hadn't been in a public place. The thought of that made Emma's mind to slightly foggy.

The blonde could feel how her skin vibrated, and she knew with a hundredth percent certainty that Regina was trying to muffle her moans right now. Regina tethered slightly, and Emma immediately pressed a hand to Regina's lower back to support her, and she tried to swallow back her a laugh as she did so. Oh yes, she knew exactly what was going on right now!

"Ooops," she breathed into Regina's ear. "Looks like it'll be the paddle when we get home, Madam Mayor."

Regina just moaned muffled into her shoulder.

Emma smirked as she gallantly escorted her limp wife back to their table in the corner. As soon as they were seated, Emma immediately snaked a hand under the table, lifted Regina's dress and then wiggled her hand in between her wife's thighs.

Regina moaned again and bit her lip.

Emma swallowed something as she felt the evidence of Regina's "lack of restraint" on her fingers. Regina's wetness was smeared all over the brunette's thighs, and Emma fought to keep her head on and not simply drag Regina into the bathroom as she moved her hand away, slipped it into her pocket and then switched the vibrations off.

Regina released a puff of air at that.

"Yep, definitely the paddle," Emma said and tried to keep her voice stern. "You _bad_ girl."

"Damn it," Regina mumbled. "I was... I was doing so well."

"You were," Emma grinned. "If I were you, I'd enjoy this chance to sit down. I don't think you're gonna have lots of fun doing it tomorrow. Or the day after."

Regina swallowed audible at that.

Emma smirked for the millionth time that day. "Collect yourself. We're going home."

"We are?"

Emma narrowed her eyes.

"I mean, yes. Of course," Regina corrected herself. "I just need a... moment."

"Of course," Emma drawled nonchalantly as she leaned back and draped an arm around Regina's shoulder. She could feel how Regina shifted, uncrossing and then crossing her legs under the table.

"No more stimulation," Emma warned. "You've had enough of that already."

Regina nodded. A tiny movement in her chin.

Emma gave it exactly five minutes. And during those five minutes, she carefully looked at her watch and didn't say anything to Regina. She knew that the anticipation was half of the fun for her wife. As soon as the five minutes were up, Emma rose from her seat and held her hand out towards Regina. "Come on. Let's go home."

Regina nodded again and took Emma's hand, allowing the blonde to pull her up from her chair.

They left the bar together, and Emma was quick to hail a cab. Both of them climbed into the backseat, and as they drove back towards their beach house, Emma leaned in and whispered in Regina's ear: "appreciate it."

"Appreciate what?" Regina whispered back.

"Your ability to sit down," Emma breathed into her ear.

Regina shivered from top to toe at that, and Emma fully enjoyed the effect her words had on the brunette. She grasped Regina's hand and squeezed it firmly. The night was far from over. A shame the cab driver was here. Emma would _so_ have enjoyed telling Regina how hard she was going to spank her and then afterwards...

The cab driver switched the radio on and started to sing along loudly. Emma saw an opportunity and took it. She leaned in slightly.

"I am going to make you come _so_ hard you won't be able to feel your legs afterwards," she hissed into Regina's ear.

Regina dropped her purse on the car floor with a surprisingly loud sound. " _Emma_!" she whispered half scandalized, and definitely more than half turned on.

 _That's miss Swan to you_ , Emma silently corrected. A shame she couldn't tell Regina. She would have enjoyed that. She would have enjoyed being all stern and authoritative in public.

She settled for grasping Regina's thigh and squeezing it firmly.

Regina squirmed slightly. Her cheeks were so deliciously flushed, and her eyes were big and darker than usual. Emma was so looking forward to ripping her wife's clothes off and give her the punishment she had just earned herself.

The cab driver was still singing loudly, and Emma took another opportunity to rile Regina up further.

"You are in _so_ much trouble," she whispered and pinched Regina's thigh slightly.

Regina hissed and squirmed again.

Emma smirked. This cab drive couldn't end soon enough, and once it did... Well, lets just say she had every intention of keeping Regina up late. _We are going to make the most of the last night we have left here. I'll personally see to that._ Maybe they would be tired in the morning, but Emma knew it was gonna be worth it. They could damn well sleep in the plane on the way home.

It seemed to go almost agonizingly slow, but finally the cab pulled up in front of their beach house, and Emma more or less dragged Regina out of the backseat. She kept her hand firmly planted on Regina's back as Regina paid the driver and thanked him. But as soon as the cab rounded a corner and disappeared, Emma found her best "miss Swan"-voice and said: "inside. Right now."

Regina's "yes, miss Swan" was only a squeak, and Emma had never seen her unlock the door and get inside the house that fast.

Emma chuckled a little to herself as she followed Regina inside the beach house. They were gonna have _so_ much fun tonight!

 **To Be Continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as they were inside and Emma had locked the door, she turned her attention back to her wife. She took Regina by the elbow and made sure to sound ever so stern and serious as she said: "let's go upstairs."

"Yes, miss Swan," Regina said obediently.

Emma let Regina go first and smirked a little as she watched her wife go up the stairs. Regina seemed a little unsteady on her feet. Whether it was because of the previous orgasm or the impending punishment, Emma wasn't sure, but she was sure as hell grateful either way.

Once they were both in the bedroom, Emma slammed the door, and Regina jumped a little at the sound.

"Take off your shoes," Emma said.

Regina obediently toed off her shoes and then rose to her full height to look at Emma.

"And your dress," Emma continued.

"Yes, miss Swan." Regina took off the dress, dumped it to the floor and then automatically hooked her fingers in the waistband of her panties.

"No, keep those on," Emma said. She had been momentarily distracted by Regina's breasts, but now she was focusing once more.

Regina didn't say anything but raised an eyebrow in confusion. Normally, Emma would ask her to strip right away.

But Emma however, had other plans for tonight. She grinned like the joker as she found the remote control in her pocket and pressed the first button. Her grin widened when she saw how Regina went a little stiff at that.

"No coming without permission," Emma warned. "Otherwise I'll have to add to your punishment, and you don't want that, don't you?"

"No, miss Swan."

"I thought so. Better be a good girl and hold back then, right?" Emma said almost cheerfully as she wiggled out of her own shoes and then walked over to the suitcase. She quickly roamed through the layers of silk and satin, smirked a bit as she caught a glimpse of the ropes and handcuffs, and soon she found what she was looking for. The paddle. Right there at the very bottom of the suitcase. Just lying and collecting dust. Almost like Regina had expected they wouldn't need it. Emma chuckled. _Think again, Madam Mayor. Think again._ With the paddle in hand she climbed into bed. She shifted and grabbed one of the big pillows, moved it so it was placed against the headboard of the bed, and then she moved so she herself were sitting leaned comfortably against the pillow. She patted her lap and looked at her waiting wife.

"Come here, Regina. Across my knee."

A quiet "yes, miss Swan" was uttered at that, and then the bed dipped as Regina climbed up. Soon she was stretched out over Emma's lap.

Emma released her grip on the paddle and caressed Regina's perfect ass. The muscles felt tight, she noted. Maybe Regina was a little nervous. Emma wouldn't blame her if she was. It _had_ been a while since they last had played with the paddle.

Emma would never dream of starting to whack away with the paddle. No way. Punishment or not, she would be damned if she didn't ease Regina into this first. She slowly began to knead Regina's butt, and she heard Regina inhale.

"Miss Swan?"

"Yes, my darling?" Emma drawled and used the type of endearment she would never use in a different situation.

"The vibration is... the vibration is still switched on."

Emma chuckled. "I know it is. I figured it would be a nice way to help you relax. The punishment isn't exactly going to be painless."

"Does that mean... Does that mean that the vibration will be switched on during the p-punishment?"

"We'll see," Emma said plainly and gave Regina's rear a slight squeeze.

"I see," Regina mumbled.

Emma felt quite satisfied with her choice. She knew from experience that the paddle was definitely more painful than both her hand and the leather crop they sometimes used. Keeping the vibrations turned on was a very good idea. It would make Regina relax and still make this a nice experience despite it being a punishment spanking.

Emma kneaded Regina's ass again, and Regina's made a quiet "oomph" sound.

"How _does_ those vibrations feel anyway?" Emma asked curiously as she squeezed Regina's buttock slightly. There hadn't been time for her to try the panties first, she had simply stuffed the unwrapped package into their suitcase.

"It feels a bit like... waves," Regina said a bit strangled. "And it feels... stronger when you're sitting down."

"Or laying down?" Emma suggested as Regina wiggled on her lap. "Lie still!"

"Sorry," Regina said quickly. "I'll keep still."

"Good girl," Emma praised and continued to knead Regina's rear. She could hear Regina take shallow breaths. There was already a thin sheen of sweat on her back, and Emma had every intention of making Regina sweat even more before this night was over.

"Thought this was... a punishment," Regina mumbled. She clearly enjoyed having her ass kneaded like this.

"Oh, it _will_ be," Emma assured. "So I suggest you start addressing me properly right now. Or I'll add to your punishment."

"I'm sorry, miss Swan," Regina was quick to amend, and Emma thought to herself that her wife clearly had some trouble with obeying tonight.

After a good amount of kneading, Emma could feel how the muscles in Regina's ass was going soft and relaxed. Which meant that they were ready for the next step.

Emma lifted her hand and inquired: "are you ready to begin, Regina?"

"Yes, miss Swan," Regina breathed and lifted her head so she could see the paddle.

"I'll use my hand first," Emma quickly assured. God forbid that Regina assumed that they were starting with the paddle.

"Oh, okay. Miss Swan."

"Never the paddle first," Emma said firmly, determined to banish whatever doubt Regina might have.

"I know that, miss Swan," Regina was quick to assure.

Emma gave Regina's shoulder a quick, soft squeeze, and then: "ready?"

"Yes, miss Swan."

Emma deemed that the kneading was enough warm up, so instead of giving Regina's bottom gentle pats like she normally did, she lifted her hand and landed the first blow. The sound it made when her hand connected with Regina's ass made Emma go even wetter than before.

Regina didn't even squirm. Instead she moaned quietly.

"I'm thinking I'll use my hand on you ten times, and then we'll move on to the paddle. How does that sound?" Emma asked as she caressed Regina's lacy clad ass.

"Good, miss Swan."

"So happy you agree," Emma half-sniggered and then she swatted Regina's ass again.

Regina didn't make a sound this time either, and if it hadn't been for the way her hand squeezed the bedding underneath her, Emma would have been worried. But she knew that Regina was enjoying herself immensely right now. And clearly trying to be a "good girl" too. Emma hadn't asked her to be silent during the spanking, but Emma knew that Regina sometimes didn't had the urge to squirm and moan. Sometimes curling into herself and focusing on the pleasure she was feeling, was more than enough for her, and the idea that she could do that right now made Emma's heart melt. To know that Regina trusted her so completely was the biggest praise Emma could get.

Emma lifted her hand and smacked Regina's ass twice. Two, quick, firm spanks. She heard Regina draw in a breath, and for the first time Emma could hear the very faint vibrations from the special panties Regina was wearing. And she could actually feel the vibrations through her thin dress too. Now it was Emma's turn to draw in a breath. Those vibrations felt pretty damn good! Given the way Regina was laying across her lap, Emma could feel the vibrations in all the right places. Maybe that was what spurred Emma on as she spanked Regina once more. A bit firmer this time.

"You know, those vibrations aren't half bad," Emma commented as she landed another blow on Regina's ass.

"Imagine feeling it a whole day then," Regina said a bit dryly.

Emma was quick to give her another smack. "Need I remind you that I'm in the middle of punishing you? I'd pack that attitude away if I were you."

"I'm sorry, miss Swan," Regina amended.

"I'm starting to think these spankings aren't working," Emma joked as she cupped her hand lightly and then landed another blow on Regina's backside.

For the first time Regina squirmed. "Oh, they... they _work_. Miss Swan."

"Nice catch," Emma half cackled as she moved her hand to spank the crease where bottom meets thigh.

Regina made a slight "mmph!" hissing sound, and Emma couldn't blame her. The upper thighs were always a bit more painful. A bit stingier.

Emma continued the "preparation"-spanking. Gradually easing Regina into the punishment territory without spanking her too hard. There would be plenty of that once she started to use the paddle. Regina squirmed some, moaned a bit, but otherwise kept quiet. This time Emma was the one doing the counting, and she settled for doing it internally. Soon she reached the number "ten" and she landed one final spank on her wife's ass, and then declared: "that was the last one."

"Mmm," Regina mumbled.

"That wasn't too bad, was it?" Emma said lightly as she patted Regina's butt. She could feel Regina's wetness seep through the still vibrating panties.

"No, miss Swan. It wasn't."

"But as you know, we're not quite done," Emma continued and patted Regina's ass again.

Regina groaned quietly and then amended: "I know, miss Swan. I've been... I've been bad."

"That's right, you have," Emma said. "You came without permission, didn't you?"

"I... I did, miss Swan," Regina confirmed.

"And should you have done that?" Emma asked sternly, and now she was definitely scolding her wife. Because she knew how much Regina loved a good stern talk-to. That was another thing Regina had admitted years ago.

"No, I shouldn't, miss Swan," Regina squeaked, and Emma enjoyed the way her voice broke slightly.

"No, you shouldn't," Emma agreed. "And now I have to punish you for it, don't I?"

"Yes, miss Swan."

Emma kept one hand placed on the middle of Regina's back as she leaned forward and grabbed the paddle again. It felt quite heavy in her hand, a bit unfamiliar. It had been a while since they last had played with it.

Emma felt how Regina's breathing sped up and became somewhat erratic and uncontrolled. So uncontrolled, Emma felt the urge to pause for a moment and ask: "Color?"

"Green," Regina replied breathlessly.

"Your breathing is a bit wonky."

"Vibrations," Regina said plainly, and Emma could have sworn she heard her grind her teeth.

"Oh," Emma half-chuckled and then she was lifting the paddle and placing it on Regina's ass. Just to get Regina a little used to the feeling. Just to prepare her.

Regina inhaled again and wiggled a bit on Emma's lap.

"Comfy?" Emma asked, and this time she was only partially joking.

"Yes, miss Swan. I am."

"Good. And are you ready to be punished too?"

"Yes, miss Swan," Regina said, and now her voice was somewhat squeakier.

"Alright then. Here we go," Emma half-warned as she lifted the paddle and then let it come down on Regina's rear. The thuddy sound it made almost made Emma cringe. _Shit, that was loud. I hope that wasn't too much_!

"Ugh," Regina said muffled and Emma saw how she squeezed the bedding again.

"Too hard?" Emma asked.

"Keep going," Regina answered. "It's fine."

Emma lifted the paddle again and then brought it down once more. It was very possible she had simply forgotten how loud the paddle was.

Regina squirmed on her lap once more. "May I ask how many, miss Swan?"

Emma was torn for a moment. Yes, this was punishment and that usually meant more spanks than usually, but with the paddle... The decision was a bit hard. But Regina was waiting for an answer, so Emma made a quick decision and said: "fifteen. You'll get fifteen spanks for coming without permission. Ten over your panties and then I'll lower your panties for the last five."

"Yes, miss Swan. Do you... Do you want me to count for you?"

"Yes," Emma said. Count up. Do you remember the number?"

"This will be two, miss Swan."

"Good girl." Emma lifted the paddle again and then brought it down. Another thuddy sound.

"Three," Regina said.

Emma lifted the paddle and then brought it down on Regina's ass.

"Four," Regina said obediently.

The paddle made another nasty thudding sound as Emma brought it down once more, Regina squirmed but nevertheless said: "five."

The paddle felt less heavy in Emma's hand as she let it connect with Regina's ass once more, but Emma still struggled to get used to the _sound_ it made. _Regina would say if I was hitting her too hard, wouldn't she_?

"Six," Regina said.

 _Whack_! Emma tried not to cringe and bit her tongue not to pause the punishment and check in with Regina. Regina didn't really like any pauses during a punishment. She just wanted to get it over with.

"Seven," Regina breathed.

But whether Regina disliked pauses or not, Emma still took a moment to caress Regina's ass before continuing. She lifted the paddle once more, brought it down, and the sound echoed in the bedroom.

"Eight," Regina whispered.

Emma loosened the grip on the paddle slightly as she brought it down once more. She focused solely on the fleshiest part of Regina's bottom. No way she was going to whack the back of her thighs with the paddle.

"N-nine," Regina whispered. Her voice broke in that telltale matter.

Emma raised the paddle and then aimed another smack at Regina's left buttock.

"Ten," Regina said. Emma could see her knuckles were turning white as she squeezed the bedding tightly.

"Only five more left," Emma said and caressed Regina's bottom lightly.

Regina didn't say anything. She simply lifted her hips so Emma could remove her panties like she had said she would.

Emma quickly hooked her fingers in the waistband of Regina's panties and slipped them down to just below the brunette's ass. It was a little hard not to cringe when she was confronted with all the red welts on Regina's ass. Most of them were clearly from the paddle, but there were a few handprints too.

 _Aftercare_ , Emma thought to herself. _And lots and lots of it_! She lightly caressed Regina's ass, felt how warm it was. No doubt Regina would require lots of aloe or maybe even some cold cloths. That was fine. Emma was willing to do anything. But for right now...

"Ready?" she asked as she lifted the paddle again.

"Yes, miss Swan," Regina breathed.

If the paddle had sounded bad when Emma was using over Regina's panties, it was nothing against the thuddy sound it made against her bare skin.

Regina inhaled sharply, squirmed on Emma's lap and then: "eleven!"

Emma wanted to check in again but figured that getting over with was better. She lifted the paddle and brought it back once more.

"Twelve!" Regina breathed, and her legs scissored slightly. Emma put a hand on her back. A reminder for her to keep still.

"S-s-sorry, miss Swan," Regina mumbled.

"Keep still," Emma warned and then lifted the paddle again.

 _Whack_! The paddle connected with Regina's ass again.

"Thirteen!" Regina almost squealed, and the sound went straight to Emma's pussy. She wasn't completely sure whether it was suitable or not to get aroused by all the red welts on Regina's ass, but damn right she was getting aroused!

She brought the paddle down once more with a crack!

" _F-f-fourteen_!" Regina yelled and now she was really squirming on Emma's lap.

"Last one," Emma soothed as she lifted the paddle one final time and then let it land on Regina's ass with a thud that echoed in the bedroom.

"Fifteen," Regina said. She wasn't shouting anymore. She was actually whispering now. Her voice was raspy. Scratchy. And just a tiny bit shaky.

"All done," Emma said and threw the paddle away. It landed with a thud on the bedroom floor. Maybe it left a permanent mark on the floor, but Emma couldn't care less.

"Ow," Regina said plainly, and her voice was a bit muffled.

Emma sniggered quietly as she gently caressed Regina's warm backside.

"Oomph," Regina groaned. "Don't... Hurts..."

"We have to get some aloe on you," Emma said as she moved her hands to Regina's waist to help her up.

"Not yet... Need a moment," Regina slurred.

"Anytime," Emma said and started to lightly scratch her blunt fingernails up and down Regina's naked back. She knew how much Regina loved that, and especially after a punishment.

"Mmm," Regina breathed. "That was... quite the... punishment."

Emma chuckled. She just couldn't help it. Regina sounded half dazed. "Are you alright?"

"My ass is throbbing."

Emma sniggered again. "No way? Really?"

"Mmph," Regina mumbled.

Emma continued to lightly scratch Regina's back. She wasn't in a rush. As long as she soon provided Regina with the aftercare she so sorely needed.

After a couple of minutes, Regina finally stirred and then pushed herself up from Emma's lap. She grimaced slightly as she shimmied out of the panties and grimaced again as she looked at the huge wet spot she had left on Emma's dress.

But Emma just so happened to love the wet spot on her dress. And she loved how Regina looked right now. All bright eyed and bushy haired and rosy, glowing cheeks. "Maybe that'll teach you not to disobey me," Emma teased.

"I doubt it," Regina said and then she was slipping a hand underneath Emma's dress. "You must be _dying_ ," she said as she pressed her hand firmly against Emma's silk clad, soaked pussy.

Emma groaned. "I want you first!"

"And I want _you_ ," Regina stated and smirked. "How on earth are we gonna solve this problem?"

For once Emma chose to ignore the teasing tone. "You first. I've been torturing you all day."

"I thought I was supposed to make up for my naughty behavior?" Regina teased.

"Punishment over," Emma said as she pulled her dress over her head and dumped it on the floor. "Now come here. I want you."

"Yes, miss Swan," Regina said with a pretty decent imitation of obedience.

Emma immediately lied down on the bed and pulled Regina with her, so the brunette was on top of her. Then she kissed her. And not in a remotely gentle way. No, she simply claimed Regina's mouth, in a quick, hard kiss, and she heard Regina moan in surprise.

As they kissed, the wheels in Emma's head started turning. She wanted to make Regina come, no doubt about that, but exactly _how_ did she want to make Regina come? This was their last opportunity to play around with positions. Emma would be damned if she didn't take advantage of that!

"Sit on my face," she murmured as they came up for air.

Regina took a shuddering breath at that. "Emma, are you-"

"Damn right, I'm serious!" Emma said firmly and offered a slight smirk. "Be a good girl and do as I say, Regina."

The bed creaked some as Regina shuffled forward and then placed her legs on either side of Emma's face. Slowly, she lowered herself onto Emma's face, but with her back to her. Emma bemoaned that for a second, but then she realized that this gave her the perfect opportunity to scratch Regina's back and grope her rear. Maybe this position wasn't so bad after all.

As soon as Regina was in the wished position, Emma went to down and began licking through her wife's folds. She heard Regina hiss above her, and Emma took the opportunity to give Regina's tender rear a light grope. God, they didn't use this position often enough! They should do this more often!

She licked through Regina's folds again, but purposefully avoided her clit. Yes, she wanted Regina to come, but not right away. She wanted to savor her a little first. She reveled in the way Regina moaned above her, and the way she grounded her pussy against Emma's face was absolutely intoxicating. Emma moved her tongue to Regina's entrance so she could lap up the sweet juices that were currently dripping from Regina.

"Oh, fuck!" Regina cursed. " _Emma_!"

Emma would definitely have smirked if she could. Now she settled for groping Regina's ass once more, and a bit more firmly. Then she slipped the tip of her tongue inside Regina, wiggled it a bit and then slipped the muscle in the rest of the way. There was absolutely no resistance whatsoever. Regina was completely soaked. Emma could feel her wetness drip down her chin.

That was when Regina moved. And this time she wasn't just rocking against Emma's face. No, she was wiggling on top of the blonde, and Emma naturally assumed that Regina was on the brink of coming, and so she aligned her tongue with Regina's g-spot to help her along. But clearly Regina had other things on her mind. She moved again. Kept her pussy in direct line with Emma's mouth, but slowly lowered her body down. Emma could feel how Regina's weight shifted as the brunette laid down on top of Emma, and then she felt Regina's fingers toying with her panties.

 _Oh, fuck_! Emma couldn't help but moan into Regina's sex when she realized what Regina was trying to do. She felt her wife's fingers hook in the waistband of her panties, and then her panties was pushed down. Emma felt herself being exposed and then she felt Regina's mouth on her clit.

Emma hissed again and grabbed onto Regina's buttocks for support. _Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_! It had definitely been a while since they had done _this_ , and it didn't take Emma long to realize just how much she had missed this particular position!

She resumed wiggling her tongue inside Regina, and she felt her wife's velvety walls tighten around her tongue, but Regina didn't come. Instead Emma felt her lick her clit again. Regina showed no mercy as she gave Emma firm, quick licks with the tip of her tongue, and that only spurred Emma on. She grasped Regina's hips firmly, bringing her pussy even closer and damn nearly impaled her on her tongue. She was sure she heard Regina cry out muffled, and she was _definitely_ sure she could feel the vibrations on her pussy!

Regina didn't lose focus. She kept licking and licking, and Emma kept pumping her tongue in an out, making sure to hit Regina's g-spot perfectly, she wasn't entirely sure when this had turned into a "competition" between them, but she really wanted Regina to be the one to come first!

But maybe that goal was just a little bit too ambitious. Emma moaned sharply when she felt Regina's hot mouth close around her clit, and the brunette went from licking to sucking the sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth.

Emma did her best to "return the favor", but damn it was hard when Regina was doing _this_ to her! She could feel how her mind was starting to cloud with pleasure, and she curled her tongue within Regina once more. She really tried her best to push Regina over the edge first, but deep down Emma knew it was a lost cause. She was already too close to that edge herself. She grasped onto Regina's ass once more, braced herself for what was undoubtedly coming. She curled her tongue, angled it against Regina's g-spot in one last attempt to "win" their little competition, but it was too late. There was no stopping what was happening.

Emma screamed into Regina's sex as her brain short circuited and she spilled over. She felt Regina's mouth near her entrance now, and she moaned at the thought of how Regina sealed her mouth around her entrance and lapped up everything Emma had to give her.

Emma was still trembling, but while her body was still "recovering", her mind was focusing on one thing only: she'd had an orgasm, and Regina hadn't. Regina had been teased and stimulated all day, and she still hadn't had an orgasm. Emma didn't care how much she was trembling, she was gonna rectify that right now! She grabbed Regina's hips, angled her mouth in direct line with Regina's pussy, and then she went to town and began sucking Regina's clit ferociously. _I'm gonna make her come, and I'm gonna make her come right now_!

This clearly made Regina lose focus. Her mouth was still buried in Emma's sex, but she wasn't doing anything. That suited Emma fine. No more distraction. Now it was time to make Regina come!

And come was exactly what Regina did at a particular talented suck from Emma. She yelled, and Emma felt how her legs twitched and trembled, and then the blonde's mouth was filled with Regina's sweet essence.

Emma eagerly lapped it up. Now way she was gonna let a single drop of her favorite flavor to go waste. Regina always tasted so wonderful. Sweet, yet spicy. So familiar, yet so unique. Emma couldn't get enough. She never could, and she licked and licked, savoring every drop of Regina's sweet juices. _God, she always tastes so amazing!_

She heard Regina moan, and Emma gave her one last teasing lick. She knew what that moan meant. That Regina probably was starting to feel a bit overstimulated. Regina moaned again, but this time the sound was pure post-coital bliss. Emma lightly caressed her wife's perfect ass, and only now she remembered that Regina had in fact just been through a hard paddling and required lots and lots of gentle aftercare. There was just one problem. Emma couldn't move. She felt far too boneless. Too limp. The only part of herself she could move, was her head, and she immediately rested her cheek on Regina's inner thigh instead. For a while it felt like she could fall asleep like that, but then Regina suddenly moved. Emma groaned in complain, but Regina clearly ignored that as she shifted to lie next to Emma instead. Her feet were right by Emma's head, and Emma couldn't resist to reach out and give her wife's ankle a soft squeeze.

"Wow," the blonde breathed.

"Mhmm," Regina half-chuckled in response. Her voice was raspy and full of gravel.

"Regina Swan-Mills, initiating a 69," Emma teased. "What has the world come to?"

"I wanted you to come," Regina said plainly and shrugged as best as she could, but Emma could see the slight wince she was making.

"Sore ass?" Emma guessed and tried not to snigger.

"Mmm," Regina confirmed. "Very."

"I better provide some aftercare then," Emma said and struggled to sit up in bed. She was still completely boneless.

"What's the rush?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't want you to be in pain," Emma said as she finally managed to sit up in bed. In a heartbeat, she shoved the covers aside, stumbled out of the bed and went over to the dresser where she grabbed the bottle of aloe. Then she climbed back into bed, and the mattress creaked slightly as she shuffled forward on her knees.

"Turn around," she said to Regina and tried not to stare at the little gemstone in Regina's belly button. Or how glistening wet she was between her thighs.

"Yes, miss Swan," Regina half-quipped as she elegantly rolled onto her back and groaned a little.

Emma winced slightly when confronted with the many red welts and handprints on Regina's ass. "I wouldn't sit down for a couple of days if I were you."

"I'm gonna have so much fun sitting in the plane tomorrow night," Regina said sardonically.

"Woops," Emma said with feigned innocence. "Didn't think of that."

Regina scoffed into the mattress. "Emma, I know you much you enjoy seeing me grimace when I try to sit down after a night of fun."

"Guilty as charged," Emma sniggered as she popped the lid off the aloe bottle and then squeezed a bit of the liquid into her hand. Then she slowly spread it over Regina's red backside.

Regina moaned a little again and then raised her head slightly. "What's that sound?"

"That was you moaning," Emma teased.

"Don't be an idiot," Regina said flatly. "Not that sound. The _other_ sound."

"What other sound?" Emma asked and raised an eyebrow. She couldn't hear anything beside Regina's moans of delight.

"That... _buzzing_ ," Regina said into the mattress. "Can't you hear it?"

And now that she mentioned it, Emma could in fact hear it, and when she connected the dots and realized what the buzzing was, she chuckled heartedly.

"It's the panties," she told Regina. "I forgot to turn the vibration off."

"Oh," Regina said and then she was shuffling a bit on the bed, most likely to make herself more comfortable.

Emma resumed rubbing the aloe into Regina's tender, red skin and she concluded the aftercare with pressing a light kiss to Regina's lower back.

"There," she said gently. "How does that feel?"

"Better," Regina said.

"But still sore?" Emma guessed.

"Absolutely," Regina said plainly. "I feel like I've just been paddled."

"Funny coincidence, huh," Emma chuckled as she hopped off the bed and grabbed the red lace panties from the floor. They had stopped vibrating. Emma frowned a bit. "Maybe they ran out of battery or something."

"Maybe," Regina said lazily. "You should try them on, dearest."

"You think?" Emma sniggered.

"Mmm," Regina said. "I'd love to see you in them."

"You're so kinky," Emma teased as she obediently stepped into the panties and slipped them over her bottom. She did a mock spin. "What do you think?"

"I think... You look wonderful," Regina said and smiled a little.

"Thank you, maybe I'll have to ask you to wear them again someti- _Aargh! Shit_! _Fuck_!" Emma cursed as she suddenly was assaulted by intense vibrations. She staggered forward and planted her hands flatly on the mattress.

Regina smiled wickedly, and only now Emma spotted something small and silvery in her wife's hand. Regina had the remote control. Well, that certainly explained why the panties had "suddenly" stopped vibrating.

"Ooops," Regina said silkily. "My bad."

"Fucking hell!" Emma cursed as she felt a rush of wetness seep through the thin material.

"I'm starting to understand why you asked me to wear them. This _is_ very entertaining," Regina drawled. "And it's only the second button."

"Are you kidding me?" Emma breathed. "How the hell did you hold back all day?!"

"Good question. Maybe I'm simply more resilient than you are, my dear," Regina drawled.

"Yeah right," Emma said and tried to straighten her posture.

Regina laughed. "You have to work on your poker face, darling. Especially since I could be tempted to ask _you_ to wear these in public."

Emma huffed. "No way! You're the submissive one, I'm no- _ohh! Fuck_!" she was almost forced into a kneeling position as the vibrations intensified. Emma felt how her jaw dropped, and before she could say or do anything, she was coming again. Her mind fogged over, and she was only vaguely aware that Regina said:

"Perhaps I am the submissive one, but I'm also the one in charge over the remote control right now, my beautiful swan."

Emma just huffed as her knees caved in. She had effectively been forced onto her knees by her wife, and she couldn't even laugh when Regina made a bad joke about the "savior kneeling to the queen like she was supposed to"...

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **(A/N: my dearest readers! Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this fanfiction. I hope it won't cause you too much distress when I tell you that the next chapter of this little installment will also be the last one...)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**((A/N: This final chapter is dedicated to someone special. Someone who encourages me to keep writing, someone who's been giving me plenty of inspiration lately**_ __ _ **))**_

Waking up early really sucked. Emma felt like she had spent the night in a dryer or something like that. She was exhausted and didn't feel like getting up one bit. And she definitely didn't feel like packing up her things and going to the airport. She was far, far too comfortable all snuggled up under the covers. She could allow herself five more minutes of snooze, couldn't she?

No, she could not. The universe was particularly ruthless towards her today. And so was the hand on her shoulder. And the insistent voice saying: "Emma? Emma, it's time to get up."

"Nooo," Emma protested. The words were a bit muffled because of the way she was laying with her nose and mouth buried in the pillow. "Not right now."

"Yes, dear. Right now. We can't miss our flight. Get up."

Emma outstretched one hand, tried to grab the hand on her shoulder. "Come back to bed."

"No-no, none of that now. Get out of bed, Emma." Regina's voice became somewhat sharper.

"Rude," Emma grumbled. "You better find a different tone or I will-" she interrupted herself and let out a massive yawn, then finishing: "spank you."

"Yes-yes, I'm sure you will, dear. I'm absolutely certain you will," Regina said completely unimpressed. "Now be a dear and get that pretty little backside out of bed."

Emma lifted her head so she could look at her too-effective-for-this-ungodly-hour wife. "Speaking of backsides..." she said and yawned again. "How is yours doing? You took a pretty hard paddling last night."

"Delightfully sore. Now get out of bed."

"Sore you say?" Emma said as she sat up in bed.

"Let me say it like this: what woke me was the fact that I rolled onto my back," Regina said. "Now. Get. Out. Of .Bed."

"You need more aftercare?" Emma said without getting out of bed.

"No, but I might need an extra pillow in the plane. Move it, dear. I'm not messing around."

"Urgh." Emma dragged her unwilling body out of bed, wandered over to Regina and then slipped an arm around her waist. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Regina said and tried to free herself from Emma's embrace.

But Emma didn't let go. Instead she used her other hand to shamelessly rub Regina's ass. "You're _sure_ you don't need a bit of aftercare?"

" _Emma_!" Regina scolded and hissed. "Be careful, will you!"

"So it definitely hurts." Emma stated plainly.

"Of _course_ it hurts," Regina huffed. "You paddled me."

"Can I see?" Emma asked with just a dash of teasing in her voice.

"We don't have time for that."

Emma glanced at the clock radio and then glanced back at Regina. "Regina, we're supposed to be in the airport in two _hours_. I'd say we definitely have time."

"We don't," Regina said firmly and wiggled out of Emma's grasp. "Because I know you, dear. You want more than to just _see_."

"But-"

"Emma," Regina said gently yet firmly. "I'm _fine_."

 _No, you're the like, the worst actress ever_ , Emma thought to herself. Literally. Regina couldn't act to save her life. At least not when she was with Emma. Emma simply knew her too well.

"I am," Regina said and added to the lies.

Emma felt ridiculously tempted to laugh in Regina's face. Couldn't she hear how very not convincing she sounded?

But clearly, Regina couldn't. She flashed Emma a "reassuring" smile, smoothened a hand over the denim skirt she was wearing today and glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

"Fine," Emma sighed, knowing full well that arguing with Regina would be pointless. "Let's go downstairs and have breakfast then."

"What a good idea," Regina praised and smirked a bit: "I don't know about you, but I'm ridiculously hungry after last night."

"Yeah. Me too," Emma said and wondered just what she was supposed to do with her stubborn wife.

"What do you want for breakfast, darling?" Regina asked, and normally, that would have made Emma amused. Regina was always so ridiculously soft and "fluffy" after a night of playing. But on this particular morning, Emma was more focused on whether she had spent enough time on aftercare last night. She had a feeling that she hadn't.

"Emma?" Regina gave her cheek a light pat. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Something with lots and lots of coffee in it," Emma did her best to quip.

Regina smiled at that. "Well, I'm sure that can be arranged. But apart from coffee what do you want?"

"I don't need anything special," Emma said and cracked a smile. "Just some toast would be fine."

"Alright then," Regina said, leaned forward and gave Emma a quick peck. "I'll go downstairs and make the coffee."

Emma sighed, slipped on a robe and followed her wife downstairs.

And it soon became abundantly clear that Regina was _not_ comfortable during breakfast. She kept shifting on the chair and wincing every time she did so.

Emma looked at Regina over her coffee cup. "You can't sit like that in the plane."

"Yes I can." Regina said without looking up from the piece of toast she was in the middle of buttering.

"You cannot."

"I'm fine," Regina dismissed.

"You're wincing," Emma said plainly.

"I am not."

"You totally are."

Regina didn't even bother arguing with that. Instead she just rolled her eyes. And shifted on the chair again.

Emma frowned. Seriously, Regina couldn't sit like that in the plane. She was obviously in pain. They really couldn't have that. Emma had clearly been a bit too lax with the aftercare last night and a bit too focused on well... other things. Pleasuring Regina for instance. And Regina had definitely seemed more concerned with pleasuring Emma than complaining. But that was then. This was now. And now Regina was obviously in pain. And Emma was damn well gonna do something about it!

Emma kept a close eye on Regina while they continued to eat their breakfast and have their coffee. And she began to silently count. Count how many times Regina winced. Twenty six times alone while she was drinking her coffee. Then she rose from her chair and walked over to the fridge to grab the orange juice. She smiled when she sat the orange juice down on the table, but then she sat down once more, and Emma counted no less than fifteen winces. Forty one winces so far. Emma almost snorted. Oh yeah, sure Regina was fine. Sure Regina didn't need anymore aftercare. Emma scoffed into her coffee. _My. Ass_. And Regina's ass for sure. Emma would have to do something about that ass once they were doing eating breakfast. And for once not in a remotely bad way. She would have to somehow convince Regina that she couldn't possibly carry on like that in the plane. No amount fluffy pillows would relieve her. There was only one thing that could relieve her. The cooling, soothing cream in Emma's suitcase.

Emma took another sip of her coffee and felt every bit determined.

Regina flashed her a little smile, and Emma returned the smile. Seriously, Regina really couldn't act. If Emma hadn't been so concerned for her wellbeing, she could have found it amusing.

After breakfast they headed back upstairs to the bedroom. Regina made the bed and Emma opened her toilet bag and began roaming through it.

"What are you looking for?" Regina asked absentmindedly as she knocked the pillow flat and then fluffed it up once more.

"The aloe," Emma answered truthfully as she pushed her deodorant aside.

"What do you need aloe for?" Regina inquired and frowned slightly at the way the pillow kept bulging.

"You and your sore ass," Emma said plainly.

"Excuse me? I don't need-"

" _Yes_ you do," Emma interrupted. "You winced forty one times during breakfast, so stop trying to deny it already!"

"I'm fi-"

"Okay, how about this then?" Emma said, interrupting her wife once more. "I'm not budging an inch before you accept the damn aftercare!"

"Then I'll go home without you," Regina said with very little conviction in her voice.

"Of course you would," Emma said, chuckling lightly as she finally found the aloe. She put the bottle down on the bed and then walked over to Regina, wrapping her arms around the brunette from behind. "Come on, babe. Let me see how bad it is," she murmured and pulled Regina closer, so they were chest to back.

Regina hissed a bit when her backside came into contact with Emma's thigh.

"Still think you're fine?" Emma asked and raised an eyebrow. Her thigh had barely touched Regina's backside. And yet she had winced.

"Yes," Regina said, but now it sounded more like defensiveness than anything else, really.

"You know I adore your stubbornness," Emma murmured and planted a kiss on Regina's neck. "But can't you please let me win this one? I don't want you to be in pain."

Regina huffed, shifted and then somewhat aggravated said: " _fine_!" she was using that tone she so often did when she found that Emma was getting particularly annoying.

But Emma didn't care about that. She had won this one, and god, she was glad she had! Aftercare was a crucial part of this, and it was her responsibility to make sure that Regina wasn't in pain. If she let herself be brushed off by Regina's less than convincing reassurance, she wasn't a very good Dom and caretaker.

"Thank you," she said and planted another light kiss on Regina's neck. "Go lie down on the bed then."

"Are you insane?" Regina huffed. "I just made the bed! Do you think I'm interested in doing it again?"

Emma smirked a bit. "Then I guess you'll have to bend over instead."

"And I bet you're very unhappy about that," Regina shot back.

"Oh yes, definitely," Emma teased and then said: "in that case it is with great sadness that I have to ask you to bend over the bed."

Regina wiggled out of her grasp, rolled her eyes and then undid the button in denim skirt and tugged the zipper down. She held onto the now loose skirt with one hand as she walked over to the bed. She huffed a bit as she bend over the bed, supporting her weight with her elbows and thereby letting the skirt falling.

It was Emma's turn to wince when she saw the effect the paddle had had on Regina's skin. Regina was wearing a thong, so everything was on full display. Her ass was full of red welts and bruises.

"Right. You're definitely not in pain. Of course you're not," Emma said sardonically.

"Just do what you need to do," Regina half-snipped.

"What you _need_ me to do," Emma corrected.

Regina grumbled but didn't sound like she was overly disagreeing.

"Right then," Emma said as she walked over to her wife and gave her ass a very soft caress. Then she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of Regina's thong and pushed it down her legs.

"The underwear could have stayed on!" Regina protested and Emma was sure that she was scowling.

"What would be the fun in that?" Emma snickered and then urged: "just relax and let me take care of you."

Regina huffed a bit and then shifted some.

Emma popped the cap off the bottle of aloe and gave it a squeeze. The cold liquid dripped into her cupped hand, and Emma made sure to squeeze a whole glob of the liquid into her hand before applying it to the bruised, tender flesh in front of her.

Regina hissed and the way her legs tensed made Emma think that she was taking another punishment and not receiving aftercare.

"We're not gonna use that paddle again anytime soon," Emma murmured as she made sure to be extra gentle.

"I agree. Next time you should use the crop. Or the flogger," Regina joked.

"Very funny," Emma said as she continued rub the lotion into Regina's red and warm skin. She knew that the neither the flogger nor the crop was as painful as the paddle. At least that was what Regina had told her.

"You know, sometimes I'm curious..." Emma said as she applied more lotion to Regina's skin.

"About what?" Regina asked and hissed a bit under her breath.

"How it feels," Emma answered and made her touches even lighter.

"How _what_ feels, dear?"

"Being paddled," Emma said lightly. "Or being flogged or whatever."

"Oh," Regina chuckled. "It's feels good. A bit stingy but good."

"Maybe we could try and switch places sometimes?" Emma suggested.

Regina chuckled again. "If it's something you really want, that could definitely be arranged."

"How would I address you then?" Emma asked and laughed. "Would I have to call you "Your Majesty"?"

"Yes," Regina said and chuckled darkly.

An unexpected shiver ran through Emma's body at that. She stilled momentarily as she genuinely considered it. Regina as the Dominant and herself as the Sub. Emma had fallen pretty naturally into the role as the Dominant, so why shouldn't she just as easily fall into the role as the Sub? It could be really fun to switch roles and surrender herself to Regina like Regina was surrendering herself to Emma.

"You're done. Excellent."

Regina interrupted her musings as she pushed herself up and made an attempt at tugging her thong back up.

"Actually I'm not," Emma said and put a hand on Regina's lower back. "Stay down."

"Seriously?" Regina huffed as she unwillingly eased herself back in position.

"Yep. You need _lots_ of aftercare," Emma said as she squeezed the bottle once more. She rubbed more of the cold, soothing cream into Regina's red skin.

Regina huffed a bit.

"Oh stop it," Emma snickered. "I know for a fact that this feels good."

"It does but I think you're exaggerating a bit. There's no reason to use half a bottle."

"You can't see the bruises. I can. And believe me, there's _plenty_ of reason to use half a bottle."

Regina huffed, but then exhaled softly.

"You're absolutely sure I wasn't too hard on you last night?" Emma asked as she applied a generous amount of lotion to the back of Regina's thigh.

"I would have said "red" if you were," Regina stated plainly.

"Right." Emma continued to rub the lotion into Regina's ass, and she could feel how the skin became less warm and less red. And Regina was wiggling a bit, but Emma had a pretty strong hunch that it had nothing to do with pain.

After another few minutes of rubbing and soothing, Emma popped the cap back on the bottle and then elegantly threw the bottle back into her toilet bag.

"All done?" Regina asked and lifted her head slightly.

"Almost," Emma husked as she smoothened a hand over Regina's now slippery ass and then trailed it down so she could touch Regina where she was slippery for other reasons.

"Now what are you doing?!" Regina asked and her breath hitched slightly.

"Making sure that you're relaxed for the flight home?" Emma offered slyly and used two fingers so she could part Regina's folds. She smirked at what she saw. Regina was dripping wet. She teasingly swirled her fingers through Regina's growing wetness and spread it all over her clit.

Regina's hips bucked at that.

Emma smirked. Then slipped her fingers lower so she could pressed the tips against Regina's wet entrance.

"Emma you don't- we don't have time-"

"Yes we do," Emma said plainly. "So why don't you relax and enjoy it, hmm?"

Regina huffed but then dropped her head and spread her legs further apart, giving Emma more room.

"That's it," Emma praised as she slowly ran two fingers through Regina's folds. "Good girl."

Regina shivered visibly at that. "Hurry!"

"Because you're in a hurry to get to the airport or because you're in a hurry to come?" Emma asked slyly as she trailed her fingers up and gave Regina's clit a soft rub.

"B-both."

The answer made Emma chuckle. "Okay then," she husked as she without much further ado slipped two fingers inside Regina.

Regina shrieked and Emma could see how the muscles in her thigs pulled taut.

"I like you in this position," Emma snickered as she slowly and gently began to pump her fingers within Regina.

Regina hummed slightly in response. "A bit faster if you please."

Emma laughed. "If your ass hadn't been this red, I would have spanked you for that remark."

"Of course you would," Regina half-moaned. "Now go faster, damnit!"

"What happened to my fluffy wife from earlier?" Emma teased.

"She vanished when you decided to have sex with her. Now. Go. Faster!"

Instead of answering Emma let her fingers do the talking. She curled her digits within Regina and then thumped them faster.

Regina moaned sharply and once her hands squeezed the bedding.

"Is that better, my love?" Emma teased.

Regina didn't answer. Instead she began rolling her hips and pushing back against Emma's fingers.

Emma gave Regina's g-spot another firm rub and could feel how her walls clenched at that. "Yeah? Just like _this_?" she curled her fingers once, thumping faster.

"M-more!" Regina hissed.

"More what, exactly?" Emma teased. "You want me to _faster_?" she rubbed her fingers against Regina's g-spot once more. "Or do you perhaps want another finger?" she teasingly withdrew her fingers until they were barely inside Regina.

"Both, damnit!" Regina yelled. "I want both, and I want it _now_!"

"Careful," Emma teasingly warned, lifted her other hand and gave Regina's backside a light tap. "Or I'll give you another spanking!"

Regina squirmed but didn't say anything.

Feeling satisfied with that, Emma added a third finger.

Regina immediately moaned and threw her head back. "Oh, fuck!"

"Yep, that was pretty much the intention," Emma teased. "One last hurrah before we're going home." She thumped her fingers faster and faster, making sure to hit Regina's g-spot with each thrust.

Regina panted and her legs kept moving, she kept shifting, pushing herself backwards to meet Emma's fingers, and god, Emma wanted to spank her! Just once. She had an inkling that that would send Regina right over the edge. She forced herself to remember that Regina was paddled last night and no matter how much time spent on the aftercare, she was bound to be sore still. Emma settled for murmuring words of encouragement, and she marveled at how Regina was gripping onto the table whilst babbling: "keep going, keep going, just like that! God, I'm so close! So, so close! Don't stop, don't stop!"

And Emma was definitely not planning on stopping. She curled her fingers, rotated her hand slightly so she could press the heel of it snugly against Regina's clit.

Regina slammed her fist against the bed at that, and Emma made sure to keep the pressure on Regina's clit as she continued to twist and curl her fingers within Regina. This wasn't about teasing. And it certainly wasn't about driving Regina to accidentally break her hand.

"Fuck, you always feel so good!" Emma breathed as she gave Regina's g-spot another firm rub. "How am I supposed to live with the fact that we can't do this every day when we come home? Or against every surface for that matter? It's gonna be torture, my love. Pure torture."

Regina answered by whimpering slightly and the sound definitely did things to Emma. Things that made her want to lift Regina up and carry her straight back to bed... _Ohhh, that would have been a real treat. Back to bed instead of back home. Seriously, how am I gonna adjust to the fact that we can't have sex at any given moment anymore? This trip has spoiled me. I've grown too accustomed to falling asleep with Regina naked and wrapped around me like a-_

Emma's train of thoughts were interrupted when she felt Regina's walls clamp down around her fingers, and then they were coated in Regina's sticky essence.

The mattress creaked as Regina leaned her entire weight against it and released a puff of air.

"That was a quiet one," Emma said slightly surprised. She hadn't quite realized that Regina was so far gone.

"Yes, well, I feel as though I've been screaming for three weeks straight..." Regina muttered, and her voice was a bit muffled. Probably because she was talking into the mattress.

Emma snickered at that. "Want another one?" she slyly offered and wiggled her fingers just a tad.

Regina moaned but nevertheless declared: "I don't think I can handle another."

"For now, or permanently?" Emma snickered as she gently withdrew her fingers from within Regina. "'Cause if it's permanently-"

"Give me a week. Or two." Regina mumbled. "And I'm sure it'll all come back to me in full force..."

"Aww," Emma chuckled. "I've exhausted you, haven't I?"

"You're younger than I am, dear. And I think I've been in every possible position these past three weeks. Cut me some slack."

"Yeah, we defied gravity a few times, didn't we?" Emma grinned and quickly bend down so she could pull first Regina's thong back where it belonged and then her denim skirt. "There we go," she said lightly as she smoothened a hand over Regina's now covered ass. "All nice and decent again, Madam Mayor."

"That's rich coming from the woman who just fucked me from behind," Regina said plainly and winced slightly as she pushed herself up from her bent position.

"Your ass still sore?" Emma guessed.

"Yes dear. My ass is still sore," Regina said and rubbed said body part slightly. "Though not as sore as it was."

"My aftercare worked then."

Regina smirked. "Indeed. That was _quite_ the aftercare, miss- Mrs. Swan-Mills."

"Don't say miss Swan unless you want to play," Emma mock warned.

Regina snickered once. "Now we really _must_ be going, my dearest..."

And much too soon Emma found herself sitting in the plane. They were officially on their way to Storybrooke. Well, no. First, they would be landing in Boston. And _then_ they would be on their way to Storybrooke. Emma stretched her legs, feeling entirely comfortable in their first class seats (Regina's doing, not hers. Emma had claimed that the business class was fine but had been rudely shot down by Regina) and looked at her wife. Regina was sitting next to Emma with a book in her lap. Her long tanned legs were elegantly crossed, and Emma's gaze lingered for just a moment. Regina looked awfully good in that short denim skirt. After three weeks in Hawaii, Regina's skin had gotten that lovely, golden color Emma so loved on her. Her cheeks were almost glowing.

Regina didn't seem notice that Emma was looking at her, but now and then the blonde caught her wife smiling as she turned a page in the book, and Emma reckoned that it had absolutely nothing to do with what she was reading. No, she had an inkling that Regina was thinking about the past three weeks. Emma was too. God, those had been three amazing weeks! They had done stuff, seen stuff, taken pictures. Been outside the beach house. And- Emma grinned- they certainly had done stuff _inside_ the beach house as well. Emma had no idea where they had gotten the energy from. When they left Storybrooke they had basically been two very tired mothers, but as soon as they had stepped inside the beach house, they had suddenly turned into newlyweds. They should do that more often. They should turn into newlyweds more often. Honest to god, between raising a five year old, being the mayor of Storybrooke and the Savior _and_ having two dogs there wasn't that much time for sex and intimacy. Emma had almost managed to forget how hot things could be between them. And she was _very_ grateful for this little "reminder" these past three weeks had been. They would have to establish some sort of rule when they got back to Storybrooke. A weekly night for sex or something like that. Or they would have to drop Veronica off at her grandparents and brother more often. Going back to Storybrooke and their old routines was gonna be brutal. Emma already missed the sunshine and the beach. And the ropes and handcuffs. It was gonna be real tough knowing that it would be a while before they could play with those again.

Emma suffocated a little sigh as she reached for the cup of coffee, she had bought a bit earlier. She brought it up to her lips to take a sip from it, but for some reason the cup slipped between her fingers, and she ended up spilling some of the coffee onto her white tanktop.

"Damn it!" she cursed quietly.

Regina looked up from The Great Gatsby. "Oh dear."

"What a way to end the vacation," Emma deadpanned. "I better head into the bathroom to at least try to minimize the damage. I'll be right back."

"Yes dear," Regina drawled and turned her attention back to her book. There was a slight hint of _something_ in her voice, but Emma was much too annoyed to pay real attention to it.

The blonde stomped down the narrow hallway and into the teeny tiny bathroom. Seriously, you could barely fit an adult person in here. Emma huffed as she tried to make herself as small as possible. Then she grabbed a bunch of tissues and wetted them in the sink. She carefully dabbed at the stain, but her actions only seemed to make things worse. Obviously. She sort of wished she had magic right now. That was she could have removed this stain with a snap of her fingers. Instead she now had to wait until they reached Boston airport. She hadn't brought any other clothes with her into the plane. Not even a jacket. Bummer. Emma once again tried to dab the damp tissues over the coffee stain. Did her eyes deceive her, or was the stain actually getting smaller? What a miracle. She really was the Savior. The Savior of Shirts. Emma chuckled quietly to herself. Maybe just maybe she wouldn't have to travel all the way to Boston with an enormous coffee stain on her shirt. Maybe she wouldn't be travelling in typical Emma Swan style for once.

She was thoroughly engaged with trying to save her shirt from the evil, evil coffee stain when the doorknob suddenly was pressed down.

"Occupied!" Emma said.

But that didn't phase however was behind the door. The doorknob was pressed down again.

"I said it was occupied!" Emma said. "Gimme a second!"

That didn't seem to do the trick either, though. Now the person outside the door went from abusing the doorknob to knocking repeatedly on the door.

Emma had had enough. She cursed under her breath, dumped the wet tissues in the bin and then unlocked the door and pushed it open. "What the hell is the-"

It was Regina who was standing outside the door.

"Problem," Emma halfheartedly finished the sentence as Regina slinked inside the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind her. "Is everything okay? Do you have airsickness or something like that?"

"No," Regina said silkily and looked around in the bathroom. "Yes, I believe this will do nicely."

"For what exactly?" Emma asked.

"Well..." Regina bridged the already very short gap between them and put her hands on Emma's hips. "One last hurrah."

It took Emma two seconds to process that. "Are you serious?"

"Mmm, quite so," Regina drawled and gave Emma's hips a half hard squeeze.

"In... In _here_?" Emma squeaked.

"Indeed," Regina said. Now she was grinning. "You've just spent three weeks on telling me what a _bad_ girl I am, so I figured I would proof it..."

"In a plane bathroom?"

"Yes. Wonderfully scandalous, isn't it?" Regina said lowly and her hands slipped behind Emma so she could give her ass a squeeze.

"You are..." Emma ran out of words when she felt her pussy clench.

"Amazing?" Regina lazily finished the sentence.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Now the real question is... can you be quiet?"

"Can _you_?" Emma quietly shot back.

"No, but my mouth will be busy. Yours however will be delightfully unoccupied, so again I'll ask... Can you be quiet?"

Emma just settled for a nod.

"Very good," Regina said and with that she claimed Emma's mouth in a kiss.

Emma returned the kiss, taking the opportunity to really savor the moment. She was well aware that this was scandalously forbidden and had to go fast. There wouldn't be time for kissing.

And it didn't take long before Regina undid the button on Emma's denim shorts and then unzipped them. The shorts fell to the floor and it didn't take long before Emma's underwear followed suit.

"Spread," Regina said quietly and plainly.

Emma immediately widened her stance and Regina flashed her a rather devilish smile before she sank to her knees in front of Emma and began kissing her way up the blonde's thigh.

Emma heavily leaned back against the door. Jesus Christ, was this actually happening? Regina on her knees in a tiny plane bathroom. It was so... dirty. So forbidden. And so _fucking_ hot! Emma was already wet and throbbing. She had been since Regina stepped inside the bathroom with that look in her eyes. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and reminded herself to be quiet. She could do that. Of course she could. It wouldn't be a problem at all. If she could control herself and tease Regina mercilessly for hours, she could do this as well.

Regina mouthed her way up to Emma's pussy and Emma's decision about not making a sound wavered. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood and almost gasped when she felt Regina dive right in with her mouth. She certainly wasn't wasting time tonight. She licked her way through Emma's folds, swirled her tongue and then licked at her opening where Emma's wetness pooled.

Emma couldn't quite bite back a gasp when she felt Regina's tongue on her clit. She was really going for it today! It didn't take long before she wrapped those lips around the blonde's clit and began sucking. And not in a remotely gentle way either. There was no signs of gentle lovemaking here. It was fast and aggressive. And Emma fucking loved every moment of it! She leaned heavily against the door, bit back another gasp when she felt Regina's hands on her ass. Squeezing, digging her nails into the soft flesh and then pulling Emma closer to her mouth.

Emma couldn't quite choke back a whimper. It was impossible.

"Regina- fuck I'm-" she shut up when Regina gave her ass a warning squeeze. Right. No noise. She wasn't allowed to make any noise. God damnit. Now she knew how Regina felt when Emma asked her to be quiet. It was absolutely fucking frustrating!

Emma clamped her mouth shut, brought a fist up to her mouth in order to muffle her cries. She huffed and puffed and rocked her hips against Regina's mouth.

Regina moved one hand away from Emma's ass and the blonde damn nearly collapsed on the spot when she felt her wife's fingers teasing her opening. Emma bit her lip firmly, constantly reminding herself to _be quiet, Emma, be quiet!_ _Don't make a sound. You can't let anyone know what's going on._ Regina slipped a finger inside of her. One more. Those fingers began pumping. Emma was squeezing her eyes shut so tightly she could see the color red. She didn't dare opening her eyes and look down at Regina on her knees. That would only make her scream out loud. She had to settle for thinking _fuck, fuck, fuck_ as Regina's well-angled fingers kept ramming into her g-spot and her wicked mouth kept sucking and sucking on her clit. Emma felt another rush of wetness. She was going to loose it. She was definitely gonna loose it.

Breaking the promise she had made to herself, Emma opened her eyes and looked down at Regina. _Oh fucking hell!_ Regina on her knees in front of her. Regina with her mouth buried in Emma's pussy. The sight was almost too much. And so was the sound Regina's lips made with each luscious suck. Not to mention the distinct, wet sound it made every time she plunged her fingers inside Emma's pussy.

Emma panted, could feel the muscles in her thighs pull taut. She knew what was going to happen. She could feel it, could feel how her arousal could spill over at any moment. She reached down and grabbed Regina's hair tightly, pulled at her wife's dark tresses in a mad attempt to bring Regina's mouth closer to her pussy. It was insanity. Regina's mouth couldn't possibly get closer to her than it already was.

Emma gave Regina's hair another yank. She had to channel her enthusiasm somehow now that she couldn't say anything. Her legs threatened to give in completely, and Emma silently begged the higher authorities that she would be able to keep standing upright. She couldn't collapse on a plane bathroom. She really couldn't.

Regina thrusted her fingers harder, her mouth working harder and harder on Emma's clit, and Emma squeezed her eyes shut once more. Tugged at Regina's hair again. She couldn't take anymore of this. She was gonna come. In a plane bathroom. God, it was so filthy and forbidden and delicious!

The faintest of whimpers slipped past her lips as the orgasm crashed down upon her. She could feel how she completely spilled over and her legs trembled. Her walls clamped down around Regina's fingers and her thighs threatened to encage her wife's head completely. Emma huffed quietly. Moaned faintly and then completely slumped back against the door with a soft thud.

Regina kept feeding her orgasm with each steady push of her fingers until Emma released her hair and squirmed in an attempt to get away from that hot much still on her now oversensitive clit. She was sure that she heard Regina snicker as she gently withdrew her fingers and then moved her head.

Emma reluctantly opened her eyes and groaned when she found that Regina was smirking up at her. Her dark eyes were completely black, and her lips were glistening.

"Jesus!" Emma mumbled.

"Regina's fine," Regina drawled as she rose from her kneeling position and then winced. "Why are tiles always so unkind to the knees?"

"Good question," Emma chuckled meekly.

"You should make yourself decent, dear," Regina drawled as she turned around and first washed her hands in the sink, then grabbed a few paper towels, wetted them and then wiped her mouth. Finally, she reached within the pocket of her denim skirt and found a lipstick. It didn't take her long to re-apply the shade of red.

Emma finally "came back to life" and bent slightly as she pulled her panties and shorts back up where they belonged. She carefully zipped and buttoned the shorts and then straightened her posture slightly.

"There we go," Regina mock praised.

"You minx," Emma said as she walked over to her and aimed a soft swat at her backside. "I should do you-know-what to you for this."

"Oh nonsense," Regina lightly brushed her off. "You liked it. Welcome to the Mile High Club."

Emma spluttered. "You never cease to surprise me."

"Good," Regina smirked. "I'm happy to hear that. God forbid things should get boring."

Emma's respond to that was drowned when someone knocked on the door and a male voice bellowed: "hello? What the hell is going on in there? There are other people who needs to use the bathroom, you know!"

Regina spun around and unlocked the door. She flashed the gentleman waiting outside a beaming smile. "Sorry about that. I was feeling sick. My wife had to hold my hair for me."

"Oh. That's- right. Okay," he mumbled as Emma quickly stepped out of the bathroom. He throttled past them and closed the door to the bathroom behind him. Regina swaggered back down the hallway and sat down in her seat once more. She even resumed reading her book. She definitely did not look like a woman who had just been on her knees for Emma in the bathroom a second ago.

Emma laughed. She couldn't help it.

"You're disturbing the other passengers, dear," Regina said, completely unbothered by Emma's amusement.

That only made Emma laugh harder, and once she was able to speak, she leaned in slightly and whispered: "you are absolutely insane."

"Yes indeed," Regina said and kept her gaze fixated on the book in her lap.

"Hold your hair, my ass," Emma muttered.

"Well, I didn't say anything that wasn't true, did I?" Regina retorted.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I think you've told me once or twice," Regina said nonchalantly.

Emma laughed again as she gave Regina's knee a soft squeeze. God, what a way to end their little anniversary trip. What a perfect, wicked way. She glanced at Regina. And of course they would come up with many more wicked ways to have fun in the future.

Emma could hardly wait.

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
